La vie
by Readerly
Summary: Tous Humains. Bella Swan est une adolescente de 17 ans qui tombe enceinte et avorte. Pour le protéger, elle romps avec son petit-ami qui n'est autre qu'Edward Cullen. Mais celui-ci pourrait bien retourner à ses anciens démons... Entre drames, mensonges, et amitiés, suivez les aventures de nos héros préférés.
1. Chapter 1

**La vie ou "comment passer du monde des bisounours au parfait enfer"**

**Chapitre 1 :**

J'ouvrais les yeux m'habituant progressivement à la lumière qui passait à travers les rideau de ma chambre. Je bougeais mon pied rencontrant ceux d'Edward qui était brûlant. D'ailleurs tout son corps l'était. Je fixais son visage endormit et m'émerveillais pour la énième fois sur les traits masculin de son visage, sa mâchoire carré et ses paupières qui, je le savais, cachaient deux billes sombres me mettait en émoi à chacun de ses regards. Son torse nu était découvert, et je m'extasiais sur son torse finement musclé, dessinant ses abdos d'un doigt expère. L'homme dans mon lit était parfait et il était _à moi. _Pour la énième fois, une question s'insinua en moi : Comment est-il possible d'avoir Edward, cet être qui fait vibrer chaque particule de mon corps, qui fait bouillir chaque litre de mon sang, en petit-ami ? Allais-je me réveiller ? J'avais déjà répondu à cette dernière question des mois auparavant : non je ne me réveillerais pas car c'était bien réel. J'étais la petite amie d'Edward depuis un an, j'étais la seule qui faisait battre son coeur.

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur mes lèvres en même temps que mon ventre se réchauffait. Je pensais à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler et un frisson de désir parcouru mon échine. "Calme-toi Bella il dort ! '' pensais-je. J'avais franchit le cap avec lui depuis quelques mois et à chaque fois ça avait été formidable. La nuit de notre première fois, de ma première fois restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire... J'avais lu tout les articles qui en parlaient, demandé mille fois à ma meilleure amie les détails de sa première nuit, incité des dizaines d'amis à en parler et une constatation fatale m'étais alors apparu : Certaines avaient apprécié ( mais sans plus ) et d'autre s'était sentit souillé dès l'acte finit, et avait éprouvé un tel sentiment de gêne et d'ennui et surtout de_ douleur _que s'était devenue le pire moment de leur existence. Alors, et moi ? Qu'en serais-je ? J'avais déjà effectué quelques petits rapprochement avec Edward et à chaque fois un désir brûlant me consumait mais je n'allais jamais jusqu'au bout. Edward m'avait alors dit '' Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je comprend que tu sois inquiète, mais je suis là, et je resterais auprès de toi encore très longtemps, aie confiance en moi". Edward qui était pourtant réservé à propos de ces sentiments m'avait fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait et cela m'avait suffit pour décider de lui donner ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Ca avait été le moment ou j'avais décidé qu'Edward serait l'homme parfait pour moi, que je l'aimais inconditionnellement et que la vie sans lui serait pénible, sans goût et n'aurait aucun sens. Je me fis alors une promesse_ '' A jamais ''. _

Le vibreur de mon portable interrompit le fil de mes pensées. Je sautais pratiquement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Edward et courais pour sortir de ma chambre.

-Allo ? chuchotais-je en ne regardant même pas qui appelait.

-Bella ? Pourquoi tu chuchote ?

Mon coeur rata un battement, c'était ma mère. Mère qui était avec mon père, dans un séminaires pour je ne sais quoi depuis deux jours et pour encore trois jours - enfin, _normalement_ -. Oui vous avez bien comprit, mon père est le prêtre de cette ville, ma mère, la bonne épouse modèle qui fait des gâteau pour la paroisse et ils ne _savent pas_ pour Edward dormant ici, pour Edward couchant avec leur fille, ni pour Edward étant le petit-ami de leur précieuse fille .

-Euh, je viens de me réveiller, dis-jeen m'éloignant de ma chambre pour parler à haute voix.

-Quoi ? Voyons chérie il est treize heure ! Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne hygiène de vie !

-Oui maman, j'ai juste veillée tard hier, avouais-je sans pensé à ce que je disais.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ? demanda la voix de ma mère qui transpirait la suspicion.

Merde ! pensais-je. Je suis conne.

-Une dissertation ! J'avais une dissertation à faire... Tu connais Mme Marchat, l'heure c'est l'heure... dis-je rapidement. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ? éludais-je.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Nous t'appellons pour te dire que ton père et moi n'allons pas tarder à arriver, le séminaire a été moins long que prévu...

Je faillis m'étrangler en inspirant l'air par la bouche.

-Euh à quel heure ? fis-je en essayant de calmer les trémolos de ma voix.

-Hahaha tu ne veux pas que je te donne la minute aussi ? plaisanta ma mère. Bon chérie, je te laisse ton père a besoin de moi pour lui faire boire sa boisson au volant... A bientôt chérie !

A peine la communication coupée je balançais mon portable sur le canapé du salon manquant de le casser. Je montais les escalier ( pas du tout gracieusement il faut le dire ) en jurant et entrais dans la chambre ou dormait paisiblement Edward.

-EDWARD ! criais-je en prenant la couette que je balançais sauvagement par terre.

-QUOI ? sursauta-t-il en se levant rapidement avant de tomber par terre. J'aurai éclaté de rire dans une autre situation mais mes parents débarqueraient d'une minute à l'autre.

-Tu t'en vas maintenant ! m'exclamais-je. Ma mère et mon père peuvent débarquer d'une minute à l'autre ! angoissais-je alors que je ramassais la seconde chaussette d'Edward en dessous de mon bureau.

Celui-ci se leva et se mit à chercher ses vêtements en les enfilant petit à petit. Bientôt il fut tout habillé. Je lui fermais le dernier bouton de son jean ce qui le fit sourire perversement.

-Faut le dire si t'en veux encore !

-On a pas le temps ! dis-je sérieusement en m'empêchant de sourire tout en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Je sortis de la chambre et descendais les escaliers, jetant ses baskets à Ed pour qu'il les enfilent et lui donnait les clés de sa voiture posé tranquillement sur un des meubles du salon. J'ouvris enfin la porte regardant à droite et à gauche de la rue. Je poussais mon petit ami à l'extérieur pour qu'il entre dans sa nouvelle volvo noir.

-Attend, dis-je en le retenant.

Il tourna son regard de braise sur moi ce qui me fit instantanément perdre la raison.

-Je t'aime, et hier soir s'était parfait, chuchotais-je en l'embrassant.

Il eut un sourire au coin avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

-T'aime aussi, grommela-t-il.

Oui Edward était et serait toujours un handicapé des sentiments mais ca me touchait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait violence pour le dire.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels amusé et le poussait à l'intérieur de sa caisse. Une minute plus tard il avait disparut au bout de la rue.

Je rentrais dans la maison, frigorifiée. Avec tout ca j'avais presque oublié que je ne portais qu'un t-shirt ( merci Ed ) et une culotte. Je remontais dans ma chambre, et rangeait tout le bordel qu'on avait foutu la veille, j'aérais celle-ci avant de sortir prendre une douche.

Une fois fait, je séchais mes cheveux et m'habillais d'un simple short en jean et débardeur gris. Je m'affalais en soufflant enfin dans le canapé et prit mon portable.

Avant d'avoir pu vérifier mes messages, j'entendis la voiture de mes parents se garer.

-Bonjour ma chérie ! dit ma mère de sa voix perçante en m'enlaçant.

Je souris contente de la retrouver.

-Vous m'avez manquer ! dis-je en embrassant mon père à son tour.

Mais n'hésiter pas à repartir- pensais-je. C'est deux nuits avaient été...

Je me repris en pensant que c'était malsain de penser à ça alors que mes parents étaient là.

Ma mère inspecta la maison de son regard azur et sourit finalement.

-Non maman je n'ai pas fait de chahut ici me moquais-je.

-Juste pour vérifier ma chérie.

Après quelques paroles échanger avec mes deux parents je retournais dans ma chambre en m'allongeant sous ma couette qui était imprégnée de son odeur.

_**Bella** : Tu me manques déjà, 3 _envoyais-je à Edward.

_**Edward** : Dure d'être balancé par sa petite-amie au réveille :o _

_**Bella** : J'oublierais jamais ta chute :D _

_**Edward** : Je préfère qu'on en reparle pas... _

_**Bella** : Sure... :) :) :) _

_**Edward** : Ok... _

_**Bella** : Bien.. _

_**Edward** : Parfait alors ! _

_**Bella** : Edward ? _

_**Edward** : Oui bébé ? _

**_Bel_**_**la** : Tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'en parlerai plus jamais ? _

_**Edward** : C'__était trop beau pour être vrai... _

J'éclatais de rire en allant lui rep mais ma mère fit irruption dans ma chambre.

-C'est à qui ? demanda-t-elle en me tendant le t-shirt blanc d'Edward.

Je crus tomber en syncope et je rougis simultanément.

-A Alice, dis-je sans réfléchir.

-Ah bon ? C'est un t-shirt d'homme pourtant ! dit-elle. Et qu'est-ce que ca fait en haut de la pile de linge ? Je ne savais pas qu'Alice était venue dormir à la maison...

-Oui en faite c'est un t-shirt à son frère Edward mais elle le prend pour dormir ! mentis-je en reprenant une respiration normale voyant que mon mensonge tenait la route. Et elle est venue dormir hier soir, ajoutais-je sachant que ma mère adorait Alice et qu'elle ne dirait rien à ce propos.

-D'accord, j'aimerai être prévenu quand tu invite une amie à dormir, même si c'est Alice et que tu sais bien que je l'adore ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que as veillé tard hier soir ?

Je baissais la tête honteuse. Non maman, si tu savais pourquoi j'avais dormit tard tu ferais une crise cardiaque... pensais-je.

-Euh oui... Je vais faire ma dissertation maintenant, fis-je gênée.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour Alice dormant ici, je n'aurai pas dit non ! Vous les jeunes, je ne vous comprendrez jamais ! Mais, je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point : Fais ta dissertation !

Elle sortit le t-shirt toujours aux main.

-Maman ! l'appelais-je. Donne moi ça, je lui rendrais ! Je crois qu'Esmée n'aime pas avoir du linge à elle en dehors de sa maison, ris-je nerveusement.

Elle haussa les épaules et me tendit le t-shirt de mon petit-ami. Une fois seule je soufflais soulager.

_**Bella :** Evite d'oublier ton t-shirt sur moi la prochaine fois..._

_**Edward : **J'aurai bien voulu te l'enlever mais tu étais '' pressée '' ..._

_**Bella :** détend moi la prochaine fois alors... :) _

_**Edward :** Promis ... ;) _

Je déposais mon portable et descendis manger un petit quelque chose en me rendant conte que je n'avais pas manger depuis la veille à 20h et il était 15h.

-Ma chérie, ce soir on reçoit les Stanley !

-Non... me plaignis-je la tête blonde de Jessica s'imposant dans mon esprit.

-Ses parents sont des amis et je ne peux tout de même pas leur dire de ne pas amener leur fille ! dit ma mère.

-Demain on a cour dis-je soudainement heureuse de cette constatation. Elle ne viendra peut-être pas ! souris-je.

-Je ne sais pas ma puce, les Cullen viennent aussi !

-Oh trop bien ! sautillais-je en souriant.

Les Cullen alias mon homme et ma meilleure amie Alice.

-Les Stanley sont aussi sympathique que les Cullen ! dit ma mère en posant son regard sévère sur moi.

-J'ai rien contre les parents, la gamine par contre, grimaçais-je.

-Jessica a ton âge !

-M'ouais... La date peut-être, le cerveau par contre... critiquais-je.

-Bella ! s'offusqua ma mère.

-Quoi ? dis-je innocemment en croquant dans ma pomme.

-Rien soupira-t-elle.

Je partis en sautillant dans ma chambre envoyant un dernier sms à mon homme.

**Bella : **_Devine qui est invité chez les Swan ce soir ... 3 A ce soir mon coeur ! :) _

Bon c'est partit pour quelques heures de taf ! Faut bien que je la fasse un jour cette dissertation...

**Alors ca vous a plus ? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les Reviews !**

**Voici un autre chapitre ! **

**Je me sentais inspirer ce soir :) **

**La vie ou "comment passer du monde des bisounours au parfait enfer"**

**Chapitre 2: CE CHAPITRE EST UN FLASH BACK**

**Retour vers le passé : **

_**1 ans et demi auparavant : Le jour où tout a commencé**_

Je regardais attentivement Edward séduisant, charmeur et arrogant discuter avec tout ces filles qui lui tournaient autour. Pourtant il était de notoriété publique qu'Edward ne sortait avec aucune fille. En effet, celui-ci avait l'air complètement insensible au fille qui l'entouraient, enfin... si on excluait les regards pervers qu'il lançait à certaines filles. Néanmoins tout le monde, ou presque, savait qu'il entretenait une relation ( ou plan cul comme vous voulez ) avec Jessica Stanley. Depuis le collège cette fille m'avait complexé. Elle était de taille moyenne et était bien fichu, un cul, des seins, et un ventre plat. Elle s'habillait à la mode et était pas si conne que ça. Bon d'accord, elle était intelligente et ce n'était pas une salope même si ca me tuait de le dire elle était plutôt sympa. Enfin je pense, je n'ai jamais vraiment ''discuter'' avec elle. Elle avait de long cheveux roux, des yeux verts magnifique, un sourire mutin et un nez en trompette. Elle avait une beauté aussi commune qu'extraordinaire et elle faisait rêver tout les garçons, et attisait la jalousie de chaque fille dont moi. J'étais plus grosse que ses filles bien foutu. J'avais un appareil dentaire et était très discrète. Si je n'avais pas été dans la classe d'Edward celui-ci n'aurait jamais connu mon prénom. Maintenant s'était rentrée dans sa tête, la seule façon que j'avais trouvé de ne pas être complètement invisible s'était mes bonnes notes. J'avais la chance d'être hyper intelligente. Bon, retournons à mon physique qui est important pour le sujet d'aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu dix kilos, faisant de moi une fille particulièrement bien foutu et changeant mon style vestimentaire qui se fit plus cintrée et plus décolleté. J'avais coupé mes long cheveux brun et avait dessiner de belle boucle brune qui m'arrivait au dessus des épaules. J'avais mit des lentilles, et le sacre des sacres j'avais retiré ce fichu appareil dentaire que je me traînais depuis la fin du collège. Ceci avait tout de l'histoire de Cendrillon... A l'exception qu'il n'y avait pas de prince ni de belles familles affreuses. Avec mon physique, j'avais prit confiance en moi, m'étais affirmée et avais enfin trouver qui j'étais. Cependant, en prenant confiance en moi j'avais par la même occasion laissé mes barrières tomber et me suis enfin autorisé à tomber amoureuse. Le problème c'est que mon dévolu s'était jeté sur Edward qui avait, à ma plus grande peine, pas du tout remarqué mon changement physique. Ce n'était absolument pas un garçon accessible à qui je pouvais parler simultanément. J'avais fait depuis quelques semaines de vague tentative. Me retourner et demander un stylo en cour, lui poser une question sur ce que vient de dire le prof ( même si ce n'est pas crédible puisque je suis censée être une bonne élève et lui un mauvais ), lui foncer dessus sans faire attention, m'incruster quand il parle à quelqu'un que je ''connais''. Puis voyant que ca ne marchait absolument pas j'ai voulu le travailler au corps. Oui c'est triviale dit comme ça mais j'étais désespérée... J'ai troqué mon jogging pour un legging, mon t-shirt par un débardeur moulant, et mes soutifs en tissus par des sous vêtement plus affriolant. Bon ca fait totalement pute décrit comme ça, mais je vous jure que ce n'était pas aussi choquant que vous le penser en vrai ! Au moins ca a marché ! Pas autant que je l'aurait cru, certes, mais j'ai eu droit à des regards lorsque je me baissais. J'ai aussi testé des trucs comme rire plus fort quand il est à côté, me frotter contre lui sans faire attention en passant près de lui mais bon... Je me retrouve complètement désespéré avec ma pomme dans mon plateau à l'observer roucouler avec Jessica. Vous voyez ce que je subis tout les jours ! Ils sont dans ma classe et me dire qu'ils font des trucs ensemble me fait crever de jalousie.

-Bella !

Je sursautais en relevant la tête en voyant ma meilleure amie alias Alice Brandon **(NA : Ce n'est pas une erreur de mettre Brandon au lieu de Cullen comme dans le chapitre 1 ! Vous comprendrez en lisant la suite )** qui affichait une tête défaite et son regard d'habitude pétillant était triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ma puce ? m'inquiétais-je en me retirant de la vue dégoûtante d'Edward embrassant Jessica.

-Ma mère vient de m'annoncer une nouvelle affreuse, dit-elle l'air livide, la voix et les lèvres tremblantes.

Je me levais prenant mon sac et mon manteau entraînant ma meilleure amie loin de la cantine n'ayant pas envie qu'elle ait à s'expliquer si elle s'effondrait devant les autres élèves. Je nous traînais en bas d'un arbre serrant la main glacé de ma meilleure amie qui était secouée par des sanglots.

-Chuuttt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dis-je en nous faisant asseoir sous l'arbre.

Je me mettais en face d'Alice.

-Ma mère va se marier... pleura-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas que Esmée fréquentait quelqu'un, déclarais-je surprise.

-Moi non plus... souffla faiblement Alice.

-Et elle te l'a présenté ? m'enquis-je.

-Ce soir. répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ma puce ? De quoi as-tu peur ? insistais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude d'être seule avec ma mère ! Et imagine que cette homme est vicieux et méchant ?

-Je connais bien ta mère, et jamais elle ne se marierait avant d'être sure que c'est un homme bien, dis-je sure de moi.

-Peut-être qu'elle est aveuglé par l'amour comme le père de Cendrillon ! s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant toute son exubérance ce qui me soulagea.

-Je te promet que si tu as deux demi-soeurs, je t'aiderai à les vaincre, me moquais-je sous son regard noir. Non sérieusement, repris-je, attend de voir comment se passe la rencontre de ce soir pour te faire un avis. Il ne sert à rien de se morfondre maintenant. Ca peut être un homme bien, et je te promet que si c'est un homme cupide et vicieux on fera un plan comme dans Gossip Girl ! ris-je.

-Ouiiiii ! sautilla Alice. Merci, dit-elle plus calmement en m'enlaçant.

-Et puis qui s'est ? peut-être que tu aura un demi-frère qui sera une bombe... plaisantais-je.

-Hahah ca sera mon frère ! dit-elle dégoûte.

-Qui a dit que c'était pour toi ? fis-je vicelarde.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je tournais finalement la tête vers Edward qui nous observait de loin.

Je souris timidement avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Aaaaah je l'aime pensais-je désespérément.

Le soir, après avoir rassurer mille et une fois ma meilleure amie je rentrais chez moi, gardant mon portable a porter de main pour quand Alice m'appellerait pour tout me raconter. J'avoue que j'étais fébrile face à cette nouvelle.

Si c'était un méchant s'en était finit de l'Alice exubérante et joyeuse pensais-je inquiète. Mais non il fallait que j'ai espoir ! Esmée est quelqu'un de bien et intelligent, sa moitié sera forcément bonne !

Le soir vers 22h je désespérais d'avoir des nouvelles d'Alice. Finalement elle m'appela et je décrochais immédiatement.

-Alors ? fis-je stressée.

-AH BELLA ! TU NE VAS JAMAIS ME CROIRE ! Hurla-t-elle alors que j'éloignais le téléphone de mon oreille devenue sourde.

-T'es malade ! criais-je en allant dans le jardin de ma maison pour ne pas réveiller mes parents qui dormaient.

J'étais frigorifiée dehors dans le jardin mais les conversations avec Alice viraient vites aux hurlements et aux fous rire.

-MON BEAU PÈRE EST CARLISLE CULLEN !

... on m'a perdu... on m'a perdu... QUOI CULLEN ?

-NOn ! m'exclamais-je. SALE PUTE ! insultais-je.

-HAHAHAHAH ! éclata-t-elle de rire. Edward est mon demi-frère ! LE PIED !

-Tu l'as vu ? demandais-je fébrile pendu à mon téléphone.

-Oui, sourit-elle.

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu de sms avant MAINTENANT ? m'emportais-je.

-Je ne pouvais pas quitter mon beau-père et mon _demi-frère Edward ! _

Elle insista sur les deux derniers mot ce qui me rendit jalouse.

-Exactement, ton demi-frère, tu te rappelle de notre conversation ? C'est ton frère... C'est pas éthique Alice !

-Ta gueule, me remballa-t-elle alors que j'éclatais de rire.

-Non sérieux, t'es sur lui ? la questionnais-je un peu inquiète.

-Non t'inquiète, me rassura-t-elle. Il est chasse gardée ! Il est tout à toi !

Je soupirais soulagé.

-Bon, sinon Carlisle est sympa ? Ou aussi froid que son fils ? dis-je sarcastique.

-Super sympa ! T'avais raison ! Il est hyper chaleureux, il était tout sourire, s'est intéressé aux fringues que j'ai dessiné ! Bref, il est super !

-Super ! Je suis contente pour toi ! dis-je sincèrement. J'ai stressé toute la soirée !

-Désolée de pas avoir donner des nouvelles mais j'étais tellement occupée ...

-C'est normale ! la coupais-je gentiment.

Nous continuâmes à discuter une bonne partie de la nuit et pendant tout ce temps je ne pouvais me sortir Edward de la tête.

Les semaines passèrent et à ma plus grande surprise, Edward et Alice ne se calculait pratiquement pas. Maintenant ils se saluaient mais Edward était fidèle à lui même et ne souriait pas sauf avec ces amis.

Et LE jour du mariage arriva. Ce fut le plus beau jour de la vie des parents de ma meilleure amie et de mon amoureux mais aussi le plus beau jour de la mienne.

Pour cet événement j'avais mit un soin tout particulier à me préparer. J'avais une robe de soirée rouge. Elle avait des bretelles asymétrique et un décolleté dans le dos. La robe était longue mais à partir de mi-cuisse le tissus s'échancrait et se transformait en voile rouge qui laissait apparaître mes jambes rendu interminable par des talon aiguille rouge. Mes yeux était entouré d'un smokey eye ce qui faisait apparaître mes yeux en amande plus beau qu'il ne l'ont jamais été. J'avais discipliné mes boucle brune en boucle anglaise. J'étais belle. Non magnifique. Je ne rougissais pas de le dire. J'étais parfaite et mon teint blanc était mit en valeur par le rouge de ma robe. Les gens que j'avais croisé à la réception après l'église ( je m'étais changée après l'église, la tenue étant trop sexy pour un lieu saint) n'avait fait que confirmer cela. J'avais perçu la surprise dans le regard de Jessica qui était présente et m'était retenue d'afficher un sourire triomphant. Pour une fois, j'étais la fille sexy.

-Bella ? s'étrangla quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournais et mon coeur rata un battement en voyant Edward dans son costume, une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir et il était magnifique.

-Salut Edward ! souris-je.

-Tu es... fabuleuse.

Je souris encore plus.

-Toi aussi.

Je m'approchais de lui.

-Content de ce mariage ? m'enquis-je.

Il ne répondit pas ce qui me vexa.

-Tu viens danser ? me proposa-t-il en se levant.

J'acquiesçais incapable de dire un mot de plus et rejoignis la piste de danse déjà occupé par Carlisle, Esmée, des invités et Alice qui me fit un clin d'oeil pas du tout discret.

Je passais mes bras tremblant autour de son cou alors que lui passait ses mains de part et d'autre de ma taille. J'avais arrêté de respirer en levant les yeux vers les siens qui me fixait.

Il eut un sourire arrogant et je souris à mon tour.

-Quoi ? demandais-je.

-Tu peux te rapprocher, je ne vais pas te manger... chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque en m'approchant de lui collant nos deux torses, ces mains glissant sur mon dos nus. Je sentis son parfum et s'en fut finit de mon contrôle. Si je relevais la tête j'étais sure que nos visages se frôlerait.

"Contrôle Bella, Contrôle"

-Je ne crois pas que ta copine apprécie, dis-je en voyant Jessica nous fixer méchamment.

-Ce n'est pas ma copine, et je me fiche de ce qu'elle apprécie ou non. Moi j'apprécie beaucoup. J'adore même, sourit-il.

Je sentis ses mains glisser vers la naissance de mes fesses et sursautais presque.

-Tu as beau être terriblement sexy dis-je sans m'en rendre conte, mais retire immédiatement tes mains !

Il rit en faisant néanmoins ce que je dis.

-Toi aussi t'es sexy, murmura-t-il a mon oreille.

J'avais envie de relever la tête mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il se passerait. Je tentais le tout pour le tout et fixais son regard sombre.

-Tu te rend compte qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé, et que la première chose que tu me dis est '' tu es sexy'' entre autres... osais-je les joues rouges d'avoir pu dire ça.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi ... _intéressante_... dit-il un sourire au coin.

-Tu dis ''intéressante'' mais j'entend '' bonne ''... dis-je en le regardant de travers faussement en colère. Au fond de moi, mon coeur battait la chamade, et j'avais juste envie de lui sauter dessus.

Il rit.

-Je plaise coupable, chuchota-t-il.

J'approchais ma tête de la sienne et ce fut lui qui embrassa le premier.

Et ce fut le début de tout... Alice Brandon devint Alice Cullen car Carlisle l'adopta. Ils formèrent une famille à part entière en l'espace de quelques mois. Edward et moi ne nous étions plus quitté à partir de ce jour là. Ainsi, Jessica Stanley devint ma pire ennemi.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

**Vous êtes toujours là ? C'était bien ? Sinon je suis ouverte à toute critique ! Bonne soirée !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour les Reviews !**

**Voici un autre chapitre ! Dans ce chapitre on en apprend BCP sur la relation entre Bella et Edward.**

**La vie ou "comment passer du monde des bisounours au parfait enfer"**

**Chapitre 3**

-Enfin ! soupirais-je en me massant le poignet droit.

Ma dissertation m'avait prit plus de 4 heures. J'en avais par dessus là tête des écrivains engagés et tout le blabla.

Je pris mon portable que je n'avais pas touché depuis quatre longues heures et souris en voyant un message de mon petit-ami.

**Edward : Oui mon père et Esmée me l'ont dit ;) Alice sautille partout, je crois bien que ce soir elle t'accaparera !**

Et un autre d'Alice :

**Alice : Tu es la pire amie du monde ! Deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vu ! 3 avec aujourd'hui ! Je sais que faire des galipettes avec Ed est bien plus intéressant que prendre des nouvelles de ta meilleure amie mais fait au moins semblant de m'aimer ! PS : Pourquoi Ed est-il rentré à 13h avec la tête dans le cul ? Et plus important, pourquoi tes parents sont déjà là ? Vous auraient-t-ils surprit ? :o Bon tu me raconteras tout ce soir ! Mouahahahahah on ne sortira pas de ta chambre miss ! Ah et je dors chez toi ( Parents : OK ) ! Oublie pas de changer les draps, autant Edward sent bon, autant m'imaginer ce que vous avez fait... brrrr... Bon à toute miss 3 **

Je souris en levant les yeux. Même par sms elle trouvait le moyen d'être exubérante.

En attendant faut que je me prépare ! pensais-je. J'enfilais une jupe cintré noir, et un débardeur en coton gris par dessus. Je me mis un coup d'eye-liner et du rose à lèvre. Je descendis en bas ou ma mère posait déjà la table.

-Maman tu veux que je t'aide ?

La sonnette retentit.

-Va ouvrir la porte !

J'y allais et tombais sur ...

-Argh tu me fais mal criais-je sous les rires des Cullen au complet.

-Tu m'as manqué ! dit ma meilleure amie en s'éloignant de moi.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu as dormit ici Alice non ? demanda ma mère en regardant Alice interloqué.

Cette dernière me regarda puis regarda Edward qui s'était crispé.

-Oui Madame Swan mais Bella me manque même quand je ne la vois pas 10 minutes.

Je remerciais mentalement Alice pour sa perspicacité et les parents d'Edward qui ne dirent rien.

Carlisle et Esmée savaient pour Edward et moi étant donné que les trois quart du temps ou je venais chez eux je dormais dans la chambre d'Edward. L'excuse "Alice" n'avait pas marché longtemps.

-Bon on attend plus que les Stanley ! s'exclama mon père en saluant chaleureusement la famille Cullen.

Quant à moi je fis la bise à Edward, m'attardant plus que nécessaire et lui me collant plus que ne l'exigeait la politesse.

-Jessica vient? demanda Alice les yeux ronds.

-Oui, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? ironisais-je.

-Les enfants soyez gentilles avec elle ! Un contre 3 ce n'est pas équitable ! Prévint Esmée.

-La question est qui représente le 3 et qui est le 1 ? chuchota Alice derrière moi alors que j'éclatais de rire.

-Arrêter de faire des messes basses les filles, nous dit ma mère en levant un doigt vers nous.

Nous pouffâmes.

Tout le monde alla dans le salon. Alice avait finalement décidé qu'on resterait au salon avec les vieux puisqu'elle ne m'emmena pas de force dans ma chambre comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Je voyais Edward s'ennuyer ferme en écoutant d'un air distrait son père et le mien parlé. Esmée et ma mère commérait à propos de je-ne-sais-qu'elle voisine.

-Ca te saoul de voir Jessica ? me demanda Alice.

-A ton avis ?

-Ouais question idiote.

-De toute façon je la vois tout les jours aux lycée alors ça ne change rien, haussais-je les épaules.

-Arrête de jouer l'indifférente, t'as l'air plus énervé que d'habitude là, dit Alice à voix basse en s'approchant de moi.

Je soupirais. Touchée pensais-je.

-Bon OK, mais tu promets de ne pas rire !

Elle acquiesça.

-J'ai l'impression que Jessica me déteste.

Alice rit alors que je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Non mais t'es sérieuse Bella ? Tu sais très bien que Jessica te déteste et ceux depuis que tu as piqué son plan-cul...-Je lui lançais un seconde regard noir- Edward se corrigea-t-elle.

-Oui je sais qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son coeur, et qu'elle en a gros sur la patate de ne pas être avec Ed mais là j'ai carrément l'impression qu'elle ressent une haine envers moi, expliquais-je.

-Quelle est la différence ? Je veux dire ca change quoi pour toi ?

-Ca change que je dors que sur une oreille le soir...

-Même ses deux derniers jours ? se moqua Alice.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ok, cédais-je, c'est juste une façon de parler mais cette fille me veut du mal ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle veut Edward... m'inquiétais-je.

-Edward ne retombera jamais dans les bras de Jessica. Il t'aime, alors on est d'accord ton mec est un handicapée des sentiments un peu crispée -Je la fusillais du regard - mais il est à fond sur toi. Alors c'est ''triviale'' dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Edward est accro à toi, ton corps, ta personnalité. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse avec une fille comme Jess ?

-Elle est intelligente dis-je grave. Elle a une vie remplit et elle est belle. C'est une fille presque parfaite.

-Arrête ! Ne retourne pas à tes angoisses de débutante ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis un an ! Un an ? Tu te rend compte ! Jessica c'est une autre époque et tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, on est pas dans un plan à la Gossip Girl, conclut-elle.

Je ne répondis rien mais je n'étais pas plus en confiance.

Je pris congé des Cullen en montant dans ma chambre prétextant une envie pressante.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, croisant mes chevilles, mettant mes deux mains en dessous ma tête et observais le plafond blanc de ma chambre.

J'entendis sonner en bas, et avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un mouvement Edward entra.

-J'ai profité de l'éparpillement des adultes pour monter te voir, sourit-il. Ca va ?

-Jessica est arrivéd, alors non ca ne vas pas avouais-je.

-Pourquoi tu portes tant d'attention à Jessica ? demanda-t-il.

-T'as couché avec elle. Plusieurs fois. dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-On était pas ensemble à l'époque. On ne se connaissait même pas, se défendit-il.

-Je suis bête, pardon, m'excusais-je en le prenant dans mes bras. J'entourais son torse, posant ma tête au creux de son cou l'embrassant à plusieurs reprise.

J'avais une horrible envie de pleurer.

Je relevais la tête l'embrassant encore et encore. Je commençais à détacher les boutons de sa chemise lorsque Alice pénétra dans ma chambre.

-Oh les chauds lapin on va remarquer votre absence en bas ! rit Alice alors que je me détachais rouge de honte.

Edward sourit, m'embrassa puis partit.

-Je vois que ca va mieux, dit Alice les yeux pétillant.

-Oui oui, répondis-je distraite.

Nous descendions. Je fis la bise aux Stanley ( y comprit Jessica ). Celle-ci était assise à côté d'Edward à table. Alice m'avait lancé un regard rassurant alors que je fusillais la Stanley du regard.

-Alors comment se passe les études pour Emmett ? demanda Annie Stanley à ma mère.

Je relevais les yeux vers mes parents qui souriaient très fière de leurs fils aînée qui faisait du droit dans une grande Université en France. Emmett me manquait. Penser à mon frère me fit de la peine. Depuis quand n'avions-nous pas parlé sur Skype d'ailleurs ?

-Très bien ! Il s'habitue bien à la vie parisienne ! Il va bientôt revenir d'ailleurs ! s'exclama ma mère.

-J'aimerai beaucoup partir à Paris après le lycée ! dit Alice. Faire du shopping, visiter les musées... Elle soupira rêveuse.

-Je crois que c'est plus la partie shopping qui intéresse Alice, dit Edward sous le regard noir d'Alice.

Jessica rit comme une truie suite à ce que dit Ed.

Hahaha je me tords de rire, pensais-je mauvaise.

Tout le reste de la soirée se passa comme ça. A chaque fois qu'Edward disait quelque chose Jessica éclatait de rire. Alice me lançait des regards rassurants et nos parents ne voyaient rien du manège qui se tramait juste à côté d'eux. Le soir quand tout le monde fut partit, Alice et moi restâmes silencieuse dans mon lit dans le noir. Finit les rires hystériques et les délires.

-Edward s'en fout d'elle, me rassura-t-elle.

-Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de se coller à lui. Il a même rit avec elle une fois, dis-je les dents serrés pour ne pas pleurer.

-Ecoute Bella, Edward est ton petit ami. Tu l'aime et je sais que tu es très très importante pour lui et qu'il t'aime. Chez toi et moi aimer est quelque chose de naturelle, chez Edward ca ne l'est pas et tu devrais être heureuse que ce soit toi qui ait réussit à le faire changer, me dit-elle.

-J'en suis heureuse ! m'exclamais-je la voix cassé. Je l'aime tellement Alice, ca me consume de l'intérieur. Et je sais qu'il m'aime mais...

-Mais il reste Edward, finit-elle pour moi.

-Oui. soufflais-je. Edward, le mec fraîcheur (**NA : fraîcheur = populaire** ) par excellence qui est mystérieux et qui... qui...

-Qui a une indifférence à en faire peur... termina Alice.

J'hochais vigoureusement la tête alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue.

-Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte, m'étranglais-je.

-Je sais dit Alice.

Je me rappelais d'une conversation similaire que j'avais eu avec Alice un an auparavant...

_Flash Back :_

_-Tu es ma meilleure amie, et Edward est mon demi-frère mais écoute... Edward est... C'est quelqu'un qui ne se prend pas pour de la merde, qui a beaucoup d'expérience comparer à toi, et qui cherche qu'une seule chose chez les filles... Je sais que tu l'aime mais je veux te prévenir. _

_-Alice ! C'est aussi quelqu'un de sensible, qui n'a pas confiance en lui car il n'est pas prit aux sérieux. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à le comprendre... me désespérais-je. _

_-Parfois il n'y a pas à comprendre. Il y a juste les faits Bella._

_Fin du Flash Back._

-Les faits ne changent pas... chuchotais-je.

-Ils changent Bella. Il t'aime. Qu'est-ce que tu cherche de plus Bella ?

-Avant je croyais qu'une fois que j'aurai perdu du poids, que je serai enfin la fille que j'ai toujours voulu être, et que j'aurai Edward alors tout serait merveilleux et que je serai heureuse. Je ne me plains pas, je le suis, chaque seconde que je passe dans les bras d'Edward me rend heureuse, à chaque fois que je vois et que je mesure à quel point lui aussi tient à moi, je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Et quand nous faisons ... -je rougis- alors là, j'atteins un seuil de bonheur que tu ne peux imaginer. Mais...

-Mais... ? m'encouragea Alice.

-Quand je vois à quel point je l'aime ca me fait peur parce que _je sais _que lui ne m'aime pas autant et j'ai peur qu'il veuille tout arrêter un jour.

-Tu ne lui fais pas confiance constata Alice.

-J'ai peur de ses faiblesses, la corrigeais-je.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je _sens_ qu'il se surprend lui-même de jour en jour. Il ne se reconnait que quand on a un contact physique. Tu comprend ce que ca veut dire ?

-Non, dit Alice confuse.

Même pour moi ça l'était pensais-je amène.

-Avant ses relations n'était pas sérieuse, donc les seules contactes qu'il avait avec la fille était _physique_. C'était la seule chose qu'il connaissait vraiment. Aujourd'hui je suis sa relation sérieuse et nous_ parlons_. Je pense que cela lui a fait du bien, il est devenu plus ouvert et a vraiment prit confiance en lui. Mais ca le surprenait toujours. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est attaché à moi, c'était comme si j'étais sa première fois.

-Je ne te suis plus ! rit nerveusement Alice.

-Si j'ai mit si longtemps à franchir le cap avec lui c'est parce que j'avais peur que notre relation deviennent seulement une relation physique. Bon relation physique intense certes, mais relation physique quand même souris-je timidement.

-Ok, je te suis encore jusque là... Continue.

-Mais on a su allier les deux, dis-je.

-Ce qui est une bonne chose, observa Alice. Mais tu veux en venir ou en me racontant tout ca ?

-Mais... Nous, les Hommes, sommes créer pour céder à la facilité. La facilité pour Edward serait de se laisser aller à une relation purement physique. Sa difficulté : de conserver une relation sérieuse, de _nous_ conserver.

-En gros tu as peur qu'il cède à la facilité ? comprit Alice.

J'hochais la tête.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune de nous deux parlent.

-Isabella Swan tu as définitivement trop de chose dans la tête. Pourquoi ne peux-tu ne pas être une fille normale plein d'étoile dans les yeux ?

-Je le suis mais... Edward m'aime pour ce que je lui apporte. Un jour une autre fille lui apportera quelque chose de plus et il aimera celle-là.

-Tu es détraquée, me dit ma meilleure amie. Edward t'aime pour ce que tu es. Pour toi et seulement toi. Ton problème Bella, dit Alice d'une voix grave, c'est que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Apprends à lui faire confiance.

-Je...

-Non Bella, tu crois qu'Edward t'aime pour ce que tu lui apporte. Mais il t'aime pour toi... Fais lui confiance et tu verras.

**Bon c'était un chapitre riche en information ! Je sais c'est pas très facile a suivre ces histoires entre Bella et Edward :s Jspr que vous avez qd mm comprit et que je n'ai perdu personne en route ! Bon bisoux ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews ! **

**L'une d'entre vous m'a dit que j'écrivais bien mais que mon histoire pour ado ne l'intéressait pas : Alors, tout d'abord, Bonjour, merci du compliment sur mon style d'écriture, ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! :) Quant aux histoires d'ado... J'en suis une, alors mes fictions se tournent vers ce monde là. Je puise mon imagination de scène de tout les jours, de personnes réelles. Un jour j'écrirais probablement des histoires ''pour adultes, avec des problèmes d'adultes" mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne connais rien d'autre que le ''mondes des ado avec des problèmes d'ados''. **

**Donc oili-voulou... Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos Reviews !**

**La vie ou "comment passer du monde des bisounours au parfait enfer"**

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin le réveil sonna à 6h30. Je secouais Alice qui ronflait doucement à côté de moi.

-Mmmhhh ? gémit celle-ci.

-On a cour... me plaignis-je en jetant la couverture par terre à l'aide de mes pieds. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre comment je me suis débrouillée !

-Mmmmh...

-Réveille toi connasse.. dis-je.

-Pourquoi tu m'insulte ? grogna-t-elle.

-J'sais pas, dis-je en me levant du lit.

-Putain j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un footing hier dis-je en sentant des courbatures dans tout mes membres.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Edward ? pouffa mon amie.

Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Une fois fait je pris mon lisseur et dessinait des anglaises sur mes cheveux court. Je mis de l'eye-liner. C'est donc en sous vêtement que je cherchais ce que j'allais mettre quelque minutes plus tard tandis qu'Alice s'était enfermée dans ma salle de bain à son tour. Je sortis un leggings noir et un t-shirt en dentelle bordeaux. Je sortis mon perfecto en cuir noir et mes talons compensé en daim noir. Après m'être arrosé de parfum je descendis dans la cuisine pour me nourrir. Mon estomac criait famine.

-Tes parents ne sont pas réveillés chuchota Alice en descendant sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier qui menait à notre cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon.

-Mon père est déjà à l'Eglise je crois... Mais maman dort, confirmais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? proposais-je.

Alice fit comme chez elle et ouvrit tout les placard pour finalement prendre des tartines de nutella et un verre de lait. Quant à moi je pris deux bols de céréales.

-Bah dis donc t'avais faim, rit Alice alors que je mettais la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle.

-J'ai pratiquement pas mangé depuis trois jours, me justifiais-je.

-C'est vrai que t'avais mieux à faire... sourit Alice.

-Tu te rend compte que ca fait deux fois ce matin que tu me fais des insinuations salaces ? ris-je. Tu es clairement en manque.

-Non, bouda Alice.

-Si tu le dis !

Nous montâmes nous brosser les dents puis quittâmes enfin la maison.

-Oh de l'air ! souris-je en sortant pratiquement ma tête par la fenêtre de la voiture d'Alice.

-On dirait que tu n'es pas sortit depuis une semaine, se moqua Alice.

-Non depuis trois jours. Excepté quand j'ai viré Ed de chez moi hier, pouffais-je.

-Ah tu m'as pas raconté !

-On a pas vraiment eu le temps... me défendis-je.

Je lui racontais donc nos péripéties d'hier sous ses éclats de rire.

-Si vous aviez dormit ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus vous auriez été dans la merde... dit-elle.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, ris-je.

Arrivée au lycée je fonçais en cour en courant. Arrivée pile à la sonnerie devant la salle.

Le prof me regardait de travers l'air de dire '' tu crois que tu vas vraiment rentrer ? ".

-Monsieur ca vient juste de sonner ! dis-je essoufflé sous le regard de toute la classe.

-Mademoiselle Swan, l'heure c'est l'heure.

-Mais je suis à l'heure ! insistais-je le visage rougis par l'effort.

-Eh Monsieur elle était là quand ca a sonné ! intervint Edward qui était déjà installé.

Je lui souris alors qu'il posait ses yeux sombre sur moi. Il me détailla de la tête au pied et je fis de même. Il est trop bien foutu et habillé m'extasiais-je comme toujours. Je m'impatientais devant la salle n'ayant qu'une envie : celle de lui sauter dessus, de lui parler, de l'embrasser. Raahhh.

-Bon allez vite vous asseoir vous perturbez le cour ! céda-t-il.

J'esquissais un regard triomphant en allant à côté d'une fille de ma classe. J'étais juste derrière Edward. Il se retourna mais avant de dire quoique se soit le prof alias le chieur nous interrompit.

-Edward vous vous retournez !

Je lançais un regard noir au prof qui me regardait de travers.

Le reste du cour fut consacré à la prise de note.

Le prochain cour était les maths. Ed était derrière moi. Il était avec un de ses ami (que je n'aimais pas) et qui était toujours défoncé. Les deux parlaient de gens que je ne connaissais pas et avait des délires que je ne comprenais pas ce qui était frustrant.

Avant d'être ensemble, Ed était souvent défoncé en cour. Maintenant il ne l'était plus mais en soirée il faisait des écarts. Je n'avais jamais comprit ce qui l'attirait mais ses amis et lui en banalisait tellement les effets qu'il n'y avait plus aucune limite.

Notre dernière heure était l'anglais. La prof d'Anglais nous souriaient toujours sadiquement lorsqu'elle nous voyait ensemble.

Finalement vers midi je rejoignis Alice n'attendant pas Ed qui discutait avec ses amis. En voyant ma tête Alice fut surprise :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et ou est Ed ?

-Oh avec ses amis défoncés, avec la bande pouf de Jessica, à se taper des délires que je ne comprend pas, râlais-je.

-Tu vas devenir une de ses petites-amies hyper jalouse qui contrôle chaque aspect de la vie de son petit ami ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, hier... commença ma meilleure amie l'air gênée.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, la coupais-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, je le pense vraiment, mais ca ne veut pas dire que je veux me prendre la tête 24h/24 avec ça. Je vais pas créer des problèmes imaginaires entre Ed et moi...

-Ce ne sont pas des problèmes imaginaires, insista-t-elle.

-A partir du moment ou lui n'en a pas conscience alors si ca l'est ! terminais-je.

Heureusement Edward vint s'asseoir entre nous et m'embrassa.

-Alice ? Ca te dit une soirée Vendredi ? demanda Ed.

-Carrément ! sautilla celle-ci. Je voulais justement faire une soirée karaoké !

-Cool commentais-je.

**_Vendredi soir... _**

Voir Edward dansé et chanté était une vision au quelle j'aurai cru ne jamais avoir droit. Vous l'aurez comprit, il était le genre de mec qui marchait avec classe et dignité et qui affichait toujours un visage impassible. Là, il était en train de rire et chanté comme un idiot.

**- Dirty Babe**  
_Coquine_  
**You see these shackles baby I'm your slave**  
_Tu vois ces menottes bébé, je suis ton esclave_  
**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**  
_Je te laisserai me fouetter si je me comporte mal_  
**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**  
_C'est juste que personne d'autre ne me fait cet effet_

Je baissais la tête hyper gêné alors qu'il se mettait à chanter _Sexy Back_ de Justin Timberlake.

Alice a côté de moi était morte de rire.

-**I'm bringin' sexy back**  
_Je ramène le sexyback_  
**Them other fuckers don't know how to act**  
_Ces enculés ne savent pas comment se comporter_  
**Girl let me make up for all the things you lack**  
_Chérie, laisse moi masquer toutes les choses qui te manquent_  
**Because you're burning up I got to get it fast**  
_Parce que tu es brûlante, il faut que j'aille vite_

Toute les filles autour de lui criaient comme des tarés et les mec filmaient mon petit-ami.

A la fin de sa chanson il me lança un : -C'est pour toi Bella ! avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupirais-je alors qu'il me rejoignait complètement défoncé.

Ses yeux étaient injecté de sang, il m'embrassa mais sa bouche était toute sèche.

-T'as fumé, lui reprochais-je en le repoussant.

-Comme les 3/4 des personnes ici, rit-il.

Je regardais autour de nous les ados qui buvaient, fumaient et dansaient.

-Je monte, je suis fatiguée, dis-je énervé.

Il haussa les épaules et je partis en colère dans sa chambre.

-Je colle grimaçais-je. Je pris une douche et enroulait une serviette autour de ma poitrine.

-Aaaah criais-je en sursautant lorsque je rentrais dans la chambre d'Edward.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! repris-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu sous la douche ? me susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en déposant des baisers dans mon cou, mon épaule, puis mes lèvres...

Je m'éloignais, surprise moi-même par le self contrôle dont je faisais preuve.

Le temps qu'il réagisse, je m'étais déjà enfermée dans la salle de bain d'Ed pour m'habiller tranquillement. J'enfilais donc un string - ce qui n'aiderait pas Ed à se calmer ce soir... pensais-je mais je n'avais rien d'autre - et un t-shirt de je ne sais quel équipe.

Je sortis priant pour qu'Ed ne soit pas là et soufflais soulagée.

Sous la couette chaude et moelleuse du lit double de mon petit ami, mon mal de tête s'apaisa et je me sentis moins nauséeuse.

Petit à petit je me sentis glisser dans un long sommeil...

Quelque chose de brûlant parcourait ma taille, mon ventre, mes jambes et mes seins... Quoi mes seins ? !

Je me levais en sursautant en voyant Edward qui était sous la couette avec moi et qui avec des mouvements lents se frottait contre moi.

-Tu pue ! l'insultais-je en le poussant violemment de l'autre côté du lit.

-Oh Bellaaa, arrête de faire ta prude...

-Mais ca va pas ! criais-je en repoussant son corps qui me dominaient.

-J'ai envie de toi... souffla-t-il en touchant mon string essayant de l'arracher.

J'haletais sous son poids. Était-il si défoncé qu'il ne réalisait même pas qu'il pesait lourds ? Apparemment oui.

Il me donnait des baisers mouillée sur le corps.

Non Bella ne te laisse pas aller... pensais-je. Il n'est pas dans son état normal...

-Edward ? Je te le répète pour la dernière fois, tu sors de cette chambre.

Il fixa ses yeux sombre injecté de sang sur moi puis se leva et partit.

Malgré moi, un sanglot naquit dans mes lèvres. Je me précipitais au toilette pour vomir tout ce que j'avais pu mangé la veille, pour vomir mon dégoût pour Edward. L'odeur de fumée et d'alcool ne quittaient plus mes narines me faisant vomir à chaque fois.

-Bella, Bella... souffla la voix que je devinais comme étant celle d'Alice.

Cette dernière teint mes cheveux pendant que je me vidais le ventre.

-Est-ce que ca va ? demanda-t-elle alors que je me lavais la bouche et me brossais les dents.

-Pas trop, bafouillais-je en essuyant la sueur sur ma nuque.

Je traînais mon corps, avec l'aide d'Alice sur le lit.

-Il est quel heure ? Tout le monde est partit ? demandais-je d'une voix faible.

Alice acquiesça.

-Tu as bu ? me questionna Alice en m'aidant à changer de t-shirt.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

-Je ne bois jamais tu le sais bien... soufflais-je.

-Ok, t'as du avaler quelque chose au dîner ou à midi que t'as pas digéré alors.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Edward est venu ici tout à l'heure... dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Bella ? paniqua ma meilleure amie en s'approchant rapidement de moi.

-Il voulait qu'on fasse...

Ma voix craqua et j'étouffais un sanglot dans mon coussin.

-Il t'a fait du mal Bella ?

-Non, non, quand je lui ait demandé de partir il l'a fait mais... Mais j'ai eu peur. Pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai eu peur. D'habitude il n'est pas comme ça... Et son odeur était...

Je frissonnais me sentant soudain nauséeuse. Je réprimais mon envie de vomir en me concentrant sur le visage horrifié d'Alice.

-Il est dans la chambre d'ami... m'informa Alice. Je suis venue te voir en voyant qu'il s'enfermait là-bas, je savais bien que quelque chose clochait, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je me sens vraiment mal, je crois que je suis malade Alice, dis-je d'une voix faible.

-Ok reposes toi ma puce. Demain t'iras chez le médecin...

Elle embrassa mon front et sortit alors que je m'endormis...


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les Reviews ! :) **

**Oui je suis du genre à poster plein de chapitre en une seule journée. Dès que j'ai de l'inspiration j'écris et je ne peux pas me retenir de faire partager mes chaps ! **

**La vie ou "comment passer du monde des bisounours au parfait enfer"**

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin je me levais encore une fois courbaturé et toujours un peu nauséeuse. Mais le repos avait été bénéfique.

Je souris en voyant qu'Alice avait passé la nuit avec moi. Cependant mon sourire disparut en me rappelant des évènements d'hier. Edward et son comportement... Nous aurions une conversation... Pas maintenant car j'étais trop fatiguée. Mon portable sonna.

Maman..

-Allo ?

-Ma chérie, j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la matinée ! Ne me dis pas que tu viens de te réveiller ! Il est 14h !

-Alors je ne te le dirais pas, dis-je dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

-Ca a pas l'air d'aller chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

-Je crois que je suis malade, tu peux me prendre un RDV chez le médecin ? J'y passerai en rentrant à la maison.

-Oh chérie ! Tu veux que je passe te chercher ? Carlisle n'est pas là ?

-Non maman, j'irai avec Alice toute à l'heure. T'inquiète, rien de grave ! Ca va beaucoup mieux mentis-je.

Je rassurais et la saluais encore une fois avant de raccrocher. Elle m'envoya un message dix minutes plus tard pour me donner l'heure du rdv.

-Alice ?

-mmh..

-Maman m'a prit rdv chez le médecin dans à peu près une demi-heure, tu penses être prête pour m'emmener ?

Alice se leva immédiatement.

-Tu vas mieux ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'haussais les épaules.

Nous nous préparâmes en vitesse avant de descendre dans le salon et la cuisine.

-Euh, dis-moi que je suis pas folle et que j'ai pas rêvé la fête d'hier ? m'exclamais-je en voyant la maison parfaitement propre sans un coussin de travers.

-Non, c'est la femme de ménage qui a du passer tôt ce matin, rit Alice.

...

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! nous salua le médecin, un vielle homme au cheveux grisonnant. Laquelle d'entre vous est malade ?

-Moi ! dis-je en m'asseyant sur une des chaises de l'autre côté du bureau. J'ai vomit hier soir, je me sens toujours un peu nauséeuse. Et je suis courbaturée mais ça... euh c'est dû au sport.. dis-je en rougissant.

Alice pouffa à côté de moi, je lui donnais un coup de coude qui l'a fit arrêté immédiatement.

-Etes-vous sexuellement active mademoiselle Swan ? me demanda le médecin.

Je fusillais Alice du regard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce genre de chose est confidentielle... ajouta sérieusement le Dr.

-Euh... oui... répondis-je de mauvaise fois.

-Vous protégez-vous ?

Je reçus un coup de point dans le ventre quand je compris ou il voulait en venir.

Alice s'était immédiatement arrêté de sourire et me regarda l'air effrayé en miroir à mon propre regard.

-Oui... dis-je.

-Quel type de contraception ? me demanda le Dr en prenant un air grave.

-Au début préservatif, et depuis peu la pilule... fis-je la voix tremblante.

Je sentais mes membres lâchés l'un après l'autre et la main glacé d'Alice vint serrer la mienne.

-Avez-vous des changements d'humeur ces temps-ci ?

-Je sais pas.. Oui peut-être, hésitais-je.

-Nous allons passer des examens mademoiselle, vous êtes peut-être enceinte.

.

.

.

.

.

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait à vos pieds en l'espace d'une seconde ? Avez-vous déjà vécu cette seconde où vous passez en revu toutes les personnes que vous aimez dans votre esprit ? Sentez-vous, maintenant, la peur griffé, déchiré votre être ? Et cette mains froide enserrant la votre, tremble-t-elle ?

Je me tournais vers Alice.

Edward, pensais-je.

...

Le chemin du retour vers chez moi était... silencieux.

-Tu es sure que tu veux rentrer chez toi ? me demanda Alice d'une voix blanche.

J'hochais la tête.

Je cachais mes main qui tremblait entre mes cuisses serrés.

Arrivée devant chez moi, je constatais avec effroi la présence de ma mère.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? me questionna Alice.

Je refusais en descendant de sa voiture. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes s'étaient transformées en coton.

Ma meilleure amie me suivit jusque chez moi.

-T'as besoin de moi Bella ! insista Alice sur le pas de ma porte.

-Arrête ! On s'est protégé ! Je ne suis pas enceinte ! C'est juste une intoxication alimentaire et basta ! m'emportais-je.

-Bella, des accidents arrivent vite...

-Non... niais-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Tu sauras dans quelques jours, les résultats de la prise de sang diront si tu l'es ou non...

Je séchais mes larmes et sonnais à la porte.

-Ne dis rien à Edward, la prévins-je.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, ma mère fit son apparition.

-Oh ma chérie...

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus...

**Chapitre court, mais qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. **


	6. Chapter 6

**La vie ou "comment passer du monde des bisounours au parfait enfer"**

**Chapitre 6**

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire... _

_Non ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas. _

_Calme-toi, calme-toi. _

-Bella téléphone pour toi ! cria ma mère.

J'entendis clairement ces pas dans les escaliers, puis dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre, puis le bruit de la poignet qui s'ouvre, puis l'odeur de ma mère qui se propage dans ma chambre, puis le lit qui s'affaisse sous son poids, puis sa voix claire et net.

-Ca ne va toujours pas mieux ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

-Le médecin a dit que ça passerait au bout de quelques jours... mentis-je.

-Bon... Pourquoi Alice appelle sur le fixe ? demanda ma mère le téléphone fixe toujours en mains.

-J'ai éteins mon portable.

Vu la tête de ma mère, elle était surprise.

Je lui pris le téléphone des mains invitant, par la même occasion, ma mère à sortir. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Et comme je m'en doutais ce ne fut pas la voix d'Alice qui retentit mais celle d'Edward. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis Vendredi soir. Nous étions Dimanche et j'avais réussit à l'éviter jusque là.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de débarquer chez toi dans la seconde qui vient, gronda la voix d'Edward dès que j'eus dit "Allo".

-Ma mère est là dis-je d'une voix morne.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis deux jours et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est "Ma mère est là". Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je suis malade, dis-je sur la défensive.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère ?

Je me redressais sur mon lit le coeur au bord des lèvre et des larmes brûlantes aux yeux.

-Tu te souviens de la soirée de Vendredi soir ? demandais-je la voix tremblante.

Il y eut un grand silence.

-Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais... Je... Pardon. Je ml'en souviens à peine... Voir presque pas... En faite c'est surtout Alice qui m'a dit...

J'inspirais une goulée d'air et levais les yeux aux ciel pour m'empêcher de sangloter.

-Je suis malade, fut la seule chose que j'ajoutais.

-Attend B...

Je raccrochais en inspirant plus fort encore, m'allongeant dans mon lit.

.

.

.

.

_Lundi _

-Mmmhhh ... Allez OUVRIR ! criais-je en entendant pour la dixième fois la sonnerie qui me sortait de mon sommeil.

En voyant que ca continuait je me levais en titubant un peu. Le cerveau retourné, la lumière qui régnait au rez-de-chaussé était trop brusque comparer au noir qui régnait dans ma chambre.

Je faillis glisser sur une feuille blanche ou était l'écriture de maman.

_Partis à une réunion, puis je prendrais un café avec des amis, a ce soir, repose toi bien ! _

_Mom ! _

J'ouvris la porte et mon coeur cessa de battre une seconde entière en voyant Edward sur le pas de la porte.

-Putain, soupira-t-il en entrant me prenant dans ses bras.

J'eus envie de me laisser aller à cette embrassade, et les larmes me brûlèrent les yeux, ma bouche voulait juste s'ouvrir pour lui dire "Je suis enceinte Edward, enfin peut-être, c'est pas sure, je le saurais aujourd'hui, aide-moi j'ai peur''. Mais au lieu de cela je le repoussais doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir !

Pendant ma phrase il avait fermé la porte derrière lui et était rentré. Il m'observa de haut en bas. Je rougis de honte. J'étais dans un sale état. Mes cheveux d'habitude soigneusement coiffé était attaché en une queue de chevale mal faite, j'avais un vieux jogging pour pijama et pire encore, j'étais pâle comme un cul.

-Tu viens pas en cour ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé opposé au sien.

-Non, je ne me sens pas bien...

Je n'osais pas le regarder. Dans ma tête deux voix combattait.

_Dis lui ! _

_Non ! _

_Et tu compte lui dire quand ? Autant le faire maintenant ! _

_Non ! C'est même pas sure pour l'instant ! _

_Come on, tu le sens ! Tu as des nausées tout les matins ! Tes rêves ! _

_NON ! _

-Tu m'en veux, dit-il.

-Non, soufflais-je.

Il se leva et s'accroupit pour arriver à mon niveau, m'imposant son regard noir, son visage parfait avec sa coupe parfaite.

_Il n'est pas prêt à être père ... pensais-je. Un garçon qui passe tout les jours au moins une demi-heure à se coiffer n'est pas prêt... _

-Je suis tellement désolée... J'ai... J'ai été trop loin c'est ça ? Pardon...

Il prit ma main glacé dans la sienne.

Je fermais les yeux, ce contact répandit un frissons dans mon corps.

Il approcha son visage du miens. Je n'eus pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, de dire non, alors il m'embrassa lentement, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Une larme salé coula malgré moi. Je le sentis désemparé et il essaya de s'éloigner mais je crochetais sa nuque et forçais ma bouche contre la sienne. Je nous levais et le projetait contre le canapé. Je me mit au dessus de lui, déboutonnant sa chemise alors qu'il s'attaquait à mon cou, j'embrassais son torse, me mémorisant chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque sensation. Il essaya de m'enlever mon haut mais je ne le laissais pas faire. Je prit en otage sa bouche avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoique se soit, fourrageant ses cheveux, le décoiffant complètement. Et comme a chaque fois qu'on était dans un moment intime il ne protesta pas, je descendis doucement alors qu'il haletait la respiration coupé.

-Bella... gémit-il.

Entendre sa voix me sortit complètement de ma trans. Je me relevais, le regard paniqué en observant son torse rougit par les marques que j'avais laissé, son cou marqué plusieurs fois, et ses lèvres gonflé. Depuis combien de minutes exactement le torturais-je ?

Je me défis de sa prise et me levais les jambes tremblante en m'éloignant du canapé.

-Bella ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je... Je peux pas, dis-je.

-Comment ça ? dit-il énervé.

-Va en cour, tu vas être en retard. Moi je suis encore malade, je peux pas y aller.

-Tu m'as l'air parfaitement en forme ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Non je ne le suis pas ! Dégage maintenant ! Ma mère ne va pas tarder à revenir ! mentis-je.

-Bien.

Edward s'habilla sans me lancer le moindre regard et partit en claquant la porte.

Au même moment mon fixe sonna.

-Oui ? dis-je d'une voix sèche ne me souciant pas de la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis le docteur que vous avez vu il y a quelques jours. Le centre d'analyse à appeler pour confirmer que vous étiez bien enceinte. Je vous invite à passer me voir ou un corps soignant pour prendre une décision ou... Mademoiselle Swan ? Mad...

Je raccrochais et tombais sur le canapé, craquant pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

**Voilaaaaaa ! Alors ca vous a plus ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

Mes mains tremblaient lorsque j'ouvris la porte sur Alice qui me prit immédiatement dans les bras.

-Ca va ? me demanda-t-elle en me poussant sur le canapé pour que je m'assois.

-A ton avis ? bredouillais-je.

-Putain... soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

Les grands yeux de ma meilleure se fixèrent sur les miens. J'y lus sa panique, sa peur, en reflet à la mienne. Sauf que ses sentiments étaient multipliés par 100 chez moi.

-Tu vas le dire à Edward ?

Je laissais tomber ma tête contre les paumes.

-Mon dieu... soupirais-je.

Edward venait juste de partir énervé parce que je n'avais pas coucher avec lui... Edward a 17 ans, j'ai 17 ans, nous sommes au lycée, impossible d'avoir un enfant. Mes parents me tueraient probablement.

-Je... Je vais pas le garder de toute façon...

Alice me fixa et caressa ma joue.

-T'es sure ? Je veux dire s'est une décision importante... Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Edward, ou à tes parents...

-A mes parents ? Sérieusement Alice ? m'emportais-je sentant la crise de nerf montée en moi. Nous sommes des enfants ! Des enfants ne peuvent pas avoir des enfants ! m'énervais-je.

-Ok ok, je dis juste qu'Edward a son mot à dire, fit-elle.

-Même si je lui disais tu le connais assez, je le connais, il me dira que je dois avorter. Edward est un mec immature ! m'écriais-je.

-Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ! dit-elle rapidement.

-Mais Alice on est pas dans une putain de série tv ! criais-je. Edward me quittera à la seconde ou je lui dirais que je suis enceinte ! Quand a 17 ans on ne peut pas avoir des enfants tu comprends ça ? C'est impossible ! Mes parents me guillotineraient à la minute ou ils le seront ! Je dois finir le lycée, je veux faire des études moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma vie !

-Ta maman ne travaille pas, elle pourra le garder... Mes parents seront là aussi ! m'expliqua-t-elle les yeux brillant de larme.

Je détournais le regard refusant de voir la joie que pouvait apporter ce fétus à Alice.

-Non Alice, refusais-je en laissant couler librement mes larmes sur mes joues. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas le garder... J'ai 17 ans merde ! Je suis ado, jamais je ne serai aussi belle, jamais je ne serai aussi heureuse, ce sont les plus belles années de ma vie. Je ferai des enfants un jour, j'en ai toujours voulu tu le sais mais pas comme ça... pas de cette façon là...

Alice baissa ses yeux sur ses mains.

-Dis-le à Edward, souffla-t-elle.

-Non, je ne veux pas, et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire !

-Bella... hésita-t-elle.

-Alice ! m'exclamais-je désespérée.

-Ok, je lui dirais rien, promit-elle.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et m'allongeais sur elle.

Ma décision était prise... J'allais avorté.

_**Samedi... **_

Mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure. Alice et moi avions prit rendez-vous avec le médecin dès Lundi soir. Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'intervention. Je fermais les yeux sentant mon stress se transformer en sanglot.

-Ca va ? répéta Alice pour la millième fois dans la salle d'attente.

-Non, bredouillais-je.

Je pensais à Edward qui ne m'avait pas reparlé de la semaine, il avait été défoncé pratiquement tout les jours, ou avaient séché les cours. Alice m'avait dit qu'il n'était pratiquement pas à la maison. J'avais essayé de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait dehors, et avec qui il le faisait. Ca me déchirait le coeur mais au moins je n'avais pas eu à jouer la comédie toute la semaine. Je n'en aurait pas été capable.

**Pov Alice : **

Bella était en salle d'intervention depuis plusieurs heures. J'essayais de ne pas penser à son teint pâle, à ses yeux vides. Je m'étais retenue toute la semaine de ne pas en parler à ma mère mais je n'avais rien dit. Maman avait remarqué que je n'allais pas très bien, mais elle n'avait pas commenté. Cependant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander de nouvelle de Bella qui ne venait plus à la maison. J'avais été obligé de lui dire que ca n'allait pas avec Edward, ce qui expliquait le comportement de mon demi-frère. Ce crétin avait les yeux rouges à chaque fois que je le croisais à la villa, au lycée on le voyait toujours avec ses potes, et la bande de pouf. Je n'imaginais même pas le sentiment de trahison que devait ressentir Bella.

J'étais dans la salle d'attente essayant de me convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire une énorme erreur. Cet évènement la choquerait toute sa vie... Et Edward qui n'était même pas au courant. Je soupirais pour la énième fois.

-Alice ?

Je relevais la tête mon coeur s'accélérant en croisant le regard vicieux de Jessica. Celle-ci avait un sourire mauvais au lèvre. Bordel, fut ma première pensée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas que ca te concerne, dis-je froidement. Et toi ?

-Je suis venue voir ma mère, elle travaille ici... sourit-elle méchamment. Dans ce centre d'avortement... Alice serais-tu enceinte ?

Mon coeur s'accéléra quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella, plus pâle que d'habitude.

Putain.

**Pov Bella :**

****Voilà, s'était fait, un point final avait été mit à cette grossesse. Je n'étais plus enceinte. Je continuerais ma vie comme elle avait été. Mes parents ne seraient rien, personne ne serait au courant. J'avais arrangé ça. Alors pourquoi en sortant, je me sentais toujours aussi mal ? Encore plus mal qu'avant ? Je ressentais un vide en même temps qu'une vive douleur physique et mentale dans le bas ventre. Le médecin m'avait dit que j'aurai des saignements pendant quelques jours, mais que mon cycle de règle se rétablirait rapidement. J'essayais de me convaincre que je n'avais pas fait une erreur lorsque je rejoignais Alice. Bien que j'étais persuadée que la décision que j'avais prise était la bonne, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais tué un enfant, un bébé, un mini-moi et mini-Edward, le fruit d'une passion charnelle, le résultat d'un amour... Enfin amour pour moi. Après cette semaine passé sans nouvelle d'Edward, je doutais de ses sentiments pour moi... Cependant désormais je me sentais lier à lui d'une manière nouvelle et unique. Nous avions eus un enfant... Pendant quelques semaines j'avais porté son bébé, et cet enfant aurait pu naître et grandir...

Je me retins de pleurer gardant mon visage crispé et froid comme j'en avais prit l'habitude cette semaine. Je me sentais au bord du gouffre, comme si d'un moment à l'autre j'allais tomber.

Je poussais la porte et vis Alice qui à mon grand soulagement m'avait attendu. Elle se leva rapidement un air de je ne sais quoi sur le visage. Je visualisais la pièce et mon coeur s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes.

Jessica était devant nous un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux roux encadraient son visage, et accentuait son air démoniaque.

-Non mais je rêve... railla-t-elle. Isabella Swan, la fille d'un pasteur, enceinte ? Et qui en plus se fait avorter ?

Alice me lança un regard désolée, mais j'étais trop choquée pour réagir au propos de Jessica. Mon cerveau était incapable de réagir au mot que pouvait bien prononcé Jessica Stanley.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaire, grogna Alice en se plaçant devant moi.

Jessica éclata de rire. Un rire démoniaque qui me transperça.

-Edward est au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

Je sentis mes jambes devenir trop molle et une montée de stress me secoua la poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? réussis-je à prononcer.

-J'en conclus qu'Edward n'est pas au courant... sourit-elle. Bien... Hmm... Ce que je veux ? Et bien ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Edward, termina-t-elle froidement.

-Tu es si désespérée que le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour avoir un mec s'est faire du chantage ? la pique froidement Alice.

Cela vexa Jessica qui lança un regard noir à ma meilleure amie avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Non, je ne suis pas désespérée Alice, Edward viendra tout seul... souffla-t-elle.

-Il m'aime, fis-je la voix tremblante.

-Peut-être, mais cette semaine ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il l'a passé, je me trompe ?

Je sentis mon visage se crisper et mes yeux brillés de colère.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Ma voix était tellement désespérée que je me fis pitié.

Jessica sourit sans rien dire d'autre.

-Je ne dirais rien pour ton avortement à toute la ville si tu fais ce que je te dis...

-T'es tarée, l'insulta Alice.

-Quoi ? demandais-je à Jessica.

-Romps avec Edward... dit-elle doucement un air de psychopathe sur le visage.

Mon cerveau beugua et l'instant d'après Jessica Stanley partait.

-Tu vas quand même pas faire ce qu'elle dit ? s'écria Alice.

-Partons, partons juste de là, fis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus ? Je sais que je vais en décevoir certaines pour l'avortement, mais à mon avis à 17 ans on a pas les épaules pour endosser ce genre de responsabilité... Et des histoires ou Belle est enceinte il y en a déjà assez ! **_

_**Un avis ? **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci beaucoup pour les Reviews ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai fait quelques modification dans les chapitres précédent, notamment sur les 3 premiers. Mais ne vous inquiétez ca ne change en rien l'intrigue, j'ai juste corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographe et modifier des passages qui ne me semblaient pas vraisemblable... **

**Précédemment**** dans La vie : Bella a avorté mais Jessica l'a surprit dans le centre et lui a posé un ultimatum : Rompre avec Edward. La relation entre Edward et Bella s'était détérioré depuis la fête à la Villa Cullen. **

**Chapitre 8 :**

_ Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis la fille du pasteur de Forks. Je suis la sœur d'Emmett, bientôt grand avocat à l'échelle internationale. je suis la fille d' une femme au foyer. Je suis la meilleure amie d'Alice Brandon Cullen. Je suis la petite amie d'Edward Cullen. Je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai avorté. Je suis la pire ennemie de Jessica. C_

Peut-être que vous aussi vous avez 17 ans et que vous connaissez une fille comme moi. Peut-être que vous êtes une fille comme moi. Si c'est le cas, alors nos mondes ne sont pas tellement différents.

-Bella ? Bella ?

La voix d'Alice me sortit de mes pensés.

-Est-ce que ça va ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui. Je ne suis plus enceinte. Alors oui tout va bien.

A ce moment je reçus un message sur mon i-phone.

_**-Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? E. **_

_**-Oui, où ? B.**_

_**-Au Molly's Cafe à 13h ? E.**_

_**-OK. B. **_

-Ne fais pas ça Bella, me dit Alice.

-Alice, je veux laisser cette histoire derrière moi et avancer. Et la seule manière c'est que je romps avec Edward, fis-je d'un ton détaché.

-N'écoute pas Jessica.

-Je ne fais pas ça à cause de Jessica ! M'exclamais-je. Je fais ça pour moi. Pour aller mieux. Pour avoir une vie normal. Pour profiter de ma jeunesse. Penser l'espace de quelques jours que je serais maman, que je ferais pas d'étude, que je resterais toutes ma vie avec le même homme toute ma vie m'a fichu la frousse ! fis-je en tremblant excessivement.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne te reconnais pas dans cette réaction, souffla-t-elle. Arrête de faire semblant !

-Mais je ne fais pas semblant, souris-je. Je vais très bien. Après toutes cette pression sur mes épaules, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas obligée de subir tout ça ! Pas de mec pas de soucis !

-Mais tu l'aime ! fit-elle en me prenant mes mains et en les serrant fort.

Je détournais le regard essayant de garder mon sang-froid et ma carapace.

-Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant, fis-je froidement.

-Edward t'aime, continua Alice en voyant probablement que le mot ''aimer'' avait le pouvoir de me déstabiliser.

J'eus un rire amer.

-Il m'oubliera vite... Je fais confiance à Jessica pour ça !

-Arrête ! Il ne s'en remettra pas ! cria Alice.

-Mais je m'en fous ! m'énervais-je. Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! répétais-je en colère. Tu crois que moi je m'en remet moi de cet avortement ? Pendant qu'il traînait avec ces pommés et ces pouffes moi je ne lui ait rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas lui imposer une telle décision ! J'ai pris cette décision pour nous deux pour le protéger, pour lui permettre d'avoir une belle vie, pour qu'on ait une belle vie !

-Alors ayez cette belle vie ensemble ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer alors qu'Alice me regarda peiné.

-Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le verrais, commençais-je la voix tremblante. A chaque fois que je le verrai, je penserais à ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais fait autrement. Parce que je lui en veux de ne pas avoir été là ! criais-je en pleurant.

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il ne le savait pas... souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

-Dis-lui alors, dis-lui si tu n'assumes pas seule.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

-Tu me vois lui dire '' Hey Edward, je suis tombée enceinte, puis j'ai avorté, tout ça sans rien te dire ! Mais bon, je n'assume pas donc je viens te demander de me débarrasser d'un peu de culpabilité ! Au faite, je t'aime '' ? m'excitais-je.

-Bella... soupira Alice en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette situation... Fais ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi.

-C'est de rompre avec Edward, soufflais-je en essuyant mes larmes. Je veux prendre du recul par apport à tout ça. Il y a trop de secrets, trop de choses qui se sont passé pour reprendre notre relation là ou on l'a laissé avant la soirée à la villa Cullen.

Alice hocha la tête.

-Je veux me reconstruire, continuais-je. Être une ado normale...

-D'accord, abdiqua Alice. Désolée de t'avoir bousculer toute à l'heure... Mais tu semblait presque indifférente à tout ça et ça m'a fait peur alors j'ai voulu te faire réagir...

-T'as eu raison, dis-je en reniflant. Ca ne me va pas le rôle de garce froide... fis-je.

-Pas vraiment non, pouffa Alice.

J'eus un sourire mais il disparut lorsque je pensais à Edward.

-Il m'en voudra ? demandais-je. Edward ? précisais-je.

-Quand nos parents se sont mariés, il en a souffert. Tu as été là. Grâce à toi, on est devenu une famille même s'il reste toujours un peu distant comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place... Tu l'as coupé de la drogue, de l'alcool... Il a arrêté de sécher les cours, a remonté ces notes. Tu lui as apporté de l'équilibre, de l'amour, de l'amitié... Je... Bella pleure pas ! fit-elle en s'interrompant en entendant mes sanglots.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire pleurer ma puce ! fit Alice. Ce que je veux que tu comprenne c'est que tu as été très importante pour lui et qu'en un an tu lui as apporté beaucoup de chose. Alors oui, sur le coup ca sera difficile pour lui, pour toi. Mais avec le recul, je suis sure que tout ce qu'il ressentira sera de la gratitude envers toi.

-Et s'il sombrait ? pleurais-je.

-C'est mon frère maintenant, je ferai attention à lui, je te le promet Bella, me dit sincèrement Alice.

-Tu me trouves égoïste ? demandais-je.

-De vouloir retrouver un équilibre ? D'oublier cette avortement ? Non, tu ne l'es pas Bella.

-J'ai avorté pour conserver nos petites vies parfaites. Je romps avec lui parce qu'une part de moi et coupable vis-à-vis de lui, et l'autre lui en veux. Ca fait de moi une égoïste...

-Tu as 17 ans, et même si j'ai pu penser autrement à un moment, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir cet enfant. Quant à Edward, la vie vous réunira peut-être un jour, et je comprend qu'aujourd'hui est trop tôt.

J'acquiesçais soulagée que ma meilleure amie comprenne.

-Merci... lui dis-je. J'avais peur que tu sois contre moi.

-Jamais Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie...

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle.

-Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux m'emmener au Molly's Cafe ? J'ai rendez-vous avec ma destinée.

Alice hocha la tête et conduit jusque là bas.

-Tu veux que je t'attende ou... ? proposa-t-elle.

-Ca ira, fis-je en me sentant complètement tendu. Je rentrerais en bus.

-Ok, tu m'appelles.

J'acquiesçais et descendis.

-Courage ma belle...

Je partis dans le café de Molly. Molly était une vielle dame très gentil qui gérait d'une main de maître son café restaurant. Le samedi soir, des groupes amateurs venaient faire leur preuve et il y avait toujours une ambiance chaleureuse dans son restaurant au petit air vieillot. Edward et moi aimions bien venir ici. D'une part parce que mes parents n'y venaient jamais, d'autre part parce que Molly nous réservait toujours la petite table du fond qui cachait des regard indiscrets.

Mon coeur rata un battement en voyant Edward sur la table.

-Salut, lui dis-je en m'asseyant.

-Salut, fit-il en se redressant pour m'embrasser brièvement par dessus la table. Il se rassit alors que mes larmes menaçaient de couler d'une minute à l'autre.

-Toi non plus tu n'as pas cour cette après-midi... remarquais-je.

-Ouais, euh, beaucoup de profs sont en stage ce Lundi...

Je secouais la tête regardant autour de moi gêné le coeur battant la chamade par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-Tu as passé un bon week-end ? demanda-t-il finalement lorsque je décidais de le regarder.

-Ca peut aller, mentis-je. Et toi ?

J'étais resté allonger au lit tout le week-end pour me remettre de l'intervention.

-J'ai passé mon week-end à me traiter de con pour ce que je t'ai fait... dit-il.

Nous y voilà.. pensais-je, la tristesse nouant mon ventre.

-C'est rien, fis-je. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça...

-Alors du fait que je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant quelques jours ? me questionna Edward. Je suis con je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça... J'étais ailleurs...

-Edward, soufflais-je, arrête de te faire du mal, arrête de fumer, ca ne t'apporte rien...

Je fermais les yeux un moment en soupirant.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien... repris-je.

-Grâce à toi, me coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en me prenant la main sentant probablement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

-Je t'aime Edward, soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux désolée pour ce que j'allais faire.

Je passais mes mains sur sa joue en la caressant.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

-Dis-le moi...

J'avais besoin de l'entendre, d'entendre ces mots une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime...

Il tourna la tête et embrassa ma main que je laissais tomber sur la table.

-On ne peut pas continuer... déclarais-je la voix tremblante.

-Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis désolé, je te promet que...

-Non, le coupais-je. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, mais les choses ont changé de mon côté... soufflais-je.

-Je comprends pas, il y a quelques secondes tu me disais que tu m'aimais et là tu me dis que c'est finit, se braqua-t-il en lâchant ma main.

-C'est mieux pour toi et moi qu'on en arrête là... dis-je en larme.

-Bella... chuchota-t-il. Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse...

J'eus un sanglot.

-Je suis désolée, pleurais-je. Je t'aime plus que tout, et je crois que je t'aimerai toujours, mais je ne peux pas continuer à être avec toi...

-Pourquoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul Bella... Tu avais promit, tu avais promit d'être toujours là pour moi.

C'était la première fois qu'il montrait ces sentiments à nue. D'habitude il était réservé... Je retins un sanglot en voyant qu'il souffrait autant que moi.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, lui promis-je en mettant ma main sur sa joue.

Il la prit entre les siennes et l'embrassa.

-Un jour la vie nous réunira Edward Anthony Cullen... souris-je à travers mes larmes.

Ce jour là, pour la première fois, je vis une larme solitaire perlée sur la joue d'Edward.

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! A bientôt ! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci, merci pour les reviews :) Oui, vous êtes toutes tristes de la fin du coupe Edward/Bella. Ha oui, la vie c'est dure parfois, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! Mon histoire commence enfin... Voici donc le chapitre 9 qui vous plaira j'espère. **_

_**Précédemment**** dans La vie : Edward et Bella ont rompus... **_

_**Have fun ! **_

**Chapitre 9 :**

J'étais rapidement partie, laissant Edward derrière moi. Je vis Molly avec sa cafetière dans les mains regarder vers nous le visage désolé. Elle m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement que je lui rendis difficilement.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, dis-je en voyant Alice accoudé à sa voiture m'attendant patiemment.

Pour seule réponse elle me prit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes. Je reniflais toujours lorsque je vis Edward sortir à son tour. Il regarda vers nous quelques secondes et monta dans sa volvo.

-J'ai un dernier arrêt avant de rentrer chez moi, prévins-je Alice.

Celle-ci hocha la tête sachant probablement ou je voulais aller. Elle m'emmena dans ma rue mais ne s'arrêta que deux maisons plus loin.

-Je suppose que c'est ici que je te laisse, fit Alice.

-Oui, soupirais-je. Merci Alice, pour tout.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est normal. On se voit demain ? J'hochais la tête et descendis, me dirigeant vers la maison.

Je sonnais et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'âge mure et à l'air constamment coincé. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner d'où Jessica tenait son arrogance.

-Bonjour Madame Stanley, souris-je poliment.

-Oh Isabella ! Comment vont tes parents ?

-Très bien merci, et vous ?

-Ca va ! D'ailleurs dis à ta mère de venir demain après midi prendre le thé. Avec les filles on se réunit pour une partie de poker.

Des vraies _desperate housewives_, pensais-je. Je croyais que s'était de là qu'elles tenaient leurs après-midi poker. Les femmes au foyer de Forks tenaient particulièrement à mettre un peu de drame dans leurs vies parfaitement rangées. Si ma mère savait ce que j'avais fait, je crois qu'une part d'elle serait satisfaite du drame qui touchait son existence.

-Le message sera transmit. Est-ce que Jessica est à la maison ? demandais-je.

-Oui bien sure, suis moi.

J'étais souvent venue chez les Stanley avec mes parents. Ironiquement, l'amitié de nos parents s'étaient solidifié une fois que Jessica et moi étions devenue ennemie un an auparavant. Par contre, la chambre de Jessica m'était inconnue et je ne fus pas surprise de voir les murs peint en rose, un grand lit à baldaquin et des tas de photos d'elle prenant la pose. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face au tableau immense ou elle posait en robe de princesse. Le pire était qu'elle semblait être prise récemment.

La mère de Jessica partit avant qu'on ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. Jessica portait une robe de chambre en soie violette qui jurait avec ces cheveux roux.

Elle laissa tomber son magasine, ses écouteurs et se leva.

-Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

-Princesse Jessica, raillais-je en mimant une courbette.

Jessica rit.

-Tu aimes ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle en levant les bras autour d'elle comme pour présenter une oeuvre.

-Ca fait très conte de fée. Et je vois que c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, remarquais-je en désignant son cadre en haut de son lit.

-Toutes les personnes importantes ont droit d'un portrait d'eux-même à taille réelle.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels.

-Très de plaisanterie, dis-je plus sérieusement.

-T'as raison, est-ce que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? demanda-t-elle légèrement en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

A cet instant elle me faisait penser à une Blair Warldorf, sauf qu'elle était rousse, et qu'elle était réelle.

-Je vais te dire une chose Jessica et je ne te le redirais plus. Si j'ai rompu avec Edward aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à cause de ton pseudo ultimatum. Sache qu'à l'avenir je n'apprécierais plus ce genre de chantage. Ca passe une fois, pas deux.

Jessica tourna sa tête vers moi les sourcils relevé l'air surprise.

-Je croyais que s'était le grand amour entre vous, railla-t-elle. Et tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je suis sûre que tu as la frousse que je dise quelque chose à quelqu'un. Entres de mauvaises mains, cette information pourrait t'être fatale...

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes grand chose de l'amour Jessica, soufflais-je en la fusillant du regard. Et pour ta gouverne Jessica, qui croira à cette grossesse ? Entre nous, dans quelque mois les gens verront bien que ce n'est pas le cas, et le centre d'avortement est anonyme, il n'y a aucune trace de ce que j'a fait. Alors à part si tu as des photos ou des enregistrements de ce que je te dis maintenant, ca ne restera qu'une rumeur. Une parmi tant d'autre.

-Tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'en parle à quelques amis ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en prenant son portable.

-Ne tentons pas le diable non plus, l'arrêtais-je avec un sourire. Jessica, si tu dis mon secret à quelqu'un, ta vie deviendra un enfer. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. J'ai rompu avec lui. L'histoire est close maintenant. Tu n'auras rien de plus de moi désormais.

Jessica baissa la tête et rit doucement avant de vriller son regard marron sur moi.

-Très bien Isabella. Tu sais tu me surprends.

-Quoi ? demandais-je ne comprends pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais aucune personnalité, mais après tout peut-être qu'on pourrait être amies, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Dans tes rêves, dis-je en sortant de sa chambre.

Je saluais Mme Stanley et rentrais chez moi.

Posée dans mon lit je poussais un soupir et eus un sanglot. Tout était finit.

-Bella ? cria la voix de ma mère.

Je séchais précipitamment mes larmes et cachais le t-shirt qu'Edward avait oublié ici il y a quelques semaines et que je respirais depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui maman, j'arrive, dis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix.

J'allais dans la cuisine et aidais ma mère avec les courses. Pendant que je mettais le lait dans le frigo celle-ci me parla.

-Je viens de croiser Annie qui m'a dit que t'avais passé l'après-midi chez elle avec Jessica.

-J'y suis passé quelques minutes, puis je suis rentrée ici. Je suis là depuis au moins deux, trois heures, lui fis-je remarquée en regardant l'heure sur mon portable surprise de mon temps passé à pleurer sur un t-shirt.

-C'est bien que vous soyez amie finalement, sourit ma mère. Tu sais Annie est ma meilleure amie.

-Maman toutes les femmes de la ville sont tes meilleures amies, soupirais-je en levant les yeux aux ciel. A cette échelle, on n'appelle plus vraiment ça des meilleures amies.

-Oh tu ne vas quand même pas m'apprendre la définition de ce qu'est une meilleure amie, râla-t-elle. Au lieu de m'embêter, coupe ces carottes !

Je me mis face au plan de travail et me mis au boulot en soupirant.

-Tu as fait quoi cette après-midi ? demanda-t-elle. A part aller voir Jessica bien sure. Tu as finis à midi aujourd'hui je crois ?

-Ouais, certains profs sont en stage donc le lycée à libérer les terminales.

-Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas possibles qu'autant de professeurs soient malade en même temps en ce début d'année ! Après tout nous ne sommes qu'en Octobre... me coupa inutilement ma mère.

-J'ai été au Molly's cafe avec Alice, puis chez Jessica et je suis restée ici à ... rien faire. Passionnante ma vie, ironisais-je. J'ai vraiment une vie de rêve.

-Oh arrête de te plaindre ! Tu as 17 ans, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Des choses passionnantes dans ma vie ? proposais-je. Autre chose qu'un lycée pourrit dans une petite ville, coincé dans une maison en bois blanche avec une barrière de la même couleur. Des amis, des ennemies, un petit-ami, c'est ça la vie maman ?

Ma mère me fixa un moment tandis que je m'arrêtais de couper les carottes. Je crus un instant qu'elle comprenait ce que je disais mais au lieu de ça :

-Un petit ami ? Tu _as_ un petit ami ?

J'_avais_ mais je suis tombée enceinte sans lui dire et j'ai avorté donc on est plus ensemble. Mais t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien.

-Non ! m'exclamais-je en faisant semblant d'être exaspéré sauf qu'en réalité j'étais désespérée parce que c'était vraiment le cas. Je n'avais _pas_ de petit-ami.

Mais je l'avais choisit, et cette décision, je l'assumerais.

-Ouh, j'ai eu peur ! Chérie tu es vraiment trop jeune pour ces choses là ! Tu as tout le temps devant toi. Un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un à l'Université probablement, ou à ton travail. Vous vous marierez, aurez de beaux enfants et tu vivras très heureuses, sourit-elle.

Mon couteau resta dans les aires un moment alors que je regardais ma mère fabulé sur mon avenir. Je fronçais les sourcils. Avant, cette vie me paraissait à quelques détails près idéale mais aujourd'hui... A quel moment avais-je cessé de croire au mêmes rêves que ma mère ? Ce que je ressentais maintenant, ce n'était qu'une peur de finir comme elle. Et je ne voyais pas ma vie avec ce prince de l'Université. Et la mention d'avoir des enfants m'avaient fait frissonner.

-Bella chérie, les carottes.

-Hein ? sursautais-je surprise. Ah oui, dis-je en retournant sur terre. Maman ? demandais-je.

-Oui chérie ?

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu travailler ? Tu as un diplôme en management, non ?

-J'ai rencontré ton père pendant le premier mariage d'Esmée -j'hochais la tête ayant connaissance de cette histoire, Esmée et ma mère étaient amis depuis le lycée -, nous sommes tombés amoureux, j'ai eu Emmett et j'ai voulu rester auprès de lui pendant toutes son enfance, quand il a eu 8 ans, j'ai voulu réitérer l'expérience et je t'ai eu. Être auprès de vous étaient tout ce qui comptait. Et le management était un choix de mes parents, je n'aimais pas vraiment ça.

J'hochais la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'aurais passionné à mon âge ? demandais-je intéressée par ce qu'était ma mère avant d'être la femme sans ambition qu'elle semblait être aujourd'hui.

-L'histoire, souffla-t-elle les yeux brillant en me regardant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle semblait subjugué par ces pensée. Un sourire flotta sur son visage. Un sourire rêveur que je n'avais jamais vu.

-J'aime beaucoup l'histoire aussi, lui confiais-je contente d'avoir un point commun avec ma mère. Qu'est-ce que tu aimais dedans ? insistais-je voulant connaître cet aspect de sa personnalité et de sa vie dont elle ne parlait jamais.

-Ce sont des histoires vrais, avec des péripéties extraordinaire. Apprendre l'histoire, c'est comprendre le présent et crée le futur... C'est comprendre qui on est vraiment...

Je souris grandement en voyant ma mère comme ça.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si passionnée, dis-je heureuse de la connaître un peu plus.

Ma mère me regarda comme si elle découvrait que j'étais là pour la première fois. Je connaissais ça, s'était ce qu'on appelle un ''retour à la réalité" et en voyant le faux sourire que ma mère colla sur son visage, il était violent.

-Je l'étais chérie, dit-elle. Mais il a bien fallu que je suive des études qui me permettait de trouver un travail, et puis j'ai rencontré ton père, ais eue des enfants. Tu sais c'est la vie..

-La vie... soufflais-je concentrée en continuant à couper mes carottes. Qu'est-ce que la vie si on en fait pas notre vie ?

Maman me regarda sérieusement. Je fus gênée car ce regard qui était trop profond pour qu'il soit simplement poli.

-Tu as vraiment grandit ma chérie.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une conclusion, et le reste de la soirée, on ne dit plus rien.

**_Et voilà... J'espère que vous avez apprécier cette petites conversation mère/fille ! _**

**_A très bientôt ! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les Reviews, les mises en favoris, celles qui me suivent ! Merci à tout le monde, je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaisent ! **

**Voici la suite, il y a pleins de nouveaux personnages ici puis la mention de deux personnages très spéciaux dans ce chapitre... Je vous laisse voir qui ça peut bien être ! :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le lendemain matin, sur le parking, je fus contente de constater qu'Edward avait répondu présent au lycée. Alice arriva tête baissé, après qu'ils se soient garer.

Edward me regarda et je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit par un hochement de tête. Quand Alice arriva vers moi, je vis qu'elle avait une petite mine.

-Ca va ? m'enquis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua à marcher. Je la suivais interloquée.

-Pas vraiment, dit-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Plus tard, chuchota-t-elle en me regardant par dessus ces cils.

J'haussais un sourcil. Ok, maintenant je _devais_ savoir.

La sonnerie retentit et on entrait en cour. Ca tombe bien, en Mathématique j'étais avec elle. Nous nous assîmes et une fois que le cour commença je me retournais vers Alice.

-Dis-moi, lui ordonnais-je presque.

-Attend ce soir, ok ? J'ai pas très envie d'en parler en cour.

J'hochais la tête inquiète.

Je me tournais pour voir Edward au fond de la salle, le regard vissé sur son cahier. Nos regards se croisèrent et mon coeur rata un battement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

-Isabella, au tableau pour résoudre cette fonction polynôme du 2nd degrès !

Je grimaçais alors que le prof eut un sourire sadique.

-J'aime vous voir souffrir Mademoiselle Swan, dit mon prof de math taquin.

Toute la classe éclata de rire et je pouffais. S'eut l'air de remonter le moral d'Alice et j'en fus soulagée. Merci M. G !

-Je n'en doute pas Monsieur G ! répondis-je en prenant sa craie.

La journée se passa lentement. A midi, je voulus demander à Alice de me parler, mais Angela, Mary et Mike mangèrent avec nous.

-Salut Bella ! La rumeur est vrai ? demanda Mike un large sourire sur son visage.

Je quittais des yeux Alice pour qu'il se pose sur Mike. Mary le fusillait du regard et je suis sure qu'Angela lui donna un coup de pied.

-Quel rumeur ? demandais-je inquiète en fronçant les sourcils.

Je savais que j'avais dit à Jessica que personne ne croirait à cette grossesse mais je n'étais pas à 100 % sure que ce soit vrai.

-Qu'Edward et toi c'est... euh finit ? répondit Angela.

-Oh, dis-je mi soulagée, mi en colère que Jessica l'ait déjà dit à tout le lycée.

-Les nouvelles vont vites, soupira Alice en buvant son soda.

-Donc c'est vrai ? demanda Mary.

-Oui... dis-je.

-On est désolé Bella, dit Angela.

-On s'en doutait un peu... La semaine dernière tu ressemblais à une mort vivante et on a quasiment pas vu Edward... dit précautionneusement Mary.

-Oh c'est un con, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux très bientôt j'en suis sûre ! s'exclama Mike.

-Quelqu'un comme toi ? railla Mary.

-Ouais par exemple, sourit fièrement Mike en me lançant un regard langoureux.

Je ris nerveusement.

-Je crois pas non, le repoussais-je gentillement. Et Edward n'est pas un con, ajoutais-je en pensant à Edward alors que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Et un vent, un ! cria Mary en riant.

-Oh la ferme Mary, grogna Mike.

-Et sinon comment tu vas ? demanda Angela. Tu tiens le coup ? On sait que tu tenais beaucoup à lui...

-Ca peut aller, déclarais-je voulant changer de sujet au plus vite. Ou est Ben ? lui demandais-je.

Ben était le petit-ami d'Angela et faisait partit de notre groupe d'amis. Ils étaient ensemble depuis Septembre, donc depuis seulement un mois et demi.

-En train de se... commença Mike un sourire vicieux au lèvre.

-De finir un devoir qu'il doit rendre cet après-mi, le coupa Angela en lui lançant un regard sévère. Mike, j'avais dit pas de blague salace !

-Tu ne m'as même pas laisser finir et tu m'accuses !

-On savait tous ce que tu voulais dire Mike ! s'exaspéra Mary.

-Et on est tous content que tu n'ais pas pu finir ta phrase, rit Alice.

Je fus contente de constater qu'elle allait mieux que ce matin.

Néanmoins, le reste de l'après midi, Alice avait parfois des moments de ''bad'' ou elle regardait le vide fixement sans rien dire. Quand à moi à chaque fois que je regardais quelque chose s'était Edward.

C'était donc ce que j'étais en train de faire sur le parking quelques heures plus tard. Il était 17h et j'attendais Alice, appuyée sur la voiture que ma mère m'avait prêté exceptionnellement.

Mon coeur rata un battement quand je vis Jessica arrivée vers Edward. Elle lui fit la bise et discuta un moment avec lui. J'aurai aimer avoir une ouï surnaturel à ce moment là pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Des potes arrivèrent. Un des leurs, lui proposa quelque chose et j'étais sûre que s'était un joint. Mon idée se confirma quand Jessica partit et me laissa un champs d'observation exceptionnelle.

-Non Edward... chuchotais-je. Ne fais pas ça... Edward non...

Il regarda le joint un long moment qui me parût durée une éternité. Puis je le vis refusé et je poussais un long soupir. Comme s'il m'avait entendu il tourna sa tête vers moi.

J'hochais la tête et eut un sourire encourageant. Je mimais un ''Merci'' que j'espérais qu'il comprendrait. Oui, merci de résister, merci de respecter ce que je t'ai dit hier au café.

Alice entra dans mon champs de vision à ce moment là.

-Je t'ai vu dans un grand moment ''yeux dans les yeux" avec Edward, dit-elle en s'adossant à son tour sur la voiture. Ca va c'est pas trop dure ?

-Je vais te paraître horrible, mais je suis mon triste que je ne le pensais, je le suis mais je vais bien... Je m'inquiète seulement pour lui. Mais je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira... dis-je en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Mais, assez parler de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que tu sois dans les nuages toutes la journée ?

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter...

-Non non non Alice, tu n'y coupera pas ! m'exclamais-je. Tu as été là pour moi, à mon tour de l'être ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux tout me dire... fis-je en fixant ces yeux bleu océan.

-Mon père veut revenir à Forks, lâcha-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je choqué.

Robert, le père bilogique d'Alice, il avait grandit à Forks, était devenue un homme d'affaire assez puissant, puis s'était marié à Esmée. Lorsqu'ils avaient divorcé alors qu' Alice n'était qu'un bébé, il était partie à Seattle, soit à deux heures de routes d'ici. Alice passait un week-end sur deux chez son père, et parfois ses vacances mais il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler le ''père de l'année''.

-Il voulait aller en ville parce qu'il en avait marre de Forks, il disait que s'était un petit patelin ou tout le monde se connaissait et qu'il se sentait étouffer... C'est une des raisons de leur divorce... Mon père n'a jamais été satisfait de sa vie ici. A Seattle, il croyait reprendre un nouveau départ. C'est ce qu'il a fait...

-Tu veux dire qu'il... commençais-je choqué.

-Je l'ai apprit hier... dit-elle en laissant coulé une larme librement sur sa joue. Mon père va se marier...

-Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un, lui fis-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, on sait toutes les deux qu'il n'était pas célibataire mais je savais pas qu'il avait une relation sérieuse.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus ! Mais apparemment ca fait un moment qu'il la fréquente puis qu'ils vont se marier dans quelques semaines et qu'ils emménagent à Forks... Idéale pour une vie de famille...

-Elle est enceinte ? demandais-je inquiète pour la santé mentale d'Alice.

Pas qu'elle était égoïste mais Alice doutait suffisamment de l'amour de son père pour le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et qu'il ne lui ait rien dit devait suffisamment la faire souffrir.

-Non, mais sa fiancée a deux enfants... De notre âge, termina Alice d'un air lugubre. Ils viendront au lycée et papa s'attend à ce que je sois ''accueillante '' et ''gentille''. Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier... m'informa-t-elle en reniflant.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Ta maman s'est mariée et sa s'est bien passé... Peut-être qu'avec ton père aussi.

Alice haussa les épaules.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, tu verras plus souvent ton père maintenant... souris-je en l'embrassant sur le crâne.

-Ouais et ma mère et lui vont se prendre le choux plus souvent...

-T'en sais rien ! Peut-être qu'au contraire ils deviendront amis ! Carlisle est compréhensif, il acceptera sans sourciller la présence de ton père. Comment ton père a accepté que tu prennes également le nom de famille de Carlisle...

-Mon père n'a jamais été présent pour moi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser ... souffla Alice en essuyant ces larmes.

-C'est vrai, mais il a accepté pour ton bien, il t'aime, et ton nom, Mademoiselle Brandon Cullen prouve que tu as une famille formidable, avec trois parents formidables qui font tout pour que tu sois heureuse.

Alice sourit.

-J'avais oublié que tu réconfortais aussi bien les gens... sourit Alice.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait fortement.

-Je t'aime ma petite Alice, tout ira bien. Et qui sait peut-être que tu auras un frère sexy ? ris-je.

-J'ai une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu fit Alice morte de rire en essuyant ces larmes.

Je grimaçais.

-T'as raison, c'est assez angoissant, ris-je nerveusement.

-La dernière fois s'était vrai, pouffa Alice.

-Oui mais promis, celui-là je ne sortirais pas avec ! m'exclamais-je en grimaçant.

-Si c'était le cas, Edward serait obliger de lui casser la figure, et je suis pas sûre que ma famille survivent à ce genre de ''problème''.

Je grimaçais.

-Tu te rend compte ? Deux adolescents de plus dans ta famille ? demandais-je horrifié. Ca fait deux fois plus de problème.

-M'en parle pas... soupira Alice.

**Alors ? Le verdict ? Plusieurs personnages feront leurs apparitions dans les chapitres à venir, j'ai prévu ça pour le Chapitre 13 ou 14, je verrais en fonction de la longueur du chapitre... **

**Oh et je sais je poste très régulièrement en ce moment ! Mes épreuves du bac ( français et science seulement puisque je suis en 1 ère ES - mais une littéraire dans l'âme ) approchent et écrire est une sorte d'éxutoire. D'ailleurs je vous poste ce chapitre juste avant de m'attaquer à la rédaction d'introduction pour 5 lectures analytique type Bac de différents chapitre de Thérèse Raquin de Zola... et blabllablabla je vous raconte un peu ma vie là ! **

**Bon, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus ou moins vite en fonction du nombre de reviews... Bon je sais que c'est pas ça qui compte et tout et tout mais j'ai très envie de passer la barre des 50 reviews ! Est-ce trop audacieux ? A vous de me le dire ! :D **

**50 reviews ? Et promis dès que je les aurais ( aujourd'hui, demain, après demain ) je vous posterais le Chapitre 12 ! Bon de toute manière, il sera là avant Samedi puisque je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poster des chapitres lorsqu'ils sont près ( oui, ils est au chaud dans mon ordinateur à vous de voir... ^^ ) **

**Non ce n'est pas un chantage ! **

**Bon, je vous laisse ! Merci de laisser un petit commentaire ! Bonne après midi ! Chez moi y a du soleil ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai pas pu résister de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Bon je sais que j'avais dit que j'attendrais d'avoir 5O reviews, mais je pouvais encore attendre longtemps pour que ce soit le cas ! **

**Et ce chapitre est super long ! Au départ c'était deux chapitres mais j'ai voulu les fusionnés parce que j'ai trouvé que ça rendait mieux ! ^^ **

**Bon j'espère tout de même atteindre les 50 avec ce chapitre là ! :D Promis après j'arrête ! J'aime ce nombre. 50 50 50... Je divague ! **

_**LFM'Ines : Tu aimes Thérèse Raquin ? Je ne remet pas en question les talents naturaliste de Zola, mais c'est justement parce qu'il est doué que dans certains passages j'ai des frissons et j'en arrive à être dégoutté Par exemple dans le chapitre ou il décrit le corps de Camille à la morgue, j' ai des frissons. Mais ca prouve indéniablement le talent Zolien ! Et quand je lis un livre, j'aime que ce soit agréable et non morbide comme ça l'est dans TR. Par exemple du Maupassant ! J'adore ces oeuvres ! :) **_

_**A part ça, nombreuses m'ont parlé de Jasper et Rosalie... Hahaha... vous verrez ça au chapitre 12 ! :D **_

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le Vendredi, à midi, les premiers effets de ma rupture se firent sentir. Toutes la semaine, nous nous étions évité d'un accord silencieux, échangeant parfois des regards complice. J'essayais de me changer les idées en consolant Alice, ou en plongeant dans mes cahiers, ce qui marchait assez bien. Mais aujourd'hui, ca s'avérait être plus compliqué.

Le Vendredi midi, Edward et moi, nous détachions de nos amis pour la pause et partions manger dans notre coin. Enfin ''manger'', on s'embrassait plus qu'autre chose. C'était notre moment à nous. Et en débarquant cette fois-ci, mon plateau en main, je faillis le bousculer. Il était également avec son plateau. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner et que mon cerveau avait isolé les bruits dans le self pour n'entendre que ma respiration haché.

Il y eut un moment gênant ou on se fixa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'on croise un ex, soudain, tout les moments d'intimité extrême nous revienne en pleine face. Alice m'avait prévenu que s'était passage obligé et que ca s'atténuait au fil du temps. Je rougis donc sans aucune raison apparente. Je vis Edward qui me déshabilla du regard.

-Salut... fis-je gênée.

-Salut. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-J'ai connu mieux, répondit-il me mettant mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un silence gênée pendant lequel je fixais ma purée dans mon assiette.

-Bon, alors euh... Bon appétit, dis-je en le contournant précipitamment.

Je m'assis lourdement et posais mon plateau sans ménagement. Je fermais mes yeux qui me piquaient et respirais un bon coup pour calmer l'affolement de mon coeur. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis tout mes amis et ma meilleure amie me fixer l'air préoccupé.

-Ok, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je trouve ça super gênant, dis-je en commençant à manger.

-On s'inquiète pour toi Bella, dit Angela.

-Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien !

Je reçus des regards ''_ tu nous prend pour des cons_ ? ''.

-Tu ne sors pratiquement pas, commença Mary une moue inquiète sur le visage.

-Non Mary, elle ne sort _pas du tout_, insista Mike.

-Je ne suis jamais beaucoup sortit avec vous, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, parce qu'avant on savait que t'étais avec Edward, avança Angela avec précaution.

-Ou avec Alice... ajouta Ben.

-Mais tu ne viens même pas à la maison, termina Alice.

-Oui, c'est normal, je ne veux pas vraiment risquer de croiser Edward là-bas, me justifiais-je mise de mauvais humeur par toute ces accusations.

-Oui mais on pourrait se voir en dehors, mais tu as refusé toutes mes propositions... dit-elle.

-Excuse moi de ne pas être d'humeur à sortir entre amis ! m'exclamais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis on a des devoirs !

-Non, je suis dans tout tes cours, et cette semaine a eu le mérité d'être super légère grâce au prof en stage, me contra Mary alors que je la plombais du regard. Et puis la semaine dernière tu étais aussi au fond du trou de l'associabilité...

-Ok c'est vrai, que je suis pas très sociable en ce moment, mais ça peut se comprendre non ? rétorquais-je. Ca ne fait que quatre jours que c'est finit...

-Et elle compte les jours, fit remarquer Mike l'air désespéré.

Je le fusillais du regard.

-C'est pas une raison pour te cloîtrer chez toi, ton père va finir par te rendre folle avec sa bible, et ta mère te fera prendre 10 kilos avant la semaine prochaine avec ces brownies ! s'exclama Alice.

Je grimaçais lui accordant ce point.

-Vous proposez quoi pour ce week-end ? soupirais-je vaincu.

-Je vais chez mon père à Seattle pour qu'il me présente sa fiancée et ses enfants, dit Alice en crachant presque la dernière partie. Mais je propose que vous venez tous avec moi !

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Mike et Mary en même temps.

-Oui ! Papa a une grande maison à Seattle, il y a des chambres libres ! Et on passera un super week-end entre amis ! Ca vous tente ?

-Carrément ! cria Mike.

-Super ! s'excita Mary.

Alice applaudit avec un grand sourire.

Je vis Angela et Ben se regarder.

-On est désolé Alice, mais Ben et moi avions prévu de passer le week-end chez lui. Ses parents partent au canada pour le décès d'un vielle oncle.

-Oh ! mince ! Je suis désolé Ben ! Mais passez votre week-end en amoureux, ce n'est pas grave ! Une prochaine fois ! s'exclama Alice.

-Alice ? l'interpellais-je. Tu ne fais pas ça pour embêter ton père j'espère ?

-Non pas du tout ! dit-elle innocemment en buvant son soda avec sa paille.

Nous la regardâmes tous sceptiques.

-Bon peut-être _un peu_ ! Il m'impose sa nouvelle famille, et il croit que je vais entrer dans l'arène seule ! Il rêve ! cria-t-elle.

-Nous sommes tes soldats ou tes boucliers ? Pouffa Mary.

-Dans tout les cas, je suis pas sure d'apprécier la position, grimaçais-je.

-Oh arrêtez ! Ca va juste être un week-end _sympathique_ ou on fera connaissance avec ma belle-mère et ses enfants, dit Alice avec un sourire mauvais.

Je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement.

-Pas de plan à la _gossip girl_, grognais-je.

Mary eut un sourire conspirateur avec Alice.

-Pitié les filles, râlais-je. On parle de mariage, de deux personnes qui s'aiment, et de deux adolescents qui n'ont pas plus demander ce mariage que toi, Alice !

- Ok c'est bon ! Je me sens coupable maintenant ! grogna Alice.

-Tant mieux, c'était le but ! dis-je satisfaite.

-Et le but de ce week-end est de te faire oublier Edward, dit Mike.

-Oui, du moins pour l'instant, ajouta Alice.

Je savais qu'Alice voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. Seulement, je me sentais bien seule, même s'il me manquait, j'avais besoin de comprendre qui j'étais pour replonger dans une relation. Mais savoir qu'Edward me reprendrait quand je le voudrais avait fait flanché à plusieurs reprises mes convictions et j'avais faillis courir pour lui dire de me reprendre mais à chaque fois la raison avait reprit le dessus. Pour le moment, j'avais remarqué que Jessica était souvent avec lui, mais ils n'y avaient pas de contact physique à mon plus grand bonheur. Et je savais qu'Edward ne la toucherait pas... Il était encore amoureux de moi...

-Faut déjà que mes parents soient d'accord, papa ne sera pas content que je rate encore une fois la messe du dimanche, grimaçais-je en revenant à la réalité. Ca fait quelques semaine que je n'y suis pas allée et il râle tout le temps.

Alice me plomba du regard.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'ai besoin de toi ce week-end plus que jamais...

-Je ferai ce que je peux, après tout, ma mère aimaient bien Robert au lycée, et mon père a marier tes parents donc ils se connaissent... Ca devrait pas poser de problème. Enfin, on va éviter de dire que Mike se ramène.

Mike eut un rire goguenard alors que Mary le frappait.

-C'est vrai qu'on pourrait faire des bêtises !

Nous ignorâmes tous son commentaire.

-Cool ! Rit Alice en sautillant sur sa chaise. Je vous envois toutes les infos par sms ce soir ! Ben et Angie, vous allez nous manquer !

-Je suis contente de ne pas être responsable de la rupture de fiançailles... C'est le genre de truc pas très bon pour le karma, grimaça Angela.

-On ne va pas briser des fiançailles... commençais-je avant de m'interrompre en voyant Alice rougir ce qui était généralement le signe qu'elle complotait. Car oui, Alice ne rougissait jamais sauf quand elle mijotait quelque chose qui n'était pas vertueux.

-Alice... grognais-je. Tu crois pas que mon karma est en assez mauvais état ? me plaignis-je.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Oui, ce week-end allait être compliqué à gérer. Mais au moins, Edward ne serait pas constamment dans mon champ de vision. Je pestais contre Jessica qui était assise à ses côtés quand les conversations reprirent.

OOOOO

Ma mère avait accepté dès qu'elle entendit le nom de Robert :

-"Oh Robert était un ami à moi lorsque nous étions au lycée ! C'était déjà un jeune homme charmant ! Malheureusement trop ambitieux pour son bien ! Et on a bien vu ce que ça a donné, il a quitté Esmée et sa fille pour aller à Seattle ! Cet homme avait les folies des grandeurs ! Mais je suis tout de même contente qu'il se remarie ! Et qu'il revienne à Forks ! Il a finalement vu que cette ville était tout à fait charmante et bien mieux que Seattle dans de nombreux points"

J'avais cessé d'écouter à partir du moment ou elle avait dit que le père d'Alice était trop ambitieux. L'ambition était-elle un défaut ? Je ne crois pas, c'est les rêves et nos ambitions qui nous donnent la volonté de vivre et de réussir. Si elle en avait eu, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas entre quatre murs avec pour seules activités d'aller commérer avec les voisines et ses amies pendant des parties de poker entre deux tâches ménagère et préparation de cuisine. Je ne critique pas la profession de mère au foyer, mais Emmett avait 25 ans, il était partie de Forks depuis bien longtemps, et moi j'en avais 17 ans, alors la profession de ma mère était juste ''commère à plein temps''.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Emmett j'avais pu le joindre ce qui était rare avec le décalage horaire et nos emplois du temps respectifs :

-"Emmett ca fait un bail ! " avais-je dit excitée et heureuse pour la première fois depuis ma rupture avec Edward et mon avortement.

-"Je suis désolée petite soeur, j'étais sur une affaire importante ! Mon employeur m'en a confié toute la responsabilité donc je devais faire mes preuves ''

-"Je suis sûre que tu as géré ! ''

-"Sans me venter, j'ai reçu une jolie prime en plus d'une très belle lettre de recommandation ! "

-"Ton stage se termine donc ... " en avais-je conclus.

-"Et oui ! Je suis officiellement Maître Swan ! "

-"Wouaw c'est vrai que ça claque comme titre ! Tu as une idée d'ou est-ce que tu vas aller ?''

-"J'aime beaucoup la France, j'y suis depuis très longtemps et j'ais ma petite vie mais les Etats-Unis me manquent, ma petite soeur me manque et même nos parents psycho-rigides me manquent ! "

-"Ils ne sont pas psycho-rigides ! Seulement stéréotypés ! Sans dec Emmett, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir revenir aux pays ! Maintenant dis-moi que tu viens dans l'Etat de Washington ! ''

-"Ah, j'ai des propositions de cabinets d'un peu partout aux Etats-Unis ! Tu sais ils s'arrachent ma petite personne ! ''

-"Ahah, je vois que la France n'arrange toujours pas ton égo surdimensionné ! "

-"Non, ils l'alimentent au contraire ! On ne cesse de me complimenter, que veux-tu ? Donc, je disais qu'il y a un cabinet très réputé qui me demande à Seattle, il travaille avec une entreprise française et je serai un des nombreux conseiller juridique, et j'aurais des affaires à gérer en parallèle ! Une super opportunité ! Si je fais mes preuves, dans quelques années je pourrais être promus associer ! "

-"Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Emmett '' avais-je dit sincèrement ému. "Et super contente que tu vienne ici. Bon tu seras à Seattle, mais je vais sûrement aller à l'Université là-bas donc on sera ensemble dans quelques mois ! ''

-"Ouch, ma soeur qui va à l'Université, j'ai du mal à réaliser que tu y sois déjà ! ''

-"Et oui, si tu n'habitais pas à l'autre bout du monde, peut-être que tu remarquerais que j'ai bel et bien 17 ans ''

-"Pour moi tu en as 12 "

-"Oh non arrête, j'ai l'impression d'entendre papa et maman''

-"Nous aurons des discussions sérieuses à mon retour... ''

-"Non Emmett ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, ce serait trop gênant ! ''

-"Oh arrête, on est cool ok ? Bon pas tant que ça, mais je sais ce que font les filles à votre âge ! Il faut qu'on en parle ! ''

-"Mon père est le pasteur de Forks, je t'assure que c'est un bon répulsif ''

-"Ouais ouais... Tu n'y couperas quand même pas ! Bon ma petite soeur d'amour, je dois te laisser, Maître Swan a des choses à faire ''

-"Et il parle de lui à la troisième personne...'' avais-je soupirer. "J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir Emmett ''

-"Bientôt, bientôt ma poupée ''

J'avais raccroché puis après une longue minute à fixer le combiné j'avais sautillé telle une Alice excitée à l'idée d'un plan machiavélique et poussé un cri hystérique. Généralement les coups de fils de mon grand frère avait cet effet là sur moi mais savoir qu'il rentrait pour de bon et qu'il serait à deux pas d'ici me procurait une chaleur intense au ventre.

Emmett serait là dans peu de temps, devant moi, et je le serrerais contre moi. Emmett et moi étions très fusionnelles avant qu'il ne parte pour la France. J'avais prit beaucoup de poids à cause de son absence. J'avais vécu ça comme un abandon et Emmett s'en était longtemps voulu mais notre relation ne s'en était que renforcer. Il était mon rayon de soleil au sein d'une famille qui ne m'inspirait pour la plus part du temps que désespoir. Même s'il avait 25 ans ca restait un grand enfant avec qui je m'entendais et le retrouver était la meilleure solution pour que j'aille mieux. Je sentais déjà le vide en moi se combler doucement. J'avais retrouvé le sourire pour le reste de la soirée.

Bien sûre il avait fallu que je tombe sur une photo d'Edward en mettant mes écouteurs d'i-pod dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Le reste de la nuit, mes pensées avaient été partagé entre la tristesse d'avoir rompu, la culpabilité d'avoir avorté sans qu'il ne soit au courant, et la joie et l'euphorie de retrouver Emmett.

Le lendemain matin, Mary était passée me chercher avec le 4x4 noir tout terrain de ses parents.

J'avais salué mes parents et étaient monté sur l'engin monstrueux.

-Wouaw ça a de la gueule ! m'exclamais-je.

-Et oui, j'ai du leur promettre de ne pas la rayer un bon millier de fois avant qu'il veuille bien me la prêter ! rit-elle.

-Et c'était justifier ! fis-je. Ou est Mike ? m'enquis-je.

-On passe le chercher après, j'avais peur que ton père vérifie la voiture quand je passerai te chercher, j'ai hésité à le mettre dans le coffre mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile de le chercher après toi, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Merci de te soucier de la préservation de l'image que mes parents se font de moi, raillais-je.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Isabella ? fit innocemment Mary. Tu es la personne la plus pure que je connaisse !

Je lui envoyais un regard noir. On prit Mike qui nous attendait avec un sac de voyage énorme.

-On passe qu' une nuit là-bas t'en es conscient ? gloussa Mary.

-Je me suis parêt à toute éventualité ! Soirée à la maison, soirée cocktail, mariage au cas ou le père d'Alice prévoirait d'avancer les choses ou enterrement si Alice arrivait à ses fins avec sa belle-mère, tenue décontractée, tenue de cow boy, j'ai entendu dire que y avait un restaurant sympa,_ Le Saloon_ je crois.

Je regardais Mary et nous explosâmes de rire.

-Quoi ? s'offensa Mike.

-Tu traîne trop avec Alice, soupirais-je.

-Tu es pire qu'une fille, insista Mary.

Le reste du trajet Mike bouda et Mary et moi ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire. Cependant lorsqu'on entama le chemin de boue qui menait à la villa des Cullen, mon ventre se noua d'appréhension. Je n'étais pas revenue depuis deux semaines dans cette maison. Deux semaines auparavant, à cette fête, ou j'avais l'impression que ma vie parfaite avait foutu le camp pour être remplacer par une autre vie plus compliquée à gérer.

Mary se gara, et nous sortîmes tous. Esmée ouvrit la porte. Je restais à l'écart volontairement. J'avais trop honte de ce que j'avais fait pour affronter son regard. Mike et Mary lui firent la bise. Et une fois qu'ils disparurent dans la maison, je fus obligé d'affronter Esmée.

Son regard bleu comme celui de ma meilleure amie se posa sur moi chaleureusement ce me fit l'effet d'une main de cuivre sur mon coeur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué. La mère d'Alice avait toujours été gentille avec moi, elle était maternelle et quand j'allais chez elles plus jeune, j'avais l'impression qu'Alice et moi étions soeur et qu'Esmée était notre mère. Quand elle s'était marié avec Carlisle, et qu'Edward était devenue mon petit-ami, la sensation qu'elle faisait partit de ma famille s'était accrue. Elle m'avait soutenu pendant les moments ou garder le secret sur Edward et moi à mes parents étaient trop lourd, c'était à elle que j'étais venue parler à chaque fois que j'avais des questions de couples. A elle que j'en avais parlé lorsque j'avais perdu ma virginité... Et aujourd'hui, elle se tenait devant moi, après plus de 14 jours sans qu'on ne se voit et je me rendis compte à quel point j'aurai eu besoin d'elle ces derniers jours. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux alors qu'elle s'avançait pour m'enlacer. J'eus un sanglot dans son cou. En parler à sa meilleure amie et ses amis étaient une chose, mais faire face à des adultes après une rupture en était une autre. Surtout quand cette adulte était Esmée, une seconde mère pour moi.

-Chutt ma chérie...

Je redoublais de larme en la serrant plus fortement. J'avais l'impression de redevenir une petite fille dans les bras de sa mère, d'être une simple ado après un chagrin d'adolescente.

Je me reculais en reniflant.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella. Tu aurais du venir me voir après ta rupture. J'aurai été là pour toi. Ca a du être dure pour toi en étant seule.

-Alice était là, souris-je doucement. Tu as une fille formidable...

-Oh ma chérie... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward ? me demanda-t-elle les yeux rempli d'inquiétude.

-Je ne pouvais pas continuer à être avec lui... J'avais besoin de me retrouver... D'aller mieux... me justifiais-je.

Accessoirement, j'ai avorté et je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Edward dans les yeux en sachant que j'ai tué notre enfant. Mais ça je ne le lui dirais pas.

-Ca ira mieux t'inquiète pas. Quand on a 17 ans tout nous paraît insurmontable, mais le temps panse les douleurs...

-J'espère... soufflais-je.

-Bon maintenant sèche moi ces larmes de ton magnifique visage et part pour un week-end bien mérité à Seattle.

-A ce sujet, tu ne prends pas mal le fait que Robert se remarie et revienne vivre à Forks ?

-Ca ne m'enchante guère car il ramène deux autres enfants avec lui alors qu'il a déjà du mal à s'occuper correctement d'Alice. Notre fille souffre de ce mariage et il n'en a pas conscience. Mais à part ça, non je suis heureuse pour Robert. C'est un homme bien même s'il n'a pas toujours fait des bons choix, j'espère pour sa nouvelle famille qu'il les fera passer avant le boulot sinon ca risque de mal se passer comme avec moi. Mais je suis de toute manière mal placer pour dire quoique ce soit, j'ai eu un mariage exprès avec Carlisle.

-Carlisle est formidable, souris-je. Tu as eu raison et Alice l'aime comme un père.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle rêveuse. J'ai eu de la chance.

-Tu as su saisir l'opportunité quand elle s'est présenté confirmais-je. C'est ça la vie non ? Une série d'opportunité que tu dois saisir ... En amitié, au travail, en amour...

-Tu auras ton opportunité toi aussi ma chérie, souffla Esmée.

-Et si s'était Edward mon opportunité ?

-Alors vous serez de nouveaux réunit.

* * *

Verdict ? ;) Vos critiques ? C'est en bas ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je vous poste ce chapitre en vitesse éclair entre deux pauses révision. Une fois l'oral de français passé je vais tâcher de répondre au reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

-Je crois réellement que je vais la détester ! Je suis sûre que c'est une de ces jeunes secrétaires qui drague leur patron et couche avec. Je la vois bien le marabouter pour qu'il l'épouse !

-Alice... soupirais-je exaspérée par le discours sans fin de ma meilleure amie.

Deux heures dans la voiture plus une heure dans la chambre qu'elle occupait quand elle était dans la maison de Robert.

Mary et Mike avait pu s'échapper et avait prit place dans le jacuzzi des Brandon. Quant à moi, j'étais debout, en bikini, ma serviette à la main, attendant patiemment qu'Alice se change dans sa salle de bain mais qui au lieu de ça déblatérait sur sa belle mère. J'avais envisagé l'espace d'un instant de m'en aller et de la laisser seule, mais elle avait été là dans les moments les plus difficiles de mon existence alors je me devais d'être là pour elle à mon tour.

-Non mais tu imagines ? Il a laissé son mot '' Partit travailler ma chérie, je rentrerais pour le dîner avec Kate et ses enfants, la cuisinières passera préparer à manger pour tout le monde. Toi et tes amis pouvaient prendre vos aises dans la maison. A ce soir ! Je t'aime ''. Bien sûre que nous allons prendre nos aises ! répéta Alice contrariée.

J'entendis un bruit sourd et Alice qui gémit.

-Ca va Alice ? m'inquiétais-je en collant mon oreille à la porte.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice en bikini rouge extrêmement échancré.

-T'es au courant que Mike est en bas ? fis-je amusé.

-Oh c'est mon ami ! s' exaspéra Alice. Et puis tu t'es vue ?

Je baissais les yeux sur mon maillot de bain deux pièces en dentelle noir.

-M'ouais, c'est plus sobre, me défendis-je alors que nous sortions de la chambre d'Alice, prenant le chemin vers le couloir _spa_ de la famille Brandon.

-Oui, enfin t'as quand même plus de poitrine et de hanche que moi, donc ça remet la définition de sobre en question, rit Alice.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels.

-Et puis, c'est sur toi que Mike est... ajouta-t-elle. Depuis que t'as rompu avec Edward, il me tanne pour que je te parle de lui.

-Ah bon ? m'exclamais-je surprise. A ce point ? Je savais que je lui plaisais depuis ma perte de poids...

-C'est un euphémisme, me coupa Alice.

-Mais pas au point de vouloir tenter sa chance avec moi... grimaçais-je.

-Je lui ait dit que t'avais pas tourné la page avec Edward, dit Alice. Mais il continue, à mon avis tu devrais remettre les choses aux claires.

-C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois qu'il fait des sous-entendu !

-Oui, enfin recale le sérieusement, et seule à seul. Il risque de devenir lourd. Rien que cette semaine il m'en a parlé trois fois.

J'hochais la tête.

Nous entrâmes dans le spa ou Mike et Mary riait. Comme Alice s'y attendait, Mike me mata ce qui me gêna. Quand s'était Edward ça me faisait des frissons dans tout le corps, mais avec d'autres je ne ressentais que gêne et dégoût.

Alice en s'immergea complètement.

Je le fis à mon tour, contente que mon corps ne soient plus autant mise à nue.

Je notais du coin de l'oeil que Mary aussi avait sortit le maillot de bain qui tue : Bande pour la poitrine et tanga rose bonbon. Mike ne semblait d'ailleurs pas complètement indifférent au faite qu'il y ait trois très jolies filles autour de lui.

-Je suis dans un rêve, soupira-t-il.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

-C'est ça d'être ami avec des filles ! pouffa Alice.

-Dont l'une est particulièrement riche, rit Mary. Sérieux, Alice, tu m'avais dit que la maison de ton père était grande mais je m'attendais pas à ça ! Rappel moi ce qu'il vient faire à Forks ?

-Crois-moi, il créera une réplique identique de cette maison à Forks. Je lui fais confiance pour ça.

-Je n'ai vu aucune construction en ville, réfléchis-je à haute voix.

-Maman m'a dit qu'ils allaient aménager un peu à l'écart de Forks, dans les limites de la réserve indienne. Si j'en crois maman, la maison est finit puisqu'il a fait appel à ses services pour décorer le tout. Papa fait confiance en les compétences de ma mère. Apparemment ca va devoir se faire très rapidement. Elle va mettre toute son équipe dessus et a mit ses autres chantiers sur pause. Vue le prix que mon père a mit ca va être grandiose...

-J'espère que tes demi-frères et sœurs seront sympa, comme ça on passera du temps chez lui, rit Mary.

Mike acquiesça heureux.

-D'ailleurs comment s'organise la garde maintenant ? m'enquis-je. Il n'y a plus le soucis de distance.

-Papa a dit que j'aurai une chambre là-bas...

-Ce qui veux dire deux fois plus de vêtements, quel plaie, ironisais-je alors qu'Alice souriait heureuse.

-Et que je pourrais venir quand je le voulais. De son côté maman est _ok_ avec ça. Elle me juge suffisamment grande pour prendre mes décisions.

J'hochais la tête.

-Tu vois, il y aura plein d'avantage à ce qu'il vienne à Forks ! la réconfortais-je.

-C'est pas le fait qu'il vienne qui me dérange, c'est plus le fait qu'il ramène une femme et deux enfants... Enfin surtout que je n'ai pas été prévenu. Parce que si j'en crois le chantier de la maison, ça fait un moment que c'est sur le feu.

-Si ton père vient à Forks, c'est qu'il est prêt à avoir une vie de famille à nouveau, c'est une bonne chose, insistais-je.

-Dommage qu'il l'ait réalisé avec une autre famille que la sienne... souffla-t-elle.

-Si il l'avait réalisé plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas Carlisle...

-Et tu n'aurais pas Edward, termina Alice.

Je baissais la tête.

-Ouais... fis-je à mi-voix.

-Ça aurait été bien ! s'écria Mike.

Alice et moi le regardâmes surprit qu'il puisse dire une telle chose.

-Euh, dans le sens où Bella n'aurait pas souffert avec un tel crétin. Je n'ai rien contre le Docteur Carlisle, il s'occupe toujours bien de moi... fit-il nerveusement réalisant la gourde qu'il avait faite.

Néanmoins, le mal était fait et j'étais énervée. J'en profitais pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée me fichant de savoir que Mary et Alice était là.

-Tu sais Mike, ce n'est pas parce que Edward et moi avons rompu que tu peux te permettre de l'insulter ou d'émettre le moindre jugement sur notre rupture. Edward reste et restera l'homme que j'aime que tu le veuilles ou non, tes remarques ni changeront rien, au contraire, je trouve ça déplacé de ta part parce que je sais très bien ce que tu as derrière la tête et sache que pour moi tu n'es même pas une éventualité. Je suis désolée d'être aussi brusque mais ne croit pas que maintenant qu'Edward n'est plus mon petit-ami tu as une chance. Tu n'en as pas, et d'ailleurs personne n'en a.

Je décidais de me lever, pensant que j'avais passé assez de temps avec eux. J'avais besoin de m'isoler. Je vis qu'Alice allait me suivre.

-Non reste, j'ai envie d'être un peu seule s'il te plaît, lui souris-je en essayant de la réconforter.

Je pris une douche dans la salle de bain et d'Alice et me rhabillait. Je mis un jean délavé clair que je retroussais, et un t-shirt blanc. Mes cheveux était attaché avec une pince. Je m'assis sur le lit double d'Alice et jouait avec mon i-phone. Je mis un moment à comprendre pourquoi. J'avais envie d'entendre sa voix... Je voulais lui parler, savoir comme il allait, s'il pensait toujours à moi, discuter avec lui. Il me manquait terriblement.

Les mains fébriles je composais son numéro. _Un bip, deux bip, trois bip, quatre bip._..

J'allais raccrocher quand j'entendis sa voix.

-Allo ?

-Salut Edward, c'est euh... Bella. C'est bête de dire ça puisque tu as du voir mon nom et ma photo s'afficher enfin sauf si t'as supprimé mon numéro euh... donc voilà je parle pour rien dire là...

Je ris nerveusement. Je l'entendis rire, et je vis sur le miroir devant moi mes lèvres s'étirer d'un large sourire et mes yeux scintillé. Quand quelqu'un vous faisait cet effet là, il était impossible de s'en passer.

-Non je n'ai pas supprimé ton numéro et y a toujours ta tête déformé qui s'affiche quand tu appelles, dit-il amusé.

Je ris en me rappelant de la séance photo "grimasse" que nous avions organisé un dimanche après-midi d'ennuie extrême à la villa. J'avais mes règles ce jour là et j'avais essayé de le dérider avec des grimasse et ca avait marché. Il avait eut l'idée absurde de remplacer la photo ou j'étais une bombe atomique par celle-là beaucoup moins sexe.

-Sérieux, j'exige que tu supprime cette photo ! m'exclamais-je faussement en colère.

-Pourquoi tu as peur que je l'utilise contre toi ? railla-t-il.

-J'y avais pas pensé mais maintenant que tu le dis... m'inquiétais-je.

En réalité j'étais surtout contente. C'était ça avec Edward, ce n'était pas le genre de mec qui te dis " Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? '' Ça évite les silences gênant.

-Tu as des dossiers sur moi aussi ! rit-il.

-Bah en faite pas vraiment, dis-je agacé.

-C'est ça d'être parfait... souffla-t-il.

-Ça va les chevilles ? raillais-je.

-On se porte très bien !

-A ouais carrément le mec parle de lui à la troisième à la personne, soupirais-je. Pourquoi suis-je entouré de mec prétentieux ? demandais-je en pensant à Emmett qui parlait également de lui à troisième personne.

-Parce que tu es une fille prétentieuse aussi, rit-il.

-Sérieux Edward ? C'était une question rhétorique ! Et merci pour le prétentieuse, dis-je sèchement.

-Attend c'est pas moi qui passe une heure et demi dans la salle de bain tout les jours ! me clacha-t-il.

-Une heure à nous épiler, à nous coiffer, lisser les cheveux, à nous maquiller, à nous habiller ! Toi tu passe une demi-heure rien que pour tes cheveux ! T'es mal placé pour dire quoique se soit ! répliquais-je contente de lui fermer sa bouche.

-Tu es narcissique Bella, assume ! rit-il.

-J'assume rien, je ne le suis pas !

-Tu aimes te regarder dans le miroir ? A chaque fois que tu passes devant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'observer !

J'éclatais de rire.

-Ah ouais tu te lances sur la pante glissante des défauts ? Toi, tu ne referme jamais le bouchon du dentifrice !

-Tu peux pas faire plus clicher bébé, se moqua-t-il.

Son _bébé_ me fit frissonner et mon cœur se réchauffa. Je restais un moment silencieuse mais me reprit avant qu'il répète un '' Bella t'es toujours là ? '' gênant.

-Quant tu mange du yaourt t'as la mauvaise habitude de racler le fond ! C'est super agaçant ça !

-Et toi tu lèche ton assiette quand il reste de la sauce !

-Et quand tu sors de la douche tu mets de l'eau PARTOUT !

-Quand tu te coiffes après la douche tu éclabousse le miroir ! me contra-t-il.

-Quant t'es stressée tu mords tes stylos !

-Et toi quand tu l'es tu joue avec mes cheveux et tu me décoiffé tout le temps !

-Et quand on dort ensemble tu m'étouffe en me prenant dans tes bras.

-Tu rigoles ! c'est toi qui te met toujours sur moi ! s'exclama-t-il outrée. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de te pousser.

-Dis que je suis grosse aussi ! râlais-je.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... commença-t-il amusée. Je rigole Bella, tu es parfaite comme tu es.

-Je sais, soupirais-je. C'est ça la perfection...

-Et ça se dit pas prétentieuse ?

Je ris.

Un long silence s' installa.

-Je t'ai appelé parce que... commençais-je.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de raison pour m'appeler Bella...

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais prendre du recul et pourtant à peine une semaine après je t'appelle... Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je joue avec tes sentiments... Parce que pour le moment je veux encore rester seule...

-On est deux, en te répondant je joue aussi avec les tiens...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... soufflais-je.

-Alors toi aussi arrête de dire de tels sottises. J'aime te parler, tu me manques...

-Tu me manque aussi, murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Arrête de pleurer Bella... devina-t-il.

-Je pleure pas ! mentis-je en m'essuyant les joues.

-Je te connais bien maintenant. Madame est une émotive.

Je pouffais tout en reniflant pas du tout gracieusement.

-Tu sais le plus fou ? lui dis-je.

-Quoi ?

-C'est que tout ces défauts me manques, le fait d'être étouffé quand je dors, le dentifrice pas bouché quand on dort à la villa ou chez moi, l'eau partout après ta douche, mes crayons mordillés, le bruit du yaourt, ta prétention... Tu sais tout ça...

-Moi aussi... chuchota-t-il.

-Je vais te laisser, dis-je avec regret.

-D'accord, passe un bon week-end avec tes amis...

-Merci...

J'allais raccrocher quand j'entendis un :

-Attends ! s'écria-t-il. Dis à Mike que je lui péterai les dents si il t'approche.

-Le message sera transmit... Mais dis moi tu veux pas me pisser dessus pour marquer ton territoire tant que t'y es ?

-Tu as fait ta première avec moi, je crois que c'est l'acte de propriété le plus précieux...

Je ris.

-OK, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là Edward.

Il éclatait de rire alors que je raccrochais.

Je mis mon portable devant moi, encore perturbé par cet appel. Je me sentais bien pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'Edward qui avait un tel effet sur moi. De me faire sentir que tout va bien alors que tout va mal. C'était également le seul qui pouvait me détruire...

Je m'allongeais sur le lit le cœur battant la chamade et je me repassais la conversation dans la tête, son rire raisonnait dans ma tête.

A ce moment là, Alice entra dans la chambre, entouré par une serviette.

-Tu vas bien ? T'as pas à te sentir coupable pour Mike ! Il l'a bien mérité ! Et puis au moins il sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant.

-Je ne m'en veux pas, la rassurais-je.

-Bien, lui s'en veut en tout cas. Il a dit qu'il viendrait s'excuser un peu plus tard.

-Ouais, mieux vaux que tout ca se tasse, je suis pas sûre de me retenir de lui dire des choses que je pourrais éventuellement regretter.

-Ok ! Je fais ma douche puis on descend en bas, ma nouvelle famille ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition !

* * *

**Bonjour ! Je sais que j'avais dit qu'on verrait de nouveaux personnages dans le chapitre 12 mais avec les examens, les révisions, j'ai pas le temps de vous écrire un chapitre plus long ! J'espère cependant que celui-là vous a plu ! Et puis j'ai une très bonne nouvelle que je dois vous annoncer à la prochaine publication ! :D **

**En attendant je fil en vitesse me coucher, demain je dois me lever de bonheur pour réviser ! **

**Bisoux bisoux ! N'oubliez pas de commenter ! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour les reviews ! Un chapitre de plus pour vous :D Ecrire me détend ! Je vous préviens, vous aurez des chapitres à gogo ce mois-ci ! Jeudi je passe ma dernière épreuve, après je suis tout à vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

Nous étions descendus comme prévu après la douche d'Alice. Enfin après que celle-ci m'ait obligé de mettre quelque chose d'un peu moins confortable qu'un jean large et un t-shirt blanc trop grand. Comprenez par là : Jupe cigarette bordeaux et chemisier noir transparent glisser sous la jupe. Sur le col il y avait des diamants. J'avoue que j'adorais cette tenue. Depuis quelques semaines, moi qui habituellement adorait m'habiller depuis que j'avais maigrit, avait délaissé un peu ce côté là de ma personnalité. Une grossesse entres autres choses... Mais Alice semblait penser que s'était le moment de remonter sur le ring de la mode. Rien de mieux qu'un dîner avec sa belle-famille.

-J'espère que ces enfants ne sont pas moches, j'aurais du mal à assumer au lycée après, rechigna Alice en boudant sur le canapé.

-Alice ! m'exclamais-je. Sérieux, tu pourrais être plus gentille, c'est encore plus dure pour eux, t'imagine vivre avec ton père qu'ils ne connaissent pas !

-M'ouais... On verra...

A ce moment là Mary entra dans la pièce.

-Mike fait une dépression en haut, grimaça-t-elle.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas, dis-je.

-Il n'attend pas de tes excuses, il réfléchit à comment venir te parler. Il psychote, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! pouffa Mary.

-C'est un sensible dans l'âme, rit Alice.

-Les filles, le sujet est sérieux ! les repris-je. Il vient de se prendre un râteaux monumentale... le plaignis-je.

Les filles essayèrent de paraître triste mais finirent par éclater de rire.

-Bravo la compassion ! On voit les amis ! raillais-je. Bon il me fait pitié, je monte, soupirais-je.

...

Je toquais avant d'ouvrir la porte pour le voir sur la terrasse accoudé au barreaux.

-Hey, soufflais-je.

Il se retourna et me sourit l'air gêné.

-Pardon, dit-il rapidement. Sérieux, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais lourd à ce point. Je suis désolé d'avoir insulter Edward...

-Excuse accepté, souris-je.

-Et pour le reste... Le fait que tu me plaise et bien...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'expliquer sur ça, les choses sont claires de mon côté.

-De mon côté également, me dit-il ce qui me rassura. Je suis un énième mec qui craque sur sa pote.

Je ris.

-Tu trouveras une fille qui t'aimeras ! fis-je en lui souriant.

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'avais 30 ans, rit-il. Je veux pas me caser !

-Ok, j'étais juste un plan cul alors ? fis-je offensé.

Il éclata de rire mais ne dit rien.

-Bon on descend ? dit-il l'air détendu.

-Ouaip ! Au faite les filles en bas ne sont pas tes amies, soupirais-je. Elles se sont clairement foutus de ta gueule !

-A cause du râteaux dans le jacuzzi ? désespéra-t-il.

Je grimaçais.

-Au moins j'étais entouré de trois bombes en bikini, ça m'a réconforté plus ou moins, railla-t-il.

-Les mecs ! soupirais-je.

Je vis Alice et Mary nous regarder avide de commérage. Je pris la main de Mike.

-Il m'a demandé au mariage ! J'ai accepté ! m'écriais-je en montrant ma main droite dépourvu de bague et en faisant un grand sourire.

Mike rit aux éclats lorsque les deux filles écarquillèrent les yeux comme des poissons rouges.

Je ne tardais pas à le suivre morte de rire.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, soufflais-je entre deux rires.

Alice me fusilla du regard. Quant à Mary elle regardait derrière nous.

-C'est à eux qu'il faudra expliquer ça, rit-elle.

On se retourna pour faire face à Robert, une femme qui avait la quarantaine blonde, et deux ado de notre âge. Je retirais ma main de celle de Mike. La grande femme blonde était habillé d'un tailleurs noir très stricte, une vrai _workingirl. _Le garçons de notre âge avait des cheveux châtain-blond mi-long très bouclé, une peau halé et des yeux bleu perçant. Il était assez grand et avait le gabarie musclé mais pas trop d'Edward. Quant à la fille que je devinais être sa jumelle, avait de très long cheveux blond et les yeux de son frère ainsi que son teint bronzé. Elle était à peu de chose près la future Miss USA.

-Je la veux, chuchota Mike à mon oreille tandis qu'Alice se levait et se précipitait dans les bras de son père.

Mary se mit à notre hauteur.

-Euh... Bonjour, dis-je gêné. Je suis Bella, une amie d'Alice.

-La future épouse ? demanda la blonde amusée.

-Non non non non non ! m'écriais-je. C'est un affreux malentendu ! Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble ! fis-je. C'était une _blague_ ! insistais-je.

-Très bien, vous êtes trop jeune pour ce genre d'engagement, dit une voix sévère.

Je me retournais vers la femme que je devinais être Kate, la nouvelle fiancée de Robert.

-Papa, tu nous présente ? demanda Alice froidement en sortant de l'étreinte de son père. Elle se mit à ma hauteur tandis que Mike et Mary se reculaient effrayé de ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer.

-Ma puce, voici Kate, Jasper et Rosalie Hale. Les enfants, mon amour, je vous présente Alice, ma fille unique, et ces amis, Bella...

-Mike, Mary, terminèrent les concernés.

-Enchantée, dîmes nous en même temps.

Enfin tout sauf Alice qui les observa de haut en bas. Elle n'eût pas l'air d'apprécier sa belle-mère mais Alice offrit un sourire à son sexy demi-frère et sa bombe de demi-sœur. On se demande pourquoi... pensais-je amusée.

-C'est pas éthique, murmurais-je en regardant Jasper qui observait ma meilleure amie comme la 7 e merveille du monde.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

A ce moment là, la cuisinière / gouvernante de Robert entra :

-Bonsoir vous pouvez passer à table.

-Mon amour, ou puis-je poser mon manteau ? entendis-je Kate.

Ah oui tout de suite quand elle parle à son chéri elle se fait nettement moins froide... pensais-je. Alice dut penser la même chose puisque je la vis lever les yeux aux ciels.

Nous assîmes autour de la table. Jasper et Rosalie était devant nous.

-Rien de mieux qu'un dîner pour apprendre à se connaître ! sourit Robert en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Alice s'éclaircit la gorge, tandis que Kate eut un sourire crispée.

-Comment vont tes parents Bella ? demanda le père d'Alice l'air de me supplier de combler le silence.

Super...

-Ça va, dis-je simplement.

-Et ton frère ? Emmett c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ce grand gaillard ! Il n'avait même pas 10 ans quand j'ai quitté Forks ! Je suis curieux de le revoir ! insista Robert.

Bah décidément... Il a pas d'autre personne à harceler ? Mais bon, il s'agissait d'Emmett et j'aimais toujours parler de lui. C'était comme s'il était présent dans ces moments là.

-Le grand gaillard a 25 ans ! m'exclamais-je. Il était en France pour ses études de droit, mais il revient à Seattle. Il a été engagé dans un cabinet qui bosse avec une multinational, fis-je fier de mon grand frère.

-Tu m'as pas dit qu'il revenait ! S'exclama Alice, sa timidité face à des étrangers disparaissant complètement. Merde je suis trop contente ! Cria-t-elle en sautillant partout.

Alice et Emmett était les mêmes. Je me demandais parfois si nous n'avions pas été échangé à la naissance. Ils étaient fêtards, parlaient tout le temps, étaient en permanence surexcité et ils s'entendaient comme cul et chemise. Alice était la petite sœur de cœur d'Emmett et Emmett le grand frère que n'avais jamais eu Alice. J'avais toujours été heureuse de leur relation.

-Emmett revient ! Emmett revient ! chantonna-t-elle.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je ris amusée par son excentricité. Cependant Kate affichait un air pincé. Jasper et Rosalie avaient l'air autant amusée que Robert, Mike, Mary et moi. Bon point : Le coinçage de cul n'était pas de famille.

-Effectivement il a grandit ! sourit Robert. Comment vont Esmée et Carlisle, Alice ? demanda Robert à sa fille, content que celle-ci se soit déridé.

-Super ! dit-elle un peu froidement.

-Et Edward ? Bella tu es avec lui je me trompe ?

OK. Aïe ça fait mal. C'est ça de passer un week-end à Seattle avec sa meilleure amie et son petit-ami. Nous étions venue un week-end cette été profité de la piscine de la propriété des Brandon. Et on n'avait été particulièrement démonstratif... Alice avait également ramené un ''ami'' à elle.

-Euh... Il va bien, souris-je un peu forcée, en me grattant la nuque.

-Je ne comprends pas, cette jeune fille est avec le blondinet ou avec le demi-frère d'Alice ? demanda la voix haut-perché de Kate.

Alice la fusilla du regard.

-Maman, je ne crois pas que ça nous concerne, dit Jasper l'air gêné.

-Avec aucun des deux en faite, dis-je à contre coeur. Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de ma vie amoureuse ? demandais-je légèrement agacé.

-Bien sure Bella, excuse nous, me dit Robert.

-Vous êtes en terminale ? s'intéressa Mike en regardant les jumeaux.

-Oui, et vous ? demanda Rosalie.

-Yep ! On sera dans les mêmes classes alors, sourit Mary.

-Vous emménagez quand ? demanda Alice de mauvaise humeur.

-Dès que ta mère aura finit la déco, dit Robert.

-Dans quelques jours je suppose... fit Alice. Et le mariage ? le questionna-t-il.

-Nous avons le temps pour ça, dit Kate. Nous allons dans un premier temps organiser un dîner de fiancaille puis nous planifierons le mariage, mais celui-ci n'aura pas lieux avant longtemps ! Je veux le faire au mois de Juin ! La pluie n'est pas propice au mariage jeune fille.

Je pouffais au nom que donna Kate à Alice. Cette dernière devint rouge de rage.

-Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux, c'est ce qu'on dit pourtant, cracha-t-elle.

-On dit pleins de choses qui ne sont pas toujours vrai, répondit Kate avec un calme olympien.

Je vis Rosalie et Jasper se regarder en soupirant.

-Et sinon comment est le lycée ? demanda Jasper.

-La question c'est plutôt, comment sont les filles à Forks ! railla Rosalie alors que son frère la fusilla du regard.

Je ris.

-T'as un assez bon échantillon aujourd'hui, dit Mike un sourire de pervers au lèvre.

-_Échantillon_ ? répéta Mary énervé. Sérieux Mike, on est pas de vulgaire liquide dans un tube à essai !

-Elles sont toutes comme ça ? rit Jasper.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Kate et Robert parlé entre eux.

-Non mais je rêve, un pervers de plus ! s'écria Alice en regardant Jasper de travers.

-Ils le sont tous, soupira Rosalie d'accord avec Alice.

Cette dernière hocha la tête consternée.

-Et qu'est-ce que valent les mecs ? demanda Rosalie.

-T'as un assez bon aperçu, répondit Mike prétentieux.

-Mec pas devant moi, dit froidement Jasper sous nos rires.

-Le demi-frère d'Alice est une bombe, dit Mary en soupirant.

Je me crispais alors qu'elle se redressait.

-Désolée, chuchota-t-elle en m'offrant un sourire contrit.

-Oh, Bella sait que c'est le plus beau mec de Forks, pourquoi tout mes demi-frères sont aussi sexy ? dit Alice désespéré.

Jasper et Alice se regardèrent dans les yeux. Je détournais les yeux gêné.

-Ok, trop de tension sexuelle ! pouffa Rosalie.

Décidément j'aimais les nouveaux demi-frères et sœurs d'Alice. Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, _deux fois plus de problème_...

* * *

Au cas où, vous oublierez... Une minute ou plutôt une reviews à me consacrer ? :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**FINIT FINIT FINIT ! ENFIN ! **_

_**J'ai donc passé ma dernière épreuve ce matin. Stress au rendez-vous, cernes sous les yeux, overdose de français les amis ! **_

_**Et j'ai également fait une constatation pendant cette période d'examen : Ecrire me détend ! Avant ce n'était qu'un passe-temps parmi tant d'autre mais désormais c'est devenue une nécessité Dès que j'ai un peu de temps j'écris, sur mon portable, mon ordi, une feuille. **_

_**Et c'est vraiment depuis cette histoire ! C'est devenue mon petit bébé ;p **_

_**J'ai vu une baisse de reviews, peut-être est-ce du au fait que j'ai posté deux chapitre d'affilés à un seul jour d'intervalle, je ne sais pas, mais s'il y a des choses qui vous déplaisent n'hésiter vraiment pas à me le dire, ca m'attristerait de devoir arrêter d'écrire parce que plus personne ne lit l'histoire.**_

_**Remerciement :**_

_**Aleziacullen qui est toujours au rendez-vous ;p, GraceIsabella, Manon, , virgiinia emichlo et LFM'Ines, Grazie, et cristalle également :) **_

* * *

_**Précédemment**** : Alice a rencontré sa belle-mère Kate, et ses enfants, Jasper et Rosalie. Bella a eu une explication avec Mike concernant les sentiments de ce dernier et Bella a appelé Edward car il lui manquait trop... **_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

La soirée avait été pour le moins intéressante. Entre Alice qui lance des piques à Kate, et cette dernière qui lui répond comme si ma meilleure amie était la pire des connes, je ne m'étais pas ennuyée.

A peine le dîner finit, Kate et ses enfants partirent. Ils devaient passer chez le père des jumeaux pour le règlement de derniers petits détails avant le déménagement.

Ils ne nous avaient pas vraiment dit quand ils comptaient arriver, mais dans une semaine, deux tout au plus, ils débarqueraient.

Le soir, dans notre chambre, Alice m'avait avoué apprécié Rosalie et Jasper. Surtout Jasper qui était très beau. Je ne l'avais pas embêté sur l'éthique laissant ma meilleure amie fantasmé tant qu'elle le voulait. Après tout, ce n'était pas encore son demi-frère ! Kate avait insisté sur le faite qu'elle ne se mariait pas tant que le soleil était couvert par des nuages. Elle pouvait attendre encore longtemps alors...

Non, je ne suis pas méchante, je répète juste de ce que dit Alice.

La semaine suivante passa à une vitesse affolante. Ben et Angela s'étaient congratulés de ne pas être venu. Entre le râteaux de Mike, la tensions entre Kate et Alice, et mon léger pétage de câble, il s'en était passé des choses ce week-end ! Quant à Ben et Angela, ils avaient l'air d'être passé à l'étape supérieur dans leur couple. Ça m'avait fait pensé à Edward et moi quand nous en étions au premier contact charnelle. J'étais effrayée, impatiente, contente, amoureuse... Je me rappel encore de la sensation qui naissait en moi à chacun de ses regards, de ses touchés... C'était probablement une des périodes de ma vie les plus marquante. Le passage à la sexualité à l'adolescence c'est passé du côté des adultes, du moins dans cet aspect là de la vie. Alice, qui avait également remarqué les regards de Ben et Angela organisaient une soirée fille pour du commérage en bonne et due forme.

-Soirée fille ce soir les filles ! Vendredi soir, pas devoir, vous n'avez aucune excuse ! s'exclama-t-elle à midi dans le self.

-Ok, acceptèrent Mary et Angela.

-Bella ? dit Alice en me suppliant du regard.

Je vis Edward passé devant moi à ce moment là. L'espace d'une seconde j'envisageais de dire non, mais finalement j'acceptais. Je verrai Edward... J'étais faible, pensais-je.

-Ok !

-Super !

OOOOOOOOO

A 19h30 j'étais devant la villa.

-J'ai invité Rosalie ! Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver ! J'aurai bien voulu que Jasper vienne mais il se sentirait un peu à l'écart entre nous... grimaça-t-elle.

-Effectivement, ris-je.

J'entrais et vis Mary et Angela déjà posé sur le canapé du salon.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demandais-je.

-Week-end en amoureux, tu les as raté de peu, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je vais poser mes affaires, lui fis-je remarquer en les laissant.

Je montais dans la chambre d'Alice, ou il y avait trois sacs de couchages de plus et des tas de dvd, du vernis, du maquillage. Je levais les yeux aux ciels. Alice ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitié.

-On commande chinois ! entendis-je Alice hurlé.

-Oh non j'aime pas ! m'écriais-je.

-Bon, mexicains alors ? hurla Alice.

-Affirmatif ! ris-je.

Je déposais mes affaires et descendis dans le salon où Alice commandait.

-Edward tu manges avec nous ? questionna Alice.

Je me retournais tellement vite que je crus que ma nuque allait se tordre. Edward était devant nous, jean foncé coupe droite, chemise bleu clair dont les manches était retroussé. J'avalais de travers quand je sentis son parfum volé vers moi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux coiffé / décoiffé et mon coeur rata un battement. J'étais pathétique... Pourquoi j'ai rompu déjà ? Ah oui, avortement, mensonge, culpabilité... Je m'insultais de tout les noms.

-Salut, dirent Mary et Angela.

-Hey, sourit-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était _mon_ sourire celui-là ! Dis quelque chose Bella, t'as l'air conne là.

-Bella, me dit-il en hochant la tête.

-He, fis-je ma voix restant bloqué dans ma gorge.

-Je mange avec des potes, répondit finalement Edward à une Alice qui s'impatientait.

Je l'observais consulter son i-phone et mettre sa veste tandis qu'Alice finissait la commande.

-J'y vais, bonne soirée les filles, dit-il finalement.

-A toi aussi ! s'exclama Mary.

Je la regardais de travers.

-Bah quoi ?

-Rien, soupirais-je.

Alice revint et m'offrit un sourire réconfortant.

-Ca va ma puce ? me dit-elle dès que la porte fut claqué.

A ce moment là, la sonnette retentit, je me précipitais persuader que s'était Edward qui avait oublié quelque chose. Pathétique je sais. Je fus presque déçu de trouver Rosalie sur le pas de la porte.

-Cache ta joie de me voir, rit-elle.

-Excuse moi je croyais que s'était...

-Le canon que je viens de croiser, termina Rosalie un sourire au coin.

Je la regardais suspicieuse.

-Non, je les prends plus vieux, me rassura-t-elle.

A ce moment là Alice arriva.

-Bella sérieux, t'as tapé un sprint ! rit-elle. Salut Rosalie !

Nous entrâmes dans le salon.

-Rosalie, je te présente Angela, et Mary que tu as déjà vu Samedi soir.

-Ouais, coucou les filles, sourit-elle en leur faisant la bise.

Nous nous assîmes toutes sur le canapé.

-Vous déménagez bientôt ? s'enquit Angela tout en servant tout le monde.

-Ouais, je crois que le week-end prochain c'est le déménagement définitif, nous informa Rosalie.

-Comment va Jasper ? demanda Alice un sourire large au lèvre.

-Très bien, rit Rosalie. Il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus si s'était possible. Je crus qu'elle allait se déboîter la mâchoire.

-Oui, pouffa Rosalie. Mais tu sais que mon frère a une petite amie ?

-QUOI ? s'écria-t-elle décomposée.

Je croisais le regard d'Angela et nous grimaçâmes.

-Tu aurais pas du lui dire, chuchotais-je à Rosalie qui était à côté de moi.

Devant nous Alice fronçait les sourcils l'air de réfléchir.

-Non mais, sa copine elle habite à Seattle ? cracha-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Rosalie l'air d'être amusé par la situation.

-Bah elle y restera, dit-elle froidement alors que j'éclatais de rire. Non mais riiez pas, pendant qu'elle sera là bas moi je ferais ce que j'ai à faire avec Jasper !

-Non mais c'est ton frère, dit prudemment Angela.

-Et alors, on a pas le même sang, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais quand même vos parents couchent ensemble... insista Mary.

Alice et Rosalie eurent des gémissements dégoûté.

-Techniquement ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs, fis-je pour aider ma meilleure amie qui commençait à péter un câble.

-Exactement ! sourit-elle.

-L'inceste, le pêché suprême, rit Rosalie. Le seul que je n'ai pas commit, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

-Tu m'inquiète, dis-je sérieusement.

-Non je suis pas détraquée quand même, dit-elle en frissonnant. Aah berk, Bella tu fous de sales images dans la tête.

Je ris en la voyant se taper la tête le visage décomposé.

-Moi, j'en connais une qui a pêché le week-end dernier, chantonna Alice en regardant Angela qui rougit comme une tomate.

Elle essaya de se cacher avec ces long cheveux brun mais s'était peine perdue.

-Toi et Ben ? s'exclama Mary hystérique.

-Qui est Ben ? demanda Rosalie.

-Mon petit-ami depuis un mois et 3 semaine.

-Elle est précise, railla Rosalie. Et donc tu as fait des cochonneries avec Ben ?

Angela rougit comme une tomate et prit un coussin pour se cacher. Mary lui vola morte de rire.

-Allez dis-nous ! On est tes amies non ? On est entre filles en plus ! C'est le moment ou jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Allez Angie ! s'écria Alice en sautillant les yeux brillant avides de commérage.

-Allez... répétais-je doucement.

-OK ! Bon, j'avoue que ce week-end on a franchit le pas chez lui... rougit-elle.

-NON ?! Cria Alice. Et t'as gardé ça pour toi _toute la semaine_ ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Oh chut Alice ! Comment s'était ? m'enquis-je.

-Bizarre, dit-elle. J'étais d'un côté confiante parce que voilà c'est Ben que je connais depuis toujours, mais de l'autre super gêné bah justement parce que je le connais depuis toujours...

-Les premières fois sont toujours bizarre ! Je n'ai pas prit mon pied non plus, la rassura Rosalie.

-Pareil, dit Alice en hochant la tête.

-Bon bah au moins vous l'avez fait vous, rechigna Mary qui était encore intacte.

Nous rîmes toutes.

-Bella m'avait dit que ça s'était bien passé pour elle, du coup j'ai pensé que ce serait pareil... s'inquiéta Angela. Ca veut dire qu'on ne s'aime pas avec Ben ? Ou du moins pas comme on l'imaginait ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir, lui dis-je. J'ai attendu _des mois_ avant de franchir le cap, pour le coup j'ai vraiment prit mon temps, j'ai eu beaucoup de... _préparation_ avant le jour J, expliquais-je mi-gêné, mi-déprimé car aujourd'hui je n'étais plus avec Edward et je dois l'avouer frustrée aussi. Depuis le week-end ou mes parents étaient partit, soient plus d'un mois, je n'avais pas touché Edward.

-Ouais, peut-être que vous êtes allés juste un peu trop vite, dit Mary à Angie qui semblait inquiète.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Pense à lui, simplement à lui et à tes sentiments, pas à cette nuit, lui ordonna Rosalie.

-Oui, chuchota Angela.

-Alors, c'est que tout est normal. Vous allez maintenant prendre le temps de vous connaître l'un l'autre sexuellement parlant, et dans peu de temps tu prendras ton pied ! sourit Rosalie.

J'acquiesçais.

-Et tu es restée avec ces inquiétudes toute la semaine ? s'excita Alice toujours pas remise des cachotteries de notre amie.

-J'avais honte d'en parler, et un peu peur je l'avoue, fit-elle.

-Il ne faut pas avoir honte, on est toute - Mary s'éclaircit la gorge - du moins presque toute passé par là, dis-je. Si t'as envie d'en parler on est là ! Faut vraiment pas être seule dans ces moments. C'est là que ta sexualité va se définir, il est important de démarrer sur de bonne base sinon tu seras bloquer.

Angela acquiesça.

-Ok, je viendrais. Merci, sourit-elle.

-Mais y a pas de quoi ! lança Rosalie en prenant une chips et en riant. Quant il s'agit des plaisirs de chair je suis là !

Nous rîmes.

-Comment c'est passé ta première fois ? lui demandais-je.

-J'avais 15 ans, c'était à une soirée avec des amis chez un mec à la fac. Pas l'idéale en somme. C'était rapide, douloureux, mais j'étais éméchée, alors j'ai pas vécu le truc complètement.

Rosalie baissa les yeux.

-Le moment ou vous vous dite que je suis une salope, rit-elle amèrement.

-Non, pas du tout, la coupais-je. C'est juste que tu étais jeune et que je crois que toute fille mérite mieux qu'un coup vite de fait avec un mec trop vieux.

- Je ne m'encombre pas de sentiment. Moi, les petits-amis, les sorties restau je n'aime pas ça.

-C'est vrai que l'amour c'est parfois trop compliqué... dit Mary.

-C'est que je me dis toujours, quand je vois Jasper avec Maria, sa copine, je me dis que les drames, les larmes & co c'est pas pour moi.

-Y a pas que ça, dis-je. Y a les moments de complicités, les câlins, les sourires, les baisers, et cette sensation que tu ressens en permanence, que rien ne compte plus que toi et lui...

Les yeux humides je m'arrêtais. Je respirais par la bouche bloquant par la même occasion mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Oh ma Bella... dit doucement Alice en venant m'enlacer.

-Désolée, fis-je la voix tremblante.

-C'est à cause du canon que tu pleure ? grimaça Rosalie l'air gêné en me tapotant le dos.

Je repoussais légèrement l'étreinte d'Alice. Elle se détacha de moi et partit se rasseoir non sans m'avoir chuchoter des mots réconfortant à l'oreille.

A ce moment là la sonnette retentit et Alice se leva.

-Le mexicain est arrivé ! cria-t-elle. Besoin d'aide !

Mary et Angela se levèrent.

-Tu euh vas mieux ? demanda Rosalie en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité chez elle apparemment.

-Oui t'inquiète pas, souris-je.

-Moi aussi je pleurerais si j'étais plus avec un canon comme ça, grimaça-t-elle.

J'éclatais de rire.

-T'es pas douée pour réconforter les gens, ris-je.

-Non pas vraiment, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais au moins tu m'as fait rire, c'est que t'es pas si nulle que ça, la rassurais-je un sourire compatissant au lèvre.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! s'écria-t-elle en me poussant sur le canapé.

Je tombais contre le dossier morte de rire.

-Non mais t'es violente ma parole ! ris-je.

A ce moment là, les filles revinrent avec nos commandes.

On s'assit par terre autour de la table basse et commençâmes à manger.

-Et toi Alice ? Ta première fois ? demanda Rosalie. C'était aussi nulle que moi ? rit-elle. Entre soeurs on devrait se comprendre.

Alice sourit et ses yeux brillèrent devant l'appellation. Je fus touchée de voir ma meilleure amie émue.

-C'était l'été de mes 16 ans, j'étais en vacance chez ma grand-mère maternelle à Phoenix, petite amourette de vacance qui s'est achevé par une défloraison, sourit-elle. Je suis restée en contact avec James. Il était sympa et mignon, mais y a jamais eu d'étincelle entre nous. Depuis je ne l'ai jamais re fait. 1 ans que je me dessèche, rit-elle. Je vivais par procuration la vie sexuelle de Bella.

-Maintenant on est une bonne bande de frustrée, grimaçais-je.

-Parlez pour vous, moi je me porte très bien, fit Rosalie hilare.

-Ca va c'est pas trop dure ta vie ? Tu t'envoie en l'air quand tu veux sans sentiments, tu ressembles à une mannequin ? Tu pleures pas trop la nuit ? ironisais-je.

Rosalie rit.

-Frustration, chuchota Alice en secouant la tête.

-Je suis mannequin, me corrigea Rosalie finalement.

-Sérieux ? s'excita Alice les yeux rond.

-Vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? s'étonna Rosalie. C'est la première chose qu'on me dit quand on me rencontre pourtant.

-La première fois que je t'ai vue je me suis dit ''Futur Miss USA'', souris-je.

-Merci, mais je vais m'arrêter au mannequinat, rit-elle.

-Tu poses pour quoi ? Depuis quand ? Ou ? Et le lycée ? la bombarda de question ma meilleure amie.

-Je suis au lycée donc j'ai pas mal de temps devant moi, après les cours, le week-end, les vacances... commença Rosalie. Ensuite pour le depuis quand, et bien depuis toute petite. Mon père que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré est styliste pour un marque de prêt-à-porter à l'échelle internationale, donc au début j'ai été pistonner et la nature à fait que je fais 1m80, j'ai une morphologie très fine et sans me vanter je suis très belle.

-C'est trop cool ! dit Mary.

-C'est claire ! fit Angela l'air impressionnée.

-Et Jasper il en fait lui aussi ? demanda Alice béate.

-Ouais, mais moins souvent que moi.

Je crus voir de la bave couler sur le menton d'Alice.

-Non mais c'est mon âme sœur, dit-elle sérieusement.

-J'espère pas pour toi parce que ce sera bientôt ton demi-frère, lui rappela Mary.

-Tu tue mon délire parce que toi aussi t'es frustrée ? demanda Alice en plissant les yeux.

Mary réfléchit 2 sc puis dit :

-Oui je crois.

Nous rîmes toutes.

-T'es jolie pourtant, y a personne qui a attiré ton attention ? demanda Rosalie.

-Je suis pas amoureuse en tout cas, mais je commence à vouloir suivre ton exemple, un coup vite fait et une débauche savoureuse, cita-t-elle.

-T'es sûre de toi ? T'as l'air d'être_ fleur bleu_, dit Rosalie.

-M'ouais, moi tout ce que je vois c'est que je vais rentrer à l'Université encore pucelle.

Nous levâmes tous les yeux aux ciels d'un même mouvement ce qui nous provoqua un fout rire.

Après ça, on rangea nos plats, et Alice revint de la cuisine avec plein de pots de crème glacé, des boissons, et bonbons. Quant à moi j'allais chercher nos produits de beauté, masque, vernis, crème, maquillage, fer à lisser. Alice nous avaient même acheté des peignoirs. On mit donc tous nos pyjama qui se résumait à des mini short et débardeur pour la plus part et on enfila nos peignoirs d'instituts.

-Je ne connais personne comme toi, rit Rosalie en prenant un vernis rouge qu'elle commença à mettre sur les pieds.

Je pris le marron et demandait à Mary de m'en mettre sur les mains. Quant à Alice, elle lissait les cheveux bouclé d'Angela.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment, sourit-elle.

-Alors les filles, dites moi tout, comment est Forks ?

-C'est petit.

-C'est vert.

-Y a rien à faire.

-Nulle.

Le sourire de Rosalie s'effaça et on explosa de rire.

-Non mais on plaisante, soupira Angela. Forks c'est petit, et certes tout le monde se connaît, les commérages vont bon trains, et le bouche à oreilles fonctionne plus rapidement que dans n'importe quel ville et bas des records mais c'est sympa la forêt de Forks en été est sublime, il y a une petite réserve indienne ou il y a une magnifique plage également.

-Et les gens ? s'enquit Rosalie.

-Des commères les femmes d'ici, ris-je. De vrai desperate, dont ma mère fait partit, grimaçais-je.

-Jessica c'est la salope de la ville, dit Mary.

-N'exagérons rien, tempéra Angela. C'est juste qu'on ne l'aime pas beaucoup parce que...

-C'est l'ex plan cul d'Edward, termina Alice. Désolée Bella, souffla-t-elle coupable.

-Oh mais vas-y, je la déteste autant que toi, dis-je froidement.

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, sourit Rosalie. On va jouer hein ?

-Ouiii ! cria Alice en se tapant dans les mains. J'aime cette fille ! soupira-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir, acceptais-je.

-Super, mon karma, se désespéra Angela.

-Hein ? demanda Rosalie.

-Rien, pouffais-je. On est juste damné aux enfers.

-Et le lycée ? le plus important quoi, railla Rosalie.

-Les profs sont sadiques, dit Mary.

-Et comme dans tout les lycées, y a des cliques.

-Vous êtes pom-pom girl ? nous demanda Rosalie. Non parce que moi je le suis et je vais TOUT faire pour intégrer l'équipe de Forks, d'ailleurs comment vous vous appelez ?

-On lui dit ? soupirais-je.

-Notre lycée n'a pas d'équipe ni de cheerleaders, bouda Alice. Ma mère fait pourtant appuie sur le lycée depuis que j'y suis mais c'est toujours la même réponse...

-On en discutera au conseil d'administration, terminais-je déprimé.

-QUOI ?! hurla Rosalie. Non mais HORS de question que ça reste comme ça !

-La révolution est en marche, pouffais-je.

* * *

**Alors ? ;) Ma Rosalie vous plaît ? ;p **

**Pour ou contre une équipe de cheerleaders ? **

**_Vous sentez ça... Non ? Mais siiiii, les problèmes qui arrivent_ ! **

**Reviews ? **

**S'il vous plaît, j'aime les chiffres ronds ! C'est une torture de rester à 58 -' **

**Bisouuux ! A très vite ! :) **

**PS : Je suis en vacance donc mes chapitres seront beaucoup plus long que ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Merci à Grazie, Miss Toure, lamue92, Graceisabella, et Morgane ! **_

**Je comprends, on a tous une vie, des choses à faire, et pas toujours le temps d'aller lire sur et je sais que je devrais être (et je le suis d'ailleurs ) reconnaissante que vous accordiez un peu de temps à mon histoire mais poster un petit commentaire pour avoir vos avis, vos impressions ne prend qu'une toute petite seconde.  
**

**Je sais bien que je passe pour la fille uniquement motivé par le nombre de commentaire sur sa fiction mais j'espère que vous comprenez que sans reviews c'est difficile d'aiguiller son histoire sans avis sur la question. Et puis, c'est franchement plus motivant d'écrire quand on sait que quelqu'un va nous lire ! :) Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour celle qui ont fait l'effort d'écrire un commentaire hier, et j'invite celle qui ne le font pas encore à prendre une toute petite seconde ce qui ne coûte rien ! **

**Maintenant, j'arrête de philosopher sur mes reviews ( je dois bien négocier ma paie tout de même ! ;p ), je parle un peu de l'histoire et répond au question. **

**Non, Edward ne sort avec personne _pour le moment_ ( haha avouez que le ''pour le moment'' vous angoisse ;p ). Pour la réconciliation entre Edward et Bella vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre de ce qu'il en est (enfin plus ou moins... ) et puis faut pas en demander trop ! Ca ne fait que deux / trois semaines qu'ils ont rompus ! Et puis j'aime le drame, sans drame que serait l'histoire ?! Enfin, pour ce qui d'Edward jouant le con, moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est Bella qui joue à l'autruche jusque là... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15**** : **

-Bella ! Bella !

-Mmmh...

-Isabella tu vas être en retard si tu ne te réveille pas maintenant ! me cria ma mère en ouvrant les rideaux qui laissèrent entrer une lumières aveuglante.

-Putain... marmonnais-je en prenant mon coussin pour le mettre sur ma tête.

-Ton langage Bella ! Si à chaque fois que tu passes une soirée avec Alice tu n'arrives plus à te lever tôt, je te promets que tu n'iras plus chez elle !

Je me levais à contre coeur en la regardant de travers. J'attendis qu'elle sorte pour me préparer.

Douchée, habillée d'un jean slim noir et d'un chemisier en soie blanc que m'avait offert Alice récemment je descendis.

-Tu t'es lissée les cheveux ? me demanda ma mère surprise.

-J'en ai marre de les boucler, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et puis ça fait plus adulte non ?

-C'est vrai, tu es belle ma chérie.

-Oh arrête je vais pleurer, ironisais-je.

-Tu me parle autrement sinon...

-Tu vas me priver d'Alice ? raillais-je. Déjà que j'ai pas le droit de faire grand chose, ça tourne à la séquestration là...

-Tu prends un mauvais tournant en ce moment ! Déjà que ça fait deux weekend de suite que tu vas Dieu sais où, tu devrais être reconnaissante de la liberté qu'on te laisse !

-Liberté ? répétais-je complètement réveillée cette fois-ci. Pitié maman, vous ne me laissez pas sortir les jours de semaine, sauf si Esmée t'appelle pour te supplier de m'emmener chez eux, alors s'il te plaît ne fait pas comme si un weekend ou deux par mois de sortie était une faveur, fis-je sèchement.

-Quelle insolence ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ô grands désespoir ! m'exclamais-je à mon tour.

Je pris mon lait que je buvais froid comme d'habitude et soupirai agacée.

-Tu te drogue ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant si près de moi que je sentis son souffle sur ma peau. Elle me prit les joue avec ces mains en fixant mes yeux.

-Non je ne me drogue pas, m'exaspérais-je en reculant.

-Alors tu bois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je n'aime pas ton comportement ! Ça fait déjà quelques temps que je vois que tu te renferme sur toi, tu adopte parfois un comportement agressif sans parler du fais que tu te fais de plus en plus secrète ! Tu ne me racontes plus rien !

-On a pas grand chose en commun toi et moi, dis-je amer.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas, fit-elle bêtement.

-C'est ça le problème maman, tu ne comprends plus grand chose.

Elle ne dit rien, et soupira à son tour, l'air de dire '' Les enfants ! ''.

-C'est pas grave, soufflais-je. Quand Emmett arrivera, je retrouverais le seul membre de cette famille qui est normale.

-Ah parce que tu as quelque chose à reprocher à ton père également ?

-L'homme qui vit chez nous et que je ne vois que le dimanche en même temps que toute la ville ? demandais-je. Tu parle du même homme, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui n'a aucune conversation avec moi depuis... Oh je ne sais plus.

-Tu dois le respect à ton père ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table. Je n'accepte pas que tu parle de nous de cette manière !

Je sursautais pas habituée à ce genre d'accès de colère.

-Ton mari vire dans le fanatisme religieux et s'éloigne de nous, c'est triste parce que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte. Ce dont tu ne te rend pas compte non plus c'est que tu deviens la femme insignifiante que tu croyais être dans le passé. Tu devrais te reprendre en main parce que bientôt ce sera trop tard... fis-je en fronçant les sourcils priant pour voir dans ses yeux la lueurs qui me montrerait qu'elle voyait ce que je voulais dire, et qu'elle avancerait.

Mais rien... rien ne vint. J'attendis de longue seconde pendant laquelle elle n'eût pas la réaction que je voulais.

-C'est peut-être déjà trop tard d'ailleurs, dis-je désolée pour moi, pour elle, pour nous...

Je posais ma tasse dans le lave vaisselle et partie me brosser les dents et me parfumer. Je mis mes talons noir en cuir, mon blazer de la même couleur et sortis de chez moi en claquant la porte.

Comme prévu, Alice m'attendait avec sa voiture.

-Bah t'as une petite mine, remarqua-t-elle en démarrant.

-Dispute avec ma mère, fis-je simplement. La semaine commence bien, soupirais-je.

-Sur quoi cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Tout est rien à la fois, soupirais-je. J'ai l'impression de me heurter à un mur à chaque fois que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je veux qu'elle change. Je sais que je n'ai que 17 ans, que je ne connais probablement rien de la vie, de ce qu'elle a bien pu vivre après le départ d'Emmett ou autres, mais la dernière conversation profonde que j'ai eu avec elle... bah... Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a déjà eu une. Tu sais le jour ou j'ai rompu avec Edward, deux semaines en arrière, on a parlé, et j'ai apprit des aspects de sa vie que je ne connaissais pas mais qui m'ont fait entrapercevoir la femme qu'elle pouvait être mais que la vie à opprimer... Et j'ai également parlé de mon père. Quand on était petit avec Emmett, il jouait beaucoup avec nous, était présent, riait de bon cœur, et même s'il était pasteur, il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on voyait que c'était notre père à nous, qu'il nous aimait plus que tout, que pour nous il ferait n'importe quoi, et puis Emmett est partit, et moi j'ai grandit, toi, Edward, ma vie, et on s'est éloigné. Et aujourd'hui, _pouf_, plus de relation avec papa, plus de moment avec papa, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine tu te rend compte ? C'est grave quand on habite sous le même toit. Il rentre très tard, part tôt, s'il n'était pas pasteur je croirais qu'il a une maîtresse. Tu sais, ca devient de plus en plus difficile de me lever le matin, entre l'avortement, Edward, mes parents qui sont devenus des étrangers, les raisons qui me poussent à vivre ma vie d'adolescente ne sont plus tellement nombreuses aujourd'hui. Tout ce que j'ai fait, interrompre la grossesse, rompre avec Edward n'avait qu'un but : Ne pas me noyer dans la vie. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que je coule et je ne vois pas le fond pour rebondir...

-Tu remonteras, me dit Alice qui m'avait écouté tout en conduisant tout au long du trajet.

Nous étions sur le parking depuis au moins 5 minutes, tout les élèves étaient en cours et pourtant elle ne m'avait pas interrompu, elle avait attendu que je termine même si nous étions déjà très en retard. C'était ce que j'aimais chez Alice, rien était plus important que sa famille, et ses amis. Je savais que je pouvais conter sur elle plus que personne d'autre au monde.

-J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas assez forte...

-Bien sûre que si tu l'es ! s'écria-t-elle. Attend tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point tu es courageuse ! Trois semaines seulement que tu as avorté et pourtant regarde toi, tu es là devant moi, à sourire tout les jours ! Plusieurs femmes en ont fait des dépressions, mais toi, tu t'es relevée et t'as affronté la vie. Tu as rompu avec Edward pour le protéger de tout ça, tu as supporter cela seule, et même si la culpabilité te ronge, même si tu as peur, tu ne veux pas faire vivre à Edward ce que tu vis ! Ce que tu pense être une faiblesse est une force Bella. Sans parler du fait que tu n'as pas vu Emmett depuis les vacances d'été, qu'il te manque horriblement et que tes parents sont ce qu'ils sont. Moi, je t'admire. Parce que comme tu l'as dit tu as seulement 17 ans mais je pense que tu en sais bien plus sur la vie que n'importe quel personne dans cette ville y comprit les adultes. Tu te relèveras parce que c'est ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici et parce que je suis là moi, que même si je suis impuissante face à certains aspects de ta vie, tu pourras toujours, toujours conter sur moi, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La vue brouillé je la pris dans les bras.

-Merci Alice, chuchotais-je. Tout ce que tu m'as dit me touche plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Bella, rit-elle la voix enrouillé.

On se reculait finalement le sourire au lèvre.

-On va devoir se remaquiller, râlais-je en sortant de la voiture.

Alice sortit sa trousse de maquillage et direction les toilettes des filles vides à cette heure-ci.

Une fois maquillée et rafraîchit on alla devant notre salle. Devant la porte j'hésitais à toquer.

-On a plus d'une demi-heure de retard, chuchotais-je en regardant Alice, la main toujours levé mais qui n'osait pas frapper.

-Il va nous tuer, dit sur le même ton Alice.

-C'est un sadique ce prof de math, il l'a dit lui même qu'il aimait me faire souffrir...

-Tu crois qu'il va nous coller ? s'enquit Alice inquiète.

-On sèche ? fis-je pas rassurée en baissant ma main.

-Oui, souffla Alice.

Alors que nous tournions dos à la porte, on entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir. Je regardais Alice :

-On cours ? mimais-je tendu.

-Mesdemoiselles, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

On se retourna finalement. Toute la classe nous observaient hilare.

-Bonjour Monsieur G, quel plaisir ! souris-je faussement.

-Oh Isabella, pourquoi tant d'hypocrisie ? fit-il tout aussi hypocrite que moi.

Alice rit nerveusement alors que la classe éclatait de rire.

-Vous aviez l'intention de nous fausser compagnie ? nous demanda-t-il l'air faussement attristé.

-Ô voyons non ! répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Et pourquoi étiez-vous dos à la porte ? s'exclama-t-il amusée par la joute verbale en train de se dérouler.

-Et bien voyez vous, c'est une histoire...

-Un peu farfelu, termina Alice en souriant faussement. Vous ne voudriez pas entendre les détails Monsieur G, croyez moi.

-Oh Alice, pourquoi tant de secret, entrez, entrez les filles, nous sommes très curieux d'entendre les raisons de votre retard, sourit-il sadiquement en refermant la porte derrière nous.

Je fis face à la classe et je repérais Edward derrière qui nous regardait amuser. Il me fit un clin d'œil au quelle je répondis par une grimace. Il rit et mon coeur se réchauffa.

-Alors en faite... commençais-je hésitante afin d'en terminer avec ces histoires au plus vite.

Je lançais un regard de secours à Alice qui semblait aussi perdu que moi. D'habitude c'était elle qui avait de bonnes idées.

-Alors, nous avons du aller au toilette, révéla Alice.

Je rougis en la fusillant du regard.

-Oh ca devient très intéressant ! s'exclama le prof. Vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-il au reste de la classe.

Il y eût des sifflements et des rires moqueurs.

-Et euh... Vous allez trouver ça très surprenant mais euh... bégaya Alice en m'appelant à l'aide.

-Mais euh... En faite, euh...

-Et si vous nous disiez la vérité ? s'exaspéra le prof.

-Bon, on a discuté, on s'est oublié, et puis on est allé se re maquiller dans les toilettes, ah et Bella voulait qu'on sèche votre cours, énuméra Alice rapidement cédant face au regard du prof.

Je la regardais de travers.

-En tant de guerre, vous n'auriez certainement pas été digne de confiance Alice, soupira Monsieur G. Mais nous sommes au lycée, et j'apprécie votre honnêteté au profit d'une amitié comme la votre avec Isabella. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir les filles ! Oh les gamines d'aujourd'hui, toujours en train de se maquiller ou de papoter. Vous n'avez donc rien de plus profond à faire ?

-Oh si monsieur elles le font, fit Tyler, un mec lourd qui traînait avec Jessica, du genre pervers qui fait des remarques déplacés.

-Épargnez-nous vos sous entendu Tyler, dit le prof alors que la majorité de la classe riait sauf bien sûre Alice, moi et nos fidèles amis.

-Crois-moi sale con si tu fais encore ce genre de remarque sur ma sœur et Bella, je te défonce, dit Edward intelligiblement se foutant royalement de qui pouvait bien entendre.

-Les garçons, intervint le prof sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ça doit être dure de défendre deux petites putes !

Ce qui se déroula ensuite se passa très vite. Edward se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba dans un fracas assourdissant, il prit Tyler qui s'était également levé et lui mit une droite. J'entendis le gémissement de Tyler en même temps que toute la classe se levait et le prof se précipiter sur les deux protagonistes. J'eus le temps de voir Tyler frapper Edward sur le visage alors que je me précipitais vers eux.

-Je vais te défoncer, cria Edward les yeux révulsés tenue par au moins trois mecs qui essayaient de le maîtriser.

-Mais viens, viens, tu vas faire quoi hein ? fit Tyler la bouche fendu ensanglanté.

Je retins un cri en voyant l'ouverture sur l'arcade sourcilière d'Edward.

-Les garçon vous vous séparez tout de suite, continuait de crier Monsieur G. Mary et Mike allez chercher un surveillant ou un prof, ou n'importe qui que vous trouverez.

-Fils de pute, fais attention à toi ! cracha Edward en continuant de le fixer tandis que Tyler était poussé en dehors de la classe et essayant de se dégager de l'emprise des quelques mecs qui tentaient tant bien que de mal de les retenir.

Je me frayais un chemin à travers la foule statufié sur place. Je vis Alice regarder Edward l'air effrayé.

-Hé Edward, soufflais-je en me mettant devant lui pour qu'il ne voit plus Tyler qui avait été emmené dans le couloir de force mais dont on entendait toujours les insultes fusées. Hé, regarde moi.

J'entourais son visage avec mes mains, essayant de capter son regard sombre.

-Calme-toi maintenant, ok ? chuchotais-je sentant les regards sur nous. Edward, regarde moi répétais-je.

Il finit par fixer son regard au mien.

-C'est bien, maintenant respire s'il te plaît, soufflais-je.

Il ferma les yeux la mâchoire contracté. Je caressais sa joue pour le détendre.

A ce moment les bruits de le couloir cessèrent, je devinais que Tyler avait été amené à l'infirmerie par un surveillant. A peine quelques minutes après un autre arriva.

Je lançais un regard au mecs qui le tenaient pour qu'ils le relâchent. Je pris cependant sa main.

-Je l'accompagne, fis-je au surveillant. Il vaut mieux croyez-moi, dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

Il haussa les épaules et nous emmena à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, Tyler était déjà sortit depuis longtemps et nous ne le croisâmes pas. En le voyant débarquer, l'infirmière soupira. Le surveillant nous laissa avec elle.

-Alors jeune homme on se bat ? demanda-t-elle exaspéré.

Edward ne répondit pas, à la place il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens.

-Tenez mademoiselle, prenez cette compresse et appuyer là sur l'arcade, et vous jeune homme, tenez de la glace pour votre main, en attendant j'appelle le proviseur pour qu'il joigne les parents du jeune homme, il a besoin de point de suture.

J'acquiesçais incapable de parler, sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge. Elle sortit nous laissant seule.

-Relève la tête, dis-je à mi-voix en appuyant la compresse sur son arcade.

Assis sur la table de consultation et moi devant lui, j'essayais de lui faire le moins de mal possible, mais je vis clairement que la compresse le piquait et que s'était douloureux.

-Bella... commença-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Tu aurais pu te faire mal, fis-je d'une voix blanche en évitant son regard continuant à désinfecter la plaie.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aime pas qu'on t'insulte, qu'on vous insulte, dit-il.

-Je sais que tu vois ça comme un acte de bravoure mais c'est rien de plus, rien de moins, qu'un acte débile. J'ai eu peur, sans parler des répercussions. Tu crois que ça vaut le coup d'avoir une cicatrice ? Des bleus sur les mains ? Tu crois qu_'il_ vaux le coup ?

-Je crois que tu vaux le coup, souffla-t-il alors que je m'arrêtais de désinfecter pour le regarder.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, que tu te mettes dans ces états là... dis-je.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

-Pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard ce matin ? me demanda-t-il.

Je baissais les yeux sur ses mains abîmés.

-Je me suis disputée avec ma mère, soupirais-je. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien de plus que d'habitude. Elle m'exaspère juste. Mon père aussi d'ailleurs... J'ai l'impression de vivre avec des étrangers...

-Si tu as le moindre soucis, que tu ne sais pas à qui parler, ou où venir, je suis là.

-Je sais Edward, fis-je à mi-voix en lui souriant doucement. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir toi et Alice.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Carlisle, le père d'Edward, qui passa de l'inquiétude à la rage en voyant son fils.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? s'écria-t-il. Te battre en cours ? C'est le comble Edward ! -Il s'adoucit en me voyant - Bonjour Bella.

-Bonjour Carlisle, dis-je timidement.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital maintenant. Bella je suis désolé mais tu dois retourner en cour maintenant, dit-il.

J'acquiesçais et embrassais le front d'Edward avant de sortir.

_Oui, la semaine commençait bien._

* * *

**_Vos impressions ? Non je vous promet je ne suis pas une sadique qui aime faire souffrir ces personnages... ;) enfin presque pas... _**

**_See you soon les amies ! ;) _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour bonjour ! :)**

**Remerciement : Graceisabella ( merci de dire que mon histoire a un sens... Ca m'a touché plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ), virgiinia, Lucie, Grazie, Miss Toure, Marie, Edibelle ( merci pour ton soutient, sache que j'en suis très reconnaisante ! ), Megy-vampire, LFM'Ines. **

**Alors là, je suis scotché ! Merci merci merci merci, mille merci pour tout les commentaires que vous avez laissé, vous n'imaginer même pas à quel point ça compte pour moi et à quel point ça me touche ! Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez prit le temps de commenter le chapitre 15 et qu'il vous ait plus ! ****Enfin, je mesure à quel point ma fiction est suivie, et le fait qu'elle soit aimé par tant de personne :) ****J'avoue que ça ajoute une pression supplémentaire mais c'est une bonne pression qui pousse à faire de mieux en mieux. **

**Maintenant concernant l'histoire pour _PLUS D'EXPLICATION_ : **

**J'ai vraiment, vraiment hésité à vous poster ce chapitre. Disons, qu'ici, ma fiction prend une tournure qui déterminera la suite... J'ai peur que ça ne vous plaise pas... Je sors un peu de l'univers lycéen habituel et je mêle des querelles familiales à l'histoire. J'ai hésité entre deux chemins pour ma fiction. L'un plus habituelles, avec une petite vie lycéenne, et un autre avec des intrigues un peu plus sombres et plus compliqué que des histoires d'adolescents. J'ai opté pour le second choix, ça apportera une dimension dramatique à mon histoire que j'ai envie d'exploiter... Bien sûre je ne laisse pas tomber les pom-pom girl, les parties de rigolades et le reste, j'ajoute juste une intrigue directement lié à la première ( le couple Edward/Bella ).**

_**Oh, et non je n'abandonne pas ma fiction ! Impossible après tout les commentaires que j'ai lu ! ;p **_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

L'après-midi, la bagarre entre Tyler et Edward avait fait le tour du lycée et même de la ville. Je m'étais faite violence pour rester en cours cette après-midi alors que tout ce que je voulais était aller à la villa pour voir comment allait l'arcade d'Edward, pour juger de moi-même qu'il s'était réellement calmer et pour l'apaiser. C'était son premier acte violent depuis que je le connaissais. Et je m'inquiétais de cette réaction. Edward n'était pas violent, quand il s'énervait contre quelqu'un, il se limitait à des insultes ou à une attitude excessivement froide mais la violence n'était pas son talent d'Achille. Mais aujourd'hui il avait littéralement basculé dans ce côté sombre de la manifestation de sa colère et de sa frustration et ce n'était absolument pas une bonne chose. Je me jugeais responsable de ces actes. S'il avait fait ça aujourd'hui, près de deux semaines après notre rupture officielle, ce n'était pas anodin. J'avais tout fait pour qu'il ne retouche pas à la drogue douce et qu'il ne cède pas au beuverie d'un soir, mais contre la violence et ses emportements nerveux je ne pouvais absolument rien. Alice avait appelé sa mère lorsqu'elle avait vu que Carlisle ne répondait pas. Esmée nous avait rassuré en nous informant qu'ils étaient tout les deux à la villa mais que ni Edward, ni Carlisle n'était encore sortit du bureau de ce dernier. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans ce bureau. J'imaginais mille et un scénario, que Carlisle punisse Edward était la moins extrême, mais je pensais également à la pire : Qu'Elizabeth Masen soit prévenu. Je ne connaissais pas la mère d'Edward, du moins je ne l'avais jamais vu. Tout ce que je savais sur elle était qu'elle possédait une multi-national, qu'elle ne s'était jamais occupée d'Edward et que la seule relation qu'elle entretenait avec son fils était purement financière. Elle avait toujours voulu envoyer Edward dans une école privée ou il pourrait disposer de la meilleure éducation possible pour reprendre les rennes de la société d'Elizabeth mais Carlisle s'y était farouchement opposé effrayé de voir son fils soumit aux ordres de ce qui semblait être une dame sans âme, aucune.

-J'espère que Carlisle gardera Elizabeth loin des soucis d'Edward, confiais-je à ma meilleure amie.

Celle-ci se retourna vers moi angoissée. Apparemment elle avait également pensé à cette option.

Edward était toujours resté très secret quant à la relation qu'il avait avec sa mère... Je savais qu'elle lui reversait des sommes astronomique sur son compte mais il n'en parlait jamais. Ce n'est que quand Alice était entrée dans leur vie que j'avais apprit des choses sur Elizabeth. Je me rappelle du jours où j'avais prit l'initiative de parler à Edward de sa mère...

_Flash Back _

-Edward, tu ne me parle jamais de ta mère... lui dis-je en posant mes jambes de manière perpendiculaire aux sienne.

J'étais adosser à l'accoudoir du canapé de la villa à moitié allongée, et lui était assis à l'autre bout du canapé contre son dossier. Il massa le pied avant de répondre au bout d'un silence qui me parût long.

-Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, dit-il simplement.

-Comment ça ? insistais-je soucieuse d'en connaître un peu plus sur sa vie.

-Mon père et elle ne se sont jamais mariés, c'était juste une nuit, qui s'est transformé en 9 mois... dès qu'elle a accouché de moi, elle a disparût de la circulation, dit-il froidement les yeux dans le vide.

-Mais Alice m'a dit que... avançais-je gêné de le contre dire.

-Elle fournit mon compte, c'est tout.

-Oh... Et comment elle s'appelle ? Tu sais où elle vit au moins ? lui demandais-je attristée.

-Elle vit entre New York et L.A, et son nom c'est Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen, cracha-t-il.

_Fin du flash Back_

Nous n'avions plus jamais reparlé de sa mère après ça. Cela faisait partie des sujets que je n'osais pas abordé avec Edward... Et savoir que cette dernière pourrait éventuellement remettre les pieds ici me noua le ventre. Je lui avais déjà fait assez de mal, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter en voyant sa mère fantôme débarquer après 17 ans d'absence.

**_PDV EXTERNE : _**

_Dans le bureau du docteur Carlisle Cullen à la villa. _

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Carlisle d'une voix tendu.

_Silence... _

-Edward, après la scène que tu as faites au lycée, j'exige des réponses, ordonna le père furieux après son fils.

-Tyler a insulté Bella et Alice de pute, dit Edward de manière extrêmement détaché.

-Et tu n'as pas pu réagir autrement qu'avec la violence ? s'enquit Carlisle. Il y a des manières de procédés ! Toute ta vie, tu seras amener à rencontrer des personnes avec qui tu auras des différents, et la violence ne t'emmènera à rien si ce n'est à plus de problème ! s'exclama Carlisle soucieux de transmettre à son fils un enseignement de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

_Silence..._

-Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? insista Carlisle.

-Je n'aurais pas du m'en occuper de la sorte, concéda Edward les yeux toujours aussi froid.

-Je sais qu'entre toi et Bella les choses sont compliqués, mais tu ne dois pas perdre les bonnes habitudes que tu as prise cette année...

-Ne mêle pas Bella à ça, cracha Edward.

-Les peines de cœurs sont difficiles à votre âge, j'en ai bien conscience, mais tu t'en remettras !

Edward crispa sa mâchoire mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

-Je sais que c'est dure, et que ça a toujours été dure parce que je t'ai élevé seul, mais je tiens à ce que tu sois le plus heureux possible... Je ne veux pas que tu te gâche ta vie en fumant des joints, ou en te battant au lycée. Ca ne t'amènera à rien... Ce n'est pas un comportement digne de toi...

-Je ne réglerais plus ce genre de différent de cette manière, je te le promet, promit Edward.

-Ni de cette manière, ni autrement Edward, fit Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils devant l'attitude froide de son fils.

-L'important c'est que je sois mis hors de cause non ? s'enquit Edward.

-L'important c'est de réagir de manière humble et calme, expliqua le père au fils.

-Tyler paiera ce qu'il a fait, dit Edward.

Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un fait.

-Edward... soupira Carlisle.

-Je m'en occupe d'une autre manière, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Edward de manière inquiétante. Je n'aurai pas de sang sur les mains, railla-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas être obligé d'appeler Elizabeth, fit Carlisle. D'ailleurs je n'aurai même pas à l'appeler qu'elle saura déjà ce que tu as fait...

-Pourquoi, elle m'a mise sur écoute ? se moqua Edward.

-Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir car elle mettrait le nez dans tes affaires. Jusque là j'ai réussit à l'éloigner le plus possible de ta vie.

-Elle s'en est éloigné toute seule, fit froidement Edward.

-Elle n'hésiterait pas à revenir Edward, le prévint son père. Au moindre faux pas, elle viendra régir la moindre seconde de ta vie.

-Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle tant à moi ? cracha-il.

-Tu es le seul héritier Masen, fit Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet qu'une telle responsabilité tienne sur les épaules de son fils. Car lui-même n'était pas sûre de ce que cela impliquait.

-Et bien on va faire les choses correctement alors, cingla Edward en se relevant.

-Je n'ai pas finit, Edward, dit Carlisle sévère.

Edward soupira et se rassit.

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'un incident similaire dans lequel tu serai impliquer, ordonna-t-il.

-Bien, fit simplement Edward.

Edward sortit du bureau mais avant qu'il franchisse le pas de la porte il se figea à la parole de Carlisle :

-Ne fais rien qu'Elizabeth ferait...

Carlisle, était inquiet de voir le visage d'Elizabeth se mêler à celui d'Edward. Ce qu'il avait toujours redouté semblait être sur le point d'arriver. Le tempérament était-il donc héréditaire ? N'était-il pas juste le résultat d'une éducation ? Carlisle espérait que c'était l'éducation parentale qui régissait le tempérament de l'enfant...

* * *

**Donc voilà... C'est fait, c'est envoyé, c'est lu... **

**Je vous ai donc publié un point de vue externe pour donner à voir une conversation entre Edward et Carlisle. C'est une première dans ma fiction. D'habitude je fais seulement de pdv interne de Bella, mais étant donné que je voulais vous faire part de cette nouvelle intrigue familiale j'ai dû me mettre dans un pdv différent... **

**Je vous ai donc fournit ce qui pourrait éventuellement être une partie de la vie d'Edward à développer... A vous de voir si vous voulez que j'exploite cette partie de sa vie... **

_**Attention : Le fait que cet aspect là de la vie d'Edward soit mis en avant durant l'histoire, ne SIGNIFIE PAS que je laisse de coter Bella, le lycée, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Mary, Jessica, Angela, Ben, les parents.. ect. Ca veut juste dire qu'il y aura une trame de plus ! **_

**La suite de l'histoire est entre vos mains cher lecteur ! A vous de me dire si ce petit à perçu à attiser votre curiosité ! **

**_J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis ! _**

**_Merci, bonne soirée ! J'espère avoir vos nombreux avis sur la questions !_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, bonsoir les amies ! **

**Remerciement pour les reviews : **

_**Edibelle ( me lever le matin et lire ton commentaire , mon sourire et ma bonne humeur de la journée te disent merci :), MissToure ( heureuse que tu partage ma surexcitation à propos de cette fic ;), Lucie ( rassure-toi je ne crois pas que je ferai un Edward drogué, je ne quis qu'une ado et je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître les conséquences des drogues dure et comme j'écris que ce que je connais à quelques détails près je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain glissant qu'est la drogue ! ), o **__**emichlo **__**( toujours présente :), Ines ( je te confirme tu n'es pas la seule à détester Jessica, moi aussi ! Mais ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vu notre meilleure amie hein... ;p ), Graceisabella ( merci beaucoup pour la reviews, j'espère aussi attirer la plus large catégorie de personne, adultes, ado, retraitée (?) ;p, et en ce qui concerne Edward... Hahaha.. je ne sais pas je ne sais pas... ), LFM'Ines ( j'attendais ton commentaire pour arriver à 80 et poster la suite mdr, donc merci de la part de tout le monde :) ) !**_

**J'ai été contente d'apprendre que vous êtes toutes motivés pour développer l'intrigue sur Edward ! Moi aussi je le suis ! :D **

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! **

**N'oubliez pas de commenter hein ! ;p Même si ces deux chapitres ont été plutôt bien reviewer ( j'invente un nouveau verbe ;p ) j'ai plus que jamais besoin de soutien et de motivation ! plus l'histoire avance, plus j'en ai besoin à vrai dire ! ;p **

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Carlisle :

Les couloirs du service des urgences de Forks étaient paisible à cette heure-ci de la nuit. La lumière blanchâtre éclairait les couloirs vieillis et les mûrs crépis de l'établissement. On entendait seulement l'échos des prières des vielles dames, et les cris des enfants hospitalisé. L'odeur stérile des chambres tombaient gravement sur l'hôpital alors que mes pas raisonnaient après mon dernier tour de garde. Le battants des urgences s'ouvrit brusquement brisant le silence morbide de l'hôpital à cette heure-ci.

-C'est un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, ces constances sont stables mais il a été soumit à plusieurs choques, retrouvée dans une ruelle vide de Forks, on a pas encore trouvé son identité, me dit l'ambulancier.

Je retins mon souffle en voyant le garçon mis à tabacs. Il avait le visage complètement tuméfiés, on ne distinguait même plus ces traits avec tout le sang étalé. Son bras étaient bleuis, je vis plusieurs marques de couteaux peu profondes tout au long de son corps.

-Vous avez prévenu la police ? demandais-je aux ambulanciers consternés par tant de violence.

-Oui Docteur Cullen. Ils demanderont à parler aux patients quand celui-ci sera réveiller.

J'hochais la tête en fronçant les sourcils essayant de savoir qui s'était. A Forks, les jeunes ne couraient pas les rues. Quand enfin je reconnus le patient, mon cœur rata un battement.

Edward, pensais-je.

_OOOOOOOO _

Bella :

**Quelques heures auparavant**

**Toc Toc Toc **

J'ouvris la porte avant d'entendre une réponse. Edward se trouvait devant sa fenêtre. Il se tourna vers moi et fronça ses sourcils.

-Je te recontacterais plus tard, dit-il froidement à son interlocuteur tout en me fixant.

Perturbée par le regard d'Edward, une vague d'effroi s'abattu sur moi.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger, je ne savais pas que tu étais au téléphone... bredouillais-je.

-Tu ne me dérange jamais, dit-il doucement.

La différence du ton qu'il employa avec moi me surprit. Avec qui parlait-il quelques minutes auparavant ?

-Je ... Je suis venue voir comment tu allais ? m'enquis-je.

-Je regrette de m'être battu.. fit-il tout en fixant l'horizon par sa fenêtre ouverte alors qu'il me tournait le dos.

Je pris ça pour une invitation et m'engouffrait à sa suite dans la terrasse ou il faisait un froid glacial.

-Je suis contente que ce soit le cas, lui dis-je en prenant sa main entre les miennes tout en essayant de capter son regard qui traînaient toujours sur l'horizon.

-Je sais qu'entre toi et moi s'est compliqué en ce moment, mais j'ai promis d'être là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive... soufflais-je.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il en me faisant enfin face.

-Je ne supporterais pas que tu te remette dans un tel état par ma faute, ou même que tu use de violence tout court, lui ordonnais-je.

-Je ne me battrait plus avec personne, me promit-il.

-D'accord, le crus-je soulagée.

Sans que je ne m'y attende il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et m'approcha de lui. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

J'avais la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas.

Je me séparais de lui à contre cœur et allait partir du balcon quand il m'interpella.

-Bella, je t'aime et je ne permet à personne d'avoir des propos de la sorte sur toi...

Je sus qu'il parlait de Tyler.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire foutre sa vie en l'air, repris-je inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tant pour moi Bella, m'ordonna-t-il à mi-voix.

-Impossible, ris-je amèrement.

-Rentre chez toi, souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? le questionnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que tu t'es disputée avec tes parents et qu'ils ne seront pas ravies d'apprendre que tu es avec le mec qui s'est battu.

-Tu as besoin de moi, _je reste_, dis-je fermement. Et je me fiche de ce que mes parents peuvent penser.

-Arrête Bella, tes parents sont important pour toi même si tu pense le contraire pour le moment, raisonna-t-il. Tu es prête à te mettre contre eux ?

-Si c'est pour te soutenir je suis prête à beaucoup... chuchotais-je.

-Je ne vaux pas le coup, dit-il amer. Et tu me l'as confirmé quant tu as rompus...

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je. Je t'aime même si les faits peuvent prouver le contraire.

-Ce sont les faits qui m'importent Bella, pas tes paroles ou tes actes, fit-il cynique.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus facile pour toi ? lui demandais-je la voix cassé. Que je te dise que je ne t'aime plus ? Si ça t'aide alors je te le dirais... Si grâce à ça, je ne te vois plus te battre alors je le dirais... Si tu es mieux sans moi dans les parages alors je partirais... Mais ne m'oblige pas à mentir si c'est juste pour te mettre encore plus la tête à l'envers.

-Je veux savoir _pourquoi_ ? me demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi ? demandais-je en ignorant ce qu'il me demandait réellement.

-Pourquoi tu as rompu ? Tu as dit que tu voulais de l'espace et m'a servit le '' _C'est pas toi, c'est moi'_', plus cliché tu meurs, cracha-t-il. Mais pourtant tu es là, toujours prêt de moi ! Tu m'appelle un weekend et me dit que je te manque, tu te sers d'une soirée fille pour passer me voir, tu me soigne quand je me bas, tu viens me voir pour me dire que je suis important et que tu m'aime, mais que tu es prête à tout abandonner si c'est pour mon bien... Alors POURQUOI BORDEL ? hurla-t-il alors que je me reculais effrayée. Tes paroles et tes actes me crient que tu m'aimes, que tu veux être avec moi, mais les faits sont que nous ne sommes pas ensembles alors que chaque particule de ton âme me poussent à croire que tu m'aimes encore ! s'écria-t-il le visage déformé par la rage et le désespoir.

-Je ... Je...

A la place de dire la vérité, je ne dis rien baissant les yeux coupable.

-Pourquoi tu nous fait ça Bella ? dit-il la voix brisé.

J'étouffais un sanglot.

-Pour ne pas te faire souffrir d'avantage, lui dis-je à mi-voix.

-Ca ne peut pas être pire... souffla-t-il. Dis-moi...

-Non... refusais-je.

-Tu m'as trompé c'est ça ? dit-il sa mâchoire se crispant et en lâchant mes mains qu'il serrait fortement à m'en faire mal.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'envisageais d'hocher la tête. Ça me paraissant plus facile à pardonner qu'avoir tuer son enfant.

-Non... dis-je finalement.

-Alors tu ne diras rien ? cracha-t-il. Tu es prête à briser une relation par des non-dits ? -_Silence_- Bien. Alors oui Bella, je veux que tu dégage ! s'exclama-t-il alors que je sursautais et laissait échapper un gémissement.

A ce moment là son i-phone sonna. J'eus le temps de voir un numéro non-enregistré s'afficher sur l'écran.

-J'ai des choses à régler ce soir, fit-il la voix rauque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? m' inquiétais-je refusant de sortir de cette pièce alors qu'il semblait si instable.

Je ne bougeais pas.

-Ne te met pas dans une situation qui te causera des problèmes ou qui est nuisible pour toi, le suppliais-je.

-Bella... sourit-il ce qui me fit frissonner. _Rien ne compte_, souffla-t-il finalement. Les causes, les conséquences,... Rien, dit-il froidement.

OOOOO

**Quelques heures plus tard **

_"Carlisle :_

_Les couloirs du service des urgences de Forks étaient paisible à cette heure-ci de la nuit. La lumière blanchâtre éclairait les couloirs vieillis et les mûrs crépis de l'établissement. On entendait seulement l'échos des prières des vielles dames, et les cris des enfants hospitalisé. L'odeur stérile des chambres tombaient gravement sur l'hôpital alors que mes pas raisonnaient après mon dernier tour de garde. Le battants des urgences s'ouvrit brusquement brisant le silence morbide de l'hôpital à cette heure-ci._

_-C'est un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, ces constances sont stables mais il a été soumit à plusieurs choques, retrouvée dans une ruelle vide de Forks, on a pas encore trouvé son identité, me dit l'ambulancier._

_Je retins mon souffle en voyant le garçon mis à tabacs. Il avait le visage complètement tuméfiés, on ne distinguait même plus ces traits avec tout le sang étalé. Son bras étaient bleuis, je vis plusieurs marques de couteaux peu profondes tout au long de son corps._

_-Vous avez prévenu la police ? demandais-je aux ambulanciers consternés par tant de violence._

_-Oui Docteur Cullen. Ils demanderont à parler aux patients quand celui-ci sera réveiller._

_J'hochais la tête en fronçant les sourcils essayant de savoir qui s'était. A Forks, les jeunes ne couraient pas les rues. Quand enfin je reconnus le patient, mon cœur rata un battement._

_Edward, pensais-je."_

* * *

**_Alors, vos avis mes chères lectrices ? _**

**_Avouez que ça vous angoisse de savoir qui est sur ce brancard ! Des avis ? _**

**_Je les attend avec impatience ! _**

**_Oh et s'il vous plaît, je veux des reviews, ça ne prend qu'une seconde d'écrire vos impressions ! _**

**_A très vite ! ;) _**


	18. Chapter 18

**MERCI **

**C'est le mot du jour mes chères lectrices ! C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews pour un chapitre ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! **

**Donc des remerciements à _Canada02, Cristalle, Diamonds98, MissToure, GraceIsabella, Chlo, Sochic88, Edibelle, Grazie, lillou, bella-llili-rosec, LFM'Ines, Lisa1905 !_**

**Je vous aime je vous aime ! :) **

**Pour des réponses générales : **

**_- Tyler ou Edward_ ? Eh bien vous verrez, mdr et pour répondre à une certaine lectrice, oui je suis sadique de couper à des moments cruciales, mais ça arrive pas si souvent.. ;p **

**-_L'avortement de Bella ? Edward, le sera-t-il un jour ? Pourquoi ne lui dit-elle pas ? _Dans, l'histoire, elle ne lui dit pas parce que tout abord elle a peur de le décevoir. Vous avez dû le comprendre, elle est un peu la parfaite petite fille qui vient à son secours et là après cette avortement elle n'a plus rien de parfaite et elle a peur que ça déçoive Edward, peur de l'abandon qu'elle a déjà vécu avec son grand frère. Ensuite, plus le temps passe, et plus elle se rend compte que ce mensonge, ou disons cette _omissions _a prit des proportions plus grande et que le dire maintenant ruinerait à tout jamais l'image qu'Edward aurait d'elle. A plusieurs reprise, Bella dit qu'elle préfère qu'Edward la déteste sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il la déteste pour avoir tuer son enfant. Et avec les récents événements, vous avez du voir qu'une telle révélation pourrait complètement déboussoler Edward ( plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà à vrai dire ). Je comprend que ça puisse être dure à cerner mais j'essaie de faire des personnages profond avec une psychologie... **

**C'est vrai que ça pourrait être simple ( on lui dit, ils s'aiment et on beaucoup d'enfants et de petits-enfants ) mais il n'y aurait pas d'histoire sinon... :) Mais promis il le saura un jour mais très honnêtement je sais pas quand ! J'ai tellement de projet pour cette fiction, des idées pleins la tête ! ;) **

**Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de laissez un petit commentaire à la fin ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : **

**Carlisle**

_Attendre, toujours attendre. Que le patient se réveille, qu'il soit soigné et qu'il soupire son prénom ou le nom d'une personne qu'il aime. Ce processus qui se répète à chaque patient inconnu qu'on nous ramène était jalonné d'impatience, d'espoir et de joie que l'on découvre l'identité. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Aujourd'hui le patient n'avait pas soupiré son prénom. Il n'avait pas non plus prononcé le nom de la personne qu'il aimait. Non, puisque ce processus avait été bouleversé par un événement important. Je connaissais le patient. D'ailleurs, tout les bons gens de Forks sauraient reconnaître les traits, les cheveux, ou la carrure de ce jeune homme qui se rend au lycée tout les jours et qui avait nourrit les rumeurs en ce Lundi fiévreux. _

_"-Je le connais, il s'appelle Tyler Sullivan "_

_J'aurai pu rajouter que je savais qui lui avait fait ça, mais je n'avais rien dit et avait attendu patiemment que l'interrogatoire des policiers finissent. Parce qu'avant mon rôle de bon citoyen, j'étais un père. Un père qui protège son fils même si ce dernier commet les pires délits. Alors je m'étais tût et j'avais soigné la faute de mon fils. Je n'avais pas interrogé mon fils non plus trop tétanisé par sa réponse. Parce que c'est ce que je suis, un père avant d'être un médecin._

**_7 jours plus tard... _**

**Bella **

Tyler et Edward avait été exclus temporairement. Aujourd'hui ils revenaient, soit une semaine après la bagarre.

-Cette semaine, ça fera très exactement un mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, dis-je à ma meilleure amie alors que nous mangions à la cantine entourée par Mike, Mary, Angela, Ben et les nouveaux venus Rosalie et Jasper qui se faisaient extrêmement discret dans l'agitation constante qui régnaient au seins des élèves du lycée de Forks ces temps-ci.

-Elle compte les jours, c'est pas bon signe, entendis-je Mike chuchoter à Mary consternée du comportement de son ami.

-Tais-toi Mike ! s'exaspéra Ben.

Angela secoua la tête et me lança un regard où j'y lis de la compassion.

-D'Edward ? me demanda Rosalie en grimaçant.

-Edward, c'est ton demi-frère c'est ça ? demanda Jasper qui avait du mal à suivre tout les liens qui nous unissaient.

-Oui... Ma belle, il faut que tu te reprenne, me dit Alice

-Je sais, soupirais-je. Simplement, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis Lundi soir, et je l'ai pas vu en cour ce matin... Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas vu ? Ou qu'il ne t'a pas dit quelque chose ? lui demandais-je pour la énième fois.

-Non, Bella, je ne l'ai quasiment pas croisé à la villa, me répéta Alice. Mais à vue d'œil, il va très bien...

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas fait quelque chose qui pourrait lui causer des ennuies ? m'inquiétais-je. Il ne semblait pas bien du t...

-Oh bordel de merde, s'écria Rosalie en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Le silence au seins de la cafétéria autant que le cri de Rosalie, et bientôt de Jasper, Mike et Mary, me poussèrent à me retourner. J'eus du mal à reconnaître Tyler dans un premier temps. Son visage était peint d'hématomes violacés. Son bras gauche était plâtré et je crus voir un ou deux bandages quand il prit son plateau et que sa manche laissa entrevoir son avant-bras droit.

-C'est Tyler, fis-je la voix tremblante, la vérité glaciale des faits s'insinuant petit à petit à moi.

-Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une simple lèvre fendue Alice ? questionna Rosalie surprise.

-J'avais bien entendu qu'il avait été hospitalisé Lundi soir mais je croyais que s'était simplement pour sa lèvre ou à la limite une dent cassée... fit Ben aussi choqué que nous.

-Qui lui a fait ? s'étrangla Mary.

J'échangeais un regard paniqué avec Alice. A ce moment là, Edward fit son entrée dans le cafétéria renforçant le silence. Tyler se retourna vers Edward et les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Finalement Edward l'ignora totalement en passant à côté de lui et se servit. Il rejoint Jessica et ses potes qui étaient également en train de suivre le jeux muets devant nous. Tous semblaient attendre que la bombe explose, ce qui ne tarda pas. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse d'être installée près de Jessica.

-Espèce de fils de pute, je sais que c'est toi ! s'écria Tyler en avançant avec difficulté vers la table d'Edward.

Edward mangea sa pomme et esquissa un sourire prétentieux.

-Tu as l'air mal en point depuis la dernière fois ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Je vais prouver que c'est toi connard ! hurla difficilement Tyler qui semblait souffrir de ces blessures au visage. Tu vas le payer !

Edward eut un rire amer sans joie. Toute trace d'amusement avait quitté son visage et il regardait désormais Tyler avec un regard froid et calculateur qui me fit frissonner.

-Tu sais, les _accidents_ arrivent vite, dit-il. Alors fais attention à ce que tu pourrais _faire_ ou_ dire_.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria le principal en entrant dans le self. Encore _vous_ ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Monsieur Sullivan, il vaut mieux pour votre état de santé d'allez vous asseoir !

Tyler esquissa un mouvement vers la table de Jessica mais celle-ci lui barra la route.

-Va t'asseoir autre part, dit-elle avec un sourire de peste tandis que le proviseur s'en allait et que l'agitation habituelle du midi reprenait.

Tyler offrit un regard noir à l'ensemble de ces anciens amis et partit s'asseoir seul. Edward croqua sa pomme alors que Jessica reprenait ses minauderies tout en restant collé à mon ex-petit-ami.

Je refis face à mon plateau, les mains tremblante j'essayais de reprendre mes couverts mais je lâchais l'affaire. Tout appétit m'avait quitté.

-Est-ce qu'on vient d'assister à une menace à peine voilée ? Une prise de pouvoir ? Et un soupçon de frisson ? énuméra Rosalie.

-Oui, dit Mary la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-J'adore Forks, pouffa Rosalie.

Je me levais brusquement.

-Bells tu vas où ? s'inquiéta Alice.

-Je...

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse... Il m'avait dit qu'il n'allait plus se battre, qu'il regrettait d'avoir agit ainsi, il m'avait mentit en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareil à Tyler. Aussi bête, pervers qu'il était, il restait le garçon avec qui j'étais allée en primaire, au collège, puis au lycée. Le gars sympathique mais un peu lourd. Il ne méritait pas d'être battu de la sorte avec une telle _barbarie_... Et s'était de ma faute. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Edward avait fait ça... Une boule naquit dans ma gorge et je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux.

-Bella ? répéta Alice.

Ils me regardaient tous l'air inquiet. Une émotion plus surprenante encore m'étreignit. La colère. En colère contre moi d'être si faible, de ne pas l'avoir empêché de commettre cette acte irréparable, en colère contre lui d'être capable d'une telle sauvagerie, en colère contre la vie de nous faire subir tout ça.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien Bella ? me demanda inquiète Alice en me prenant la main pour me faire réagir.

Non, non je n'allais pas bien depuis un bout de temps, et aujourd'hui s'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que toute ma vie me revenait en pleine face. Emmett qui se barre en France pendant des années, mes problèmes de poids, puis Edward, ses problèmes à régler, mon avortement, la culpabilité, mes parents qui deviennent des étrangers, puis encore Edward, puis encore ses problèmes que je me devais de régler. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout part en lambeau ?

Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers Edward. Il leva ses yeux sombre vers moi alors que le silence se fit encore une fois. J'y lis que de la froideur, de la prétention. Aucune trace de pitié, de culpabilité... Avant de réaliser ce que je faisais, la baffe partit. J'entendis des cris de stupeur mêlé à de l'amusement. Les larmes aux yeux je partis de la cafétéria.

-Bella... entendis-je derrière moi alors que j'étais dans un des nombreux couloir vides à cette heure-ci du lycée.

Je me retournais pour voir Edward qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Quoi ? fis-je d'une voix tremblante. Tu vas te justifier et encore me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse Edward ? J'essais, j'essaie de toute mes forces depuis un an de te sauver, mais la drogue, maintenant la violence... Je n'y peux rien, tu ne veux pas être sauver. Alors j'_arrête _Edward. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me mentes une autre fois...

-Je ne t'ai pas mentit, me coupa-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Passons le moment où tu me dis que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, dis-je énervé.

-Je te promet je ne l'ai pas frappé, souffla-t-il en mettant sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu vas me dire que tu n'y es pour rien ? le questionnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il t'avait insulté, dit-il d'une voix dure brisant mon unique espoir de le voir en dehors de tout ça.

-Je le savais..., soufflais-je la voix tremblante.

-Mais j'étais avec toi quand c'est arrivé, se défendit-il.

-Tu... Tu... Tu as quoi ? Envoyé quelqu'un ou je ne sais quoi ? demandais-je stupéfaite.

Il hocha la tête tout en me fixant comme s'il essayait de jauger mes réactions.

-Je ne peux pas gérer ça Edward... dis-je à mi-voix. Je ne peux pas gérer le genre de mec que tu deviens, tes mensonges...

-Passons le moment ou tu prétends n'avoir jamais mentit, fit-il d'une voix sèche.

-Si j'ai rompu avec toi c'est justement pour ne pas te mentir ! m'exclamais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors quoi ? Toi tu as le droit de me cacher des choses, mais moi au moindre faux pas tu me gifles devant tout le lycée ? cracha-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! m'écriais-je déstabilisée.

-Mais en quoi ? En quoi Bella ? cria-t-il en me plaquant contre un casier me faisant hoqueter. Tu es la petite fille parfaite c'est ça ? Et moi le pommé qui a toujours besoin d'être sauvé ? Bonne nouvelle Bella, je ne veux plus que tu t'occupe de moi, tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'es pas _ma femme,_ cracha-t-il.

-Lâche moi tu me fais mal, me plaignis-je.

Il mit ses mains devant lui en se reculant.

-Comme tu veux Edward, tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin de moi, alors j'étais là, ne viens pas me le reprocher, je tiens juste mes promesses...

-Comme ta promesse '' _à jamais_'' ? ironisa-t-il.

-J'essaie de tenir les miennes moi au moins, lui reprochais-je.

-C'est vrai excuse moi, tu es tellement _parfaite_, fit-il cynique.

-Tu le prend comme ça ? m'écriais-je énervé. _Très bien_ Edward, deviens l'homme que tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre ! déclarais-je énervé en partant.

* * *

**Bon, rassurez que ce ne soit pas Edward ? ;) **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a eu beaucoup de drame récemment, les deux prochains chapitres ( qui sont bouclés et corrigés ! ) seront beaucoup plus légers ! :) **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une reviews, ça ne prend qu'une toute petite seconde ! ( ça devient ma phrase favorite à chaque fin de chapitre ;p ) **

**Bonne fin de week-end ! Et à celle qui travaille, bonne chance pour Lundi ! **

**A très très vite ! **

**Oh et au faite... Bientôt atteint la barre des 100 ! S'il vous plaît mes chères lectrices... :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour les filles ! Ah le soleil est présent, l'heure des vacances est arrivée et je suis tout simplement heureuse ! ;p **

**Vous contribuez beaucoup à ma bonne humeur ! Ah, et je vois mes reviews au nombre de 106 ! :D **

**C'est la_ consécration_ ! J'ai franchit la barrière des 100... ;p ( sautille, sautille, cris, et ris ! ) **

**Je suis super contente, si je pouvais je ferai une fête avec une banderole "106 pour La vie ! ". Faites comme si nous en avions fait une ok ? _Une cyber fête_ ;p **

**Donc on passe aux remerciements pour celle qui commentent ! :) **

**_Midsum, Lillou, Edibelle_ ( passer de l'autre côté de la barrière pour, c'est devenir gay mdr, non non Edward ne le deviendra pas, et quant au chapitre trop cour, je suppose que tu vas être ravie par celui-là qui a le mérité d'être particulièrement long ),_ Graceisabella_ ( merci ;p, ce chapitre devrait te réjouir ),_ Vanina63, LFM'Ines, Miss Toure, Peyton36_ ( wouaw 18 chapitre d'un coup, je te lève mon chapeau ), _sochic88_ ( je partage ton avis sur la question ;p ), _Grazie, canada02_ ( non en effet, les problèmes sont loin d'être finit pour nos deux tourtereaux ) **

**Merci, les filles, ça me motive vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que vous aimiez ma fiction, mon intrigue, mes personnages... Ca me motive plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer pour écrire la suite ! ;p **

**Une des filles, m'a demandé pourquoi je ne continuais pas mes autres ficitons. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, la première est parce que je me suis lassée des autres et que j'en retire plus de plaisir à écrire. La seconde est plus évidente, je n'ai plus tellement d'inspiration pour les autres intrigues. Enfin, et la plus importante est que _La vie_ compte beaucoup beaucoup pour moi. Je veux que mon entière imagination, mon entière inspiration soit tourné vers cette fiction. Je sens que je pourrais aller loin dans cette fiction. Alors en ce qui concerne les autres, je ne sais pas quand je reprendrais les publication, ni si je le ferai. Mais sachez pour le moment que j'écris exclusivement pour _La vie._ **

**Voici un long chapitre où il n'y a pas de drame... Juste des moments entre ado entre autre ;p **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! On se retrouve en bas ! :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

-Bella ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'écria Alice accompagnée de Rosalie et de Jasper qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.

-Vous n'êtes pas en cour ? Ne séchez pas pour moi... Surtout vous, fis-je en désignant les jumeaux Hale. Ça ne fait pas très bonne impression de sécher le premier jour, fis-je cynique.

-C'est tout sauf ce qu'on veut, rit Rosalie. Les bonnes impressions c'est pas trop notre truc !

-Ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi Rose, râla Jasper.

Je ris doucement contente d'avoir autre chose que du drame. Faut croire que la venue de Rosalie était toujours une bonne dose d'oxygène.

-La baffe que tu as donné à Edward, pouffa Rosalie en m'applaudissant.

-Rose... s'exaspéra Jasper en me lançant un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai assez donné dans le drame, les rassurais-je.

-Alors tu vas bien ? me demanda doucement Alice.

-Tout est aléatoire, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as parlé à Edward ? Je l'ai vu partir juste après toi... ?

-Oui... Il ne veut pas de mon aide... dis-je avec un sourire triste.

-Donc c'est lui qui a fait ça à ce Tyler ? s'écria Rosalie choquée.

-Pas exactement, soufflais-je. Il m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un...

-Wouaw... Je kiffe ce mec ! s'exclama Rosalie.

Je la regardais de travers.

-En tout bien, tout honneur, rit-elle. S'il avait eu quelques années de plus...

-Ta gueule Rosalie, soupira Jasper.

-Ouais tais-toi, insista Alice. Si tu veux on sèche toute l'après midi ? me proposa-t-elle.

-Ouais... Pourquoi pas, fis-je.

-Cool ! s'excita Rosalie. On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors que nous sortions du lycée et allait vers leur voitures.

-Je propose un ciné ? Une activité ludique ? Quelques choses qui ne fera pas pleurer Bella ? Crier Alice ? Ou même qui ne nous poussera pas à commettre des crimes comme sécher le premier jour de cour ? ironisa Jasper.

-Une journée et on le perd déjà... soupira Alice moqueuse.

-Et il lui reste tout le reste de l'année... raillais-je le cœur plus léger.

-Mon frère est une petite nature... continua Rosalie en secouant la tignasse de son frère.

Celui-ci grogna en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa sœur.

-Alice, pourquoi tu ne me présente pas tes potes mecs ? râla-t-il.

-Je t'ai présenté Ben et Mike ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ben c'est celui qui passe son temps à parler d'Angela ? dit-il sèchement. Et Mike celui qui passe son temps à parler de cul ?

Je pouffais.

-Et à parler de toi aussi, me fit-il remarquer en me tirant la langue.

-Très mature, remarqua Rosalie alors que je regardais Jasper de travers.

-C'est ce dont vous parlez vous les mecs non ? De cul, de fille, ect... s'interrogea Alice l'index sur sa bouche en plein réflexion.

-Ce sont des clichés ! Comme quand on dit que les filles parlent uniquement de maquillage et de garçon ! fit-il exaspérer.

-Non, ça s'est _pas_ un cliché, pouffais-je.

-Définitivement pas, insista Rosalie.

-Bon, alors j'ai le choix entre Mike et Ben qui on pour seule sujet de conversation la figure féminine, ou à Edward le mec flippant qui habite chez ma demi-sœur ?

-Je ne suis pas ta demi-sœur, râla Alice qui souhaitait plus que jamais qu'on oublie ce lien qui les unissaient.

-Il est sympa Edward... fis-je en grimaçant. Quand il il n'envoie pas des gens pour vous battre et qu'il ne vous détruit pas socialement parlant... hésitais-je en pensant à Tyler Sullivan qui n'avait plus aucun amis.

-Oui, je n'éprouverais aucune difficulté à surmonter ces barrières, ironisa Jasper.

-Bon, arrêtons de râler ! On se fait une toile ? demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, sourit Alice. On se retrouve à Port Angeles, dit-elle au jumeau alors qu'on montait dans sa voiture, et eux dans la leur.

...

Nous étions allés au ciné de Port Angeles voir une comédie, puis nous avions prit des frappuccino caramel supplément café, qui soit dit en passant était une pure merveille, tout en nous promenant sur le port qui nous offraient une vue magnifique.

-Ca vaut vraiment le coup d'œil, c'est sublime, souffla Rosalie.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, sourit Alice en s'approchant de Jasper, qui passa un bras par dessus les épaules de ma meilleure amie. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse.

Je souris en échangeant un regard avec Rosalie.

-Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ? lui demandais-je, histoire qu'on laisse seule ma meilleure amie et son coup de cœur.

Rosalie hocha la tête et Alice m'offrit un regard emplit de gratitude. Je fis un sourire moqueur à Jasper qui semblait subjugué par ma meilleure amie. Nous nous levâmes du banc sur lequel roucoulait les tourtereaux et partîmes nous promener. Rosalie faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi, et toutes les personnes qu'on croisaient l'observaient.

-On se sent beau quand on marche à coter de toi, raillais-je.

-On me l'avais jamais faite celle là, rit-elle.

On ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes profitant juste de la vue.

-Je sais que je suis pas très douée pour ce genre de truc, mais euh... Tu vas mieux ? Toute à l'heure à la cafétéria tu m'as sérieusement fait flipper... J'ai cru que t'allais t'effondrer... grimaça-t-elle.

-A chaque fois que tu me vois je pleure, tu dois me prendre pour une vraie chieuse ! ris-je.

-Non, juste un peu, rit-elle. Plus sérieusement, je comprend pas trop votre relation avec Edward... Pas que je suis curieuse... Bon si je le suis, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ca faisait un an qu'on était ensemble avec Edward, mais j'ai rompu...

-T'as l'air très attaché voir complètement accro pourtant, me coupa-t-elle. Désolée, continue !

-Je le suis, mais s'était une période assez difficile pour moi, et pour ne pas qu'il souffre, ou que moi je souffre j'ai préféré mettre un terme à notre relation... Mais aujourd'hui c'est euh... Désolée, peut-être que ça ne t'intéresse pas ? fis-je gênée en la regardant. Je comprendrais, je saoule tout le monde avec mes histoires en ce moment...

-Non non non ! Je suis à fond dedans ! pouffa-t-elle. Raconte !

-Ok, ris-je devant son excentricité qui me rappelait finalement un peu celle d'Alice. Donc, je disais, on a une relation post-rupture un peu compliqué, dans le sens ou je l'aime, il le sait, il m'aime, je le sais, et à partir de là, je crois que c'est assez compliqué.

-Quel capacité à s'auto-analyser ! Bon, je suis pas une pro non plus, mais je crois que tu devrais te demander ce que toi tu veux maintenant ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en ai plus aucune idée... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je l'ai abandonné et qu'il ne prend pas un bon chemin, qu'il est mal, qu'il se transforme en quelqu'un que je ne veux pas le voir devenir même si cette part sombre en lui a toujours exister... Il ne veut pas que je l'aide, alors tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est d'observer les dégâts de loin... Je suis trop faible pour lui dire la vérité sur ce que j'ai fait pour rompre, parce qu'à ce stade je crois qu'il me détesterait et que son état s'empirerait. Donc, j'attend, j'attend juste, la prochaine étape et de voir si j'arriverais à limiter les dégâts.

-Ah oui d'accord, fit-elle après un long silence. Sérieux, ton histoire est trop compliqué ! Merde on a 17 ans , tu ne devrais même pas te prendre autant la tête ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te sortir cet Edward de la tête ! fit-elle.

-Bonne chance, raillais-je.

-Mais si ma Bella ! fit-elle en me prenant par les épaules. Ecoute, on va commencer par enlever toutes les choses qui te rappellent ta vie avec Edward ! 1 ans c'est pas grand chose quand on a 40 ans ! Mais quand on a 17 ans c'est toute une vie ! Puis tu iras faire un tour chez le coiffeur et dans les magasins !

-Coiffeur après rupture ? Plus cliché tu meurs, pouffais-je.

-Un peu de normalité te fera du bien ! rit-elle. Et enfin, _the must_ des _must_, on va refaire ta chambre !

-Quoi ? fis-je en m'arrêtant.

-Bah oui, tu veux quand même pas garder ces murs témoins de vos ébats torrides ? m'interrogea-t-elle comme si s'était évident que la réponse était ''non''.

-Euh... Je suis pas sûre que mes parents soient ok... lui dis-je blasé à l'idée d'ébats torrides.

-Ah ouais le pasteur et la bonne femme ? Excuse-moi, portrait d'Alice, grimaça-t-elle.

-Tu es toute excusée, soupirais-je exaspérée.

-Laisse je m'occupe d'eux, j'ai un pouvoir de persuasion que beaucoup sous-estime !

Je levais les yeux aux ciels.

-Quoi d'autre au programme ? demandais-je finalement me prenant au jeux.

-Ah oui ! Cette histoire de pom-pom girl et d'équipes de basket, de foot américain ou de cross, n'importe, _doit_ être réglé ! s'écria-t-elle. On va faire campagne ! dit-elle toute excitée.

-Campagne ? répétais-je plutôt contente par cette perspective.

-Oui ! On va imprimer des affiches ! Faire pressions sur les vieux qui occupent le conseil du lycée !

-Oui puis, faire un coup d'état et prendre leur place ! terminais-je motivée en souriant. Créer un conseil des élèves, élire un président, enfin _une_ présidente, fournir des tenues de pom-pom, un logo pour notre équipe, organisée des matchs et des concours avec les différents lycées de la région ! Merde, Rosalie, je deviens comme Alice, fis-je inquiète.

Rosalie éclata de rire l'air choquée par mon attitude.

-J'aime ça, pouffa-t-elle finalement en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

OOOOOOO

Mes parents ne tardèrent pas à remarquer mon absence et ils m'envoyèrent un message '' Rentre''. Les parents ont un pouvoir magique : celui de faire stresser leurs enfants en se manifestant par l'intermédiaire d'impératif, et l'invention des technologies avaient agrandit ce pouvoir maléfique. Quand nous nous rendîmes compte, qu'on avait tous reçu le même message stressant et implicite qui disait en réalité '' Je vais te tuer mon cher enfant dès que tu auras franchit le pas de la porte et je te priverai de sortie jusqu'à l'an 3000'' on éclata de rire. Rire nerveux certes. Mais on détendait la pression comme on pouvait. Alice hésitait entre rentrer chez sa mère et subir une gueulante impressionnante seule ou rentrer chez son père et subir la même gueulante mais avec la compagnie des jumeaux et par Kate sa marâtre psychopathe. Quant à moi, en fille unique ( merci Emmett de me laisser subir le régime dictatorial de mes parents ) j'allais faire face à ma monstrueuse mère qui me surveillait plus que jamais depuis la dispute de la semaine dernière. Non, ça n'allait surement pas lui faire plaisir que j'ai séché cette après-midi pour aller au cinéma et passer du bon temps entre amis sans lui donner aucune nouvelle.

-Bonne chance Bella, me dirent les jumeaux et Alice qui m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à chez moi dans deux voitures différents.

Je grimaçais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ma mère, le visage sévère et le regard remplacé par des mitraillettes.

-A demain, couinais-je alors qu'ils partirent mort de rire. Salut maman... souris-je faussement.

OOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, j'allais en cour le cœur un peu plus léger. C'est vrai que ma mère m'avait privé de mon pc pendant une semaine, et que je n'avais plus de nouvelle d'Emmett depuis le week-end à Seattle, soit presque 3 semaine, et qu'Edward ne voulait plus de mon aide et était perdu **_mais_**, à côté j'avais Alice, ma meilleure amie toujours présente, Jasper et Rosalie qui me mettait toujours de bonne humeur et qui me faisait un peu penser à Emmett et moi quand ce dernier était présent. Il y avait aussi les cours sur lesquels je devais me concentrer car le diplôme de fin d'année c'était pour dans pas si longtemps que ça ( bon si il me reste encore huit mois mais quand même... ). J'avais nos projets pom-pom girl, équipe, et conseil des élèves à réaliser.

Oui, il fallait que je me concentre sur tout ça, et que ce que j'avais cité en premier soit rangé dans une boîte enterrée au fond de mon jardin.

Je sortis mon leggins noir à motif imprimé blanc, et l'assortis à un top en coton blanc et mon blazer noir. Je mis mes derbys à talon bordeaux et sortit le sac en cuir bordeaux que m'avait offert ma tante à noël dernier. Les cheveux lisse, et les lèvres rouge sang je descendis. Je crus que les yeux de ma mère allait sortir de son visage.

-Bella, s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Bonjour maman, souris-je de bonne humeur.

-Ma puce, ce rouge à lèvre est trop... _rouge._

-Oui, c'est le but maman, pouffais-je.

-Bon, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, dit-elle en laissant tombé une vaine dispute sur mon rouge à lèvre.

-Maman, avec Rosalie et Alice on veut créer le conseil des élèves, lui expliquais-je.

-Je trouve que s'est une très bonne initiative ! Mais qui est Rosalie ? s'enquit-elle en me servant mon verre de lait qu'elle posa devant moi.

-Rosalie et Jasper Hale, les enfants de Kate, la nouvelle copine du père d'Alice, l'informais-je.

-Oh ! C'est vrai, ils sont arrivés ce week-end c'est ça ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Je vais les inviter ce samedi, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Est-ce que tu sais si Esmée et Carlisle sont en bon terme avec eux ? Si oui, ce serait sympa un barbecue tous ensemble ! J'ai vu à la météo qu'il fera beau Samedi !

-Appelle-la et demande-lui, lui conseillais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me levais quand j'entendis le coup de klaxon matinale d'Alice.

-A plus maman !

-Passe une bonne journée chérie.

Je souris et claquais la porte. Dans la voiture celle-ci m'observa et siffla.

-Madame joue à la bombe, rit-elle en démarrant.

-Ça faisait longtemps, pouffais-je.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est de bonne humeur en plus ! remarqua-t-elle.

-Je veux mettre tout mes soucis de côté ok ? lui dis-je. Emmett, mes parents, Edward, l'avortement dans une **_boîte_ **! Je vais me concentrer sur mes amis maintenant, et mes cours, et le conseil des élèves !

-En parlant de ça, je propose qu'on commence à préparer notre propagande cette semaine ! s'écria-t-elle toute excitée. Rependre le bruit autour de nous, commencer à sensibiliser les élèves sur les biens faits d'activités extra-scolaire, ect...

-Exactement !

-On va les avoir ! C'est Rosalie qui va être contente ! pouffa-t-elle.

-D'ailleurs hier, t'as été chez eux ?

-Non, je suis rentrée chez moi, mais ma mère ne m'a presque rien dit, comparée à ce qu'à fait Edward la semaine dernière, c'est pas grand chose de sécher ! grimaça-t-elle.

-D'ailleurs, commençais-je, tu lui a parlé de Tyler ? m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je croyais qu'on mettait tout ça dans une boîte ? fit-elle suspicieusement.

-Désolée, m'excusais-je.

Après un long silence ma meilleure amie soupira :

-Bon, non je ne lui ai rien dit sur Tyler... Je ne veux pas faire plus de problème à Edward, dit-elle. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça bizarre que Carlisle ne soit pas au courant, parce que si Tyler a séjourné à l'hôpital, il est fort probable que ce soit papa Carl qui l'ai soigné, et le lien entre Ty et Ed est vite fait... dit-elle précipitamment.

-Respire Alice, pouffais-je.

-Et je trouve ça encore plus bizarre qu'Edward s'en sorte juste comme ça, ou qu'il ait appelé des mecs pour taper Tyler, sérieux, ça fait trop... film, tu vois ? Tu crois qu'il les a payé ?

- Je sais pas... Possible, soupirais-je. Tu te rappelle quand tu m'as dit qu'Elizabeth fournissait le compte d'Edward ? lui fis-je.

-Ouais, grimaça-t-elle.

-Et bien, je crois qu'on a eu un petit aperçu de ce qu'Edward pouvait faire avec...

-Tu crois que c'est _si_ grave Bella ? me demanda sérieusement Alice. Qu'on en arrive au point où Edward devient _ce_ genre de gars ?

-Je crois que je ne peux pas gérer ce genre de chose, soufflais-je. C'est pour ça que je met ça dans une boîte ! m'exclamais-je finalement. S'il te plaît Alice, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'en parler ?

-Bien sûre ma belle, let's go in High School ! sourit-elle en se garant sur le parking.

Ce ne fut que quand elle sortit que je vis qu'elle avait sortit la mini-jupe cigarette noir, et la veste en cuir ainsi que les talon.

-Tu comptes faire plier Jasper ? ris-je en l'observant de haut en bas.

-Autant mettre toute les chances de mon côté, pouffa-t-elle.

-Salut les gars ! fis-je en voyant Jasper et Rosalie arriver.

Jasper eut un bug en voyant ma meilleure.

-Les filles, vous sortez du lourd aujourd'hui, rit Rosalie en nous faisant la bise.

-Dis le mannequin, fit Alice.

-Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit hier, j'aime traîner avec vous, dit Jasper en nous matant.

Alice le regarda de travers.

-Évite de mater ma meilleure amie Hale, grogna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai de yeux que pour toi Brandon, rit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels, et nous entrâmes dans le couloir du lycée.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans une série où les plus populaires font leur entrée ! s'excita Rosalie quand elle vit les regards sur nous.

Il y a plus d'un an, tout ça me serait paru impossible, aujourd'hui j'avais tout ça. Des amis merveilleux, un physique plus qu'appréciable, un style vestimentaire que j'aimais, la popularité croissante... Mais Edward n'était pas là, pensais-je en croisant son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'un rêve si on ne peut pas le partager avec la personne qu'on aime plus que tout au monde ?

OOOOOO

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

-Bon, j'ai prit rendez-vous avec le proviseur, nous dit Rosalie en arrivant essoufflé en cours d'économie.

-T'es sérieuse ? ris-je en me retournant.

Alice et Rosalie étaient assise côte à côte juste derrière moi.

-Bah oui ! Depuis mardi on en parle, on en parle mais on agit pas ! On est Vendredi ! On a besoin d'avoir des réponses avant ce week-end ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Non mais elle est grave, soupira Jasper, à côté de moi.

-Et il sait pourquoi tu as prit rendez-vous ? lui demandais-je.

-J'ai inventé un truc de dossier ou je ne sais quoi, sinon je suppose qu'il aurait pas voulu me voir, pouffa celle-ci.

-C'est trop bien ! Bien joué ! dit Alice en l'applaudissant tout en sautillant sur sa chaise.

J'échangeais un regard blasé avec Jasper.

-Me regarde pas comme si tu me comprenais toi, t'es pareil depuis Lundi grogna-t-il.

Je le regardais de travers.

-C'est pas vrai ! niais-je. Je suis un esprit aussi torturée que toi !

-J'y crois à moitié, fit-il sceptique alors que j'éclatais de rire.

-On ne vous dérange pas ? fit la voix sévère de notre prof d'économie.

On se retournais rapidement avec Jasper sauf que j'esquivai un geste qui fit tomber sa trousse et par la même occasion tout ces stylos par terre. J'entendis Rosalie éclaté de rire d'un bruit sonore. On avait perdu Alice que j'entendais suffoquer et moi je me retenais difficilement de rire. Jasper quant à lui était plus blasée que jamais.

-Ramassez votre trousse Monsieur Hale, fit la prof.

-Non mais c'est Bella qui l'a fait tombé ! râla-t-il.

Je le regardais de travers.

-Arrête de faire le gamin et ramasse là ! lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'entendis des ''ouh'' qui provenait de toute la classe.

-Tu te fais maîtriser, rit Mike de l'autre côté de la classe.

-Monsieur Newton, on se passera de vos commentaires ! Monsieur Hale, comme Mademoiselle Swan l'a si justement dit, arrêtez de faire l'enfant et ramassez votre trousse.

Jasper se leva en soupirant et ramassa ses stylos qu'il jetait bruyamment sur notre table.

-Un peu moins de bruit Monsieur Hale, fit la prof les lèvres plissés.

Jasper la fusilla du regard mais respecta ses dires.

-Un peu plus de bonne fois Jazz, dit Alice en lui offrant un sourire innocent.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je n'aurais plus de meilleure amie...

Finalement, il réussit à assembler ces affaires et nous continuâmes le cour sans heurte. Enfin, sauf les regards noir de Jasper. Quand enfin la sonnerie retentit, nous sortîmes de cour pour nous rendre à la cafétéria.

-Vous venez demain ? leur demandais-je. Pour le barbecue de ma mère ? précisais-je.

-Bien sûre ! Faut que j'arrive à la convaincre de refaire ta chambre ! me dit Rosalie.

-Oh ma mère pourra s'en occuper ! s'excita Alice qui en entendant parler du projet '' faire des choses d'ado normale '' avait immédiatement adhérer.

-Oui, enfin n'attaquez pas ma mère non plus, grimaçais-je en pensant à Renée sous l'emprise de deux puces électriques.

-Je préfère qu'on le fasse nous-même, dit Rosalie en m'ignorant totalement. T'es ok Bella ?

-Oh on demande mon avis ? ironisais-je. Plus sérieusement, ouais je suis d'accord avec Rosalie, ce serait sympa de choisir mes meubles, mon papier peints et autre.

-Oui mais je doute que tu puisse poser le papier peint toi-même ! me contredis Alice.

-Oui on demandera de l'aide juste pour ça, concéda Rosalie. Mais pour le reste, on fait ça seules ! sourit-elle. Peut-être avec l'aide de Jasper ! On aura besoin de gros bras !

-Oui ton frère est vraiment... commença Alice en se mordant la lèvre.

-Non je veux pas savoir, dit Rosalie dégoûtée.

Je ris avec Alice. Jasper arriva en courant derrière nous. Il avait été retenus par Mike et Ben pour je ne sais quoi.

-Je vous fais la gueule, bouda-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu nous parle alors ? se moqua Rosalie.

Jasper regarda sa sœur de travers.

-En faite, j'ai commencé à parler du projet conseil d'élève autour de moi ! s'exclama Alice alors que nous nous asseyons à la cafétéria le plus loin possible d'Edward et ses potes.

-Moi aussi ! fis-je en pensant aux groupes de filles à qui j'avais parlé alors que j'allais rendre des bouquins à la bibliothèque. Mike, Mary, Angie, Ben également !

-C'est une bonne chose les filles ! nous managea Rosalie. Quand nous arriverons devant le proviseur il en aura certainement déjà entendu, on aura pas à s'expliquer cent ans !

-_Nous_ ? répéta Jasper. Tu veux qu'on y aille tout les quatre? dit-il.

-Je croyais que tu nous boudais ? me moquais-je. Mais si tu me permets Rosalie, je crois que ce serait préférable d'y aller à plusieurs. Déjà, ça évitera à Rose d'être recaler quand le proviseur se rendra compte qu'il n'y a aucun problème de dossier, et ça donnera plus de poids à notre argumentation... Quoi ? fis-je en voyant qu'il me regardait tous, y comprit Mike, Mary, Angie et Ben qui venaient d'arriver.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé qui parlera pendant l'entretien... sourit Jasper.

-Moi ? euh... Je suis pas sûre, grimaçais-je.

-Mais si ! Tu caches bien ton jeux en faite ! rit Rosalie. Tu fais la fille discrète, mais en faite tu es une femme engagée qui a de la répartie !

-Merci, me réjouis-je. Mais je dois encore travailler sur le côté ''femme engagée'', plaisantais-je.

-Bon, Bella a tout dit ! Qui veux venir ? s'enquit Rosalie.

Alice sautilla et applaudit, j'haussais les épaules.

-Avec les mecs on a pensé à se faire une partie de basket, dit Mike, en désignant Ben et Jasper. **_Si_** le projet se concrétise - nous le fusillâmes du regard avec Alice et Rose- **_Quand_** il se concrétisera, faut bien qu'on soit à la hauteur de notre équipe !

-Vous avez raison ! sourit Mary. Et nous dans notre rôle de pom-pom ! Les filles faut qu'on organise des séances ! Rosalie transmet nous ton savoir ! pouffa-t-elle.

OOOOOOOOOO

Devant le bureau du proviseur, nous avions perdus de notre superbe.

-Imagine, qu'il nous recale complètement ? angoissa Rosalie pourtant sûre d'elle.

-Il ne peut pas, on lui demande de réunir le conseil pour un vote. On est des élèves, on a nos droits ! les rassurais-je.

-T'as raison, fit Alice en se rongeant les ongles, habitudes qu'elle avait pourtant perdu depuis nos 12 ans.

Je lui tapais sur les mains qu'elle rangea dans sa veste en cuir.

-Monsieur Freedman est prêt à vous recevoir, dit la secrétaire en nous lançant des regards sévères.

Nous nous assîmes sur les trois chaises devant le bureau sous le regard surprit et perplexe du proviseur.

-Bonjour, dîmes nous nerveuse.

-N'avais-je pas rendez-vous avec Rosalie Hale pour un dossier d'inscription ? demanda-t-il en regardant celle-ci qui l'affronta prenant son courage à deux mains.

-A vrai dire Monsieur, nous voulions prendre rendez-vous avec vous pour une toute autre raison, dit-elle.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils l'air de ne pas apprécié.

-Nous avons des projets ! De grand projet pour ce lycée ! sourit Alice ayant perdu tout stress.

Je me retins de pouffer en voyant son air illuminé. Rosalie, elle ne put s'empêcher.

-Ecouter si c'est une de vos blagues, je trouve ça inadmissible ! s'exclama-t-il furieux en se levant.

-Non non non non ! s'écria Rosalie en recouvrant notre sérieux. Monsieur, laissez-nous vous expliquer, je vous en prie, c'est très important !

Le proviseur soupira et se rassit joignant ces deux mais comme Mr Burns dans les Simpson. C'est fou, pourquoi c'est toujours au moment extrêmement sérieux qu'on veut rire ?

Rosalie à ma gauche et Alice à ma droite me regardèrent désespérer.

-Ecoutez, dis-je quand le silence se fit dans le bureau. Nous sommes le seul lycée de l'Etat de Washington à ne pas disposer d'un conseil des élèves ! C'est tout à fait surprenant quand on sait que le lycée est un lieu que les élèves doivent s'approprier et sans conseil des élèves, il est difficilement envisageable qu'on conçoive le lycée comme notre. Une récente étude réalisée dans votre lycée nous a montré que les élèves visualisaient le lycée comme le lieu ou il y avait des cours, et ou ils étaient notés, inventais-je. En créant un conseil des élèves, on aurait plus l'impression de participer à la vie éducative et associative de notre lycée. Le lycée serait un endroit plus agréable ou nous aimerons nous rendre.

Durant mon discours, le proviseur me regarda attentivement et j'étais soulagée qu'il écoute ce que j'ai à dire. Alice et Rosalie avaient déjà des petits sourires au lèves, quant à moi je gardais mon sérieux et essayais d'avoir le plus d'assurance possible.

-J'entends, j'entends bien, mais à quoi vous servirez le conseil des élèves ? Vous pouvez aujourd'hui passez par le conseil des parents d'élèves pour accéder à des requêtes ou pour demander des informations sur votre établissement scolaire.

-Le conseil des élèves seraient composé uniquement d'élèves comme son titre l'indique, et il y aurait un président qui prendra les décisions finales. Ils géreraient l'organisation de bal, des différentes activités hors temps scolaires.

-Des bals ? Des activités hors temps scolaires ? répéta-t-il l'air amusé. Mais, Mademoiselle Swan nous n'avons rien de tout cela dans notre lycée !

-Justement ! m'exclamais-je énervé par son manque de perspicacité. Nous sommes également le seul lycée de l'Etat de Washington et sûrement des Etats-Unis entière à ne pas disposer d'activité de la sorte ! C'est tout à fait inacceptable ! fis-je en fronçant les sourcils et en m'approchant le doigt sur son bureau qui tapait nerveusement pour appuyer mes idées. Nous sommes aux Etats-Unis ! Vous ne connaissez donc pas l'_american dream_ ? Il n'y a pas un seul film de _Dawson_ à _High School Musical_ où il n'y a pas de bal ou de cheerleaders ou d'équipe ! Vous, enchaînais-je alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, vous pourriez me répondre que ce n'est justement qu'un rêve ou que la télévision renvoie un version édulcorée de la réalité, mais Mademoiselle Hale ici présente était une cheerleaders et son frère, Monsieur Hale, faisait partit de l'équipe de basket de son lycée ! Ils participaient à des match, à des concours ! Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas suivre cette exemple ? Avoir ce genre d'activités, renforceraient l'adhésion des élèves de Forks ! Relancerait le dynamisme culturelle de la ville ! Ce serait du chauvinisme à niveau municipale, plaisantais-je finalement.

-Mais Mademoiselle Swan, il y a des coûts économique derrière tout cela ! Et Forks est une petite municipalité, m'expliqua-t-il comme si j'étais une enfant de 5 ans ce qui m'énerva aux plus aux points.

-Pour les bals, nous vendrons des billets qui financeront le décor, le traiteur, l'animation ! Quant aux activités extra-scolaire, le seul investissement que vous aurez à faire seront pour les tenues de cheerleaders et de l'équipe de basket et à la limite de la mascotte ! Mais encore une fois ce sera qu'une fois !

-Mademoiselle Swan, avez-vous pensez au professeur ?

-Je crois que note professeur d'éducation physique et sportif qui a joué dans l'équipe de basket de Seattle plus jeune sera tout à fait apte à coacher une équipe de basket, répliquais-je acerbe devant ces faux prétexte pour refuser nos idées.

-Et pour les cheerleaders ? demanda-t-il comme s'il me piégeait.

-Je suis tout à fait apte à coacher une équipe, intervint Rosalie sérieusement. C'est ce que je faisais à Seattle !

-Quand bien même, ce serait le cas, le prof de sport aurait besoin d'une rémunération supplémentaire pour les heures supplémentaire qu'il réalisera. Cela, puis financer des vêtements, sans parler des coûts que ça entraînerait... Nous avons un certain budget que nous pourrons éventuellement vous confier mais je ne suis pas sûre que le conseil approuvera ni même que ce sera suffisant ! refusa-t-il.

-Mais c'est au conseil des élèves de gérer le budget Monsieur ! insistais-je.

-Vous n'êtes que des enfants, rit-il sous nos regards noirs.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, fis-je froidement. En tant qu'élève nous avons le droit de demander que ces réformes soient soumise au vote ! lui dis-je.

-Très bien, mademoiselle Swan, à moins que des fonds miraculeux apparaissent dans le budget du lycée consacrée aux activités, je doute que vos projets soient réalisables même s'il est accepté par le conseil. Maintenant, j'ai du travail, nous reparlerons de tout cela la semaine prochaine, nous congédia-t-il.

-Au revoir, dîmes nous.

Une fois dans le couloir, Rosalie et Alice me sautèrent dessus.

-Tu as trop bien parlé ! sautillèrent-elles.

-Vous rigolez ? fis-je déprimé. Il a complètement rejeté l'idée !

-On trouvera un moyen ! me dit Alice.

-Oui, il faut absolument qu'on organise une campagne, des débats, des affiches... la totale ! s'écria Rosalie.

-Vous avez raison, on va se battre ! fis-je déterminé.

* * *

**Alors ? :) **

**Je vais vous le répéter parce qu'à chaque fois ça marche :) : _Laissez une reviews, ça ne prend qu'une seconde et ça me permet d'avancer grâce à vos remarques sans compter que c'est mon unique salaire ! :p _**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus dramatique... Il marquera un tournant dans l'histoire ( à vrai dire j'ai l'impression que chaque scène entre Edward et Bella en marque un... )... Sortez vos mouchoirs les filles... Mais bonne nouvelle, il est long ! :) **

**A très vite ! Et profitez de votre semaine ;p **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour bonjour les filles ! :) Je sais j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster ce chapitre mais il est long donc j'espère que ça compense ;) **_

_**Remerciement à toutes celles qui ont fait l'effort de me laisser une reviews ! **_

_**Remerciements à : **_

Peyton36, sochic88_ (_ **C'est claire, des bals, des pom-pom girl, et plein d'activités seraient cool en France, j'ai un début de réponse pour ta question, tout d'abord comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout ce genre de truc au lycée ça fait un peu partie du rêve américain, ça fait partie de leur mentalité, de leur culture. Faut dire qu'en France on a l'esprit beaucoup plus étriqué qu'aux Etats-Unis :s, par exemple dans mon lycée, la direction passe à chaque début d'année pour nous dire qu'on peut s'investir dans un club pour lycéens, mais personne ne le fait tout simplement parce que c'est pas dans notre ''délire'' à nous les français ! Dommage, ce qu'on voit dans les séries donnent pourtant envie ;), **LFM'Ines** ( Je laisse tomber le côté femme engagée pour ce chapitre, mais promis elle réapparaître bientôt ! )**, nat, diamonds88** ( tes rêves se réaliseront sans doute ;p ), Graceisabella ( Tu m'as fait rire, moi aussi je veux défoncer la tête de ce principal ! ;p et pour Edward donnant de l'argent... hahaha... )**, Grazie, midsum, Lucrezia **( désolée pour les fautes, je fais très attention pourtant mais euh... je suis nulle en orthographe :s )**, Edibelle** ( tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire très en retard ! Contente que tu apprécie ce cadeau ! :) et ne soit pas honteuse pour l'expression mdr, en faite je ne suis moi même pas très sûre que ça veuille dire ça... mais je crois... je confonds peut-être avec l'expression '' aller voir si l'herbe est plus verte à côté '', enfin bon, laissons tomber ! ;p En ce qui concerne l'évolution de la relation d'Edward et Bella euh... Sors les mouchoirs Edi ! )**

**_Voili voilou, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter sauf bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;) _**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

Nous étions plus déterminés que jamais à obtenir ce que nous voulions. Rosalie avait pesté contre le proviseur Freedman toute la soirée au téléphone, et Alice, pour se détendre avait commencé à dessiner quelques model pour les habits de pom-pom girl, et de l'équipe de Forks. Nos couleurs seraient le vert forêt !

-Ça fera une bonne affiche pour les flyers ! avais-je dit.

Aujourd'hui, ma mère et mon père, qui avait enfin daigné lâché la bible, préparait le jardin pour accueillir la famille Cullen, Brandon et Hale qui en réalité n'en formerait bientôt plus qu'une. Il était prévu qu'ils arrivent vers midi. Je me préparais donc en vue d'un barbecue conviviale, avec une longue robe noir en coton très simple, je me lissais simplement les cheveux et mit des sandales assortit à ma robe.

J'appréhendais le fait qu'Edward soit présent. Je ne savais pas si après nos disputes, ils tiendraient à venir, ou si au contraire il voulait rompre tout contact avec moi parce que je lui avais dit que je me foutais de l'homme qu'il allait devenir. En réalité, c'était faux, j'avais dit ça sur le coup de la colère, parce que j'étais blessée et effrayée. Parce que je suis blessée, que je suis effrayée par les événements autour de lui. D'abord, la drogue, puis la violence, puis les plans '' _je suis un homme puissant_ '', c'était plus que ce que je pouvais gérer.

Une partie de moi voulait cependant qu'il soit présent. Après tout, il faisait partit de la famille d'Alice, et Rosalie et Jasper étaient membre à part entière de ma vie. En l'espace de quelques jours, j'en avais fait de vrais amis, et je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se sente mise à l'écart, ni même qu'il ne fasse pas partie intégrante de ma vie lui aussi.

J'avais évité d'y penser toute la semaine, m'occupant principalement de nos projets révolutionnaires, mais aujourd'hui l'appréhension était à son comble.

-Bella, est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'Emmett ? me demanda mon père en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je finis d'installer la dernière assiette sur la table du jardin et lui répondit :

-Non, pas depuis trois semaines... La dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé, il m'a dit que son supérieur lui avait confié une affaire très importante... Je suppose qu'il y est encore.

-Oui, il m'en a également parlé... J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il revienne ici, fit-il le regard perdu.

Je baissais les yeux attristés. Mon père n'était plus pareil depuis qu'Emmett était partit. Un espoir naquit en moi. Peut-être que quand mon grand frère reviendrait, mon père retrouverai sa famille... Peut-être qu'on sera une vraie famille comme lorsque j'étais petite, et peut-être qu'on sera enfin heureux tous ensemble. Si ce pan de ma vie se réglait, ce serait déjà ça... Tout d'un coup, le futur me parût moins sombres... Avec ma famille, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et les autres, sans parler de nos projets pour le lycée de Forks.

-Moi aussi papa, souris-je.

A ce moment là, la sonnette retentit et ma mère se précipita pour ouvrir, suivie par mon père et moi. Père qui avait mit un jean et une chemise de bûcheron ce qui était anormalement normal pour lui.

-Robert ! s'écria ma mère un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

Elle enlaça le père de ma meilleure amie très chaleureusement devant l'air pincé de Kate. Quant à Rosalie et Jasper ils se retenaient de rire. Mauvais enfants qui se moquent de leur mère, pensais-je amusée.

-Bonjour Pasteur Swan, dit Rosalie avec un sourire angélique.

J'échangeais un regard avec Jasper et nous éclatâmes de rire. Pourquoi ce mot sonne comme une insulte dans sa bouche ?

-Des mots pures d'une bouche impure... pouffais-je en lui faisant la bise.

Elle me regarda faussement choqué tandis que Jasper me saluait également.

Nos parents se présentèrent, et nous allâmes sous la véranda. De loin, je les voyaient parler avec animation de leurs années lycée tandis que Kate avait l'air de plus en plus de détester ma mère ce que je fis remarquer aux jumeaux.

-Notre mère n'apprécie personne à part elle-même, dit Rosalie d'un ton léger.

-On est même surprit qu'elle puisse penser '' _mariage_ '' avec Robert, continua Jasper.

-Vous êtes pour ou contre ? leur demandais-je plus sérieusement.

-Avoir Alice pour sœur ce serait cool ! sourit Rosalie.

Jasper resta silencieux et j'échangeais un regard avec sa sœur. C'était le moment ou jamais. Alice n'était pas là... On avait Jasper pour nous toutes seules... A notre disposition pour un interrogatoire en règle.

-Hein Jasper ? insistais-je. Avoir Alice comme sœur ça te plairait ?

-Très honnêtement, pas vraiment... souffla-t-il gênée en se massant la nuque.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aime pas ? fis-je faussement sceptique.

En réalité je savais très bien pourquoi et je me retenais d'effectuer la danse de la joie à la manière _Emmettienne _et_ Alicienne. _

_-_C'est une très jolie fille, et j'aimerai autant qu'on n'ai pas de lien de parenté, rit-il nerveusement.

Nous pouffâmes.

-Pour faire des trucs cochons ? chuchota Rosalie.

-Ta gueule Rosalie, t'es ma sœur ! grogna-t-il alors qu'on éclatait de rire.

-Donc tu aimes bien Alice ? lui demandais-je impatiente de prévenir cette dernière.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, elle va très prochainement devenir ma sœur, nos parents sont en couples, alors la situation est trop compliquée pour que mes réflexions aillent plus loin que "c'est une jolie fille'', nous expliqua-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Vos parents ne vont pas se marier avant cet été, vous avez huit long mois devant vous... lui dis-je pour le convaincre de tenter quelque chose avec ma meilleure amie.

-A quoi ça servirait ? Ce sera d'autant plus compliqué quand nous serons officiellement frères et sœurs. Sans parler que ce n'est pas éthique, que c'est malsain... Bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi on parle de ça, je ne la connais vraiment que depuis cette semaine ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Assez pour que vous vous rapprochiez ! m'exclamais-je.

-C'est vrai, avec Maria, si je me souviens bien, t'avais mit du temps à t'intéresser vraiment à elle, fit Rosalie.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

-Maria, c'est ton ex-petite amie c'est ça ? l'interrogeais-je en me rappelant le jour ou Alice avait débarqué chez moi heureuse ( et moi en pleine dépression _Edwardienne_ ) pour m'apprendre que Jasper était célibataire.

-Oui, dit-il.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'amis à Seattle ? leur demandais-je.

-Disons qu'on a beaucoup de ''_potes_'' qu'on retrouvera certainement si on va à l'Université de Seattle, mais des amis un peu moins, m'expliqua Rosalie.

-Quand on était pas en cour ou en entraînement, on faisait des shooting photo, m'informa Jasper.

-Oh.. Vous en avez un prochainement ? m'enquis-je.

-Non, notre père a ralentit la cadence, avec le déménagement, l'adaptation dans un nouveau lycée. Je crois que je pose pour un magasine le mois prochain. Mais c'est dans longtemps, d'habitude, j'en ai toute les semaines, me dit Rosalie.

-Tu veux évoluer dans ce métier ? lui demandais-je.

-Si ta question est, est-ce que je veux faire _que_ du mannequinat ? La réponse est non. Je suis réaliste, je sais très bien que je ne serais pas jeune et belle toute ma vie donc je veux m'offrir un parachute par l'intermédiaire d'études. Pour l'instant c'est un passe-temps que je prend très aux sérieux.

-Et toi Jasper ?

-Je le fais beaucoup moins souvent que Rosalie, me dit-il. J'aime ça, mais c'est juste un passe-temps pour me faire un peu d'argent. Et puis c'est un bon point chez les filles, rit-il.

-C'est vrai, j'ai cru qu'Alice allait s'évanouir quand elle a su que t'étais mannequin, pouffa Rosalie.

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, et je me levais pour aller ouvrir étant la plus proche de la porte.

-Bonjour ma chérie, me dit Esmée en me prenant une longue seconde dans ces bras.

-Je suis contente de te voir Esmée, ça fait très longtemps, dis-je en me rendant compte qu'elle m'avait vraiment manqué.

-J'étais en week-end avec Carlisle quand tu es venue à la maison, n'hésite pas à re passer quand tu veux, sourit-elle. Oh, vous devez être Jasper et Rosalie ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les jumeaux qui lui souriaient.

Encore une fois, Rosalie avait prit son visage de petite fille angélique ce qui ne manqua pas de nous refaire rire avec Jasper et Alice qui nous avaient presque sauter dessus dès qu' Esmée m'avait lâché. Je fus surprise de voir Carlisle, excessivement pâle et de grande cerne sous les yeux.

-Ne fais pas ces grands yeux Bella, dit-il de sa voix douce et caressante, je viens de terminer une nuit de garde épuisante, me sourit-il.

-Oh, vous auriez dû vous reposer ! m'exclamais-je.

-Et manquez de te voir ma belle ? fit-il en m'enlaçant.

Je souris touchée. Quand il me lâcha pour passer à une Rosalie plus innocente que jamais et à un Jasper qui était blasé du comportement de sa sœur, mon cœur rata un battement en voyant Edward. Je vis qu'ils nous avaient laissés seuls, les autres étant partis saluer mes parents, Robert et Kate.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Salut, fit-il en me faisant la bise.

Son parfum resta bloqué dans ma gorge, et j'avais plus envie que jamais de le prendre dans mes bras, mais mon comportement serait proprement inapproprié après tout ce qu'on s'était dit... On finit par rejoindre les autres. Les hommes commençaient déjà à sortir le barbecue, et la fumée qui se répandait dans le jardin, insufflaient une douce joie chez tout le monde et créait une ambiance chaleureuse. Je me surpris à sourire à plusieurs reprise sans aucune raison.

Les adultes étaient de leur côté tandis que nous étions du notre. Rosalie, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà installé sous la veranda et il était hors de question qu'Edward reste seul... Et c'était vraisemblablement à moi de le présenter. Je vis qu'il allait partir vers chez nos pères quand je le rattrapais par la main. Il regarda nos main avant de me fixer.

-Viens avec nous, lui dis-je. Il faut que je te présente, lui fis-je.

-Si tu y tiens, dit-il doucement.

-Alors, Jasper et Rosalie, je vous présente Edward. Vous avez dû le voir au lycée ou si vous êtes passés dans la semaine chez Alice.

Je perçus un regard étrange entre Edward et Jasper.

-Je te connais non ? demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu l'as vue au lycée, ricana Rosalie.

-Non, j'ai l'impression de te connaître... médita le frère de cette dernière tout en fixant Edward qui fronçait également les sourcils.

-C'est mon frérot, rit Alice en lançant un clin d'œil à Edward qui esquissa un sourire au coin.

Nous nous assîmes, Jasper qui semblait toujours réfléchir à ou il avait bien pu croiser mon petit-am ... Edward, me corrigeais-je mentalement.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es battue avec Tyler ? demanda Rosalie en plissant les yeux, commençant les hostilités.

Je la regardais de travers et elle me lança un regard ''_ Bah quoi ?_ ''.

-Oui, la semaine dernière, dit Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux signe qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux.

-Et ensuite, tu as envoyé des gens pour le frapper ? insista-t-elle en baissant la voix pour que nos parent n'entendent pas.

-Rosalie ! m'exclamais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh Bella, râla-t-elle. C'est bon, c'est super intéressant ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'espion ! gloussa-t-elle.

Alice pouffa alors que Jasper envoyait un regard méfiant à Edward. Je vis Edward afficher un sourire au coin amusée.

-Te le dire ferait de toi un témoin tu le sais ? dit-il.

-Je te promet que si je passe devant le juge, je ne dirais rien, chuchota Rosalie d'un air conspirateur.

Alice était morte de rire. Quant à moi, j'étais à moitié énervé que le sujet soit aborder de façon si légère alors que c'était un sujet grave. Envoyer quelqu'un frapper Tyler, le défigurer, était tout sauf un jeux. D'un autre côté j'étais attristée. Attristée de voir qu'Edward ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je ne fais pas confiance au jolie blonde, dit-il.

Je levais un sourcil.

-Tu la drague devant moi ? dis-je sèchement en ne pouvant m'empêcher de les couper dans leur joutes verbales débile.

-Je ne la drague pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? m'énervais-je tout en continuant à chuchoter pour que nos parents ne nous entendent pas.

-Tu crois vraiment que je draguerais une fille devant toi Bella ? fit-il froidement.

-Je ne le crois pas, je l'ai vu ! m'exaspérais-je en désignant Rosalie du doigt qui s'était faite plus sérieuse tout d'un coup.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège toute la semaine avec Hale ? cracha-t-il en désignant Jasper.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

-Tu dragues ma meilleure amie Hale ? s'énerva Alice.

-Non non non ! s'exclama Jasper inquiet en fusillant du regard Edward qui avait toujours son regard posé sur moi.

-Non Alice, il n'y a _absolument rien_ entre Jasper et moi, ce n'est qu'un ami ! m'énervais-je en fixant Edward qui lui aussi était aussi énervé que moi.

-Bon c'est bon, souffla Rosalie nerveusement. Désolée Bella, c'est moi qui l'ait cherché...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassurais-je.

-Non en effet, insista Edward.

-Tu n'as même pas la décence de ne pas draguer mes amies sous mon nez ! m'emportais-je.

-Toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ton blond mais moi je ne peux pas c'est ça ? fit-il sèchement.

-Il n'y a rien entre Jasper et moi, et je croyais que tu ne la draguais pas ? ironisais-je en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Jasper semblait sur le point d'en venir au main.

-T'as une légère tendance à te taper les demi-frère de ta meilleure amie, alors excuse moi de douter, fit-il cynique.

Heureusement que les parents étaient trop occupés sinon ils auraient vu les larmes de rage et de peine perlés sur mes joues, mes points fermés et les visages horrifiés des jumeaux et de ma meilleure amie.

-C'est bon Edward... souffla Alice.

Je m'essuyais les joues d'un mouvement de main brusque.

-C'était méchant et gratuit ça Edward, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je le vis enfin quitter petit à petit son masque froid, et il fronça les sourcils. Ces changements de comportement étaient aussi imprévisible que le temps en plein réchauffement climatique... Il se faisait froid plein de ressentiment envers moi, et l'instant d'après c'est comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait et se souciait de moi. Comme si l'iceberg qui lui servait de cœur à certain moment fondait comme neige... Et j'étais à chaque fois un dommage collatéral.

-Bella... dit-il en posant un main sur mon bras.

Je la retirais en secouant la tête.

-Excusez-moi, fis-je en me levant.

Je rentrais chez moi et montais dans ma chambre les mains tremblante d'émotion. Inspire, expire, pensais-je en essayant de me calmer. J'eus un sanglot. Inspire, expire, m'ordonnais-je en posant une mains sur mon cou.

Je relevais la tête vers Edward qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Incapable de soutenir son regard je préférais fixer mes mains qui tremblait toujours. J'essayais de calmer mes sanglots. Je le sentis s'asseoir près de moi. Il passa une main sur ma nuque et dessina de petit rond, ce qui me calma.

-Ali occupe les parents, me prévint-il. Je suis désolé Bella... J'étais jaloux, on ne s'est pas parlé de la semaine et tu avais l'air tellement épanouis que j'ai pensé que tu ... tu te foutais vraiment de moi... Je suis désolée de t'avoir crier dessus au début de la semaine, désolée d'avoir draguée ton amie... Mais ça je l'ai fait inconsciemment je crois pour voir si tu réagissais... Je sais que c'est puéril... Excuse-moi Bella. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça à cause de moi. S'il te plaît, souris ma Bella, murmura-t-il en mettant sa main sur ma joue.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et plongeais dans l'abîme de son regard. Il était perdu, et ça se voyait dans son regard.

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça... chuchotais-je.

Il baissa la tête.

-Edward, est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait à Tyler ? m'étranglais-je.

-Je sais... Quand il s'agit de toi, rien ne compte Bella... souffla-t-il.

-Ne me dis pas ça Edward. Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes à cause de ce que tu as fait à Tyler. Je suis surprise qu'il n'ait pas porté plainte... m'inquiétais-je.

-Il n'y a aucune preuve, mes gars sont doués, dit-il. Et je pense qu'ils lui ont fait peur...

-Tes _gars_ ? répétais-je. Tu vois c'est exactement ça Edward, je n'aime pas l'idée que tu ais des ''_gars_'' pour aller frapper les personnes que tu veux.

-Bella... soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes. N'y pense pas, ok ? Je vais bien, je veux dire je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas, j'ai une vie plutôt saine, plaisanta-t-il dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Le seul point noir, c'est toi. Toi qui ne veux rien me dire de la raison de notre rupture, toi qui continue à me repousser tout en étant présente, qui veut régir le moindre aspect de ma vie. Tu ne cesses de me repousser Bella, mais pourtant tu continue à vouloir contrôler chaque aspect de ma vie, s'étrangla-t-il.

On resta un moment en silence.

-Un mois. Un mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Et j'ai l'impression que nos vies on prit des tournures opposés de ceux à quoi on s'attendait... dis-je à mi-voix triste de ce constat. Pourquoi on fait ça Edward ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Avant, c'était facile, on s'aimait, c'était le monde des bisounours...

-Pourquoi _tu_ fais ça ? Trop de chose se sont passés en un mois... Je lutte pour rester avec toi en essayant de conserver cette relation ambiguë post-rupture mais... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être que c'est vraiment finit, et qu'on doit prendre des chemins différents, terminais-je le cœur battant la chamade.

-Mes écarts, tes mensonges... continuais-t-il. C'est tout simplement finit et on doit l'accepter.

-C'est devenue trop compliquer, complétais-je la voix tremblante.

-Allez viens, chuchota-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou en pleurant.

-Allez, fis-je en reprenant contenance et en me levant.

Il se leva également, nos mains toujours crocheter l'une à l'autre.

-Pourquoi c'est si dure de lâcher ta main ? dis-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et mis sa main libre derrière ma tête. Nos visages étaient tellement proche que nos respirations se mêlèrent.

-Une dernière fois, chuchota-t-il.

J'hochais la tête en fermant les yeux attendant notre dernier baiser. Quand nos lèvres humides se rencontrèrent, je sentis mon cœur saigné. Ce baiser avait un gout d'adieu. On se sépara essoufflé.

Il colla son front au miens, ses yeux étaient toujours fermé et j'observais la perfection de ses traits. Je notais que nos mains s'étaient séparées pendant l'échange.

-On devrait descendre, nos parents vont finir par se rendre compte que nous ne sommes plus là, chuchotais-je la voix emplit d'émotion.

-Je vais m'en aller maintenant Bella, murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

J'acquiesçais.

-C'était sincère ce que je ressentais, ce que je ressens... lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

-Moi aussi, mais l'amour n'est parfois plus suffisant, dit-il sombrement.

-J'aurai jamais cru qu'on pouvait se faire du mal en s'aimant trop. Mais peut-être que si... soufflais-je.

Je le laissais partir, car parfois la seule chose à faire c'est de se serrer dans les bras une dernière fois et de se dire au revoir.

Je devais avancer, je devais continuer ma vie. Sans Edward. Sans Edward. Il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous. C'était finit. Le mot ''finit'' était trop définitive et une angoisse sourde m'envahit.

Depuis mes 16 ans, j'avais composé ma vie autour d'Edward. Dans quelle université j'irai, quelle sortie je ferai, nos voyages, notre vie ensemble, son père comme le mien, sa belle-mère comme la mienne, sa famille, lui tout en entier m'appartenait. Je faisais partie de leur vie, de sa vie, mais maintenant, je ne faisais plus partie de rien. Je n'étais plus la petite amie d'Edward, je n'étais plus sa petite femme, à vrai dire je n'étais que son ex-copine. Pourquoi est-ce que cette expression sonnait si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce petit préfixe me semblait trop peu pour définir ce que nous étions ? Mais la réalité était là. C'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de ce qu'on a. L'amour, mon premier amour, mes premières fois... J'avais perdu tout ça.

Je me recroquevillais sur mon lit en sanglot me remémorant ces derniers mois et nos souvenirs...

_"-Eh Bella ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je crois que c'est bon._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Je crois bien que je t'aime Isabella. "_

_OO_

_"-Du jour où je t'ai aperçu dans cette sublime robe rouge, je n'ai cessé de pense à toi, tu as envahit ma vie répandent tout le calme et la candeur qu'il y avait dans la tienne. ''_

_OO_

_"-Edward, je veux que tu sois le premier. Je te veux. Parce que si un jour nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je veux me souvenir de ce que je ressens aujourd'hui"_

_OO_

_"-Quant tu mange du yaourt t'as la mauvaise habitude de racler le fond ! C'est super agaçant ça ! fis-je._

_-Et toi tu lèche ton assiette quand il reste de la sauce !_

_-Et quand tu sors de la douche tu mets de l'eau PARTOUT !_

_-Quand tu te coiffes après la douche tu éclabousse le miroir ! me contra-t-il._

_-Quant t'es stressée tu mords tes stylos !_

_-Et toi quand tu l'es tu joue avec mes cheveux et tu me décoiffe tout le temps !_

_-Et quand on dort ensemble tu m'étouffe en me prenant dans tes bras."_

_OO_

_"C'est que tout ces défauts me manques, le fait d'être étouffé quand je dors, le dentifrice pas bouché quand on dort à la villa ou chez moi, l'eau partout après ta douche, mes crayons mordillés, le bruit du yaourt, ta prétention... Tu sais tout ça... soufflais-je"_

_OO_

_"-Je sais que tu vois ça comme un acte de bravoure mais c'est rien de plus, rien de moins, qu'un acte débile. J'ai eu peur, sans parler des répercussions. Tu crois que ça vaut le coup d'avoir une cicatrice ? Des bleus sur les mains ? Tu crois qu'**il** vaux le coup ?_

_-Je crois que **tu** vaux le coup, souffla-t-il alors que je m'arrêtais de désinfecter pour le regarder."_

_OO_

_"Pourquoi tu as rompu ? Tu as dit que tu voulais de l'espace et m'a servit le '' __C'est pas toi, c'est moi'_', plus cliché tu meurs, cracha-t-il. Mais pourtant tu es là, toujours prêt de moi ! Tu m'appelle un weekend et me dit que je te manque, tu te sers d'une soirée fille pour passer me voir, tu me soigne quand je me bas, tu viens me voir pour me dire que je suis important et que tu m'aime, mais que tu es prête à tout abandonner si c'est pour mon bien... Alors POURQUOI BORDEL ? hurla-t-il alors que je me reculais effrayée. Tes paroles et tes actes me crient que tu m'aimes, que tu veux être avec moi, mais les faits sont que nous ne sommes pas ensembles alors que chaque particule de ton âme me poussent à croire que tu m'aimes encore ! s'écria-t-il le visage déformé par la rage et le désespoir."

_OO_

_"-Tu es prête à briser une relation par des non-dits ?"_

_OO_

_"-Quoi ? fis-je d'une voix tremblante. Tu vas te justifier et encore me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse Edward ? J'essais, j'essaie de toute mes forces depuis un an de te sauver, mais la drogue, maintenant la violence... Je n'y peux rien, tu ne veux pas être sauver. Alors j'__arrête _Edward. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me mentes une autre fois..."

_OO_

_"-Passons le moment ou tu prétends n'avoir jamais mentit, fit-il d'une voix sèche."_

_OO_

_"-Mais en quoi ? En quoi Bella ? cria-t-il en me plaquant contre un casier me faisant hoqueter. Tu es la petite fille parfaite c'est ça ? Et moi le pommé qui a toujours besoin d'être sauvé ? Bonne nouvelle Bella, je ne veux plus que tu t'occupe de moi, tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'es pas __ma** femme**,_ cracha-t-il."

_OO_

_"Tu le prend comme ça ? m'écriais-je énervé. __Très bien_ Edward, deviens l'homme que tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre ! déclarais-je énervé en partant."

_OO_

_"-J'aurai jamais cru qu'on pouvait se faire du mal en s'aimant trop. Mais peut-être que si... soufflais-je."_

_OO_

-Bella ? Edward vient de partir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me dit ma meilleure amie en courant presque sur mon lit me sortant de ma tétanie.

-C'est finit, pleurais-je. J'ai été égoïste et j'en paie les conséquences. C'est finit, répétais-je horrifié. J'aurai du savoir qu'il ne m'attendrait pas... chuchotais-je.

...

_Alice__** :**_

-Elle se porte comment ? s'enquit Jasper l'air sincèrement inquiet.

Je venais de descendre de la chambre de Bella, la laissant se reposer. Rosalie et Jasper était dans le salon, pour nous couvrir, les parents étant dans le jardin.

-Pas très bien, dis-je d'une voix blanche en me laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. Je ne peux rien faire pour la calmer réellement, elle a l'air absente...

-Je suis tellement désolée Alice, si tu savais... souffla Rosalie en se prenant la tête avec les mains.

-Ils ont des problèmes, tu n'y es pour rien, la rassurais-je. Bella, ne t'en porteras pas pour responsable.

-J'ai été une telle conne ! s'injuria-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? me demanda Jasper la mine sérieuse.

-Bella est forte. Elle aime Edward et je crois que lui et sa famille sont sa seule faiblesse. Mais même comme ça, elle se relève toujours. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Vous verrez Lundi, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé, leur expliquais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé là-haut ? me demanda Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce qu'il se passe toujours entre eux... soupirais-je. Ils se repoussent, ou plutôt elle le repousse, et lui se met la tête à l'envers.

-Leur relation me paraît assez malsaine, dit Jasper.

-Jasper ! s'écria Rosalie les yeux au rond.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il l'air plus furieux qu'il ne devrait l'être. Edward n'est pas sain, Bella se porte beaucoup mieux quand il n'est pas là. Cette semaine on l'a côtoyé en permanence et c'est une jeune femme pleine d'humour, d'intelligence, déterminée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Et le peu de fois ou je l'ai vu avec Edward, elle est...

-Triste, faible, _vulnérable, _terminais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Exactement ! dit-il farouchement. Il est froid, calculateur, dangereux, coureur de jupon... fit-il l'air furieux.

-Tu... Tu l'as cerné en cinq minutes ? demandais-je en levant un sourcil, m'interrogeant sur le comportement de Jasper. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jasper ? insistais-je en le fixant.

-Je n'ai pas toute de suite fait le lien, ça m'a prit de temps, mais je crois que je connais Edward... Enfin, depuis aujourd'hui, j'en suis à peu près sûre, fit-il. Mais je doute qu'il sache qui je suis, du moins qu'il fasse le lien entre cette nuit là et moi... termina-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

-QUOI ? criâmes-nous en même temps avec sa sœur qui n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que moi.

-Tu nous dis ça maintenant ? m'excitais-je la bouche grande ouverte.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas fait le lien ! se défendit-il nerveux. Sérieux quel est la probabilité que ce mec que j'ai rencontré juste une fois soit le demi-frère de ma demi-sœur, qu'il habite à Forks et qu'il soit l'ex-petit ami névrosée de Bella ?

-On a comprit qui était Edward, pas besoin de fiche, ironisais-je.

-Sérieux Alice, je te promet que son visage me disais quelque chose, mais c'est qu'aujourd'hui quand je l'ai vu de près et que je l'ai entendu parler que je me suis vraiment souvenue.

-Mais tu l'as rencontré où ? s'enquit Rosalie perplexe.

-Tu te rappelle de la fête de nos 16 ans ? lui demanda-t-il.

-On l'a fêté dans un célèbre Hotel de Seattle, on avait réservé la moitié des chambres pour tout nos potes, c'était exceptionnelle, m'expliqua-t-elle enjouée. Quasiment toute mes copines ont perdu leur virginité ce soir là, rit-elle. Hmm... Peu importe, grimaça-t-elle en voyant mon regard sceptique. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu là-bas ?

-On a euh... on avait 16 ans et pour tout nos potes on a acheté pas mal d'alcool et d'autre euh... d'autre truc, fit Jasper, donc j'ai demandé à des gens qui en connaissaient d'autre, et de fil en aiguille j'ai réussit à m'en procurer par un mec que je pense être Edward, fit-il sombrement.

-Quoi ? Non c'est impossible que ce soit lui, fis-je sèche. Je sais qu'Edward en a beaucoup consommé à cet âge là, mais il n'a jamais parlé d'en avoir vendu. Et puis vous êtes née quand ?

-Mars, répondit Rosalie.

-Il n'était pas avec Bella à ce moment là... Ils se sont mit ensemble l'été suivant au mariage de ma mère... fis-je en fronçant les sourcils craignant le pire ; je ne connaissais pas le Edward de cet époque là, mais il était prétentieux, sombre, coureur de jupon... Pourquoi tu dis ça Jasper ? Tu n'en es même pas sûre ! fis-je. Arrête de nous cacher des trucs déballe tout ! m'énervais-je.

-Oh non... j'arrive pas à y croire, s'écria soudain Rosalie en fixant son frère, le visage défait.

-Je crois que c'est lui... Non en faite j'en suis sûre... J'étais assez soûle cette nuit là... J'ai proposé à Edward de rester, il était complètement défoncé, il a commencé à draguer quelques filles, puis son choix s'est porté sur Maria... A l'époque on était pas ensemble, mais je commençais un peu à m'intéresser à elle, et quand j'ai vu qu'elle était bourrée et pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait je suis intervenue, mais Edward l'a assez mal prit et m'a donné un coup. Maria était surexcitée, Edward et elle sont allés dans une chambre qu'on avait réservé... Quelle ironie du sort à l'époque, j'avais payé pour que la fille qui me plaisait couche avec mon dealer que j'avais aussi payé... fit-il cynique. Le lendemain après que je me sois mis la tête à l'envers toute la nuit avec une amie top model de Rose, l'hôtel m'a signalé qu'une des chambres n'avaient toujours pas été libéré en dehors de la mienne. Je suis allée voir et j'ai trouvé Maria,_ seule, _elle était inconsciente...

Il s'interrompit alors que mon cœur battait la chamade d'anticipation.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont_ prit_, ni même ce qu'ils ont _fait,_ mais ce que je sais c'est que Maria est restée à l'hôpital pour un lavage d'estomac, qu'elle a été traumatisée par cette nuit dont elle se souvient à peine. Mais ce qu'il en reste, c'est qu'Edward l'a laissé seul dans la chambre, cracha-t-il. Dans _cet_ état... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier le visage de ce mec...

Apparemment remuée ce souvenir pour Jasper était difficile. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'étais bouleversée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Je pensais à Bella, à Bella qui, si elle l'apprenait ne s'en remettrait pas. Edward était pire, _pire_ que ce que nous avions pensés ou même imaginé.

-Après ça, il s'est mis avec Bella, Il... Il a arrêté toute ces activités, essayais-je de le défendre ou de trouver un sens à tout ça. Il a beau avoir eu tout les défauts dont tu parlais, la drogue, l'arrogance, le vice, mais... elle a réussit à effacer tout ça, et il aimait Bella. Il l'aimait sincèrement. Il l'aime, j'en suis sûre...

-Aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus ensemble Alice, et _tu_ as très bien vu ce que ça avait donné avec ce gars dans ton lycée, cracha Jasper. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre avec Maria montre le mec qu'il est vraiment. Je suis sûre que c'est lui maintenant, fit-il. Tout colle. Son comportement quand il m'a vu, le fait qu'il n'aime pas que je sois proche de Bella... Il m'a probablement reconnu lui...

Il soupira en se mettant à marcher autour du salon.

-Jasper, calme toi, lui ordonna doucement Rosalie.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... soupirais-je en me massant la tempe.

-Tu crois qu'on doit le dire à Bella ? nous demanda Rosalie inquiète.

-Non ! refusais-je. Ils ne sont plus ensemble de toute façon, ça ne ferait qu'empirer leur relation. Bella se sentirait obliger de lui en parler, de trouver les raisons de ce comportement...

-Il n'y a pas de raison, me coupa Jasper.

-Elle l'aime, elle lui en trouvera toujours, soufflais-je. Ne lui dites rien, ça lui ferait trop de mal.

-_Tu_ la laisse donc penser qu'Edward est parfait ? me reprocha Jasper.

-Elle sait qu'il ne l'est pas, fis-je sèchement. Même si elle n'est pas au courant de cette histoire, elle connait les côtés sombres d'Edward, elle savait quand elle est dans un premier temps sortit avec lui, qu'il avait connu plein de fille, qu'il avait des soucis de drogue, qu'il s'était prit des cuites monumentales. Elle a vu ce qu'il a fait à Tyler... Alors, non Bella ne crois pas qu'il est parfait. Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais et je sais que lui dire ne servira strictement à rien sauf à faire plus de problème.

-Elle continuera à l'aimer si elle ne voit pas à quel point il est horrible, me dit Jasper contre moi. Il est dangereux ce mec. Si elle savait à quel point il est mauvais, elle l'oublierai. Tu es sa meilleure amie, tu _devrais_ l'encourager dans cette voie !

-Je _veux_ le bonheur de ma meilleure amie c'est pour cela que _je_ ne lui dirais rien, et que _vous_ ne lui direz rien, dis-je menaçante en m'approchant de lui. Et sache une chose Jasper, c'est que je connais Bella depuis 17 ans, je sais comment elle fonctionne, et ce que je sais par dessus tout c'est qu'elle _aime_ Edward et que lui dire ce genre de chose ne l'aidera pas à l'oublier, _bien au contraire_. Plus il aura des problèmes, plus elle ira vers lui. C'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne, alors ne te mêle pas de ces affaires Jasper. Ne viens pas _me_ dire comme me comporter avec_ ma_ meilleure amie. Parce que je sais ce qui est bon pour elle, et je sais ce qui ne l'est pas !

En colère contre lui, j'allais dans le jardin.

-Papa Carl, Edward est partit, il avait des potes à retrouver, Renée, Bella avait mal au ventre elle est allée se reposer dans sa chambre. Quant à moi, je suis désolée mais je dois rentrer à la villa. Maman, Papa Rob, je vous vois plus tard. Au revoir.

Je sortis de la maison des Swan et m'éloignait de ce barbecue qui avait tourné au carnage en moins de temps qui ne le faut pour le dire.

* * *

**Aie aie aie... Vous avez aimer ? Non ne me frappez pas... mais j'avoue que j'aime le Edward dangereux que je décris de plus en plus... J'espère que vous aussi ! :D **

**J'ai une question, en faite, pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai envie de faire différents point de vue qui ne soit pas celui de Bella, j'espère que ça vous tentent ! **

**Bisoux ! Et n'oubliez pas de commenter les amies ! ;p **

**See you soon ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour les filles ! **

**Je suis désolée, j'ai pas posté depuis un bout de temps maintenant. La raison est simple, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, du coup il me faut un temps de réflexion assez long pour les écrire, ect.  
**

**Quoiqu'il en soit voici votre chapitre ! :D **

**_Oh, et un grand remerciements à mes fidèles lectrices_ ! **

**Emichlo, LFM'Ines ( Contente, j'ai réussit à te transmettre tout le catastrophe de la situation :s ), MissToure, GraceIsabella ( tu me fais trop rire x), super heureuse de susciter autant d'émotion chez toi ! Une lettre ? je crois pas, mdr ça ferait trop ridicule "Chère Maria, je m'excuse de vous avoir laissez dans un hôtel mourir tranquillement '' , mais c'est quoi les AA ? Oh et pour t'inscrire, c'est simple, tu clique sur ''login'' en haut de la page, et normalement y aura un lien ou tu devras cliquer pour t'inscrire, c'est très simple, une adresse mail, un mot de passe et un pseudo plus tard et tu seras inscrite ! ), sochic88 ( je vais répondre à ta question à la toute fin pour que toute les lectrices puissent avoir cette réponse ), charl2ne ( bienvenue parmi nous ! ;p, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, oui en effet, j'essaie de donner de la profondeur à mes personnages ), Peyton36, Grazie, Edibelle ( hey :), Rompus _pour de bon_ ? M'ouais... mdr j'en dis pas plus. Mais je peux te confirmer qu'ils ne se remettront pas ensemble de si tôt, non pas avant très très longtemps et en ce qui concerne les différents point de vue, t'as raison je ne vais pas en faire :s). **

EN CE QUI CONCERNE L'HISTOIRE :

**OOO** On m'a demandé s'il y aurait un bond dans l'histoire pour se retrouver quelques temps plus tard à l'Université de Seattle. La réponse est **_OUI._** Mais sachez tout de même que je vais finir l'année de terminale pour Bella et Edward et qu'il y a encore pas mal de chose qui vont se passer, c'est loin loin d'être finit.

Pour le bond dans le temps à l'Université de Seattle, je prévois que ce soit une PARTIE 2, mais ce sera la continuité des années lycée de nos protagonistes...

**OOO **Ensuite, pour Emmett, ce dernier arrive dans deux chapitres !

OOO Pour Elizabeth, je suis en train de réfléchir à une intrigue qui la mêlerait à l'histoire, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder non plus.

Voili voulou !

_**Je vous laisse avec un chapitre où il s'agit surtout de moment entre amis, de chamaillerie, et de confidence ! ;p **_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 :**_

Toutes ces choses qu'on vous dit à propos de l'amour : mensonges, désillusion. L'amour fait irrémédiablement souffrir. Je vois l'amour comme un arbre, un arbre dans lequel les branches seront les chemins que votre amour va prendre, et les feuilles comme le fruit de votre amour. Celui-ci peut être pourrit et tomber sur le sol en attendant lentement le recyclage, ou être en bonne état et rester sur l'arbre mais il finira quand même par tomber en hiver, puis en automne.

-Je me met à faire des métaphores filées sur l'amour et les arbres, soupirais-je en mettant une main sur mes yeux.

Alice pouffa tout en se levant de mon lit double pour aller vers mon bureau. Je ne sus pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apporte ces croquis des tenues de pom-pom girl et d'équipe de foot. Elle alluma ensuite la petite lampe au dessus de mon lit et les éclaira. Les dessins au milieu de nos deux corps m'émerveillèrent.

-J'aime beaucoup Alice, dis-je sincèrement. Tu as un vrai talent pour le dessin.

-Merci choupette, sourit-elle grandement. Enfin bon... Je n'ai fait que recopier le modèle de ceux des films, séries en tout genre !

-Ne fais pas la modeste, ça ne te va pas, ris-je.

-T'as raison, j'ai fait un bon boulot ! pouffa-t-elle. Tu crois que ça se concrétisera vraiment ? me demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Je l'espère... soufflais-je. Je suis désolée de ne pas vraiment avoir participé au projet ces derniers temps... lui dis-je.

Début Décembre... Nous étions Dimanche soir, soit trois semaines après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward. Tout au long des trois semaines j'avais prit le soin d'éviter tout contact avec lui. Contact physique ou visuelle ce qui s'avérait particulièrement difficile quand on était dans la même classe et qu'on était à côté en cour de langues étrangères qui représentait trois heures dans la semaine. Et je n'avais pas prit soin de demander comment avançait le projet. Jasper était quasiment plus jamais avec nous, il traînait avec Ben et Mike. _Tant mieux pour lui,_ m'étais-je dit, _au moins il a des amis mecs, ça doit être lourd d'être avec des filles._ Cependant je ne savais pas pourquoi il évitait même mon regard. J'avais émis plusieurs hypothèses, peut-être que ma vie était trop dramatique pour qu'il veuille être ami avec moi, ce que je comprenais tout à fait, cependant ça me faisait de la peine... Pour Alice qui du coup ne lui parlait quasiment plus du tout, et pour moi parce que ce blondinet au sourire lumineux, je l'aimais beaucoup ! Mon autre hypothèse était qu'il avait été gêné par l'accusation d'Edward durant le barbecue... C'était possible, j'aurai été gêné à sa place, mais encore une fois ce n'était pas vrai alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis... _Il faut vraiment que je lui parle_, me dis-je. De plus, ce froid qu'il y avait entre nous, modifiait également mes rapports avec Rosalie. Celle-ci était fidèle à elle-même de ce que j'en avais vue pendant mes phases silencieuses à la cafétéria pendant que mes amis s'occupaient de combler mon silence et de faire comme s'ils ne mangeaient pas avec une semi-dépressive pour qui toutes discussions étaient devenue impossible. _J'ai vraiment des amis géniaux_... pensais-je. Mais avec moi, elle était presque gênée de me parler. Contrairement à son frère, je savais exactement ce qui n'allait pas, du moins j'en était presque sûre. Elle croyait avoir causé cette dispute avec Edward. Il faut que je parle avec elle pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette altercation. Dispute qui n'en était pas vraiment une en plus. On avait juste rompu. Une seconde fois, et bordel ça avait fait mal, et ça faisait encore mal. Rien que d'y penser les larmes me venaient, je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières comme je l'avais fait quasiment toutes les heures ces trois dernières semaines et ravalait la bile qui me montait à la gorge. Je m'étais repris. Je gardais un souvenir extrêmement flou des jours qui avaient suivis le barbecue. A la maison j'étais sous ma couette prétextant un mal de ventre, et en cour j'avais été figée, apathique, je prenais juste les choses comme elles venaient, sans penser à ce qui s'était passé et à ce que ça signifiait. Mais je m'étais reprise, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient j'avais moins mal, la douleur s'atténuait, même si parfois quand je le croisais ou qu'il passait à côté de moi et que je respirais son odeur je replongeais. A chaque fois Alice était là. Elle ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle, dormant tellement à la maison que ma mère trouvait ça bizarre. Elle avait carrément pris une étagère entière dans mon armoire pour ces vêtements. Sa brosse à dent se mêlait à la mienne, ces shampoings aux miens. Je souris avec idiotie, j'avais une meilleure amie en or.

-Bella ? Bella, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que je t'appelle et toi t'as les yeux dans le vide et tu passes des larmes aux yeux au sourire idiot !

-Excuse moi Alice, je pensais à ces dernières semaines... fis-je. J'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout... Ne te sens pas obligé de dormir aussi souvent chez moi, de me tenir la main quand Edward passe devant moi sans me regarder, d'éviter Jasper parce que ce dernier ne me parle plus... Je veux dire, je suis grande et je ne vais pas m'effondrer. Je vais bien. C'est dure c'est vrai, mais j'ai survécu au départ d'Emmett, à l'absence de mon père, à un avortement, puis à une rupture. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques semaines n'étaient que le point final... Et peut-être que c'est une bonne chose ! Je veux dire, plus de drame, plus de prise de tête, je peux me concentrer sur notre projet à partir de maintenant, sur mes études, sur l'Université qui approche à grand pas... Enfin, tout ça quoi, lui expliquais-je.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé de rester avec toi, me dit-elle. Je dors chez toi parce que j'aime dormir avec toi ! sourit-elle.

-C'est le moment ou tu m'avoue que je t'attire ? raillais-je amusée.

-Mais non idiote ! rit-elle. T'es juste mon doudou vivant ! Bref, plus sérieusement. Je préfère être ici qu'à la villa et être avec toi qu'avec Jasper...

-Ca ne va pas chez toi ? et avec Jasper ? m'inquiétais-je. C'est grave, ça fait des semaines que je passe mon temps avec toi et je ne sais même pas comment ça va à la villa ! Raconte, lui ordonnais-je en me redressant.

-Je ne voulais pas te le raconter parce que je ne voulais pas t'embêter, je veux que tu te concentre uniquement sur toi et ta... euh... bonne santé morale.

-Oui on a comprit, j'ai été trop faible ces derniers temps, mais si tu continues à me materner je vais me mettre à vomir, grimaçais-je.

-Ok, pouffa-t-elle. Bon, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Tout d'abord pour la villa... Euh... maman bosse tout le temps, elle fait de son mieux pour être présente ect. mais avec le projet de la maison de papa qu'elle a fait passer en premier, elle se retrouve avec d'autres chantier sur le dos et un retard monstre. Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre mais maman me manque... murmura-t-elle. Et si au moins Carlisle était là mais... J'ai l'impression que c'est pas le même qu'avant. Il est quasiment jamais à la maison, quand il rentre il a l'air en permanence préoccupé et je te raconte même pas l'ambiance à table le soir... Même maman est inquiète, même si elle ne dit rien. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas de problème de couple... Je crois pas que je survivrais à une autre séparation, ma mère a mit _des années_ à se remettre de papa Rob. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Edward...

Elle se tût et me regarda inquiète.

-Vas-y je peux encaisser... soufflais-je. C'est ta soirée confidence aujourd'hui.

-Ok, il n'est jamais là. Je le croise en coup de vent. Il sort vraiment tout les soirs, et rentre à pas d'heure. Et le peu de fois ou il est là, il ne parle pratiquement pas. Enfin sauf à ma mère. C'est semble-t-il la seule personne qui fait grâce à ses yeux. Son père et lui ne se parle vraiment plus. _Aucune_ communication, insista-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et moi et bien... Je suis ta meilleure amie, il sait de quel côté je suis et il ne me parle vraiment plus. J'ai l'impression, et ça peut paraître fou, qu'à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il te vois. Ok, c'est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais je lui rappelle toi... Et c'est pour ça qu'il cherche à m'éviter... Désolée, je vire psychopathe.

Je secouais la tête consternée par tout ce que j'entendais.

-Et tu as gardé ça pour toi toute seule ? m'exaspérais-je. Alors écoute moi bien Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie, je suis la tienne, au moindres problèmes tu viens à mon secours et la réciproque est _vrai_ ! Pour Esmée, le travail va bien s'achever un jour, et puis tu aimes tout ce qui est artistique et tu n'as plus 12 ans, tu ne vas pas proposer de redécorer le salon des Smith en rose bonbon, alors je sais pas... pourquoi pas l'_aider_ ? Tu as un bon goût de ce qui va et ne va pas. Et peut-être que tu vas trouver ta voie... C'est une idée, comme ça tu vas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Ensuite pour Carlisle, je ne sais pas... Mais parle lui, il t'a adopté, il t'aime comme sa fille, et si lui ne viens plus vers toi, alors va vers lui. C'est ton père tu _as le droit_ de demander des explications ! Ensuite en ce qui concerne Edward et ta théorie qu'il me voit à travers toi, ce n'est pas faux. Tu n'es pas folle. Je te vois aussi à travers lui tu sais. Et c'est normale, ça ne fait pas de nous des malades. Vous êtes frères et sœur, vous vivez ensemble, et vous deux êtes proches de moi. On se reflète dans chacun de nous, c'est normale, c'est comme ça quand les gens sont aussi proche. Il y a toujours une expressions faciale similaires, une façon de parler, de rire, de se comporter... Mais Alice... Quand Edward et moi étions en couple, je l'ai toujours accaparé et il sortait d'une période difficile, et maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble la situation est... étrange, bizarre, bref. Mais je ne veux pas que tu manques cette relation qui peut se créer entre un frère et une soeur. C'est... merveilleux, magique. C'est pas un amis, ce n'est pas non plus comme tes parents, c'est... unique. Et je suis sûre que tu peux construire quelque chose avec lui. Je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous. Tu as le droit d'avoir une famille ma puce. Et tu vas me dire que tu m'as moi. Oui c'est vrai, nous sommes sœurs et ça rien ne nous l'enlèvera mais tu as un demi-frère avec qui tu peux construire un truc extraordinaire et tu le regretterais si tu ne le fais pas. Prend l'initiative ! Tu sais qu'Edward ne le fera pas... Mais peut-être que toi tu lui apportera quelque chose que moi je n'ai pas été capable de lui apporter. Les couples, ça va, ça vient, et Edward et moi n'avons pas fait exception à la règle, mais les frères et sœurs ça restent toute la vie. Je suis sûre que tu lui apporteras tout le soutient dont il a besoin. Et tu es la fille qu'il lui faut. Enfin pas amoureusement parlant hein... ris-je nerveusement. Fraternellement.

-Wouaw... Tout d'un coup ça va mieux, pouffa-t-elle. Merci ma Bella, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Et pour Edward, je te promet d'essayer, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle s'éloigna et baissa les yeux sur ses ongles.

-Et Jasper ? Crois pas qu'on en a finit ! fis-je faussement énervé.

Alice fit la moue quelques secondes.

-On s'est disputé avec Jasper, lâcha-t-elle rapidement. Enfin... En quelque sorte. C'était une ... euh... une divergence d'opinion et on s'est crié dessus assez fort. Depuis il ne me parle plus, il m'évite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant le barbecue j'avais eu cette conversation avec lui qui me disait qu'il trouvait Alice jolie, et j'avais entre-aperçu de l'amour entre nos deux tourtereaux...

-Peu importe... les conséquence sont qu'on ne se parle plus, et même si au départ j'étais très énervée et bien maintenant je veux juste retrouver la relation qu'on avait au début... Je l'aime beaucoup Bella. C'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie en tant que personne. Il s'inquiète pour ces proches, est impliqué, les défends même si c'est à un prix élevé, il est droit, sympa, drôle...

-Ouch t'es vachement mordu toi, pouffais-je. Avant le carnage, il nous a dit avec Rosalie, qu'il te trouvait jolie mais qu'avec vos parents s'étaient compliqué... Mais tu lui plais vraiment. Je crois qu'il ne sera pas difficile de le faire craquer... lui remontais-je le moral. Et il a dit mot pour mot qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir de liens familiales avec toi...

-Il a dit que j'étais une jolie fille ? sourit-elle excitée les yeux brillant.

J'hochais la tête contente pour mon amie.

-Alors va t'expliquer avec lui, OK ? insistais-je. Ne gâche pas cette relation pour une divergence d'opinion ! ris-je.

-Merci ma belle... Je le fera dès demain ! Tu me remonte le moral comme une pro, dit-elle.

-Et ça m'a remonté le moral de t'avoir remonté le tien ! m'exclamais-je heureuse.

-Bella, je suis contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous... dit-elle plus sérieusement. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur. Le Lundi suivant le barbecue j'ai cru que je te retrouverai toute pimpante que tu me dirais que ça allait et que tu allais surmonter ça. Je n'ai pas cru que ça prendrais autant de temps... J'ai sous-estimé ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward. Mais je suis contente que tu te reprenne en main, parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Tellement que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Moi aussi Alice, soufflais-je. Je n'ai que toi maintenant... Emmett n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis des semaines, et Edward... On a dit qu'on prenait des chemins différents alors... alors voilà Alice, s'était comme s'était il y a plus d'un an. Toi et moi contre tous...

Elle sourit.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était une autre vie, dit-elle à mi voix en s'allongeant sur le dos fixant les étoiles lumineuses collé sur mon plafond qu'on passait des heures à admirer avec Edward quand il dormait ici. Il s'en est passé des choses, souffla-t-elle. On a grandit trop vite... Bientôt l'Université...

-C'est vrai... répondis-je. A l'époque mon seul problème était mon poids. Aujourd'hui ça me paraît moindre comparé à ce que je vis. Peut-être que si j'étais restée un peu ronde rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Tu regrette tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière et cette année? me dit-elle en se redressant sur son coude.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui, chuchotais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ni mon passé, ni mon futur...

Je ravalais mon chagrin. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, j'en avais marre de pleurer. C'était inutile et douloureux.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est du regret, mais peut-être que la vie aurait été plus facile si j'étais restée à l'observer de loin...

-Je comprend... souffla-t-elle.

-Je l'aime, ses yeux, son regard sombre, sa mâchoire carrée, sa barbe de trois jours, son torse musclé, son odeur, sa voix, son sourire au coin et quand il rit. Quand il rit c'est magique, j'ai tout un tas de frisson dans le corps, dis-je niaise. J'aime ces cheveux aussi, pouffais-je. Ses cheveux qu'il passe des heures à coiffer soigneusement pour qu'il paraisse décoiffé... J'aime quand il m'étouffe le soir, qu'il mordille mes crayons, qu'il racle le fond du yaourt, qu'il mette de l'eau partout après la douche. J'aime quand il effleure ma joue avec la sienne qui me pique doucement, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, et quand il m'embrasse. Je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison mais je suis sûre qu'il embrasse mieux que tout les hommes au monde ! J'aime l'entendre gémir mon prénom dans nos moments intimes. J'aime être avec lui, discuter avec lui, m'occuper de lui; C'est Edward, c'est _lui_. Alors non, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir rencontré... C'est vrai que la vie sans lui aurait été facile mais ce ne serait pas ma vie sans lui dedans.

Un long silence pesa dans l'air. Je regardais Alice inquiète qu'elle se soit endormit mais elle me regardait simplement les larmes aux yeux.

-J'aimerai ressentir le quart de ce que tu ressens un jour, dit-elle.

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble pour tout un tas de raison, et j'ai compris, nous ne pouvons pas l'être pour le moment parce que lui est trop perturbé et que moi je le suis en quelque sorte. Et peut-être que ça prendra des mois, des années. Mais un jour Alice, je te promet que je deviendrais Madame Edward Cullen.

Elle sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

-Vous y arriverez Bella... chuchota-t-elle.

Elle prit les dessins qu'elle avait mit entre nous et les mis sur ma table de chevet.

-On va dormir, dit-elle. On regardera les dessins demain avec Rose.

-Notre projet, notre bataille pouffais-je en mettant la couette sur nous après avoir éteint la lampe.

-On va gagner cette bataille Bella, dit-elle.

OO

OO

OO

_**Lundi**_

-Alice sort de cette douche ! râlais-je en toquant sur la porte de _ma_ salle de bain pour la énième fois.

-Oui oui deux seconde ! cria-t-elle.

Je soupirais et regardais l'heure sur ma montre. 7h20 on devait partir dans 25 minutes et j'étais toujours en pyjama et n'avais rien manger.

-Je vais te... commençais-je en rogne.

-Ne finis pas ta phrase je suis sortie, rit-elle en ouvrant la porte toute pimpante.

-Je rêve ! m'écriais-je en voyant que ces cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffé, que ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un smokey travaillé, et qu'elle était déjà habillée. Je rêve, répétais-je en la suivant du regard jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je claquais la porte lui faisant savoir mon mécontentement et plongeais sous la douche.

-AH PUTAIN ! criais-je en sursautant quand l'eau froide mouilla mon corps. ALICE BRANDON CULLEN JE VAIS TE TUER !

Même sous l'eau glacé je l'entendais ricaner. Connasse, pensais-je durant toute ma douche glacé. Je finis par sortir en grelottant. Alice me tendit mes vêtements une fois dans ma chambre.

-Nous sommes en décembre ! fis-je blasé en lui rendant la mini-jupe qu'elle m'avait sortit. Je vais mourir d'hypothermie par ta faute, gueulais-je en lui renvoyant le petit t-shirt qu'elle m'avait tendu sur la tête.

-Bon très bien, choisis toi même, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit qu'elle avait fait.

-Ah non Alice, y a pas moyen que tu boudes aujourd'hui ! C'est de ta faute si je suis toute mouillée et qu'on sera en retard ! Merde merde merde où est ce foutu pull ? grognais-je.

-On ne sera pas en retard !

-Tu crois que je vais aller en cour les cheveux mouillée pour les laisser boucler comme si j'étais un caniche ? fis-je furibonde.

Quelques secondes plus tard je sortais victorieusement un pull en laine bordeaux / gris / noir de grand-mère trop grand pour moi mais qui convenait parfaitement pour ce temps pourrit. Je sortis un leggings noir d'hiver et mes botte fourrée bordeaux.

-J'aime ce pull ! Super vintage, c'est celui qu'on a acheté dans la friperie à Seattle ? me demanda légèrement Alice.

-Il me faudra plus que de basse flatterie pour te faire pardonner, dis-je froidement en m'habillant.

Je m'assis sur la chaise de ma commode devant le miroir.

-Lisse moi les cheveux, lui dis-je.

Elle se leva rapidement et sortie le sèche cheveux puis le fer à lisser.

-On sera en retard ! Mes cheveux sont encore humide...

-Mais non Bella ! Relax il est... 7h45... Ok on sera peut-être en retard, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle me lissa les cheveux qui heureusement étaient court, pendant que je mettais de l'eye-liner et un coup de baume à lèvre.

-C'est bon ma puce ! sourit-elle en passant une crème sur mes cheveux.

-Merci, fis-je à mi voix en mettant mes bottes et en prenant mon sac en cuir noir et ma doudoune gris souris.

-Je déteste ces trucs, dit Alice en enfilant la sienne.

Nous allions sortir quand Alice me fit attendre en m'aspergeant de parfum.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupirais-je.

-Une femme digne de ce nom ne sors jamais sans s'être aspergé de son parfum favoris !

Je lui lançais un regard blasé et lui ordonnais de reposer mon gucci.

-On y va ! dis-je en claquant la porte de chez moi.

Alice démarra la voiture et grilla quelques feus.

-On a que... 10 minutes de retard couina-t-elle quand elle se gara.

-Et on a ... langues, fis-je blasé. La prof nous déteste Alice, fis-je en entrant dans le lycée sous le regard réprobateur des surveillants. Et je suis à coté d'Edward en plus. Cette journée commence mal putain...

Mme Loyd me détestait pour une bonne raison : Parce que je parlais mieux qu'elle français. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ca la bouffait intérieurement parce qu'elle savait que même si je ne suivais rien à son cours j'en étais la meilleure.

-C'est bon, déstressons nous... On lui expliquera et tout ira bien, fit nerveusement Alice alors que nous atteignons la salle.

-Je te déteste, lui crachais-je en toquant.

Alice m'envoya un regard d'excuse alors que la pote s'ouvrait sur Mme Loyd un sourire mauvais au lèvre. Ces cheveux noir contrastait avec inquiétude sur sa peau pâle. C'était le professeur Rogue au féminin.

-Bonjour, excusez notre retard, nous avons eu quelques soucis avec notre réveil, dit piteusement Alice.

-Comme par hasard vous avez eu toute les deux des soucis avec vos deux réveil ? nous demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

-On a dormit ensemble, pas que ça vous concerne d'ailleurs, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice me regarda des bulles à la place des yeux.

-Mademoiselle Swan vous êtes en retard, être insolente ne vous aidera pas, fit-elle sèchement.

-De 10 minutes, répliquais-je énervé. _10 minutes_ pendant laquelle les élèves vous ont attendus devant la salle, puis sont entrées, se sont installés, ont sortis leurs affaires. Et vous n'avez même pas encore fait l'appel, je me trompe ?

-Bella... me dit Alice en me foutant un coup en plein dans les cotes.

-Vous serez coller mademoiselle Swan. Entrez et que ça ne se reproduise plus, dit-elle.

Je m'assis juste à côté d'Edward et mon cœur s'accéléra comme à chaque fois que je le voyais ou que j'étais à proximité de lui. Une torture. Une torture, me répétais-je en me débarrassant de ma doudoune et en m'asseyant en sortant mes affaires. A peine assise nos deux parfum qui se mêlèrent me firent mal au ventre. Une douce torture. J'essayais de me calmer en respirant calmement.

-Bella, souffla Alice en s'installant derrière moi.

-Oh sérieux Alice je veux plus te parler, déclarais-je furibonde. C'est de ta faute si nous sommes en retard et JE suis collée ! chuchotais-je précipitamment en ne prenant même pas la peine de me retourner.

Alice approcha sa table la collant à ma chaise en faisant un bruit monstre ce qui attira le regard des élèves et de la prof qui nous lança un regard sombre. Elle retourna finalement à ses activités. Jasper et Rosalie qui étaient à une table au même niveau que la mienne sur la rangée à côté nous envoyèrent un regard emplit de questionnements. Mike, Mary et Angela nous regardaient curieux de part et d'autre de la salle. Commère, pensais-je amer.

-Oh je suis désolée, sérieux ! insista Alice.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Rosalie à moitié couché sur sa table.

-J'ai juste un peu tardé sous la douche, bouda Alice.

-_Un peu ?_ répétais-je toujours énervée..

-Bon d'accord, j'y suis restée plus que prévu, souffla-t-elle.

-J'ai pris une douche _glacé_, dis-je froidement.

Jasper et Rosalie pouffèrent.

-Faut pas s'énerver pour ça, ricana Jasper.

-Oh on se reparle ? ironisais-je en le regardant.

-Ok, touchée, grimaça-t-il.

Rosalie pouffa.

-T'es pas mieux, chuchotais-je précipitamment en la fusillant du regard.

-T'es de mauvaise humeur, en conclut Rosalie en retournant sur sa chaise amusée.

-Je fais la gueule aujourd'hui ! Alice tu perds tout tes privilèges ! crachais-je le regard toujours résolument fixé sur le tableau.

-Quoi ? oh mais non... bouda-t-elle.

-C'est quoi ces privilèges ? rit Jasper.

-Non mais il nous reparle_ vraiment_ ! fis-je à Alice en me retournant.

Alice haussa les épaules et regarda Jasper de travers sous le rire de Rosalie.

-Ok les filles, pardon, j'étais occupé à faire des trucs...

-Ok on veut pas savoir, le coupais-je dégoûtée.

-Non non c'est pas ce que vous croyez... commença-t-il nerveusement en regardant Alice qui avait levé un sourcil.

-Arrête tu t'enfonce, soupirais-je de plus en plus amusée par la situation.

-Évite ce genre de vocabulaire, dit Alice un sourire pervers au lèvre.

-Vous avez vraiment l'esprit tordu, grogna-t-il en prenant son cahier.

-Arrête de faire semblant de travailler Hale, raillais-je.

-Pourquoi je te parle déjà ? fit-il en me fixant.

Je pouffais.

-Bon, elle est de bonne humeur ! sourit Alice derrière moi.

-Tu n'as plus de privilège ! insistais-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Oh mais choupette... geignit-elle.

-C'est quoi ces privilèges ? re demanda Rosalie en se ré allongeant sur la table de son frère et elle pour participer.

-Allez sous la douche en premier être servit en premier, avoir le seul cookie qui reste entre autres, dormir du côté de la fenêtre quand il fait chaud, du côté du radiateur quand il fait froid, être dorloter par Bella, cita Alice déprimé.

-Et être dorloté signifie ? rit Jasper en me fixant moqueur.

Je lui tirais la langue amusée par sa condescendance.

-Elle me masse, soupira Alice rêveuse. Et Bella masse trop bien !

-Quoi d'autre ? s'amusa Rosalie.

-Elle me met le vernis, me coiffe, me maquille, cita-t-elle. Bells qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour récupérer tout ça ? bouda ma meilleure amie.

-Trop en colère pour réfléchir, fis-je froidement.

-A entendre Alice on dirait que tu l'a... commença Mike en se tournant vers moi.

Il était devant Jasper et Rosalie et avait suivit le cours en même temps que notre conversation en silence. Et il aurait du rester silencieux ce crétin. Rosalie, Alice et Jasper éclatèrent de rire pas du tout discrètement. On se prit un énième regard d'avertissement de notre prof. Je vis Edward esquiver un sourire au coin à côté de moi. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement se retenant probablement de rire lui aussi. Une chaleur s'insinua dans mon ventre.

-Non _ça_ s'était pour Edward, dis-je sèchement aux autres.

Rosalie, Jasper, Mike et Alice s'étouffèrent en me regardant les yeux rond. Edward se retourna vers moi en haussant un sourcils. Ok il était craquant, terriblement sexe... J'eus du mal à respirer.

-Hum... fit Alice. Ça a le mérité d'être clair, pouffa-t-elle.

Rosalie et Jasper, Mike se calmèrent et retournèrent au cour. Alice tira sa table vers elle. Je me trouvais bien seule tout d'un coup, pensais-je. J'essayais de toute mes forces de ne pas regarder Edward qui avait toujours un sourire au coin collé sur le visage.

-Arrête de sourire, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Au lieu de ça son sourire s'élargit. En réalité j'étais mortifiée ! Comment est-ce que j'avais pu dire ça ? Merde merde merde, et pourquoi ce que j'avais dit m'inspirais des images salaces ? Fallait que j'arrête, on expire, on inspire.

Le reste du cours se passa de cette manière. Moi extrêmement tendu. Alice qui pouffait derrière moi toutes les deux seconde, et Rosalie qui éclatait de rire pour un rien durant le cour. Même Mike me lançait des regards moqueur. Seul Jasper travaillait dans son coin sans me chercher ce qui était bizarre en sois puisqu'il était le premier à me saouler habituellement. Edward avait effacé son sourire craquant de son visage mais rien que de le voir travailler me donnait chaud. A la sonnerie je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires et sortis de la salle presque en courant.

-Pas la peine de fuir, on a encore 3 heures de cour ce matin, dit Edward en se mettant à mon niveau tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers notre prochaine salle.

Je vis Alice, et tout les autres derrière nous observer. Jessica me fixait d'un regard flamboyant quand on passa devant sa classe.

-Tu te moque de moi, lui dis-je en plissant les yeux.

Il rit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu me fais rire quand tu t'emporte, dit-il moqueur.

Je fis la moue en arrivant devant notre autre salle. Appuyée contre le mûr je crus qu'il allait rejoindre ses amis et que notre conversation s'arrêterait là mais il se mit devant moi, à une distance trop proche pour dire que s'était un ami, et trop éloigné pour prétendre le contraire. Je me retrouvais coincé dans son regard sombre.

-J'espère que le dernier privilège restera le mien, dit-il à mi-voix pour que ceux qui nous observaient, soit presque tout les élèves, ne nous entendent pas.

J'avalais de travers. J'avais juste envie de le traîner dans un coin et de le... Je fermais les yeux. Deux mois, même plus de deux mois qu'il ne m'avait pas touché.

-On s'arrête là, soufflais-je la voix rauque.

Au lieu de s'éloigner, il mit un bras sur le mur qui me soutenait et se pencha vers ma nuque.

-Alors évite de mentionner ces moments là, murmura-t-il.

Il me lança un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de s'éloigner vers ses amis. Est-ce qu'il vient de me proposer un plan cul ?

-Ça va ? me dit Alice plus amusée qu'inquiète.

-Euh... oui, fis-je la voix tremblante. J'ai chaud, soufflais-je.

-Allez, on rentre, pouffa Alice. Reprend toi.

Je gémis doucement.

-Je suis frustrée. Non, cette semaine est une semaine de merde, fis-je blasée.

OO

OO

OO

_**A midi, à la cafétéria **_

-C'était chaud avec Edward tout à l'heure, dit Angela l'air de rien.

-Quoi ? bégayais-je en relevant la tête.

-Il t'a dit quoi ? demanda Mary.

-Comment ça ? fis-je rouge de honte parce que presque tout mes amis me regardaient curieux et amusée par ma gêne.

-Tu sais quand il a fait ce truc trop _hot_ avec son sourire, son corps et ses cheveux... souffla Rosalie en plein fantasme.

Je la regardais de travers mais elle éclata de rire avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique se soit.

-Ouais, et quand il s'est lentement approcher de toi... continua Mary.

-On peut parler d'autre chose ? dis-je.

-Non pas vraiment, s'amusa Rosalie.

-Roh laissez-la tranquille, ordonna Alice.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire.

-Tu dis ça, juste parce que tu sais que tu vas le savoir à un moment, râla Mary.

-Exactement, rit-elle alors que je la fusillais du regard.

-Et on en fait quoi du ''_on est tes amies, tu peux tout nous dire'_' de notre soirée fille ? railla Angela.

-Il y a Mike et Jasper et Ben assis avec nous, et même s'ils ne font que rire comme des idiots ou grimacer à des mots comme hot, ils sont là, et je ne vais pas dire ce genre de chose devant eux, leur expliquais-je mi-irritée, mi-amusée.

-Me voilà vexée, souffla Jasper en mettant une main sur son cœur.

-Jazz ? dit Alice en me regard inquiète.

J'hochais la tête pour l'encourager.

-Ouais ? demanda Jasper en regardant ma meilleure amie l'air gênée.

-On... On va se promener ?

-Quoi ? Mais il fait froid, vous allez cailler deho...

-Oh ta gueule Mike, soupira Mary.

Jasper acquiesça et ils partirent de la cafét. Je souris. Fallait que je parle au Hale également... Pendant que Mary, Mike, Angela et Ben chahutaient je fis signe à Rosalie de venir à côté de moi, ce qu'elle fit avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vas enfin me raconter ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Rosalie, j'aime pas la façon dont tu t'es comportée avec moi ces trois dernières semaine, dis-je de but en blanc.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolée... dit-elle.

-Je sais que tu crois être responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward mais c'est _pas_ le cas ok ? lui dis-je.

-Bell ne le prend pas mal, mais j'ai du mal avec les gens déprimés. Je sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre...

Je ris doucement.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, il faut juste rester là, et écouter, c'est tout... soufflais-je. Que ce soit moi ou Alice, ou un autre de tes proches, tu n'as _pas_ le _droit_ d'être distante et de prendre la fuite quand ça va mal pour eux. Les amis c'est les bons délires mais c'est aussi les emmerdes. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, ou peu et c'est pourquoi je ne t'en veux absolument pas mais c'est pas en t'éloignant que je vais aller mieux. Je t'aime beaucoup et à partir de maintenant hors de question que tu sois hors de ma vie. Je ne te le permettrais pas.

-Tu m'aime ? répéta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Oh merde, pourquoi je chiale, rit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Je suis désolée Bella...

-Et puis tu dis que tu sais pas y faire mais t'es marrante, c'est toujours bon de rire pendant les moments de déprime !

-Ouais, enfin ce que je fais c'est surtout dire de la merde, grimaça-t-elle.

-Mais non, t'es directe, tu te soucie pas de savoir si tu vas vexer quelqu'un ou si ce que tu dis est déplacé comme quand tu fantasme sur Edward. Même si ça me saoule, ris-je, en l'exprimant aussi librement ça montre que t'as pas d'arrière pensée. Et c'est_ parfait_ comme ça.

-Merci, bon mon égo est gonflé à bloc, t'as d'autre discours comme ça ? pouffa-t-elle.

-On va éviter, ris-je, faut bien que tu rentres dans ma chambre et avec une tête trop grosse...

-Tu m'invites chez toi ? me coupa-t-elle.

-Oui Vendredi soir si t'es ok. Faut qu'on avance sur notre projet, il est resté en stand-by et le proviseur doit croire qu'on a abandonné ce qui n'est _pas_ le cas !

-J'aurai droit au privilège ? pouffa-t-elle.

-Oui, ris-je.

-Alice va être verte, dit-elle comme une gamine.

Je n'aurait pas été étonnée si elle s'était levé et avait tirer la langue en disant ''_ Nananinanère''_.

Non, ma maison ne se transforme pas du tout en auberge de jeunesse... pensais-je amusée. Maman va faire une syncope.

OO

* * *

Alors ? :) C'est un chapitre ou il ne se passe pas grand chose et ou il n'y a pas de grand drame ! Le chapitre 23 portera principalement sur la campagne présidentielle ( je m'y crois trop ;p ) de Bella, et je promet des complots, des disputes, des coups bats... On retrouvera notre chère Jessica ! ;p. Et le chapitre 24 je prévois l'arrivée d'Emmett ! :) Et là on pourra ressortir les mouchoirs...

N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça ne prend qu'une seconde et c'est plus motivant !

Bonne soirée, à très vite j'espère !


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour ! Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, j'ai change de pseudo ! **

**J'ai mis du temps à vous poster la suite mais je vous fournis un long chapitre où il se passe plein plein de chose ! :D **

**Remerciements : **

**Graceisabella ( merci pour ta reviews, comme d'habitude j'ai un grand smile quand je te lis ! ), SagaTwilight ( bienvenue parmi nous ! :D ), Peyton36 ( merci :p, pas de plan cul pour le moment ! ), Lisa 1905, Grazie, ( merci vous deux !: :) ), Edibelle ( Merci :D, ouais Bella est une grande philosphe dans l'âme, elle aime les grands monologue mdr, pour le drame, t'es servis dans ce chapitre :s ), LFM'Ines ( tu l'as... je ne dirais pas la suite mais c'est grivois, pervers, lubrique, bref, mdr la suite de leur conversation est censé répondre à ta question ;p) **

**Bon les amies, j'avoue que j'ai été déçu par le nombre de reviws pour le chapitre précédent :( Vous n'êtes plus très nombreuses à commenter, et j'aimerai en savoir la raison ? Est-ce parce que ma fiction est de plus en plus nulle ( quoique j'en ai pas l'impression, au contraire je crois que ca devient de plus en plus intéressant ), ou parce que vous n'avez tout simplement pas envie de commenter... **

**Sachez qu'une reviews ne prend qu'une seconde à écrire, et que c'est super motivant pour l'auteur ! Mes commentaires par chapitre ont quasiment était divisé par deux depuis la dernière fois et ça fait pas plaisir... **

**Bref ! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui est fort en émotion ! **

**ATTENTION : CE QUI EST EN **_ITALIQUE _**DÉSIGNE LES MOMENTS PRÉSENTS. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

_"Mon cœur battait à mile à l'heure. Les boum raisonnaient dans ma poitrine comme si un orchestre y avait prit place. J'avais la sensation que mon cœur allait s'échapper de mon corps et prendre la poudre d'escampette trop terrifié à l'idée de rester et d'attendre patiemment le résultat de plusieurs semaines d'acharnement, de couteau planté dans le dos, de coup bas, de dispute, de mesquinerie, de pleur, de tromperie..._

_-Les filles, je..._

_Ma voix se coupa lorsque le proviseur monta sur l'estrade. Le brouhaha dans la salle s'arrêta immédiatement. Les élèves, les parents, les professeurs. Tous regardaient l'enveloppe rouge que dépliait le proviseur avec une lenteur exagérée. Mon regard fixait les mains sûres de notre proviseur et je pensais à ces dernières semaines où tout avait basculé d'un seul mouvement. Je croisais le regard noir de Jessica accompagnée d'un sourire victorieux et arrogant. Mon ventre brûla littéralement, toute ma peine se transforma en haine. De la pur haine prit place dans chaque litre de sang coulant dans mes veines._

_-Il faut que je gagne, dis-je les lèvres pincés alors que mes yeux se posaient sur Edward qui me fixait impassiblement._

_Je reçus plusieurs regard réprobateurs autour de moi et mes amies me broyaient toujours les main._

_-Je vais lui faire payer, dis-je fébrile._

_-Nous aussi Bells, dit Rosalie d'une voix froide. _

_-Pour la première fois dans l'histoire du lycée de Forks, nous allons élire un président pour un nouveau conseil des élèves. Je salue tout particulièrement Alice Brandon Cullen, Rosalie Hale et Isabella Swan qui sont les initiatrices de ce projet. Elles ont tenus dans un soucis démocratique à faire voter leurs camarades de classe. Nous avons donc départager deux concurrentes qui ont..._

_**OOOOO**_

_**Quelques semaines auparavant.**_

"-Isabella Swan, ça fait pas mal de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés, sourit Jessica.

-Et je ne m'en plaignais pas, répliquais-je en essayant de passer.

C'était sans compter cette rousse démoniaque qui me coupa le chemin. Je la vis fermer la porte derrière elle. Se retrouver seule dans un vestiaire en compagnie de Stanley n'était pas dans ma liste des choses à faire avant mourir. Son sourire persistant commençait à m'exaspérer et à m'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que cette folle me voulait ?

-J'ai autre chose à faire qu'avoir un conciliabule avec toi, ironisais-je en croisant les bras et en m'appuyant sur un des murs carrelés du vestiaire.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de dire aux filles de monter à la cafet sans moi ? _Stupide, stupide,_ m'insultais-je. Être seule attirait toujours les vautours ces temps-ci... Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'obtenir le financement nécessaire pour la création du conseil augmenterait ma côte de popularité à ce point là mais à chaque pas que je faisais seule j'étais abordée par quelqu'un. Et j'aurai du savoir que j'aurai droit à une discussion épicé avec Jessica Stanley. _Cette fille était cupide..._ pensais-je en voyants ces yeux vert me fixer intensément.

-Tu es tombée enceinte, dit-elle alors qu'elle relevait ces yeux vers moi.

-Et j'ai avorté, continuais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai dit à personne ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondis-je sur la défensive.

-Ma sœur a avorté quand elle était au lycée et tout le monde l'a su, dit-elle. Et je l'ai vu déprimer, elle s'est enfuit à des milliers de kilomètre de Forks, et quand je t'ai vu aussi pâle, tu m'as fait de la peine même si, que ce soit claire, je te déteste. Mais je ne souhaite ce qu'à vécu ma sœur a personne. Parce que même aujourd'hui ça a laissé des traces... Même mes parents ne sont plus pareil avec elle... Je n'imagine même pas avec un père comme le tient... murmura-t-elle. Bref ! se reprit-elle en ré affichant un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

-Mais, ça ne t'as pas empêché de me faire du chantage ? lui fis-je prudente.

-Je ne croyais pas réellement que tu allais le faire ! pouffa-t-elle. J'avais vu que ça n'allait pas trop avec Edward, je veux dire toute la semaine il avait été complètement autre part, j'ai voulu en tirer partit. J'aime beaucoup Edward. Enfin j'aime le sexe avec Edward, rit-elle en se mordant la lèvre alors que je la fixais sombrement. Quoiqu'il en soit, sois tranquille, je te déteste mais je ne dirais jamais rien pour l'avortement.

-Euh... merci ? dis-je incertaine.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je comprend pas, pourquoi tu me dis toute ces choses là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? insistais-je.

-Tu sais qu'Edward ne m'a toujours pas touché, dit-elle en ignorant mes questions.

Je baissais les yeux soulagée.

-Mais je sens ses barrières s'abaisser... termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Edward ne couchera_ pas_ avec toi ! essayais-je de me contenir.

-Quand il était avec toi, je voyais qu'il se contenait... Il est devenue sage, pouffa-t-elle. Mais maintenant il est revenu**_,_ **ricana-t-elle. Je veux dire, t'as vu ce qu'il a fait à Tyler ? C'est... wouaw.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tyler... commençais-je.

-Ne le défends pas chérie, je connais Edward je veux dire, je le connais vraiment, bien avant toi, et je peux te dire que Tyler, n'est rien, absolument rien comparé à ce qu'il a pu faire...

-Comment ça ? demandais-je inquiète qu'elle sache des choses sur Edward que moi je ne savais pas.

-Tu crois naïvement que les connaissances d'Edward s'arrête à moi et quelques autres pommés du bahut ? rit-elle. C'est ce qui m'a toujours attiré chez lui, il connait du monde,_ beaucoup_ de monde. Et il s'avère que je connais quelques personnes moi aussi, et ce qui se raconte sur lui, c'est plus que tu ne peux le gérer ma belle. Même l'année en ta compagnie n'ont pas effacé son CV.

-Jessica, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? crachais-je frustrée.

-Pour parler d'Edward, de toi. Et de moi. Bon je me suis perdue en route avec toute ces vielles histoires sur lui, dit-elle amusée. Revenons-en à toi Isabella. Tu es devenue populaire cette semaine. Réunir de l'argent, ouvrir un conseil des élèves, et promettre l'_american dream_ a une bande de lycéen qui en rêvait depuis des années devant leur télé... Je te tire mon chapeau. Mais je ne compte pas te laisser prendre le contrôle de ce lycée. Je veux, non _j'EXIGE_ qu'il y ait un vote pour le poste de président du conseil.

-T'es consciente que Rosalie, Alice et moi sommes les initiatrices de ce projet et que ce poste reviendrait de droit à l'une d'entre nous ? demandais-je énervé.

-On est dans un pays de droit, la démocratie tu connais ? railla-t-elle.

-Les élèves savent que c'est nous qui avons tout fait... répliquais-je. Il n'y a aucune surprise quant au résultat d'une éventuelle campagne présidentielles !

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je ne vais pas laisser une blonde sans cervelle, une gamine immature et toi qui est rien d'autre qu'une soupe aigre et douce qui n'a pas la carrure de ce poste être présidente. Tu ne représente pas notre lycée Isabella, fit-elle sèchement en se levant.

-Toi oui peut-être ? crachais-je.

-Là ou tu es un petit agneau innocent, je suis le grand méchant loup, pouffa-t-elle. Allez Isabella, on sait toute les deux que tu es trop gentille et innocente pour être présidente... Moi je suis déjà corrompue. Et je veux être à la tête de ce lycée. Je ne te laisserais pas prendre ma place de fille la plus populaire, ajouta-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. Je t'ai laissé Edward une fois, je ne te laisserais plus me voler autre chose, pas toi une petite arriviste...

-Tu m'as _laissé_ Edward ? Je crois rêver ! Tu t'entend ? Ecoute moi bien Jessica, Edward est à moi, il le sera toujours même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, crachais-je. Il n'a jamais été à toi, il est à moi ! OK ? Quant aux faite que tu insulte mes amies, je te préviens si tu redis ne serait-ce qu'une insulte envers elle je te ferais vivre un enfer ! Tu crois me connaître parce que tu connais un peu d'Edward, mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûre, je suis discrète mais discrète ne veut pas dire timide, discrète ne signifie pas que je suis une bonne pâte que tu peux magner avec quelques intimidations ou quelques chantages, m'écriais-je en m'approchant d'elle. Saches une chose Jessica, c'est que tu ne me connais pas et si s'était le cas et bien tu saurais que _je _suis le loup et que _tu _es l'agneau. Et _chérie_, ris-je faussement. On sait toute les deux comment l'histoire se termine...

Je la poussais et ouvris la porte du vestiaire.

-Et une chose, dis-je en me retournant brusquement vers elle. J'ai comprit ton petit manège. '_'Je connais Edward plus que toi_'' et tes '' _Je ne dirais rien pour ton avortement_''. Edward même si tu crois le connaître grâce à quelques anecdotes, ce n'est_ pas_ le cas. Tu n'es rien à ses yeux, juste un ancien plan cul, _une fille de plus_. Je suis ce que tu ne seras jamais... fis-je. Quant à l'avortement... Je sais que tu essaie de dire que je te dois quelque chose mais..._ Je ne te dois rien,_ ris-je. Ca te plait de le penser mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors je te remercie de ne rien dire pour l'avortement parce que je sais que ça aurait été facile de le crier sur tout les toit mais je ne te dois rien Jessica... Et d'accord, pour le vote, j'ai envie de voir ta tête quand je gagnerai, crachais-je.

Jessica souris.

-Cette campagne sera _intéressante_, dit-elle alors que je m'en allais.

**_OOOO_**

**_Moments présents..._**

_Je retournais brutalement à la réalité en écoutant la suite du speech de Mr Freedman._

_-... Ces deux concurrentes se sont affrontées durant ces semaines par l'intermédiaire d'affrontement en public, dépassant parfois les limites... dit-il._

_**OOOOO**_

_**Quelques semaines auparavant... **_

-C'est partit pour vos discours mesdemoiselles ! s'exclama le proviseur en nous désignant l'estrade.

Jessica me lança un sourire énorme, ces yeux étincelaient de méchanceté, ces long et très lisse cheveux roux voletaient dans l'air alors qu'elle avançait fièrement devant l'ensemble du lycée. Je marchais à mon tour devant eux, et lançait un coup d'œil à Rosalie, assise de mon côté de la scène, prête à parler après mon discours. Jessica avait également amené une amie à elle pour la soutenir alias Lauren la pétasse. La veille le proviseur nous avaient demander de choisir quelqu'un pour nous dépeindre et qualifier notre campagne. Rosalie avait insisté pour que ce soit elle. Alice, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, j'avais accepté. Pour le moment c'était à moi de parler. Ensuite à Jessica, et viendraient nos soutiens...

-Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous faire manquer vos cours... Qu'est-ce que je raconte, raillais-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. Vous êtes tous très content de ne pas être en cour, ris-je alors que l'assemblée acquiesçais avec entrain ce qui fit disparaître mon trac en un clin d'œil. Je suis Isabella Swan, je suis en terminale et je suppose que vous me connaissez tous, vous m'avez sûrement croisé au détour d'un couloir ou vous êtes assis à coté de moi à un cour de chimie ! Bref, je me présente au poste de présidente du conseil des élèves. Je suis censée vous venter mes qualités puisque ce mini-speech à pour but de vous faire voter pour moi mais je ne suis pas une très bonne commerciale ni très égocentrique. Me vendre ne fait pas partit de mes compétences... grimaçais-je alors que tout le monde riait. Par contre ce que je peux faire c'est vous vendre mes projets pour ce lycée, souris-je. Il y a quelques mois lors d'une soirée entre filles, Rosalie, la blonde assise à côté de moi, informais-je alors que Rosalie saluaient tout le monde de manière théâtrale, a fait une _syncope_ lorsque je lui ais dit que nous n'avions pas de filles avec des pompon qui supportent une bande d'adolescents en sueur, pouffais-je sous les éclats de rire du reste du lycée retentissaient. On s'est dit qu'on allait régler ça, et quand on en a parlé au proviseur, il nous a rit au nez, fis-je alors que Mr Freedman grimaçait. Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et le proviseur n'est pas un imbécile, et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que je veux gagner, chuchotais-je faussement alors que tout le monde riait. Quand on a reçu le financement nécessaire pour lancer nos projets, j'étais aux anges, Alice, Rosalie et moi avons fait la fête ! m'exclamais-je alors qu'un cri parvenant de la foule que je reconnus comme celui d'Alice me fit sourire. Je m'égare, m'excusais-je. Ce que je veux vous dire surtout, c'est qu'être présidente du conseil ce n'est pas seulement siéger sur un énième conseil qui ne fait rien, non, je veux que les choses changent, que le lycée Forks entrent dans la course, qu'on soit enfin reconnu dans l'état de Washingon pour autre chose que notre forêt à perte de vue ! m'écriais-je. Bon maintenant je vais sortir une phrase complètement bateau, mais... grimaçais-je. Si vous votez pour moi, je peux changer les choses pour vous, pour le lycée, pour cette ville. Je m'en sens capable, alors permettez moi de poursuivre mon projet, permettez-moi de relancer le dynamisme de cet établissement, terminais-je sérieusement.

Il y eût un long silence à la fin, ou j'observais Alice. Mon regard trouva enfin celui d'Edward que j'avais cherché tout du long. Il était au fond du gymnase aménager pour l'occasion, appuyé contre un mur de façon nonchalante, les bras croisé, il m'observait avec un sourire au coin. Il applaudit le premier ce qui raisonna et bientôt tout le monde se leva et m'applaudit. Une joie intense parcourut mon corps et je frissonnais sous le sourire d'Edward qui hochait la tête vers moi. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait, pensais-je. Un sourire... Un simple sourire comme le plus précieux des don.

Les applaudissement se finirent et je me reculais et m'assis à côté d'une Rosalie excitée pour laisser la parole à Jessica. Le silence s'installa.

-Difficile de faire mieux que ma chère concurrente, commença-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Contrairement à Isabella, je sais me vendre. C'est le but d'un président non ? Se vendre pour prouver qu'on est le meilleur et envoyer une image positive autour de soi. La confiance en soi, entraîne la confiance qu'on peut avoir en nous, sourit-elle.

-Je la déteste, marmonnais-je.

-Je suis sûre de mes compétences en ce poste, je n'ai pas peur de dire que je suis la meilleure pour représenter ce lycée. Vous me connaissez tous...

-Comme pute, termina Rosalie en chuchotant alors que je pouffais.

-... Jessica Stanley, je suis première dans certains de vos cours, dernière d'en d'autre. Je _vous_ représente. Quant à mes projets pour ce lycée... C'est simple, Isabella Swan croit en ses capacités pour mener à bien ces projets, je le respecte, mais je peux également vous menez à ce qu'on appelle _l'american dream_. Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que voter pour moi signifie l'abandon du projet initialement lancer par Swan. Non, voter pour moi signifie aller au delà de vos attentes, de leurs attentes. Je ne vous promet rien, parce que je sais que je ferais mieux que mes promesses...

Je levais les yeux aux ciels.

-En gros elle a rien à promette, cria une voix moqueuse que je reconnus comme étant celle de Jasper.

J'éclatais de rire vite suivit par l'ensemble des élèves.

-Mon frère déchire, rit Rosalie.

Le teint de Jessica rougit alors qu'elle me lançait un regard noir.

-Continuer, l'encouragea Freedman en cherchant des yeux le responsable de ce chahut.

Jessica refit face aux élèves en reprenant contenance.

-J'allais y venir. Mon but c'est de faire en sorte que tout le monde se sente à l'aise dans ce lycée, que tout élève s'y sente bien et n'ait pas peur de ce que pourront penser les autres en révélant leurs secrets les plus honteux, dit-elle en me jetant un regard alors que je me glaçais sur place.

Ma tête se tourna automatiquement vers Alice qui me lança un regard inquiet.

-Je défends des causes, je lutte contre le raquette encore présent chez les plus jeunes, la violence, la drogue, l'alcool, ou plus récurrent encore les grossesses, _l'avortement_.

Toute la salle était silencieuse, aussi silencieuse que mon corps qui s'était réfrigéré sur place. Mon cœur avait momentanément cessé de battre attendant effrayé la suite.

-Elle délire complet celle-là, railla Rosalie.

Incapable de plaisanter, ni même de parler je fixais Jessica qui avait un sourire au coin. Quand était-il de sa promesse de ne rien dire ? La nausée me prit alors que je regardais paniquer vers Alice.

-Vous penser probablement que ça n'a pas sa place mais si ! Ma mère travaille dans un centre d'avortement à Port Angeles et savez vous que la plus part des filles qui se font avorter viennent de ce lycée ?

Des chuchotements envahirent la salle. Je voyais les professeurs se regarder entre eux. Je sentais mes oreilles bourdonner tant la pression était forte.

-Je veux, continua l'objet de toute ma haine, que nous soyons plus ouvert à ce sujet là ! Une fille active sexuellement ne devrait pas avoir honte d'interrompre une grossesse. C'est normal à notre âge et vivre dans ce silence, sans que personne ne sois au courant est pesant et peut conduire à des actes affreux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je veux que ces filles soient libre d'en parler dans un groupes de paroles que je créerais après mon élection ! sourit-elle. Et je peux d'ores et déjà compter Isabella Swan parmi elles.

La bombe était lancé, mon cœur sortit presque de ma cage thoracique. Je sentis les larmes aux yeux m'envahirent, j'avais la sensation qu'une brique s'était logé dans mon estomac tant mon corps étaient sur le point de lâcher. Je fus obligé de tourner mes yeux vers toute la salle qui me fixaient tous stupéfait. Alice se frayait un chemin, mais mon regard se posa sur Edward qui se tenait immobile, droit devant moi, en fronçant les sourcils. Je me levais ne sachant que faire, et incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard je fixais Jessica qui me souriait faussement compatissante.

-Donnons à des filles comme Isabella Swan la possibilité d'en discuter. Bon, votez pour moi ! sourit-elle en brisant le silence pensant dans la salle.

Le proviseur avança nerveusement devant le micro en me lançant des coups d'œil.

-Maintenant c'est à Rosalie Hale de parler, soutient d'Isabella Swan.

Rosalie me regardait inquiète en se levant. A la vue de mon visage, le sien s'affaissa. Elle comprit. Je sentis Alice s'asseoir à côté de moi m'entraînant avec elle.

-Bella... souffla Alice.

-Chutt... bredouillais-je en fermant les yeux pour éviter mes larmes.

Je les rouvraient et les fixaient sur le profil de Rosalie qui faisait face à la foule. Oh Rose, est-ce que tu es avec moi sur ce coup là ? pensais-je paniqué. Est-ce qu'elle m'aimait encore ? Ou venais-je de ruiner notre amitié ?

-Bonjour, je suis nouvelle à Forks. Je viens de Seattle, et je suis venue avec mon frère Jasper. Je suis aussi la blonde qui a fait une syncope quand elle a su qu'il n'y avait pas de pom-pom girl ni d'équipe de basket...

Elle s'arrêta de rire brutalement, regarda tout les élèves qui me jetaient encore fréquemment des regards, elle fixa Jessica, Lauren, puis moi, Alice et le proviseur qui l'encourageait à continuer.

On entendit distinctement le soupir de Rosalie grâce au micro.

-Je... bégaya-t-elle. Je suis désolée. En faite j'avais prévu de faire un discours léger, sympathique ou je n'allais pas détruire la concurrence mais apparemment l'autre camp ne respecte pas cette règle, conclut-elle en se retournant vers Jessica et en la désignant d'une main persistante.

Jessica se redressa et lança un regard arrogant à Rosalie alors qu'un sentiment de gratitude envers cette blonde attachante m'envahit.

-J'imagine mal continuer sur la tonalité de l'humour, ricana Rosalie froidement. Isabella Swan est votre présidente, dit Rosalie. Croyez-moi, personne ne veut d'une sorcière rousse qui s'attaque aux autres pour exister comme présidente, rit méchamment Rosalie alors que le proviseur esquivait un pas.

Je fus surprise de voir M.G, notre prof de math retenir Mr Freedman qui finit par se rasseoir.

-Et oui Jessica, je viens de t'insulter, mais sorcière est une appellation trop faible pour désigner la salope que tu es, pouffa Rosalie. Oh.. Oups, s'écria-t-elle faussement en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Bon, non j'arrête de faire semblant, railla-t-elle. J'ai fais exprès de te traiter de pute. Oh... Re oups, gloussa-t-elle alors que tout les élèves et prof étaient partager entre le comique de la situation, et le choque d'une telle scène.

Jessica se contentait de fusiller mon amie du regard. Alice affichait un sourire au visage.

-Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que... Notre présidente Isabella Swan, organisera elle aussi des groupes de paroles pour les adolescentes à multiple partenaires. Hein Jessica ? sourit Rosalie en la fixant alors que toute l'assemblée riait et que Jessica pâlissait. Voyons ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu sais, je suis ici depuis un peu plus d'un mois et j'en ais entendue de belle sur toi ! rit Rose. Adrien Smith et Goerge Yang dans les toilettes de première étage ? Joe Goals dans la salle de classe entre deux heures de cours ? J'ai même entendu que tu te livrais à certaines expériences avec ta copine lesbiennes refoulée qui se tient à côté de toi ! Lauren Moore c'est ça ?

Rosalie l'avait fixé pendant tout le temps alors que toute l'assemblée la fixait admiratif et riait tout en chuchotant. Je crus voir Mr Freedman allait faire une syncope, incapable de bouger de son siège et de monter sur l'estrade.

-Oh mince Jessica ! cria Rosalie énervé. Je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉE d'avoir révéler toute ces informations sur toi ! VRAIMENT ! Mais bon, tu ne t'es pas gênée pour lancer des rumeurs ridicules sur Bella. Et OUI tout le monde, fit Rose en se retournant. Isabella Swan n'a jamais été enceinte, elle a encore moins avorté, ce n'est qu'une stratégie de la part de cette salope rousse pour descendre notre futur présidente ! Ne croyez pas ces rumeurs débiles. Elles sont faites seulement pour que des putes comme Stanley se fasse remarquer. Parce qu'entre nous, celle qui a le plus à se reprocher ici ce n'est pas Isabella, c'est Jessica. Je vous fais confiance pour faire le bon choix quant à votre présidente.

Rosalie sourit une dernière fois, et vint vers nous. Mr Freedman finit par se lever vers le micro.

-Euh.. Lauren Moore, l'appela-t-il.

Cette dernière rouge de honte face à son coming out forcée sortit précipitamment. Jessica la fixait puis partit en nous lançant des regards meurtriers. A ce moment là la sonnerie retentit et le proviseur demanda aux élèves de se disperser.

Rosalie, Alice et moi, nous retrouvâmes seules à seules sur l'estrade. J'autorisais enfin les larmes à quitter mes yeux et je ne pus retenir un sanglot en pensant à la conversation qui suivrait irrémédiablement avec Edward, avec mes parents...

-Rosalie, fis-je la voix tremblante. J'ai... J'ai vraiment avorté... soufflais-je.

-Je l'ai compris, murmura-t-elle. Mais tout le monde n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

**_OOOOOO_**

-Les nouvelles vont sacrément vite à Forks, dis-je en essayant de prendre un ton léger au téléphone.

Ma mère avait appelé dès l'heure suivant l'affrontement avec Jessica.

-Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer, gronda ma mère.

-Maman, c'est faux, c'est juste une rumeur débile que Jessica à lancer. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas et que c'est pire depuis qu'on se bagarre pour le poste de présidente... mentis-je en essayant de prendre un ton amusé.

-Oh je suis très soulagée chérie ! Bien sûre je n'y ais pas cru une seule seconde ! Cette petite est très mal élevée par sa mère ! Me diras-tu sa mère est également le genre de femme à lancer des rumeurs ! Tiens l'an dernier elle...

-Maman je dois aller en cour, la coupais-je sentant que j'allais d'une minute à l'autre pleurer.

-Très bien ! A ce soir chérie !

_**OOOOO **_

-Edward... le suppliais-je en le retenant par le bras.

Il se défit brusquement de ma prise. Quand il se retourna et que je vis son visage froid aux yeux sombre me dévisager dégoûté. En plein milieu du couloir vide du lycée, je me glaçais intérieurement et je sus que le moment que j'avais redouté depuis des mois étaient venus.

-Edward, répétais-je d'une voix faible.

-Je n'aurai qu'une seule question, dit-il d'une voix excessivement calme qui démontrait une grande maîtrise de soi. Est-ce que ce qu'a dit Jessica est vrai ? me questionna-t-il sèchement en fixant ces yeux aux miens.

Je ne dis rien alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'hochais la tête alors que le visage d'Edward se défaisait au fur et à mesure des secondes. Il partit finalement me laissant en plan.

-Edward, m'écriais-je. Faut qu'on en parle, dis-je d'une voix tremblante quand il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers moi.

-Non, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi. Je ne _peux_ même _pa_s te voir, cracha-t-il.

**_OOOOO_**

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? criais-je en la poussant violemment contre la porte fermée des toilettes.

Jessica essaya de se défaire de ma prise mais je forçais sur ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? hurlais-je. Sale pute, tu crois que tu peux te permettre de détruire ma vie comme ça sans en payer les conséquences ? crachais-je.

-Lâche moi, haleta-t-elle. Tout le monde croit que c'est une rumeur de toute façon, gémit-elle en gigotant sous ma prise.

Je la lâchais alors qu'elle se frottait les bras en me fixant d'un œil noir.

-Tout le monde sauf Edward ! Mais c'est ce que tu voulais _hein_ ? l'agressais-je. Tu m'as servis cette histoire larmoyante sur ta sœur pour mieux me planter un couteau dans le dos ! _Tu savais_ que les autres élèves percevraient ça comme une rumeur, mais qu'Edward y croirait ! hurlais-je alors que Jessica se reculait l'air de plus en plus effrayé.

-Faut te calmer, t'es complètement tarée ! dit-elle.

-Tu me trouves folle là ? ris-je nerveusement en passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais c'est _rien_ Jessica, _rien_ comparé à ce que je ferai ! tu vas vraiment me trouver folle quand je vais te détruire, _littéralement_ !

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je la giflais. Le bruit raisonna dans les toilettes vides alors que Jessica me regard choqué.

-Tu vas le payer, cracha-t-elle en me poussant.

**_OOOOO _**

-Bella, dis-toi que maintenant tout le monde sait quelle salope c'est et que personne votera pour elle, souffla Rosalie alors que nous nous dirigions accompagné de toute la classe dans le gymnase.

Soudain plusieurs rire et cris choqué retentirent devant nous. Toute la classe s'était attroupé devant le vestiaire des filles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Alice en nous frayant un chemin.

Elle s'arrêta net. Je tendis la tête et ce que je vis me brisa. J'avais la sensation qu'un tas de brique était tombé sur moi en même temps, me déchiquetant chaque organe lentement pour que je puisse souffrir et sentir chaque seconde où l'espoir s'échappait de mon corps. Mes yeux brûlèrent mais je ne sais si c'est par sadisme ou parce que j'avais _besoin_ de me prouver que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar que je m'avançais en premier plan.

Jessica se rhabillait calmement pas le moins du monde gênée par sa nudité et ses joues rougit par l'effort. Mais ce qui me frappa c'est Edward qui enfilait son t-shirts, et boutonnait son jean. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux décoiffés et regarda devant lui l'air gêné avant de tomber sur mes yeux. Il se figea. Incapable d'entendre, de sentir quoique se soit je ne me rendis pas compte quand Jasper me tira en arrière. Je respirais difficilement.

-Casse toi, cracha Rosalie soudainement en se mettant devant moi.

Je vis Jessica sourire en me regardant.

-C'est ça de te _détruire_, souffla-t-elle.

Je posais mes yeux sur Edward qui était derrière entouré par tout le reste de la classe. Incapable de réprimé la haine en moi je me levais et ma mains se refermèrent nerveusement en un point que j'abattis sur le visage de Jessica qui tomba violemment par terre dans un second fracas qui raisonna dans toute la salle. La respiration haletante je laissais Jasper et Alice me tirer en arrière.

Jessica se releva difficilement grâce à ses amis. La lèvre ensanglanté elle me fixait furieusement.

-Une vraie petite pute, cracha Rosalie en s'avançant vers Jessica sur le point elle aussi de la frapper. Tu te fais _baisé_ dans les vestiaire ? Tellement de _classe_ en toi !

Le reste de la classe nous regardaient subjugué par la scène qui se déroulait.

-C'est bon Rose, souffla Jasper en retenant sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria le prof.

Je voyais Angela, Mary, Mike, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper, ainsi que presque tout les élèves regarder alternativement vers Jessica et moi. Les larmes aux yeux, je sentis chaque nerfs à vifs de mon corps. La vision du sourire de Jessica quand le prof arriva finit de me faire perdre la raison. Cette fille venait de coucher avec Edward... Il l'avait touché, il avait gémit son prénom, soupirer sous ses caresses... Je me précipitais vers elle ne me souciant absolument pas du lieu ou on était, de qui était présent. Avant que je n'ai pu toucher son visage je sentis deux bras fort s'enrouler autour de ma taille ainsi que l'odeur d'Edward. Cette odeur que Jessica devait avoir sur elle désormais.

-Stop, tu _arrête_ toute de suite, ordonna-t-il à mon oreille.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Hurla le prof. Lauren, tu accompagne Stanley à l'infirmerie. Isabella sur le banc, tu dois te calmer ! Et les autres, vous me faite trois tours de piste ! _Maintenant_ ! cria-t-il en voyant que personne ne bougeait.

Je fis signe à mes amis de respecter les ordres du profs et ils s'en allèrent. Le prof vint vers Edward et moi.

-Vos soucis d'ado vous les garder en dehors de mon cour ok ? nous demanda-t-il. Bella, va boire un coup. Edward tu l'accompagne, termina-t-il en allant vers les autres. KYLIE, c'est pas une promenade de santé !

Les bras d'Edward se dé serrèrent de ma taille alors que j'avançais tremblante dans les toilettes en face de ce vestiaire où _il_ avait couché avec _elle_. Le reflet que m'envoya la glace m'effraya. Plus pâle encore que d'habitude, mes yeux semblaient vide. Je vis Edward derrière moi qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Barre toi, parlais-je pour la première fois d'une voix cassante.

-Je suis désolé que tu nous ais vu... souffla Edward l'air sincèrement désolé.

-Mais pas désolé d'avoir couché avec elle ? répliquais-je amer en me retournant pour lui faire face. Mais comment t'as pu faire ça ? pleurais-je en mettant une main sur mon visage.

L'autre retenait mon corps grâce à mon appui sur le lavabo.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Me touche pas, criais-je en le repoussant. Tu pouvais pas te venger autrement qu'en couchant avec elle ? sanglotais-je. _Jessica_, crachais-je. Tu sais bien ce que je pense d'elle, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a fait... Elle m'humilie en public _encore et encore_ et toi tu la baise ?

Son visage se crispa.

-Tu as fait pire Bella, dit-il finalement sèchement. Alors ne viens pas me faire de leçon de moral.

Je le regardais dégoûté, en colère contre lui, contre _moi_ de l'aimer _lui_.

-Je ne veux plus te voir, te parler, fis-je froidement. On a atteint un point de non retour là, ça suffit. Je n'en peux plus de subir tout ça.

_**OOOOOOO**_

**_De nos jours_**

_-Et la gagnante pour ce poste de présidente du conseil est Isabella Swan ! cria le proviseur alors que tout les élèves, les profs et les parents me félicitaient en me traçant un chemin jusqu'à la scène. _

_Oui, tout s'était bousculé en quelques semaines. Est-ce que ce poste en valait le coup ? Je croisais le regard dégoûté et jaloux de Jessica. Une violente vague de haine envers elle m'envahit. _

_J'allais détruire cette pétasse._

* * *

**_Voilaaaaaaaa ! _**

**_Alors ? ;p Moi je l'adore ce chapitre... Tout plein de truc qui arrive hein ? _**

**_A très vite les amies ! _**

**_Et n'oubliez pas de me laissez une reviews, je vous en supplie, le chapitre précédent a été mal commenter et s'était tout sauf motivant... :( _**

**_Kisses ! _**


	23. Chapter 23

C'est _énorme_ ! J'ai un grand sourire étalé sur mon visage en lisant tout vos gentils mots, toutes vos réactions, vos pronostics, et vous me faites toutes rires avec vos insultes ! Je crois que quelque part quand on se lance dans une fiction comme _La vie_ on doit s'attendre à être en interaction avec les lectrices et j'ai sentis cette union entre nous toutes, j'ai sentis qu'on me suivait, qu'on me supportait, j'ai sentis le soutient, et le nombre incroyable de personne qui sont derrière moi et qui attendent avec impatience, avec passion le reste de l'histoire. Et _ça, _ca vaut tout les salaires du monde, je suis chanceuse de vous avoir toutes, chanceuses d'avoir lu tout ces commentaires, heureuse que ça vous plaise.

Maintenant, je vais répondre à chacune d'entre vous, je vous préviens ça risque d'être long, ;p

**Guest / Tatiana :** Merci :p et bienvenue !

**Bella-lili-rosecullensister :** MDR, t'inquiète j'aime les insultes, t'as du remarquer qu'il y en a beaucoup dans ma fiction mdr, j'y vais pas de main morte non plus ! Oui en effet, Edward est un putain de connard, et Jessica est une salope, mais t'inquiète la vengeance est en marche... :)

**Sarah** : Contente d'avoir réussis à te transmettre des émotions par l'intermédiaire de mot que j'écris. Ca me touche beaucoup :)

**nanou0508 :** Hey ;) Le bon dans le temps ne signifie pas nécessairement une reconstruction sur de bonne base mais j'en ai déjà trop dit là :p. La discussion franche arrive à la fin de ce chapitre, et en ce qui concerne Jessica, je prépare d'horrible truc qui pourrait lui arriver mdr

**Lillou :** Merci beaucoup : ) La motivation est là !

**Diamonds98 :** J'aime voir ton engouement ! :)

**Lily8649 :** La vengeance ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais la discussion oui ! :) A très vite !

**Alexoue :** Je me suis éclatée à écrire le discours de Rosalie, j'étais à fond dans le truc et je me disais '' Allez, appuie ou ça fait mal, sans langue de bois !'' ! :D

**Grace aime isabella** : Et oui, gros smile comme d'habitude en lisant ton commentaire ! :D Sérieux, j'ai jamais eu de reviews aussi longue ! hahaha, tu me donnes des idées... Brûler les cheveux de Jessica ? Hmm... à méditer hein mdr. Oh je suis super flattée pour le fait que je suis ton auteur préféré... Wouaw ca me met du baume au cœur ! Je pourrais même verser ma petite larmichette là ! ;) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre ! A très vite !

**Guest :** Bella avec un autre gars ? Je ne sais pas trop... C'est sûre que ça ferait du mal à Edward ! ;p Mais quant au regret, je crois que t'as une réponse à la fin de ce chapitre ! :) Bisoux !

**nina :** Ahaha, ah ouais carrément ? Tu veux plus d'Edward ? Je comprend, mais je n'arrive pas à le détester mon Edward ! ;p Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va payer.

**Miss Toure :** Défiguré ? Ouais Jessica est bonne pour avoir quelques bleus grâce à notre Bella ! :D

**Emichlo :** :D Merci, j'adore j'adore ta reviews aussi !

**Mlanie :** Merci à toi de donner tes impressions !

**Edibelle :** J'adore j'adore j'adore lire tes commentaires, ouais j'ai remarqué que t'en faisais deux à chaque fois ! _(rire_), non je n'arrête pas cette fiction ! _Jamais_, je suis trop à fond dedans hein ! Je la terminerais coûte que coûte ! J'ai juste poussé un petit coût de gueule parce que je n'avais presque plus de commentaire mais je reste ! :D, Ton '_' Je ne dirais rien pour l'avortement... Je le dirais avec un micro '' _m'a littéralement plié de rire. Je promet de l'insérer dans un de mes chapitres cette phrase ! Je suis ravie de faire naître autant de sentiment en toi grâce à mes mots ! ;p, et ouais j'adore j'adore Rosalie, je m'éclate à chaque fois que je travaille sur son personnage, comme je le disais plus haut, quand j'ai écris le discours de Rosalie j'étais en mode '_' Allez, dis tout, détruis là, sans langue de bois'_'. Ouais, je vais pas hésiter à faire de l'abus de pouvoir pour Bella ! :D Allez, bonne lecture hein, et a très bien tot !

**laptitjeny :** Merci :p, ouais Edward est un être compliqué. Pour la petite explication, Edward a été blessé par le comportement de Bella, qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit, puis qu'il l'apprenne de cette manière là, ajoutée au faite qu'il s'agit d'un avortement, que c'est la raison de tout ce qu'il se passe entre eux et que c'est qu'un mec en manque, tout ça additionné à mener à lui et Jessica dans un vestiaire. J'espère t'avoir éclairer :)

**Alex16 :** J'avoue, je plaide coupable, j'aime l'aspect _amour impossible_ entre eux :)

**karismatik :** Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, mais ravie de susciter tant d'émotions ! :)

**Kacie 27 :** Merci ;p

**Patnat :** Merci :)

**LFM'Ines :** Merci beaucoup, toujours au rendez-vous et ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de fidèles lectrices !

**Meggie Sue :** Merci de me rassurer pour le chapitre 21, ;) Il ne se passait pas grand chose, c'est peut-être ça qui a fait que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de réaction mais vous vous êtes toutes très bien rattraper ! :D Oui moi aussi je suis masochiste, j'adore le personnage d'Eward et même quand il se comporte comme le pire des connards je veux lui trouver des tas d'excuses, des explications physiologique même si au final c'est qu'un connard, :D Le happy end y en aura un mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

**lulu :** Merci ;p, Oui j'essaie de m'inspirer de tout ce qui m'entoure, de tout ce qui peut bien se passer autour de moi même si j'en rajoute pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire ! Oui les hommes... De bien faible créature... Et après on dit que c'est le sexe fort ! Mon œil ouais !

**Camelia Bella :** Merci :)

**Ines :** Oui pour le happy end, mais c'est dans très très très longtemps ! Je ne les laisseraient pas tranquille nos deux amoureux !

**Grazie :** Merci ;)

**Lyry :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et bienvenue ! Tu as qualifié mon histoire de _''petit bijoux''_ et ça me touche énormément ! C'est également ce que j'aime dans mon histoire, les possibilités. Je peux aller n'importe où, faire ce que je veux de mes personnages, et c'est ce que je compte faire, les exploiter encore et encore ;p

**Mlle N :** je te le fais pas dire ; )

**bellaeva :** Merci ! :D

**Lisa Cullen :** Je peux t'assurer que Bella ne lui pardonnera pas comme ça... :D

**lamue12 :** J'envisage la possibilité que Bell rencontre un gars, mais jusqu'à coucher ensemble, je suis adepte du '' pour l'homme de ta vie '' dans mes histoires et je considère qu'Edward est l'homme de sa vie :).

**Guest :** Oui ce chapitre est plus joyeux ! :D

**Lucie 34 :** Et oui, la misère c'est pour un autre chapitre !

**Thalice : **Merci et bienvenue ;p

Et voilà ! Wouaw j'ai des crampes au poignet ! Mais j'en suis heureuse ! J'espère en avoir tout le temps. Merci beaucoup d'avoir toutes pris le temps de commenter, et j'espère que vous recommencerez, avec **plus de trente reviews** pour le chapitre 22 j'aurai du mal à me contente de peu maintenant... MERCI MERCI MERCI !

Bonne lecture ! Je vous laisse avec Emmett... :)

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

_Pov Alice : _

-Allo ? répondis-je.

-Alice Brandon... chantonna une voix amusée de l'autre côté du combiné.

-J'y crois pas ! m'écriais-je surexcité en reconnaissant la voix,_ Emmett_ ?

_Oh pitié que ce soit Emmett, pitié_... pensais-je.

-Bingo ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu es ou ? Merde, dis-moi que t'es aux Etats-Unis ! le suppliais-je.

-Exacte, pour tout te dire je suis dans un taxi en route vers Forks !

-J'y crois pas ! répétais-je.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, se moqua-t-il.

-Bella va être folle !

-En parlant de ma petite sœur adorée, je veux lui faire une surprise...

-J'en suis ! dis-je partante. Quoi ? Comment ?

-Si tu veux je me dévoue pour être ton cadeau de noël, railla-t-il.

-Comment ça ? fis-je pas sûre de comprendre.

-J'aimerai que Bella me trouve au pied de son sapin le matin de noël donc offre moi à ma sœur, rit-il.

J'éclatais de rire.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais un homme-objet.

-Ah, chaque femme au monde me voudrait en dessous de son sapin demain matin mais que veux-tu, je suis l'homme d'une femme, rit-il.

-De ta sœur, raillais-je. C'est _mignon, _pouffais-je.

-Utilise pas ce genre d'adjectif sur moi, c'est... castrant, râla-t-il.

-Bon, donc j'imagine que tu veux venir squatter chez moi pour la nuit ? lui demandais-je en ignorant sa remarque.

-Si dame Esmée est _ok_, rit-il.

-Bien sûre ! Elle va être dingue elle aussi ! T'es un peu le fils qu'elle n'a jamais eu...

-Je suis le fils que tout le monde n'a jamais eu !

-Bella avait raison, pire que prétentieux... remarquais-je en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Me voilà offensé, fit-il faussement touché.

Je ris.

-Ah mais merde j'avais complètement oublié que t'as un beau-père et un demi-frère en plus ! reprit-il.

-Et une belle-mère, et deux autres demi-frères et sœurs. Que veux-tu je fais partie d'une très grande famille recomposé. PS : mes deux demi-frères sont super sexy ! me plaignis-je.

-Oh ta gueule, Alice, pour moi tu n'as que 12 ans, rit-il. Utilise pas ce genre de mot !

-Et bah non ! J'ai 17 ans, et très très bientôt 18 ans !

-Ah mais c'est qu'elle grandit, rit Emmett. Mais je ne t'ai pas vu l'été dernier parce que madame était à Hawaii donc je risque de ne pas te reconnaître ! Bon, à part tes pensées incestueuses envers tes demi-frères, t'es sûre que ton beau-père et ton demi-frère accepteront ma présence ?

-Mais oui, sans problème ! le rassurais-je.

Emmett et Edward sous le même toit... pensais-je soudain inquiète. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui refuser ça. Tant pis... On va limiter la casse...

Je l'entendis donner mon adresse au chauffeur de taxi.

-Bon j'arrive dans quelques minutes, à plus Alice !

-Je serai la fille au cheveux court, pouffais-je.

-Quoi tu les as coupé ? s'écria-t-il.

Je raccrochais morte de rire.

En sortant de ma chambre, je descendais au salon où je vis ma mère et Carlisle qui s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés. Ma mère était une magicienne qui avait sortie Carlisle de son bad trip. Les fêtes semblaient le rendre joyeux...

-Maman, Emmett va venir, m'écriais-je.

-Quoi ? dit-elle en se redressant.

Ces yeux brillèrent et un sourire illumina son visage.

-Oui, il veut faire une surprise à Bella et à ses parents donc ca dérange personne s'il dîne ici et qu'il dort là ?

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, sourit Carlisle. Je serai heureux de rencontrer le frère de Bella.

-Je suis tellement heureuse ! Quant arrive-t-il ?

La sonnette retentit, j'ouvris la porte pour tomber sur un mec d'environ 1 m 80, les cheveux coupé court brun bouclé, les yeux chocolat en forme d'amande dans laquelle dansait une lueur rieuse. Son sourire joyeux me mit du baume au cœur.

-Emmett ? criais-je en montant sur le géant pour le serrer dans mes bras.

-Wouaw gamine, t'as plus 12 ans, rit-il en me matant alors que je m'éloignais de lui.

-Met tes yeux autre part Swan, râlais-je.

-Emmett ! s'écria ma mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oh Esmée, toujours aussi belle ! la flatta mon frère de cœur.

-Et toi tu as tellement grandit ! Tu es très beau ! sourit-elle en prenant son bras pour l'emmener vers Carlisle qui s'était levé et affichait un sourire accueillant.

Je pris ses valises avec son aide que je rentrais difficilement chez moi puis fermais la porte et les rejoignis.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas, dit Emmett en s'asseyant. Alice vous a dit que je dormais ici ?

-Pas de soucis, fais comme chez toi ! Viens quand tu veux ! dit rapidement ma mère.

-Attention, il va te piquer ta femme, raillais-je en m'adressant à Carlisle.

Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui m'avait manqué. Je retrouvais mon frère de cœur, et ma meilleure amie son frère. Elle en avait besoin plus que jamais...

-Alors, Emmett, on nous a dit que tu avais trouvé un poste à Seattle ? demanda maman.

-Oui, je commence après les fêtes. Je serai ici toute les vacances, enfin sauf si ma famille me jette ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Dis pas de bêtise, soufflais-je.

-Bella sera tellement heureuse ! sourit Esmée.

-C'est claire, insistais-je. Tu lui manque beaucoup !

-Oui, elle me manque aussi, dit-il plus sérieusement.

-Tu dois être très fière d'elle pour son poste de présidente du conseil des élèves, dit Carlisle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Elle m'en a rien dit ! D'ailleurs depuis quand y a-t-il un conseil des élèves au lycée de Forks ?

-En faite Rosalie, la fille de la fiancé de mon père, vient de Seattle, et quand elle a vu qu'il n'y avait pas de cheerleaders ni d'équipe, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, pouffais-je. Alors, Rose, Bella et moi nous sommes lancés dans ce projet ! expliquais-je. En gros, on a convaincu le proviseur, le conseil d'administration, on a fait des flyers qu'on a distribué aux élèves, et récolté de l'argent. Bella était la porte parole, elle a convaincu vraiment tout le monde ! dis-je fière de ma meilleure amie. Après une longue campagne présidentielle contre Stanley pute -Emmett leva un sourcil alors que mes parents me lançaient un regard d'avertissement - elle a gagné ! Avant les vacances on a demandé aux élèves qui voulaient faire partie de l'équipe de basket de des pom-pom girl de remplir un formulaire, et on a eu plein de candidature ! Après les vacances on formera les équipes grâce à des auditions ! Et le premier match contre l'équipe de basket du lycée Est de Port Angeles est déjà planifié pour dans un mois et demi !

-Alors _quoi_, je pars quelques années et le lycée devient intéressant ? râla-t-il. Les filles vous déchirez ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis fière d'avoir ma petite sœur a la tête de ce lycée un peu moins merdique grâce à vous, rit-il. J'ai toujours voulu me taper une pom-pom girl au lycée, réfléchit-il à haute voix.

Je ris.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, soupira maman sous le rire de Carlisle.

-Esmée, j'espère que t'as fait un bon repas pour ce soir ! dit Emmett.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs je vais m'y remettre, rit-elle en se levant.

-Les repas dans les avions sont dégueulasse, me dit-il alors que je secouais la tête exaspéré.

-Je vais aider Esmée, sourit Carlisle en rejoignant ma mère nous laissant seule dans le salon.

-Alors, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, t'es majeure maintenant ?

-Presque, pouffais-je. Et toi t'es un pervers, t'as 25 ans ! dis-je exaspéré.

- Je testais juste mon pouvoir de séduction ! Il y a quelques années une fille de ton âge aurait tuer pour avoir ça ! cria-t-il en montrant son corps avec un bras. Et maintenant je suis juste vue comme le vieux pervers qui traîne à côté du lycée, rit-il.

-C'est un peu ça, raillais-je. Je plaisante ! Sérieux si t'étais pas le frère de ma meilleure amie, mon frère de cœur, que je ne t'avais pas vu dégueuler dans les toilettes de la maison Swan, que je ne t'avais pas vu plein d'acné et te taper toute les filles de Forks à une époque ... après_ toutes_ _ces choses_, je te sauterai éventuellement dessus, ris-je.

-Oh ton frère de cœur ? C'est vraiment trop mignon gamine !

-Tu me dragues et ensuite tu m'appelle_ gamine_ ? râlais-je.

-Je ne te dragues pas, c'est naturel chez moi. Dès que je vois une fille avec des seins, je me met en mode séduction !

J'éclatais de rire.

-Dis rien de plus ou je cris au viole ! J'espérais que tu t'étais trouvée une jolie française !

-Oh mais je m'en suis trouvée, même plein, _des tas et des tas de jolies françaises_, dit-il d'une voix perverse. Pourquoi se contenter d'une quand on peut toutes les avoir ?

-Bon on va faire comme si j'avais encore 12 ans et que je n'avais pas comprit tes insinuations douteuses ! ris-je.

-Si t'insiste. Alors, et toi ? Tes demi-frères hein ? fit-il alors que je rougissais. Les _deux_ ? insista-t-il l'air profondément choqué. Alice, n'as-tu donc aucune morale ? fit-il en jouant avec ces sourcils.

-Dit le dom juan des temps moderne... pouffais-je. Mais non pas les _deux_ ! Juste un, Jasper... rougis-je. C'est le fils de la fiancée de mon père. Le frère jumeau de Rosalie dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. On a tous le même âge. Il est beau, gentil, intelligent, drôle...

-Tu veux que je t'arrange le coup ? dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Il ne veut pas parce que nos parents vont se marier, grognais-je.

-C'est un_ crétin_, me rassura-t-il. Je lui parlerai, dit-il.

-Tu ferai ça ? _Cool_ ! dis-je contente.

-Je suis donc condamné à traîner avec une bande d'adolescents quand je suis à Forks... râla Emmett.

-Oui je crois bien, pouffais-je. Mais des adolescents très mature !

-On verra... Alors parle moi de ma sœur... A-t-elle un copain à qui je pourrais faire la peau ?

Si tu savais Emmett... pensais-je.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une règle d'or entre meilleures amies, ris-je.

-Comme ?

-Comme ne jamais dire au frère de sa meilleure amie si elle est en couple ou pas.

-Donc elle l'est ? gronda Emmett.

-Non ! dis-je. Promis c'est vrai.

-Super, sourit-il en se détendant.

-Tu sais qu'on est plus des gamines, pouffais-je.

-Pour moi, vous êtes toutes les deux vierges, et le resteraient jusqu'à vos 30 ans une fois que je vous aurez trouver deux bons gars que j'aurai traumatisé au préalable.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Ca va ? Tu crois quand même pas que le monde tourne autour de toi ?

-Quand il s'agit des filles les plus importantes de ma vie non !

Je souris touchée.

OOOO

La nuit était tombée quand on rangea les affaires d'Emmett dans la chambre d'ami. On redescendit dans le salon ou la table avait été préparé.

-Tes grands-parents ne viennent pas ? me demanda Emmett.

-Les parents de ma mère arriveront demain matin à la première heure, souris-je. Et la sœur de Carlisle et ses enfants devraient également arrivé demain.

-Ma famille doit être réunit au complet à la maison Swan, rit Emmett. Je suis sûre que Bella pète littéralement un câble. On est très nombreux, et tout les stéréotypes sont présents. L'oncle ivrogne, la grand mère qui critique tout, le grand père accro à la chasse et la tante qui parle de sexe à table ! énuméra-t-il hilare.

-Attend t'oublie le cousin qui met du chewing gum dans les cheveux ! ris-je. Bella m'a appelé hier complètement paniqué parce que... euh... je sais plus son nom...

-Ca doit être Tim rit Emmett. Le fils de l'oncle ivrogne, pouffa-t-il.

-Ouais Tim lui a mit un gros chewing gum à la framboise dans ses cheveux. Je te dis pas la panique quand je suis arrivée chez elle à renfort de glaçon et de shampoing. Elle a flippé quand elle a vu les ciseau dans les mains de Rosalie, éclatais-je de rire en pensant à la veille.

Emmett était mort de rire.

-Et vous avez du lui couper les cheveux ?

-Non heureusement ! Au départ Rose à proposer cette solution mais Bella a sortit un '' _si tu me coupe une mèche je t'arrache les tétons avec ton ciseau''_, l'imitais-je hilare. J'ai finit par tout enlever au bout de quelques heures. On est partis en entendant un gros boum. Je crois que Bella a fusillé votre cousin, ris-je.

Emmett avait du mal à respirer à la fin de mon histoire.

-Les _tétons_ ? Pourquoi les_ tétons_ ? répéta-t-il mort de rire.

Je ris aussi, heureuse. Cette péripétie avait eu le mérité de déridée Bella qui s'était enfermé chez elle depuis le début des vacances.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward qui avait été absent toute la journée. Des flocons de neige dansait sur ses cheveux décoiffés. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans le salon et de se figer en voyant Emmett. Bien sûre qu'il savait qui s'était. Bella avait dû lui montrer des photos. Je vis ses yeux chercher autour de lui.

-Em', je te présente Edward, dis-je alors que Emmett se levait et serrait la main d'Edward. Edward, Emmett Swan. C'est le frère de Bella, insistais-je.

J'eus un sourire sadique en pensant à ce qu'Emmett ferait à Edward s'il savait _tout_...

-Bonsoir, dit Edward.

-Salut, fit Emmett. Tu connais ma sœur ?

-Ouais, fit Edward crispé.

-Questions bête, vous êtes tous dans le même lycée, rit Emmett. J'avais oublié que Forks était si _petit_...

-Oh Edward, mon chéri tu es rentré ! On va passer à table !

On s'installa tous.

-C'est super bon Esmée, complimenta Emmett.

-Un vrai ogre, ris-je. Forks va reprendre de son dynamisme économique grâce à ta consommation, raillais-je.

-Tu t'installe ici ? demanda Edward.

-Non à Seattle, dit-il.

-Je peux t'aider à trouver un appartement si tu veux, dit ma mère. J'ai de bon contact à Seattle.

-Ouais, je comptais profiter de ses vacances pour trouver la perle rare mais j'ai déjà repéré un beau manoir pas loin du centre ville de Seattle, j'aimerais l'acheter.

-Un manoir ? répétais-je.

-Ouais, style victorien, il est sublime, je te le montrerais après si tu veux, me dit-il.

-Super ! m'écriais-je excité.

-C'est pas un peu grand pour toi tout seul ? demanda Carlisle.

-Les écoutent pas ! les coupais-je. Je viendrais habiter chez toi si ce n'est que ça ! ris-je. Attends papa, _un manoir_ ? Comme dans _charmed_ ! J'ai toujours voulu habiter dans un manoir... soupirais-je rêveuse.

-J'allais dire avant que la gamine me coupe, rit Emmett sous mon œil noir, que Bella et Alice viendraient à Seattle pour l'Université de toute façon, donc au lieu d'une chambre sur un campus pourrit autant qu'elles aient un manoir !

-C'est vrai ? criais-je excitée. Oh merde c'est _TROP BON_ ! Bella va être folle ! Emmett je t'aime, soupirais-je.

-C'est gentil de ta part, sourit Esmée. Je t'avoue que je suis rassurée quant au départ des filles d'avoir quelqu'un de responsable à Seattle...

-_Responsable_, répétais-je amusée.

-Je t'offre un toit, dit-il froidement en me regardant de travers alors que j'éclatais de rire.

-Ça va être _énorme_ ! insistais-je en regardant mes parents.

-Pas de garçon, pas de fête, énuméra Emmett sous l'œil bien veillant de mes parents.

-Quoi ? crachais-je.

-On peut re considérer les fêtes, rit Emmett.

-Super ! fis-je soulagée. Et les garçons ?

-Alice ! s'écrièrent mes parents.

-Les garçons c'est hors de question, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je stupéfaite.

-Dans le salon, mais il ne franchisse pas le pas de vos chambres, céda-t-il.

-Maman, boudais-je.

-Il a raison, sourit ma mère.

-Mais pourquoi ? insistais-je auprès d'Emmett. Tu deviens vieux et rabat-joie c'est ça ? fis-je amer.

-Je ne vais _jamais_ autoriser Bella à amener un mec dans sa chambre, tu seras donc loger sur la même enseigne ! s'exclama-t-il comme si s'était une évidence.

Je vis les yeux d'Edward s'assombrir. J'imaginais qu'imaginer Bella avec un mec devait être difficile à avaler... Bien fait, toi t'as pas hésité à te taper Jessica devant elle... pensais-je.

-Bon bah pas de fille pour toi non plus, dis-je mauvaise.

-Rêve pas _gamine_.

-Quoi on a pas droit d'instaurer des règles nous aussi ? crachais-je.

-Elles seront partit avant le petit dej, vous ne les verrez même pas ! râla-t-il.

-Oh mais tu ne verras pas nos mecs non plus, souris-je.

-_Nos_ ? répéta Emmett. Bella n'a_ pas_ de mec.

J'entendis Edward toussoter l'air de s'étouffer.

-C'est bon le déni, raillais-je.

-Il faut vraiment que je parle à ma sœur, grogna Emmett sous nos rires.

-Laisse donc cette pauvre Bella vivre, sourit maman.

-Oh mais elle vit ! Avec moi, avec ces amis, pas avec un petit con qui se foutra de sa gueule. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent tous à cette âge.

-Le vrai amour existe, dit Carlisle.

-Ouais, c'est _ça_, y a marqué sexe sur le front de tout les mecs de cette planète. Et ça clignote dès que y a une fille près d'eux.

J'éclatais de rire, vite suivit par mes parents et même Edward rit.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais dit ça, m'étouffais-je. Merde t'es avocat, t'es un adulte, t'es pas censé parlé poliment et tout ?

-Tu me vexes Alice, j'ai l'impression d'être un grand père quand je t'entends, je n'ai que 25 ans ! railla-t-il.

-Bienvenue dans le club des senior ! rit Carlisle en levant la main.

-Je suis désolé Carlisle mais je te suis pas sur ce coup, grimaça Emmett alors qu'on éclatait tous de rire.

-Et tu fréquente quelqu'un ? demanda ma mère les yeux brillants.

-Je suis un mec léger, les relations sérieuse c'est pas trop mon truc, je finis toujours par tout gâcher, rit-il.

-Un peu comme Edward, dis-je cynique alors que celui-ci me lançait un regard noir et que mes parents se taisent.

-C'est bien mon pote ! s'esclaffa Emmett.

-Il s'est tapé Jessisa, crachais-je.

-Quoi ? s'écria Esmée.

-Edward... souffla Carlisle.

-Tu ne connais donc pas la définition du mot _privé_ ? cracha-t-il.

-Pas quand tu te la tape dans le vestiaire des filles devant toute la classe ! m'exclamais-je mauvaise.

-Oh mon... souffla Esmée incapable de continuer.

-Tu arrêtes de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, me dit Edward. Je n'avais pas l'intention que tout le monde nous voit !

-Tu t'es tapée Stanley ? insista Emmett. Pour sa défense, cette fille est une vraie chaudasse, rit-il. Quand je suis venue cette été, ma mère à inviter tout les voisins, et Jessica était sur moi _toute_ la soirée.

-Me dis pas que tu te l'ai tapé... commençais-je en ayant la nausée.

-Non, non non, je suis pas un pédophile, rit-il. Trop jeune, vraiment trop jeune à l'époque. Mais si elle avait eu quelques années de plus...

-Je veux pas entendre la suite, dis-je dégoûté.

-En tout cas Bella la déteste, dit Emmett. T'es ami avec ma sœur ? demanda Em à Edward.

-En quelque sorte, dit Edward.

-Mec elle doit t'en vouloir, rit Emmett.

-Ouais... souffla Edward.

-Je te plains mon pote ! Mais t'inquiète Bella n'est pas rancunière, elle pardonne vite, elle a tenue deux heures pour moi rit-il.

-Ca fait des jours, dit Edward.

-Oula... T'inquiète je lui parlerai, sourit Emmett. Après tout Jessica est une...

-Chaudasse, on a comprit, fis-je amer.

Comme la situation était ironique... Mes lèvres brûlaient de tout raconter à Emmett mais Bella m'en voudrait certainement...

-C'est pas de sa faute, rit Emmett.

Edward eût un sourire crispé.

-Bon, et si on arrêtait de parler de ça ? souffla Carlisle l'air extrêmement gêné.

Ma mère avait l'air inquiète. Pour Bella, pensais-je.

-Donc demain matin, tu te lève tôt pour qu'on aille chez toi, dis-je à Emmett.

-Ouaip ! Et après je passe la journée avec ma petite sœur, sourit-il niaisement.

-T'es vraiment _trop_ mignon quand tu parles de ta sœur, pouffais-je.

-Tais toi, râla-t-il.

-C'est vrai, sourit Carlisle.

-Ca va lui faire plaisir, dit doucement Edward.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pitié ne fais pas le mec attentionné Edward... Pas après ce que tu as fait, pensais-je.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? lui demandais-je.

-Comme d'habitude, se promener dans la forêt enneigé. Elle déteste ça, rit-il. Mais elle m'accompagne toujours, sourit-il. C'est un peu notre petit rituel. Et après on va faire du patin à Port Angeles. Tu peux venir si tu veux, me proposa-t-il.

-T'es sûre ? Je dérangerai pas ? m'enquis-je timidement.

-Bien sûre que non, dit-il comme si j'étais bête. Tu peux venir Edward si tu veux. On pardonne tout au moment des fêtes.

-Je verrai, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je le regardais méchamment. Tu n'oseras pas ? pensais-je. Te pointer alors que Bella est au plus mal par ta faute?

-Amène l'autre demi-frère aussi, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et la fille au tétons, rit-il.

-La fille au tétons ? répéta ma mère perplexe.

-Rosalie, pouffais-je. C'est une longue histoire... Tu sais qu'elle va te tuer de l'appeler comme ça, lui dis-je.

Emmett s'esclaffa.

**_OOOOOO_**

Le lendemain matin nous étions dans ma voiture à rouler super doucement à cause de la neige et de la nuit noir.

-Je suis sûre que la limace devant chez toi nous a dépassé, railla-t-il.

-Eh tais-toi je me suis levée à 6 heures du matin juste pour toi ! râlais-je. Tout le monde ronfle encore à la maison.

-Tant mieux, tu seras là pour ouvrir tes cadeaux en première, qui sais ce que t'as apporté le père noël ? se moqua Emmett.

-L'homme-objet serait prier de se taire, raillais-je. Tu te la boucle et tu ne fais qu'exister ! C'est ça ta fonction !

Il éclata de rire. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison des Swan.

-Tu as tes clefs ? soufflais-je.

-Euh... merde, jura-t-il. Comment je fais pour entrer ! Si je sonne, tout sera ruiner !

Pendant qu'il parlait je sortis mon double des clefs et lui tendis alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

-Je devrais même pas être surpris que tu ais un double, soupira-t-il sous mon rire. Je devrais m'inquiéter que tu viennes m'agresser en pleine nuit dans la maison de mes parents ?

-Mieux vaudrait t'habituer au fait de dormir avec cette peur puisque l'année prochaine on habitera ensemble... ris-je. A ce propos, repris-je sérieusement. Merci beaucoup. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir d'être en coloc avec toi l'an prochain. Et quand Bella apprendra ça elle sera très heureuse... Tu lui manques plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Je veux me rattraper... souffla-t-il soudain sérieux. Vraiment, je m'en veux d'être partit autant de temps. Les vacances de quelques semaines que je passais ici ne rattraperont jamais les années loin d'elle. J'ai pas été là quand elle a grandit, je ne la connais pas vraiment... Tu sais pour cette après-midi, je vous ai tous invité parce que je veux voir avec qui ma sœur est. Je veux me rassurer et me dire ''_Emmett, elle a été bien entouré, ne culpabilise pas'_' même si je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

-Elle est bien entouré, lui confirmais-je.

-Ok, merci Alice, chuchota-t-il en m'enlaçant. Merci parce que je sais que tu es sa famille autant que je le suis.

Je retins une larme en reniflant.

-Allez file, soufflais-je. Et_ texto_ moi pour Port Angeles.

-Pas de soucis gamine, sourit-il en sortant de ma voiture.

Je le vis avancer vers chez lui. Je ris en pensant au réveil qu'aurait ma Bella...

_**OOOOO **_

_Pov Bella_

_-_Joyeux noël, entendis-je à mon oreille.

Je sursautais en criant en voyant une ombre juste à côté de moi.

-Emmett ? hurlais-je en voyant la tête rieuse de mon frère, ces yeux pétillant et son sourire joyeux apparaître dans l'obscurité de ma chambre. Emmett, pleurais-je quand je le reconnus.

-Bella, sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je le serrais si fort.

-Je suis en train de rêver ? chuchotais-je en reniflant son parfum.

-Non, rit-il. Je suis arrivé hier ! dit-il en se séparant de moi et en s'asseyant sur mon lit en face de moi.

_-Hier_ ? Mais tu étais où ? demandais-je un grand sourire au lèvre, analysant toutes ces expressions et en écoutant religieusement sa voix chanter à mes oreilles.

-Alice m'a hébergé, sourit-il. Et elle vient de m'emmener !

Je regardais l'heure du réveil et vis qu'il était seulement 6 heures du matin et que tout le monde dormait profondément, même un matin de noël. Hier nous étions allés à la messe de minuit... Barbant.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, soufflais-je.

-Ma petite, tu as bien grandit, rit-il en me regardant. La dentelle vraiment ? se moqua-t-il en touchant ma chemise de nuit.

Je couvrais mon corps en partit dénudé avec ma couverture en rougissant.

-Toi aussi, souris-je. Enfin, toi tu _vieillis_, pouffais-je.

-Toi et ta meilleure amie malfaisante je vais vous étouffer pour me traiter comme si j'étais un papi. Tu te rend compte que Carlisle m'a demandé de faire partie de son club de vieux ? Il a quoi ? 50 piges le mec ! s'étouffa-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Attend t'as rencontré Carlisle ? m'étranglais-je soudain.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais passé la nuit chez Alice, immerge un peu, railla-t-il. J'ai revue Esmée et Alice qui est devenu une putain de petite bombe, rit-il.

-Attend tu as des vues sur Alice ? m'écriais-je stupéfaite.

-Non, c'est ma petite sœur de cœur, je la toucherais pas, rit-il. Mais ne pas toucher ne veut pas dire que je peux pas regarder.

-T'es dégoûtant, fis-je en ayant un bruit dégoûté. Laisse ma meilleure amie tranquille !

-Bon, et donc j'ai rencontré Carlisle qui m'a proposé d'intégrer son club de vieux, grimaça-t-il. Et Edward, le demi-frère d'Alice. D'ailleurs on m'a dit qu'il s'était tapé Stanley.

J'avalais de travers.

-Ouais, fis-je plus amèrement que je le voulais.

_Garde les apparences Bella,_ m'ordonnais-je mentalement.

-Apparemment t'es en colère contre lui et tu ne lui parle plus ? Faut pas petite sœur, rit Emmett. C'est pas de sa faute, Jessica est une chaudasse. Et c'est qu'un mec...

Je ris nerveusement. De quoi mon frère était au courant et dans quelle mesure ?

-Qui t'as dit tout ça ? demandais-je.

-Alice et lui. Gâche pas cette amitié pour cette chaudasse, railla Emmett.

-_Amitié_, répétais-je sèchement.

-C'est ton ami Edward non ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-En quelque sorte, bref ! Que t'as-t-on dit de plus ? changeais-je de sujet.

Y penser faisait suffisamment mal, inutile d'en parler.

-Que tu étais présidente du conseil des élèves et on m'a expliqué ton projet, dit-il un sourire lumineux sur son visage. Je suis tellement fière de toi Isabella, sourit-il en m'embrassant la joue et en décoiffant mes cheveux.

-Merci, fis-je la voix tremblante. Tu restes définitivement ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il. Je ne pars plus nulle part, dit-il.

-C'est vrai ? insistais-je n'y croyant presque pas.

-Oui, rit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Bon, je vais réveiller les parents, dit-il en sortant de ma chambre. Prépare toi, on part se promener dans la forêt ce matin !

-Non, râlais-je en me ré allongeant.

-Et si ! rit-il en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je pris mon portable excité et envoyait un message à Alice.

_Merci, joyeux noël ma puce._

Je m'habillais chaudement et descendit dans notre salon encombré par un immense sapin richement décoré, et les affaires de toutes notre famille squatteuses étalé partout.

Je vis mes parents accompagné d'Emmett. Ce beau tableau me monta les larmes aux yeux. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon père sourire comme il le faisait à cet instant précis en regardant mon grand frère. Et ma mère semblait plus profonde que jamais avec ce sourire sincère et ces larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues...

-Tu as vu ton frère ? sourit ma mère.

-Oui, dis-je en m'installa à côté de lui et en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

-Vous sortez ce matin j'imagine ? demanda mon père comme heureux de reprendre de _vielles_ habitudes.

J'hochais la tête heureuse mais râlais pour la forme.

-Je n'aime pas marché dans la neige, boudais-je.

-Mais on fait du patin à glace à Port Angeles, cette après-midi, sourit Emmett.

-Super ! m'exclamais-je contente.

_J'avais retrouvé mon frère_...

_**OOOOO**_

-Alors petite soeur, raconte moi ta vie ici ? me dit-il alors que nous marchions en plein forêt dans le froid glacial d'une fin de décembre au levée du jour.

-Tu rigoles, c'est plutôt à toi de me raconter la tienne ! _Paris,_ soufflais-je rêveuse.

-Quand on y habite ça n'a plus rien de magique, rit-il. Une fois qu'on a fait le tour des lieu touristique, au bout de quelques années, c'est jute du monde, du stress, des transport en commun, des gens qui font la moue et qui ne s'arrête pas pour souffler et sourire. Voilà mon Paris, sourit-il. Je trouve Forks bien plus magique, on ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'on a de vivre ici, les maisons biens alignés, la verdure à côté, et une ambiance réconfortante. Sans parler, que toute ma famille est ici et que mes amis d'enfance aussi. Après bien sûre, je me suis fait des amis en France, de très bon même. On a pas vraiment le choix quand on y reste autant d'année, mais je suis heureux de revenir ici. Aucun regret quant au fait de revenir ici. Mais beaucoup d'être partit...

-Re_gret_, répétais-je songeuse.

Aurais-je des regrets si je partais comme l'avait fait mon frère avant moi ? Edward, je voulais m'éloigner de lui, je ne voulais pas lui pardonner, parce que dès que je pensais à lui je pensais au corps de Jessica sur le sien et cette vision était insoutenable, que les jours qui avaient suivit la scène du vestiaire, mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes de peine et de colère quand je le voyais. Si je restais ici, je serai amené à ressasser les souvenirs, à aller sur les lieux ou on avait vécu... Mais lui resterait-il ? La pensée que je ne le verrais plus jamais après le lycée me contracta l'estomac. Mais nous n'étions plus ensemble, rien, absolument rien ne le retenait dans l'Etat de Washington. Je me rendis vite compte que je ne pourrais pas quitter L'Etat de Washigton. Parce que moi, beaucoup de chose me retenait... Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, et maintenant mon frère... Mes souvenirs. Je n'aurai jamais le courage de mon frère et tout laisser tomber pour m'en aller.

-Je reste, lui dis-je doucement alors que nous continuons à avancer sur les sentiers battues de la forêt.

-Tant mieux parce que moi aussi, sourit-il. D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, dit-il l'air nerveux ce qui était inhabituelle chez mon frère. Je vais acheter un manoir à Seattle, style victorien, et il est magnifique, j'ai vu des photos sur internet et parler au propriétaire, et... Il ne serait pas contre me la vendre. Et je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi après le lycée, puisque tu seras à l'Université juste à coter... J'ai également proposé à Alice d'y habiter. On serait en quelque sorte colocataire.

Je m'étais arrêtée alors qu'il continuait de parler, et les larmes aux yeux j'avais un grand sourire.

-Bien sûre, acceptais-je. Avec Alice en plus, souris-je. On va s'éclater ! Mais t'es sûre que tu ne préfère pas être seul ?

-Mais non, et puis je vous auraient à l'œil comme ça, rit-il.

Je grimaçais.

-En parlant de t'avoir à l'œil... souffla-t-il en levant un sourcil. Est-ce que tu es célibataire ?

-Emmett... râlais-je.

-Bella... insista-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Oui, je le suis... répondis-je.

-Est-ce que tu es vierge ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup.

-T'es sérieux là ? m'écriais-je.

-Oui très ! dit-il en se mettant face à moi. Oh non putain Bella, t'es plus vierge ? dit-il son visage se défaisant totalement.

-Mais tu ne me demande sérieusement pas ça ! fis-je choqué.

-Papa est pasteur et toi t'es plus vierge ! continua-t-il en ignorant totalement ce que je disais.

-Toi tu l'es peut-être? fis-je amèrement.

-Tu avoue donc ! cria-t-il. Qui est le connard qui a fait ça ? Je vais le _défoncer, lui écraser les couilles à ce connard et lui faire bouffer puis j'écraserais sa tête de merde_...

-Emmett ! m'exaspérais-je. Arrêtons de parler de ça ! le suppliais-je les joues en feu.

-Je veux des détails, ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

-Des _détails_ ? m'étranglais-je mortifié.

-Avec qui ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas Emmett, dis-je sèchement. Alors arrête un peu de faire l'homme pré-historique ! On est au 21 ème siècle, les femmes couchent avant le mariage !

-Oh putain, souffla Emmett. Tu es ma_ petite sœur._...

-J'ai 17 ans Em, dis-je. Et je ne suis plus petite, fis-je amer.

-Tu regrettes ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je baissais les yeux.

-Je ne regrette jamais rien Em, soufflais-je.

-Tu l'aimais ? me questionna-t-il. Ou s'était juste pour t'en débarrasser ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? m'offensais-je.

-Réponds, grogna-t-il.

-Oui je l'aimais, murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ne veux pas en parler Emmett, le suppliais-je presque.

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais seule pourtant... souffla-t-il.

-Je le suis, on a rompu il y a quelques mois.

-Alors pourquoi tu sembles aussi triste ? chuchota-t-il en me caressant la joue.

-Parce que c'est très compliqué, souris-je amèrement.

-Tu veux que je fasses quelque chose pour toi ?

-N'en parle pas...

-Bell je sais que... que je suis ton grand frère, que c'est gênant ect. mais je tiens à être là pour toi, et tu peux absolument _tout_ me dire, je ne jugerais pas, et je me retiendrais même d'aller défoncer le mec qui t'as fait ça même si je meurs d'envie de le faire.

Je ris tout en sanglotant. Mélange étrange certes mais s'était ce que la situation m'inspirait. Triste pour Edward, heureuse parce qu'Emmett réagissait comme j'avais espéré qu'il le ferait. Qu'en restant là, et en me réconfortant il me prouvait qu'il m'aimait malgré tout.

-Je te le dirais, mais pas maintenant, fis-je en reprenant notre route.

-Ok, prends ton temps petite sœur, sourit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Et sinon, Alice m'a raconté pour le chewing-gum ! éclata-t-il de rire.

-Tim est vraiment horrible, surexcité, chiant, et méchant ! m'énervais-je en pensant à mon petit cousin.

-Des _tétons_ Bella ? Vraiment ? rit-il.

-Hé te fous pas de ma gueule ! Rosalie voulait me couper mes cheveux ! C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé sur le moment ! dis-je en pensant qu'en effet c'était complètement ridicule.

Emmett toujours hilare se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule.

-J'ai invité Alice à la patinoire cette après-midi me dit-il. Y aura son autre demi-frère aussi, rit-il. Elle l'aime beaucoup !

-Elle t'as dit ça aussi ? pouffais-je. Alice parle beaucoup trop pour son bien. Mais c'est vrai, elle nourrit une passion incestueuse pour Jasper, ris-je.

-Une vrai tragédie digne de Racine, S'exclama Emmett.

-J'en ai discuté avec lui y a pas mal de temps et il m'a fait comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait mais qu'avec leur parent c'était galère...

-Oh c'est bon, ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs non plus, dit Emmett.

-C'est claire, mais comprend que ça puisse être bizarre. Imagine que leur relation devienne très sérieuse et qu'ils veulent se marier et avoir des enfants... Je crois pas que ce sera possible alors que leur parent sont mariés. Et pire imagine qu'ils aient un frère ou une sœur en commun...

-Raisonne autrement Bells, tout d'abord leur parents sont trop vieux pour avoir des enfants ! Tu vois maman et papa nous faire un petit bébé ? grimaça-t-il. Et puis, s'ils n'ont pas de lien de sang, ni le même nom de famille, ils peuvent se marier et avoir des enfants. Aucune loi ne l'interdit.

-Et les lois de l'éthique t'en fais quoi ? le questionnais-je.

-Ce que les autres pensent, on en a rien à foutre, dit-il. En plus on parle d'Alice là, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient, sourit-il.

-C'est vrai, pouffais-je.

-J'ai donc invité ce Jasper, et la fille au tétons qui est sa sœur si j'ai bien tout suivis !

-_La fille au tétons_ ? répétais-je hilare. Rosalie va te _tuer_ !

-C'est de ta faute ! J'arrive pas à l'appeler autrement ! rit-il. Elle te tuera en premier !

-Bon, on passera une après-midi sympa alors, souris-je, hâte d'y être.

-Edward viendra aussi ! me dit-il. Il s'est tapé Stanley dans les vestiaires, je ne peux que le respecter, rit-il.

Je m'étranglais avec ma salive en entendant qu'Edward venait. Comment Alice avait pu laisser mon frère sympathiser avec Edward ? Si Emmett savait, Edward serait mort, et là il le respecte. La situation aurait pu être drôle dans une autre vie...

-Il t'a dit qu'il venait ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

J'avais tout sauf envie de le voir, j'avais trop peur de craquer avec mon frère dans les parages, trop peur d'hurler sur Edward, trop peur de le supplier de me pardonner pour l'avortement, et trop peur de le haïr à cause de Jessica. Je voulais seulement passer une après midi avec mes amis_, ma famille_. Sans lui, sans drame... Je n'en pouvais plus d'être triste, d'être blessé. Je voulais plus, je savais que je méritais plus qu'une relation malsaine et passionnelle. Les fautes étaient partagés mais une seule chose en ressortait, on se faisait du mal l'un l'autre et ce n'était bon pour aucun de nous. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le voir.

-Il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait, apparemment il a trop peur de te confronter, rit Emmett.

Je ris faussement.

-Ouais, dis-je simplement. Bon on rentre ? Je commence à être en hypothermie.

-Allez Bells, encore une heure ! rit Emmett.

-Mais non, boudais-je en le suivant tout de même.

_**OOOOOO**_

Après être retourné à la maison nous réchauffé grâce à un bon repas et à une famille étouffante, nous étions ressortis. Emmett avait appelé Alice pour nous dire de nous retrouver juste devant la patinoire. On était donc là à attendre patiemment. Rosalie et Jasper furent les premier à arriver emmitouflé dans leur manteau. Rosalie avait l'air d'une déesse avec ces longs cheveux blond doré et les flocons de neige qui dansaient joyeusement dessus. Sa peau halé et ses yeux bleus ressortait plus que jamais dans le décor blanc. Elle sourit en nous voyant. Jasper arriva également toujours aussi bon mon petit Jasper. Ces jumeaux étaient des anges, pensais-je amusée.

-C'est _elle_ la fille au tétons ? s'étrangla Emmett.

-Exacte, pouffais-je en voyant le regard lubrique de mon grand frère.

-T'es sûre qu'elle a 17 ans ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils en l'admirant.

-Oui, ris-je. Salut ! les embrassais-je.

-Oh ma belle tes cheveux vont bien ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Ma soeur m'a raconté, rit Jasper. T'es grave Bella,_ vraiment_ grave.

-Mes tétons étaient en danger de mort hier, railla Rosalie sous mon regard noir.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers mon frère.

-Je suis Emmett Swan, se présenta-t-il.

-On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! sourit Jasper en serrant la main d'Emmett. Je suis Jasper.

-Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi, railla-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors que Jasper rougissait. Si tu l'entendais... Tu es parfait à ses yeux, rit-il.

-Emmett ! grognais-je.

-Mais je te préviens si tu lui fais du mal je te casse les dents, fit-il menaçant alors que Jasper eût un regard effrayé et un mouvement de recul.

Rosalie et moi éclatâmes de rire.

-Toi t'es donc la fille au tétons ? dit Emmett avec un sourire au coin.

-Oh non... soupirais-je.

-_Tu_ m'as appelé comment là ? cracha Rosalie.

Jasper était plié de rire.

-Tsss, t'énerve pas blondie ! rit-il.

-_Blondie_ ? répéta Rosalie hargneuse.

-Excuse-moi mais tu m'inspire tellement de chose, dit Emmett d'une voix grave.

Je soupirais exaspérer.

-Tu me dragues ou je rêve ? s'amusa Rosalie en le regardant de travers.

-Tu rêve ! fit Emmett l'air offensé par le vent de mon amie.

-Bien sûre, dit Rosalie. Et tes inspirations garde-les pour toi, cracha-t-elle en se retournant pour attendre la voiture d'Alice.

Je gloussais quand je vis le regard sombre d'Emmett. Ouch, on l'a blessé dans son orgueil de mâle dominant...

Alice arriva enfin, suivit de près par une volvo noir. Mon cœur s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? entendis-je Jasper dire.

-J'hallucine, souffla Rosalie. Il a _osé_.

-Eh Edward mon pote, t'es venu ! s'écria Emmett en s'avançant vers lui.

-Je suis désolée Bells, je lui ai dit mais il voulait absolument te voir... dit rapidement Alice en me regardant désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soufflais-je en voyant Emmett et Edward s'empoigner la main. Les gars vous ne dites rien, Emmett ne sait rien à propos d'Edward et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit au courant de cette manière et certainement pas aujourd'hui, les prévins-je.

-Je me retiendrais de lui casser la gueule, accepta Jasper les dents serrés.

-Et moi de lui donner un cou dans ses parties intimes, insista Rosalie.

-A part ça joyeux noël, grinçais-je.

Je vis Edward arriver. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau entouré de tout cette neige. Son regard sombre se fixa au mien. Les images de Jessica et lui me donnèrent la nausée et je détournais le regard blessé.

-On y va ! sourit Emmett en entrant.

Je suivis mon frère à l'intérieur. Nous étions en train de mettre nos patins lorsque Emmett se leva et se mit devant nous.

-Bon, lequel d'entre vous ne sait pas patiner ? rit mon frère.

-_Quoi ? _m'exclamais-je amusé par mon frère.

-Y en a toujours un qui ne sait pas en faire et qui se casse la gueule et finis à l'hôpital ! s'esclaffa Emmett.

Je regardais autour de moi, et tous même Edward avait un sourire amusé.

-On est tous opérationnelles ! s'exclama Alice en se levant.

-Ok c'est partis. _Blondie_, l'appela-t-il en lui offrant sa main pour l'accompagner dans la glace.

Elle le fusilla du regard et passa à côté de lui.

-Ça c'était un vent mémorable, me moquais-je.

Alice était morte de rire alors qu'Emmett boudait. Il suivit Rosalie qui patinait déjà. Alice et Jasper se retournèrent vers moi et Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? cracha Jasper à Edward.

-Jazz, c'est _bon_, soufflais-je en le poussant dans la glace. Alice vas-y, soupirais-je.

-Je ne vais pas la manger, grogna Edward.

Alice le regarda d'un œil noir mais elle partie. Je la suivis sur la glace, et comme je m'y attendait, Edward commença à patiner avec moi. De loin je vis Rosalie glisser et Emmett qui lui collait au cul tomber à son tour. Le rire sonore de mon frère retentit. L'insulte de Rosalie aussi. Je pouffais.

-Ils ne s'entendent vraiment pas, rit Edward à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi t'es là Edward ? demandais-je d'une voix peu amène.

-Pour parler, souffla-t-il en se mettant devant me coupant le chemin.

- Oh tu le veux _maintenant_ ? dis-je sarcastique. Et bien dommage parce que _moi_ je ne veux pas _te_ parler, je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois, crachais-je.

-Je suis désolé que tu nous ais vus, je te promets que ce n'était pas mon attention même si tu pense que je l'ai fait pour te blesser ce n'est pas le cas.

Je secouais la tête.

-Je ne veux _pas_ te pardonner Edward, pas _ça_. Et puis même si tu ne voulais pas que je vous vois tu _sais_ très bien que je l'aurai su, et tu _sais_ très bien que j'aurai réagis très mal. Alors consciemment ou non Edward, tu voulais me faire du mal.

-J'étais déboussolé... dit-il en fixant ses yeux au miens. Cette histoire d'...

-D'avortement, complétais-je. Dis-le Edward, ce n'est pas une insulte, fis-je à mi-voix blessé.

-Est-ce qu'il était de moi ?

Je me reculais heurter profondément.

-Tu poses vraiment la question ? demandais-je tremblante.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi désormais. Je ne comprend aucun des choix qui nous ont poussés à en arriver là, dit-il gravement. S'il était de moi, pourquoi tu ne me l'aurai pas dit...

Je le regardais blessé, triste, en colère.

-Je croyais naïvement que ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble en un an on le protégerait, que malgré _tout_ ce qu'il s'est passé depuis Septembre, cette petite année ensemble resterai préservé, qu'on saurait tout les deux que s'était sincère, mais apparemment je me suis trompée, crachais-je en me retenant difficilement de pleurer. Alors oui Edward, le bébé était de toi, et au cas où tu te poserais la question, je n'ai connus _que_ toi. Et si j'ai avorté, c'est parce que nous sommes trop jeunes, que nos situations respective ne permettent pas la naissance d'un être innocent. Et oui, je ne t'ai rien dit pour éviter ce genre de réaction, parce que je savais que _tu_ flipperais complètement et je ne voulais pas t'imposer le choix d'un avortement, je ne voulais pas que ça pèse sur ta conscience. _J'ai_ pris la décision,_ j'ai_ assumé par la suite. Mais je ne pouvais _pas_ continuer notre relation parce qu'à ce moment là je me sentais coupable, que j'étais mal, et que je n'étais d'une certaine façon, plus la même personne. Mais je t'aime Edward. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Et je t'aime tellement que je n'ai rien voulu te dire pour le bébé parce que je savais que tu ne gérerais pas, je t'aime tellement que je n'ai pas voulu t'imposer le choix d'un avortement, je t'aime tellement que je n'ai pas pu te mentir en restant avec toi. Alors voilà Edward. C'est ça mon mensonge, c'est ça ma seule faute, mon seul crime. Je suis responsable de notre rupture et je te demande pardon, mais ne m'accuse pas du reste s'il te plaît. Tu es celui qui a franchit la ligne quand t'étais bourrée à la soirée à la villa et que tu m'as touché, quand tu as tabassé Tyler, tu es celui qui a franchit mes limites en couchant avec Jessica. Et très honnêtement, je ne te veux pas ici. Je ne veux plus t'aimer Edward. Tu m'as trop fait souffrir, je me rend compte que je ne te connais pas. J'ai voulu te faire devenir un homme que tu n'étais pas, et maintenant que je vois celui que tu es je me rend compte que tu n'es pas _bon_ pour moi et que je ne suis certainement pas la fille qu'il te faut puisque tu ressens en permanence ce besoin irrépressible de me faire souffrir. La première fois en draguant Rosalie devant moi au barbecue, puis maintenant en couchant avec Jessica. Je ne veux pas attendre la prochaine fois.

-Je ne te lâche pas Bella, je serai là, en tant que petit ami, amants, en tant qu'amis, ou en tant qu'ennemi, je serai_ là, _dit-il. Parce que je reste convaincu que tu es la fille qu'il me faut, parce que maintenant que je sais que tu as porté mon enfant on est lié, et ça rien ne pourra jamais le changer.

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu ne comprend donc pas ? Je ne veux plus te parler, ni te voir.

Je partis vers Alice et Jasper et Rosalie. Derrière j'entendis mon frère et Edward discuter.

-Alors ? me fit ma meilleure amie.

-Il refuse l'évidence, soufflais-je.

-Qui est ? me questionna Jasper curieux.

-Qu'on en a finit, conclus-je.

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ? :D Vous avez donc rencontrer Emmett et j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Je l'adore ce mec ! :D _

_J'avais promis un chapitre riche en émotion et j'espère que je vous en ai donné ! :) _

_Maintenant place au reviews ! J'espère être aussi agréablement surprise que je l'ai été pour le chapitre précédent ! _

_Après tout ça ne prend qu'une seconde de m'encourager ! ;) _

_Bonne soirée, au plaisir ! ;p _


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir les filles ! **

**Je réponds à vos gentilles reviews et je vous dis un petit mot, _petit mais néanmoins important_ :p **

**Réponses aux commentaires : **

**Meggie Sue** : Tout d'abord j'adore ton pseudo ! ;p Je réfléchis moi aussi à un pseudo plus cool ! Hhaha, moi aussi je suis une grande sadique, que veux-tu, nous sommes des filles, nous sommes toutes un peu tordus x) ! Tu voudrais aussi Emmett sous ton sapin ? Juste pour rire et discuter ? Tu es bien plus sage que moi, pourquoi se contenter d'Edward quand on peut aussi avoir Emmett ? Même si ce n'est qu'un fantasme, _parce que_ c'est un fantasme ! Je salue ta fidélité à Edward ! ;p

**Bella-lilli-rosecullensister** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Bien sûre qu'elle va apprendre la vérité ! ;p Je fais toujours en sorte qu'il y a une épée de Damocles sur la tête de mes personnages... :)

**SagaTwilight** : Ca dépend de comment tu vois un couple, pour moi c'est deux personnes qui s'aiment avec passion, qui représentent tout pour l'autre, et c'est ce que sont Bella et Edward... Alors oui, ce n'est pas un couple sain, mais ils sont en quelque sortes _ensemble_. Je dis bien en quelque sorte, parce qu'entre nous, y a meilleure comme relation ! ;) Mais dans ma version sadique des choses, j'adore ce coter horrible et passionnelle de leur relation...

**Lucie34** : Edward qui rame ? Oui bien sûre, comme elle d'ailleurs. Pour la récupérer ? Je ne sais sincèrement pas, trop de choses se sont passer, mais _ils sont en quelques sortes coincé ensemble tout les deux pour le reste de leur vie... Ils vont se récupérer, enfin, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment perdus. _

**Cristalle :** Je vois que tu es aussi en colère que les autres pour Edward et Jessica, mais ou c'est dégelasse ce qui s'est passé, et oui Jessica paiera. Quant à Edward, il le paie déjà par la souffrance de Bella et son refus de lui parler. Pour Bell se mettant avec un autre, je ne sais pas trop, j'avoue que ca ne m'emballe pas trop, mais après tout rien n'est vraiment prévu dans mon histoire, il se peut que dans quelques semaines, dans quelques mois, je sois prompte à la mettre avec un gentil garçon !

**MllN :** C'est bien d'avoir remarquer qu'il s'excusait de s'être fait prendre, et pas d'avoir couché avec elle. Tu comprendras sûrement mieux à la fin de ce chapitre grâce au pdv Edward ;p. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je répondrais à tes questions !

**Lyry :** Bonsoir ! Ouais j'avoue fièrement que ma Rosalie est cool, super même ! Je l'adore carrément ! x). Tous en coloc chez Emmett ? Ouais pourquoi pas ! Ca ferait un beau bordel ( _rire_ ) ! J'ai déjà réfléchis au chapitre où j'aborderais le sujet '' Emmett découvre tout '' et vous serez toutes surprise je crois ! :)

**karismatik :** Mais ouiiii pour le happy end, pas tout de suite c'est tout ! ;p

**Camelia Bella :** Oui, on doit tous avouer que la présence d'Emmett est un bon vent d'air frai dans la vie de notre Bella a la vie si dévasté ! ;p

**Diamonds98 :** merci beaucoup ! ;)

**Miss Toure :** Hé ! J'adore le surnom ''_l'écrivaine'_' ! J'adore, j'adhère ! x), Ouais Emmett fait aussi partit de mes préférés avec Rosalie, haha...

**Edibelle :** Bonsoir Edi' ! Bah écoute comme d'hab, ravie de lire tes commentaires ! :) Je m'amuse vraiment à écrire les joutes verbales entre Emmett et Rosalie ! Je les adorent, littéralement ! J'aime aussi Jessica, enfin un petit peu, mais bon comme je vais la détruire dans peu de temps, j'essaie de ne pas trop m'attacher xD ! Ouais, les manoirs vendent du rêve, enfin si on met le côté flippant de ce genre d'habitat ! x). Bon voyage au Maroc alors ! ;p On sera sur le même continent alors puisque je pars en Algérie dans quelques jours ! ;p Comme je passe une vingtaine de jours là-bas, c'est le dernier chapitre avant un bout de temps, sauf si je trouve le temps d'écrire et surtout d'avoir une connexion internet, tout dépend ! ;p Merci de m'avoir prévenu, mais t'as raison pour le '' lectrice aussi formidable'' mais ça va les chevilles ? Ca gonfle pas trop ? mddr, je plaisante ! Et pour la phrase '' Je ne dirais rien promis... Non je le dirais avec un micro '', je te promet que je le caserai quelque part, je sais pas trop, mais je suppose dans quelques temps, le temps que ce soit passer mdr, on va éviter le '' _C'était trop tôt c'est ça ?_ '' et que Bella se mette à pleurer... Bref, bon voyage, bonne vacance ! ;p

**Lisa Cullen :** Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir ! Oui j'essaie de faire une Bella très forte, même si elle pleure tout le temps :s, quant à Bella qui rencontre un autre mec... hm... Tu verras dans ce chapitre ! :)

**Guest :** Merci ! Ouais, girlpower mdr !

**Ines :** Merci beaucoup :)

**Grazie :** Merci :)

**Grace aime Isabella :** J'ai ris comme d'hab, wouaw t'es à fond toi aussi, ça me fait très plaisir ! :), Oui, Emmett va littéralement pété un câble, mais en même temps c'est Emmett, et on sait pas trop comment il réagira... Tu verras, j'en dis pas plus ! ;), Concernant Jacob Black... Haa, j'y ai pas pensé, je sais pas trop s'il arrivera maintenant, on verra, rien est prévu pour le moment, suivant mon inspiration ! Une sextape ? C'est le genre de truc bien trash qui ne ferait pas peur à Jessica à mon avis ;). A plus !

**Thalice :** Tu es bie_n la première_ à être du coté d'Edward ! Et j'apprécie ça !

**Canada02 :** Merci beaucoup :)

**lulu** : Mdr, j'aimerai bien que ce soit aussi facile que balle au centre, mais non... ce serait trop facile, et puis je m'amuserais pas autant ! La sadique en moi veut les faire souffrir !

**Bon maintenant, un petit mot pour vous toute ! Je dois vous prévenir que je pars en vacance pour une vingtaine de jours, et que par conséquent, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps, ni si j'aurais une connexion internet décente pour vous poster la suite ! Je vais donc prendre une pause bien mérité ! Et bien sûre on se revoit à la rentrée ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 24 **

-Tu vois personne n'est allé à l'hôpital, rit Alice alors qu'on sortait de la patinoire.

-Pour l'instant_ gamine_, pour l'instant, s'esclaffa Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire encore ? râlais-je.

-Je propose un concours ! s'exclama mon frère.

-Un concours de quoi ? dit Jasper amusé.

-Celui qui arrive à avaler le plus de tasse de chocolat chaud en une demi-heure et qui ne vomit pas ! proposa Emmett.

-Quoi ? s'écria Rosalie.

-D'habitude c'est des shot de tequilla, railla Edward.

Je me retournais vers lui et le vit sourire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était encore là ? pensais-je. Ne comprenait-il pas ce que je lui avais dit ?

-Mec, _vous_ êtes des gamins, on va éviter la tequilla, rit Emmett.

-On a 17 ans, bientôt 18, dit Rosalie amèrement.

-Eh _blondie_, ce qui compte c'est de voir celui qui gerbera en premier ! ricana mon débile de grand frère.

-Et c'est qui le _gamin_ là ? me moquais-je.

-Si tu veux quelque chose de plus adulte, allons pour de la vodka, dit Emmett en se moquant de moi.

Je grimaçais.

-Elle n'a jamais bu, c'est tiré d'avance, rit Edward alors que je le fusillais du regard.

Alice rit, je la stoppais d'un regard alors qu'elle s'excusait silencieusement.

-_Jamais_ ? s'étonna Rosalie.

Je secouais la tête.

-Je suis fière de toi petite sœur, pouffa Emmett. Bon toi l'_ivrogne_, t'es partant ?

-Je_ suis_ l'ivrogne ? ricana Edward.

-Je dirais plutôt le défoncé, toussa faussement Alice.

-On sent une profonde maturité en toi Alice, dit Edward en plissant les yeux.

-Adepte de la drogue douce ? questionna Emmett en levant un sourcil. Mais tu traîne avec quels genres de personne Bella ? soupira mon frère.

J'éclatais de rire alors que tout mes amis regardaient de travers Emmett, Edward avait un sourire au coin.

-Je fréquente les pires faut croire, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Bon les enfants, va pour le chocolat chaud ! Prêts à gerber ? m'ignora-t-il.

-Non mais t'es vraiment un gamin ! s'écria Rosalie.

-Eh _blondie,_ t'as peur que je te batte ? la questionna-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisse me battre, fit mon amie en levant un sourcil.

-Et tu serai prête à me défier pour confirmer ta version ? s'amusa mon frère.

Rosalie soupira.

-OK, prépare ta défaite !

-Et on va où ? s'excita Alice en sautillant.

-Je connais un bar/café sympa pas loin où on peut aller, dit Edward.

-Ok on te suit ! cria Emmett.

Je jetais un regard sombre à Edward.

-Tu vas _quand même_ pas venir ? lui dis-je à mi-voix.

-Et rater de voir la moitié des personnes ici dégueulé ? rit-il.

Je le fusillais du regard.

-Pitié arrête cette mascarade ! fis-je.

-Je reste près de toi_ bébé_, souffla-t-il alors que je me figeais.

Il pouvait pas faire ça, il pouvait pas utiliser le surnom de nos moments intimes maintenant, pas après ce qu'il avait fait avec Jessica, pas avec ce que je lui avais dit quelques heures plus tôt à la patinoire !

-Ed pose ton cul dans ta voiture et arrête de draguer ma petite sœur !

Alice et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire alors que je les regardaient de travers. De quel côté elles étaient ?

-Désolée Bells, ça doit être le vin qu'on a bu ce midi... grimaça Alice. Ça et la famille, toi plus que personne sait le pouvoir saoulant qu'ils ont...

-C'est ça, fis-je amèrement en montant dans la voiture que mon père avait prêté à mon grand frère, le temps que celui-ci s'en achète une.

Dans la voiture, Emmett conduisait suivant le cortège de voiture qu'on avait organisé.

-Alors j'ai vu que t'avais parlé à Edward, ça s'est arrangé ?

-Non, râlais-je. Pourquoi tu t'en mêle hein ? fis-je.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, rit mon frère. Non, c'est juste que j'aime bien Edward, même si ça a l'air d'être un mauvais garçon.

-Ça l'est, le confirmais-je.

-Faut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir couché avec Jessica, sérieux, nous les mecs ont fait plein de truc qu'on devrait pas faire. On voit vraiment pas le sexe de la même manière que vous les filles. Après c'est ton pote, je peux comprendre que ça t'ai saoulé, mais l_es amis avant les putes_, c'est ma devise !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'es en phase de devenir un avocat réputé, raillais-je. Et je ne veux pas parler de sexe ou d'Edward avec toi, repris-je.

-Ok, alors petite sœur, si tu sens que tu vas vomir, arrête toi ! changea-t-il de sujet. Je tiens pas à faire une longue distante avec une odeur putride à côté de moi.

-Ta gueule Emmett, soupirais-je alors qu'on arrivait et se garait.

La serveuse nous regarda bizarrement lorsqu'on lui dit qu'elle devait nous resservir dès qu'un verre était vide. On se mit autour d'une table, moi entre Emmett et Alice, devant nous Rosalie, Edward et Jasper. Jasper avait l'air d'être sur le point de tuer mon ex-petit ami. Rosalie défiait du regard Emmett, indifférents à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, Alice essayait de calmer Jasper et moi je fusillais Edward du regard. Est-ce qu'il est bipolaire ? pensais-je. J'ai droit au Edward froid, puis à celui arrogant et prétentieux la seconde d'après. N'avait-il pas peur que je raconte tout à mon frère ? Parce qu'à la seconde où je le ferai, il en sera finit de sa tranquillité. _Mais non bien sûre que non_, il continuait à tenter le diable en faisant ami ami avec mon frère... Ce dernier découvrirait la vérité un jour ou l'autre, par moi, ou par quelqu'un d'autre qui savait la vérité, soit la moitié de la population de Forks.

-_Go ! _cria Emmett.

Nous nous mîmes à avaler nos chocolat chaud et au bout d'un seul j'étais déjà sur le point de gerber.

-T'as vraiment choisis le truc bien lourd, grimaça Alice en buvant.

-J'aurai préféré de la tequila, râla Jasper. _Merci Bella_.

-Je vous rassure je vais gerber, dis-je.

-Non non Bells si tu sens que tu gerbes tu_ t'arrête_ ! cria Emmett.

-Et te laisser gagner ? grognais-je en continuant à boire mon second verre.

Je vis qu'Emmett entamait son quatrième. Non mais j'ai grandit avec un monstre ou quoi... On avait tous des moues dégoûtés. Le premier à se lever fut Jasper qui courra jusqu'au toilette à la porte d'entrée.

-Trop cool j'ai pas perdu ! me réjouis-je avec un grand sourire. C'est tout ce que je voulais, leur expliquais-je en posant mon verre. _J'arrête_ !

-Je te suis... dit Alice plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Edward, Rosalie et Emmett continuaient à enfiler les verres. Edward affichait une grimace hilarante à mesure des secondes.

-Ok, je vais m'éviter l'humiliation de gerber, dit-il en déclarant forfait.

J'éclatais de rire quand Rosalie fit un petit mouvement de danse en se levant tout en buvant son chocolat chaud.

-C'est finit dans 5 minutes, grogna Jasper qui était revenu.

-Tu pue Jasper, renifla Alice.

-Alors ça tue ton mythe du mec parfait ? ricanais-je sous le regard noir de Jasper. Fallait t'y attendre, soupirais-je. Moi ça le tue en tout cas, ris-je.

-Finis le Jasper bien propre sur lui, rit à son tour Alice. _Ma petite nature,_ pouffa-t-elle.

-Oh vos gueules ! râla-t-il.

-Princesse, rit Edward.

-On t'as sonné toi ? dit Jasper en fusillant du regard Edward.

Alice éclata de rire.

-Je suis désolée, mais... _princesse_ ? C'est normal que je trouve que ça sonne bien sur Jasper ?

Rosalie qui était à côté de moi explosa littéralement de rire quand elle entendit Alice. Emmett également, il se foutait librement de la gueule du blond.

-Oh merde je vais vomir, grogna-t-elle tout en continuant à avaler.

Je vis mon frère avoir un haut le cœur.

-Casse toi, le poussais-je.

Il se leva en courant au toilette.

-Gagné ! Hurla Rosalie en sautant sous le regard perplexe de la serveuse et des autres personnes présentent. Gagné! EMMETT JE T'AI NIKE ! Cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte des toilettes et en passant sa tête dedans.

J'éclatais de rire en voyant Emmett revenir très pâle.

-Qui est-ce qui va devoir conduire à côté d'une odeur putride maintenant ? râlais-je.

-Oh c'est bon, vous faites chier avec vos jeux de gamin, dit mon frère en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

-J'hallucine ! C'est toi qui a proposé ça ! Cria Rosalie. Et je t'ai battu ! Maintenant que tu as perdu ton pari, tu es soumis à moi !

-On a pas parlé de pari, dit Emmett. Juste de défi !

-Tu joue sur les mots, se moqua Alice.

-Vous faites chier les enfants, on aurait du faire avec de la tequila, c'est moi qui aurait gagner, râla-t-il.

-Qu'il est de mauvaise fois, pouffais-je.

-Et_ tu_ aurais perdu, grogna Jasper.

-Bon _vomito_, tais toi, railla Alice.

Nous éclatâmes de rire sous le regard sombre de Jasper.

-C'est la journée des surnoms ou quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna, je blanchis en voyant le nom de Jessica s'afficher sur l'écran. Edward me regarda. Emmett vit également comme tout les autres le nom de Jessica. Il laissa sonner.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle en redemande, ricana mon frère. _Bien joué_ mec !

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois. Pourquoi elle insiste cette pétasse ? Edward soupira et prit son iphone.

-Je dois prendre cette appel, dit-il en se levant.

Je le regardais s'éloigner. Pourquoi quand je commençais à me dire qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, il me décevait ?

-Bella si des yeux pouvait tuer, on préparerait déjà l'enterrement de Cullen, grimaça Emmett.

-C'est _normal_, Jessica, cracha Rosalie.

-Oh c'est bon, c'est une _chaudasse,_ on est instinctivement attiré par ce genre de meuf, rit mon frère. Comme toi par exemple !

Rosalie et moi le fusillâmes du regard. Alice ouvrit la bouche mi-amusé, mi-curieuse de ce qui se passerait. Jasper esquiva un sourire au coin.

-T'as dit quoi là ? dit froidement Rosalie. C'est une _pute cette fille, _ t'es en train de me traiter de pute ?

-Non non non, dit-il nerveusement. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que certaine meuf dégage un truc...

-Ta gueule Emmett, soupirais-je.

-Tu creuses ta propre tombe mec, rit Jasper.

-Non, mais Rosalie, je te promet que je ne te traites pas de pute, c'était un compliment. Tu es une fille très attirante.

-Comme l'est Jessica ?

-C'est aussi une fille attirante, grimaça Emmett.

-Sauf qu'elle les mecs la prennent juste pour la baiser ! s'écria Rosalie vexé. Tu trouves que je suis ce genre de fille ?

-Non ! J'ai pas dit ça !

-Tu l'insinue en me comparant à cette traînée ! Je _me_ sers des mecs, _pas l'inverse_, cracha-t-elle. Tandis que Jessica, on se sert d'elle. Et y a une grosse différence.

Edward revînt les sourcils froncés.

-Pitié mec, viens à mon secours, supplia Emmett.

-Pour ? fit-il amusé.

-Dire que Jessica est une chaudasse...

-C'est une chaudasse, grimaça-t-il.

Je détournais le regard blessé.

-Je dois y aller, dit Edward.

-Sors couvert ! rit Emmett.

Je retins de justesse mes larmes.

-Je ne vais pas la voir, dit-il.

-On y croit, ironisa Rosalie.

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard, souffla Alice.

-Eh les tigresses, calmez-vous, liberté sexuelle vous connaissez ? ricana Emmett.

-Bell, je te promet que je ne vais pas la voir, me dit Edward en vrillant mon regard au sien. Je vais voir un pote qui était avec elle.

-Je m'en fiche Edward, fais ce que tu veux, dis-je cynique en détournant les yeux.

-Mais c'est qu'elle te tient en laisse ma sœur, rit Emmett.

-Bell, c'est vrai, insista Edward. Bon j'y vais, soupira-t-il en passant derrière moi et en m'embrassant sur le crane. Salut mec, dit-il en serrant la main de mon frère.

-Oh Bella, laisse-le vivre, on est jeune qu'une fois ! s'exclama Emmett.

-Surtout que tu deviens vieux toi, railla Alice pour changer de sujet et je l'en remerciais.

-Ta gueule gamine, je suis pas vieux. J'ai l'âge parfait. Je suis avocat, je suis très bien payé, je vais acheter un manoir, une voiture, et je suis beau gosse. Bref, je me couche heureux tout les soirs, rit-il.

-Non mais t'as un melon ! s'exclama Jasper sidéré.

-T'es exaspérant Emmett, pouffais-je.

-Oh on vous a pas dit ! s'écria Alice en sautillant. Bella et moi allons vivre dans le manoir d'Emmett dès Septembre ! sourit grandement Alice.

-_Le manoir d'Emmett_, ça sonne bien... sourit ce dernier.

-C'est génial ! s'extasia Rosalie. On pourra faire des fêtes de fou là-bas !

-T'as pas l'impression de t'incruster chez moi là ? railla Emmett.

-C'est chez mes deux amies aussi, le contra Rosalie.

-Et chez toi aussi si tu veux... lui proposa-t-il.

-Tu me propose de vivre avec toi avant même de me proposer un rencard ? s'amusa Rosalie. T'es rapide !

Emmett écarquilla les yeux surprit. Alice et moi sourîmes niaisement alors que Jasper levait les yeux aux ciels.

-T'as perdu ta langue ? railla Rosalie.

-Tu accepterais ? sourit Emmett.

-De sortir avec toi ? demanda Rosalie.

-Euh... ouais.

-Si on fait pas de concours de chocolat chaud, pourquoi pas, dit Rosalie avec un regard d'allumeuse.

-_Ok,_ souffla Emmett.

-Juste _ok_ ? fit Rosalie offensé.

-C'est le moment ou tu lui propose de sortir, chuchota rapidement Alice.

-Mais t'as 17 ans, rit mon frère. J'ai genre 8 ans de plus que toi, c'est toute une vie de plus.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

-J'avais pas l'impression que ça te gênait jusque là, dit Rosalie froidement.

-C'était pas sérieux... souffla mon frère.

Je regardais Alice et Jasper alternativement. Pourquoi je suis si gênée de me trouver là ? Merde, la pauvre Rosalie, pensais-je.

-Je suis en train de me prendre un râteau là ! s'offusqua mon amie. Je ne me suis _jamais_ pris de râteau !

-Y a une première fois à tout, railla Emmett.

-Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ? s'énerva-t-elle en se levant laissant tombé sa chaise dans un fracas assourdissant.

-Non mais Rosalie, je rigole... dit Emmett l'air paniqué.

-Jasper on y va ! hurla mon amie en sortant du café / restaurant.

Jasper grimaça.

-Encore joyeux noël, nous dit-il en nous saluant.

-Tu nous tient au courant, fis-je à mi-voix.

-T'inquiète, je m'occupe de ça, soupira Jasper. Et _toi_, dit-il à mon frère, c'est_ moi_ qui vais_ te_ casser les dents si tu fais du mal à ma sœur.

-J'ai peur _princesse_, ricana Emmett.

Je levais les yeux au ciels.

-Quoi ? me dit Emmett en me regardant une fois qu'ils furent partit.

-Je me disais juste que je ne me souvenais plus d'à quel point tu étais exaspérant.

_**OOOOO**_

Le soir, je me couchais, m'enroulant dans la couverture. J'observais mes cadeaux de noël placé dans un coin de ma chambre, mes vêtements de la journée de l'autre. Emmett venait juste de quitter ma chambre pour aller dans la sienne toujours entretenue par ma mère. Nos grands-parents, oncles, tantes et cousins avaient enfin quitter notre maison, et on se retrouvait en famille pour la première fois depuis des mois. Me dire que ça durerait encore longtemps, peut-être toute la vie, me mit en joie. Je repensais à cette journée. Mon portable me sortit de mes pensés.

-Tu entend ça ? souffla Alice dès que j'eus répondu.

-Quoi ? ris-je doucement dans le silence réconfortant de ma chambre.

-Le silence... chuchota-t-elle.

-Emmett est bruyant, pouffais-je.

-J'avais oublié, ricana-t-elle. Il m'avait manqué.

-Moi aussi... souris-je.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Edward ? me demanda ma meilleure amie alors que mon sourire s'effaçait.

-Non... soupirais-je. Je ne le comprend pas. On s'est expliqué, ou plutôt je me suis expliqué pour les raisons de l'avortement, puis pour notre rupture. Et je lui ai clairement dit que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à lui. Et pourtant tu l'as vu, il a passé le reste de l'après midi avec nous, à se comporter presque normalement.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il allait te perdre, dit Alice.

-Sauf qu'en restant près de moi, j'aurai du mal à l'oublier.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? l'oublier ?

-A chaque fois que je le vois je pense à lui et Jessica. Sans parler de tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est pas sains... Alors, oui, je ne veux plus l'aimer.

-Je te soutiens à 100 %, je suis d'accord, Edward a été un connard sur tout les plans.

-Mais ? demandais-je parce que je sentais à son ton qu'il y en avait un.

-Mais tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire partie de ta vie. Alors autant qu'il soit là en tant qu'ami.

-Ami ? répétais-je amusée. J'ai dû mal à le voir comme tel.

-Cette après-midi, vous l'avez pourtant été. Et peut-être qu'il deviendra plus humain à notre contact.

-Peut-être... soupirais-je. On verra bien Alice, je ne veux plus y penser.

-Ok !

-Et toi, avec Jasper ? souris-je.

-Je crois qu'il me déteste pour le coup du vomito et de princesse...

-Et de petite nature... terminais-je en ricanant.

-Oh merde, il doit me haïr. Quand je suis allée me coucher, il me faisait encore la gueule.

-Ah t'es chez ton père ? demandais-je.

-Ouais ! J'ai fuis ! Mes grand parents, la sœur coincée de Carlisle, et la cousine collante d'Edward. Ils sont tous insupportable !

Je ris.

-Et Rosalie ?

-Elle était déjà partie à Seattle quand je suis rentrée. Et il est... 3 heures du matin et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. A mon avis elle est en train de se taper un mec tout en insultant Emmett mentalement.

-J'avoue qu'Emmett a été méchant sur ce coup, grimaçais-je. Mais il a pas tord, il est trop vieux pour elle.

-Elle ne cesse de répéter qu'elle les aiment plus vieux, pouffa Alice. Et je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble !

-C'est vrai, ris-je. Mais on en reparlera dans quelques années...

-Bells, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Jasper... me dit-elle.

-T'es sérieuse ? m'excitais-je.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Alors pourquoi t'as l'air déprimé ? m'inquiétais-je.

-Parce que même si j'en ris, nos parents vont se marier Bella et c'est vraiment trop bizarre.

-Ça l'est, mais si tu l'aimes... pense au jour le jour, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner.

-Carpe diem, rit-elle.

-Exactement !

-Et t'as eu des nouvelles de Mary, Mike, Angie et Ben ? me demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai parlé avec Angela y a quelques jours, elle est chez sa grand mère à Chicago, Ben est au Canada. Mike et Mary sont en Floride avec leurs parents. Tu savais que leurs parents étaient meilleurs amis ?

-Tout le monde le sait Bella, pouffa Alice.

-Je savais qu'ils étaient amis, mais pas au point de partir en vacance ensemble !

-Je les voient bien ensemble...

-Qui Mike et Mary ?!

-Oui, rit-elle. Elle veut à tout prit perdre sa virginité, je crois pas que Mike serait contre, et puis ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble.

-C'est vrai, ris-je. Et Angela, t'as des nouvelles ?

-Je crois qu'elle l'a toujours pas refait, dit Alice.

-Ah merde, faut qu'on lui reparle à la rentrée !

-C'est claire ! Nous on tuerait pour avoir un mec avec qui le faire et elle en profite même pas !

J'éclatais de rire.

-On est bonne pour des sextoys, soupirais-je.

-Exactement, râla Alice. J'ai bien envie de me glisser dans la chambre de Jasper.

-Vas-y, souris-je.

-T'es sérieuse ? paniqua-t-elle.

J'entendis qu'elle se redressait.

-Tente le tout pour le tout !

-Ok, souffla-t-elle. Souhaite moi bonne chance ! rit-elle nerveusement.

-Je te dis merde, pouffais-je. Appelle moi demain pour me raconter ta nuit de folie !

-Oh j'espère ! couina-t-elle. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en raccrochant.

_**OOOOO **_

Le lendemain matin, je glissais sous la douche, me préparait, et mis un gros polaire et un short gris et de grande chaussette.

-Coucou petite sœur, m'embrassa Emmett. Maman et papa sont partit chez cousine Atty ce matin !

-Ok, dis-je en prenant ma tasse de lait froid et ma tartine au nutella.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? me dit-il en parlant la bouche pleine.

-Rien, journée maison, pouffais-je en mangeant. T'as pas vu j'ai sortit la tenue qui tue !

-Très sexy, ricana Emmett.

-T'as vu ça, raillais-je.

On mangea en silence allumant la télé, et affalé sur le canapé il jouait avec mes cheveux. Je souris et fermais les yeux heureuse. Je sentis mon portable vibré sur mon ventre. La tête d'Alice s'afficha sur l'écran.

-C'est Alice, prévins-je mon frère, elle s'est glissée dans la chambre de Jasper hier soir, j'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis, pouffais-je.

-Met le haut-parleur, rit mon frère. Je sens que ça va être amusant.

_-Salut ma belle, souris-je en répondant. T'es en haut-parleur et Emmett est là. _

_-Bonjour gamine ! rit Emmett. _

_-Oh les Swan, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! s'écria-t-elle. _

_-Oh non, me dis pas que tu t'es pris un râteau ? grimaçais-je. _

_-Non, je suis rentrée dans sa chambre, et genre il dormait. Du coup je me suis rapprochée, et j'étais en mode psychopathe en train de le regarder quand il a ouvert les yeux et qu'il a hurlé puis j'ai hurlé aussi... Arrêter de rire ! gronda-t-elle alors qu'Emmett et moi étions pliés de rire. _

_-Continue, m'étranglais-je morte de rire en imaginant la situation. _

_-Et vous allez pas croire ce qui est arrivé après... souffla-t-elle. Kate à débarquer ! _

_-C'est qui Kate ? demanda Emmett. _

_-Ma belle-mère coincé du cul ! couina Alice. _

_J'ouvris la bouche partagé entre le rire et la compassion. _

_-Oh merde, souffla Emmett mort de rire. _

_-Putain arrêter de rire ! Elle m'a sortit un '' Mais Alice, que fais-tu dans la chambre de mon fils à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? ''. _

_-Je le baise, ricana Emmett._

_-Ta gueule Emmett, dit froidement Alice. Après y a mon père qui est arrivé... Oh j'étais morte de honte..._

_Je plongeais ma tête dans le torse de mon frère pour ne pas qu'Alice entende mon rire. _

_-Et genre Jasper me regardait gêné, et j'osais même pas croiser son regard. Puis Kate a répété sa question ! J'étais censée dire quoi moi ? couina ma meilleure amie. ''Je viens parce que j'avais envie de me le taper'' ! cria-t-elle hystérique. ARRÊTER DE RIRE PUTAIN !_

_Emmett et moi étions pliés sur le canapé. _

_-Excuse nous, soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux. Ouff... Continue, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? _

_-J'étais nerveuse et je savais pas quoi dire alors j'ai bredouiller un '' je suis venue lui emprunter du shampoing''. Trop crédible... J'avais les cheveux mouillés et j'étais en pyjama... _

_On éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. _

_-Oh merde j'en peux plus, s'étouffa Emmett. Tu me tue Alice. _

_-Putain... Et genre mon père et Kate sont repartis et je suis restée comme une conne dans la chambre et là Jasper se lève et va me chercher son shampoing... _

_-Oh putain... criais-je hilare._

_-C'était pathétique, rechigna Alice. _

_-Oh mais pleure pas Alice ! soufflais-je en essayant de me calmer sauf que s'était impossible. _

_-Mais si pleure, rit Emmett qui ne s'en remettait plus. Il es trop con ce mec... _

_-J'ai pris le shampoing et je suis partie, termina-t-elle. Je suis enfermée dans ma salle de bain depuis toute à l'heure... Je pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. _

_-Dis toi qu'il ne sait pas à quel point la situation est pathétique, rit Emmett. _

_Je le frappais en lui envoyant un coup violent dans les côtes. _

_-T'inquiète ma belle, ça fera une belle histoire à raconter à vos enfants... pouffais-je. _

_-Non, non non... bouda-t-elle. _

_-Va lui rendre son shampoing, ricana Emmett. _

_-Ta gueule Emmett ! criais-je en même temps qu'Alice. _

_-Calmez-vous les diablesses, rit-il. Plus sérieusement Alice, tu pouvais pas sérieusement t'attendre à ce que ça se passe comme dans les films, tu te glisses dans sa chambre, vous copulez pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps... _

_-Bah si... dit innocemment Alice. _

_-T'as pas pensé qu'il dormait crevé ? Probablement nauséeux à cause de toute la bouffe ingéré pour noël, et les chocolat chaud ? l'haleine pas fraîche du tout ? Sans parler que ton père était à côté... Sérieux, faut redescendre, rit Emmett. _

_-Pff... Je déteste le Emmett mature et réaliste, gronda Alice. _

_-Pareil, grimaçais-je. _

_-Non, sérieux, discute avec lui, fais lui clairement comprendre ce que tu veux. S'il est pas chaud, alors lâche l'affaire. _

_-Ouais t'as raison, dit Alice. Pour l'instant je rentre chez ma mère avant qu'il ne se réveille. Sérieux, la honte... _

_Nous éclatâmes de rire. _

**_OOOOO_**

-Bella ! cria mon frère. Y a quelqu'un à la porte pour toi !

-Je suis sous la douche ! grondais-je.

-Ok ! hurla Emmett. On attendra alors !

Je terminais en vitesse me demandant qui était là. Nous étions le weekend avant la rentrée scolaire, Rosalie et Jasper était parti faire du ski avec leur père, et avait passé le nouvel an à la montagne et Alice était chez sa grand mère paternelle dans le New Jersey partis juste après le 1 janvier. Nous avions passé le nouvel an ensemble dans une soirée dans laquelle Emmett nous avait invité à Seattle. J'avais eu le déplaisir de le voir bourrer et danser coller serrer avec des filles toutes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres. Pour ma première soirée de "_grand"_ j'avais remarqué que ça ne changeait pas de nos soirées d'ado. Peut-être un peu moins de vomis, mais plus de gens bourrés... Alice avait tenu à me caser avec plein de mec... Je repensais au brun plutôt canon...

**_OOOOO_**

**_Quelques jours auparavant :_**

_La soirée battait son plain, le nouvel an venait de sonner et la moitié des jeunes de ce bar étaient raides. Alice vint vers moi, euphorique grâce à la tequila._

_-Le mec là bas m'a donné son numéro, sourit-elle._

_Elle me montra un grand mec blond au visage poupon._

_-Et Jasper ? demandais-je en levant un sourcil._

_-Je ne me remet pas du shampoing, grimaça-t-elle en buvant son verre coup sec._

_-Excuse moi, je peux t'offrir un verre ? me demanda un mec métisse aux yeux bleus perçant. _

_Alice me fit un clin d'œil appuyée._

_-Euh..._

_-Elle en serait heureuse ! me coupa Alice en s'en allant après m'avoir lancé un regard emplit de sous entendus. _

_-Tu bois quoi ? me questionna-t-il en m'offrant un sourire au coin. _

_-Je ne bois pas d'alcool, lui dis-je. _

_-Alcoolique repentit ? sourit-il. _

_-Non, ris-je. _

_-Enceinte alors ? _

_-J'ai l'air d'être enceinte ? fis-je faussement vexée. _

_Il me détailla de la tête au pied. Je rougis gênée. Alice n'aurai jamais dû m'obliger à mettre cette micro robe noir trop serré et trop décolleté pour mon bien. Je me mordis ma lèvre rouge sang signe de gêne face à ce silence que je devinais remplit de sous-entendus. Mon rouge à lèvre rouge et mes talons aiguille appelaient à la débauche, dixit Alice. Et je crois qu'elle n'avait pas tort vue le regard de ce type. _

_-Non, fit-il. Pas du tout même ! Un cocktail sans alcool pour la fille et une bière pour moi, Steeve !_

_-Ok, fit-il en nous servant. _

_Je sirotais mon cocktail fruité en silence. _

_-Tu viens souvent ici ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu. Je m'en rappellerais autrement. _

_-Non c'est la première fois, répondis-je. _

_-Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure, pas que je sois un psychopathe ou un truc comme ça mais..._

_-Un truc comme ça, répétais-je amusée. _

_-Mais je me demandais si tu ne souriais qu'à la petite brunette ou si je pourrais t'arracher un sourire moi aussi. _

_Je ris._

_-Et je peux savoir ton prénom ? me demanda-t-il. _

_-Isabella Swan, mais appelle moi Bella, dis-je. Et toi ? _

_-Jackson Avery, sourit-il. Tu viens d'où ? _

_-Forks, c'est une ville pas trop loin d'ici. _

_-Ouais je connais. _

_-Et toi ? _

_-D'ici, je suis en médecine à l'Université et toi ? Je crois pas que y ait une fac à Forks... _

_-Je suis au lycée, ris-je. _

_Il s'étouffa avec sa bière. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? _

_-Ah mon frère, le grand mec baraqué voulait absolument fêté le nouvel an avec moi... Même s'il est plus avec les salopes du coins, raillais-je en le regardant embrassé une rousse. _

_-Tu ne ressembles pas à une lycéenne, dit-il. _

_-Tu peux t'enfuir tu sais, pouffais-je. J'en serai pas vexé. _

_-Et si je décidais de rester ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi. _

_-Alors je te dirais que tu prends des risques, m'exclamais-je amusé. _

_-Pourquoi ? Ton mec est quelque part par là ? sourit-il avec arrogance. Je suis prêt à me battre si tu veux !_

_-Non ça ira le preux chevalier, raillais-je. Je vais me passer de tes services pour aujourd'hui. _

_-Et donc tu es célibataire ? _

_-En quelque sorte, mais... oui fis-je en buvant en essayant de ne pas penser à Edward. _

_-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, sourit-il. Tu danses ? _

_Je regardais sa main, fit la moue, mais finalement j'acceptais. Pour une fois que je sortais faire la fête. Je le suivis sur la piste de temps, et je fus d'abord gêné par sa proximité mais me laissais aller lorsqu'il mit ses mains sur mes hanches même si ce contact était ô combien moins agréables que lorsque Edward me touchait... Je fermais les yeux, laissant la musique embuée mon cerveau pour ne plus penser à rien sauf au frottement de mon corps avec celui d'un parfait étranger._

_**OOOOO **_

**_De nos jours _**

Je sortais de mes pensés en m'habillant. Les cheveux encore mouillés je descendis pour voir Edward et Emmett sur notre canapé à regarder un match. Edward releva la tête vers moi.

-Hey Bella ! Edward est passé te voir ! sourit mon frère. Je vous laisse vous réconcilier, je sors. Sois gentille, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de sortir de la maison.

-Salut, me dit Edward l'air crispé et froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandais-je amer effrayé par son regard.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis Port Angeles.

-Jackson Avery ça te dit quelque chose ? me cracha-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers moi.

Je me reculais instinctivement comme heurter par quelque chose de dure et aiguisé.

-Tu me fais suivre ? m'écriais-je. C'est quoi _ton putain_ de problème Edward ?

-Mon _putain_ de problème c'est que tu traîne dans des bars à Seattle ! Mon _putain_ de problème c'est que tu te fais accoster par Avery dans un _putain_ de bar ! Tu veux que je continue ?

-Tu m'as fait suivre ? répétais-je énervé.

-Bien sûre que non, fit-il froidement. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Évite de draguer des mecs que _je_ connais à l'avenir ! Cracha-t-il.

-Je vois pas ce qu'on a pu te dire sur moi, dis-je d'une voix blanche effrayé par ces yeux sombres.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis tapée Stanley que tu peux toi aussi baisé n'importe quel mec ramasser dans un bar ! hurla-t-il.

Je sursautais.

**_OOOOO _**

_**Quelques jours auparavant **_

_Ses yeux bleus étaient encré au mien pendant qu'il remuait son bassin. Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je me reculais avant qu'il ne me touche. _

_-Désolée, soufflais-je en m'arrêtant de danser._

_Je ne pouvais pas embrasser un autre. Je n'y arriverais pas. _

_-Tu veux qu'on aille autre part ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. _

_Je baissais les yeux aux sol et secouais la tête. _

_-Excuse moi, fis-je en m'en allant. _

**_OOOOOO _**

_**De nos jours**_

-Je n'ai _rien_ fait avec lui ! m'exclamais-je sur le point de fondre en larme comme une enfant prise en faute.

Il me regarda dégoûté.

-Je _rêve_ ! soufflais-je. _Tu_ couches avec Jessica, et c'est _moi_ qui me fait engueuler parce qu'un mec a eu le malheur de m'approcher à une soirée ! m'exclamais-je furieuse.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! gronda-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

-En _quoi_ Edward ? Tu couches avec d'autre toi, je vois pas pourquoi je ne ferai pas la même chose ? Je ne suis plus à toi désormais alors laisse moi vivre et ne débarque pas chez moi comme ça ! Je ne supporterais pas ça longtemps Edward ! m'énervais-je. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à tout révéler à Emmett ! Alors ne m'oblige pas à faire ça Edward !_ S'il te plaît casse toi._

-Fais-le_ j'en ai rien à foutre_ Bella. J'étais sérieux à Port Angeles, _tu es à moi_ et je ne pars pas, dit-il sèchement.

-Je ne suis plus à toi ! m'énervais-je agacé par sa possessivité.

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi à Seattle, m'avertit-il froidement.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un long moment. Il partit finalement en claquant la porte. Je me recroquevillais en larme.

_**OOOOO **_

_Point de vue d'Edward _

Ce sentiment dévastateur qui m'avait déchiré les entrailles lorsque elle m'avait quitté des mois plus tôt, je ne voulais plus jamais le ressentir. Ce creux infinis dans ma poitrine les semaines qui avaient suivis était petit à petit comblé par les rares moments qu'elle m'accordait. Tout était prétexte à dispute, tout était prétexte à l'affrontement, on se déchirait, concluait, et recommençait, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on en soit usé. _Pourquoi_ ? Parce que je l'aimais à en crever, que j'étais un écorché vif de la vie et que j'étais un putain de connard égoïste qui faisait tout pour attirer son attention. Elle avait raison, je la faisais souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas par plaisir, je n'étais pas masochiste. Je voulais juste savoir si elle souffrait, parce que si s'était le cas c'est qu'elle m'aimait encore. _Le reste_, ces putains de dommages collatéraux, je n'en avais rien à foutre du moment que je savais qu'elle m'aimait.

Quand j'avais su pour l'avortement après avoir réfléchit des mois à ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'elle romps avec moi, je n'avais pas pu la regarder, blessé, en colère, furieux même, le sang l'emportant sur ma raison, je n'avais pas pu me contrôler. Je n'avais plus penser à autre chose que ''_Elle m'a trahit'_'. Penser qu'elle avait du traverser ça seule, sans en parler avec moi, sans venir se confier montrait que je n'étais peut-être pas si important, que je n'étais peut-être pas si essentielle, et ça je ne pouvais le penser sans vouloir m'enfoncer un fer chauffé à blanc dans mon corps gelé d'emportement nerveux. Jessica, cette rousse flamboyante qui ne cessait de danser devant mes yeux, avait révélé tout ça à tout le lycée pour ruiner les chances de Bella d'accéder à ce poste qui semblait _tant_ compter pour elle. Alors je l'avais baisé. Et pour une raison malsaine je ne voulais pas que Bella le sache, juste que _je_ sache que _moi aussi_ _je_ l'avais trahit comme_ elle_ m'avait trahit. Et quand elle l'a su, j'ai cru la perdre, une seconde fois, le sentiment dévastateur qui déchirait lentement et douloureusement mes entrailles réapparut, et je lui dis que s'était de sa faute pour la faire souffrir, pour voir si elle souffrait encore, et elle m'avait dit que s'en était finit et elle était partie me laissant seule, abandonner, me trahissant encore, trahissant sa promesse d'être toujours là.

Mais s'était de _ma_ faute, elle avait essayé d'être là après la bagarre avec Tyler mais je l'avais encore déçu. Mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'envoyer des gens défoncer ce connard de Tyler qui avait insulté Alice, et pire _Bella_. Parce qu'on ne touchait _pas_ à Bella...

Quand j'ai vu Emmett Swan arriver, j'ai pensé à Bella, à la famille que nous aurions pu former, mais encore une fois j'étais privé de famille, s'était la seule qui me restait. J'avais donc accepté cette mascarade de sortis en groupe. Et Bella avait expliqué ses raisons, me confirmant encore une fois combien elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait tellement, et je l'aimais tellement, alors pourquoi était-ce _si destructeur_ ? Mais je serai là, même si elle me déteste à cause de ces putains de dommages collatéraux suivant mes actions, parce qu'elle est à moi...

J'avais été fou, fou d'entendre que ce connard d'Avery avait accosté Bella dans un bar. Fou de savoir qu'_elle_ s'était trouvé là ne sachant même pas que _j_'étais dans un bar voisin... Elle disait qu'il ne s'était rien passé et pour une raison obscure je la croyais mais je connaissais Avery, je savais comment il était avec les filles, aussi prédateur que moi, il _chassait, séduisait, consommait, jetait._ Et son regard s'était porté sur l'être le plus précieux de ma vie, _sur ma personne_, mon âme sœur, la fille, _la femme_ qui partage _ma_ vie. Cette même femme qui avait porté mon enfant, notre progéniture, un mélange magique de nos deux corps, de nos deux âmes. _Un petit nous_. Cette même femme qui m'aimait alors que je ne le méritais pas mais qui était fatalement mienne, parce que j'étais égoïste et que je ne la laisserait jamais partir même si elle me suppliait de le faire. _Et je la savais trop faible pour me sortir de sa vie..._

Je serais toujours là, je l'ai été en tant que petit-ami, je le serai en tant qu'ennemi, _qu'importe_, tant qu'elle ne sort pas de ma vie.

* * *

_On se quitte donc avec le point de vue d'Edward. Ça fait un bon moment que vous me le réclamez, je vous le sers donc ! J'espère que cette excursion dans l'esprit d'Edward ne vous a pas trop inquiété. J'avoue que mon Edward a l'air tordu, et sociopathe sur les bords. Mais il aime Bella, et c'est tout ce qui vous importe j'en suis sûre ! Si vous avez des questions, je le répète, n'hésiter surtout pas à les poser ! Il n'existe pas de questionnes connes comme diraient mes profs ! _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires ! Durant le dernier mois, vous avez toutes fait l'effort de commenter après chaque chapitre, et je suis si heureuse aujourd'hui de constater le succès de mon histoire ! J'espère que vous continuerez à m'écrire, à me faire toutes vos remarques et à me soumettre vos idées parce que c'est ce qui m'aide à continuer, c'est ce qui me donne l'inspiration et la motivation nécessaire à la réalisation de cette fiction ! _

_Je pars en vacance, et comme je l'expliquais plus haut, je ne pourrais pas poster, peut-être mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je vais utiliser ce temps pour réunir toutes mes idées, penser à la suite, et je reviendrais à la rentrée avec j'espère un chapitre qui je vous promet sera à couper le souffle ! _

_Bonne vacance, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et on se voit toutes à la rentrée !_

_Et ma phrase préféré : Une reviews ne prend qu'une seconde, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! ;p_

_Bien à vous... _


End file.
